O Noivo da Minha Melhor Amiga
by Dora Malfoy
Summary: Lily Evans sempre viveu à sombra de sua incrivelmente sortuda amiga Cissy, e como numa vingança inconsciente, a ruiva se vê apaixonada pela única pessoa que ela não poderia amar, James Potter, o noivo da sua melhor amiga.
1. Capítulo 1

__

**Disclaimer: **Sendo sinceríssima, nada aqui é realmente meu, tirando a idéia de transportar essa obra maravilhosa da Emily Giffin para o universo de Harry Potter, o que, aliás, nem é idéia só minha, já que a **Manu Black **também tem uma, só que graças a Deus é DracoxGinny. Então, como eu já disse, quase tudo que está escrito aqui foi tirado do livro 'O Noivo da Minha Melhor Amiga', da escritora Emily Giffin, editora Nova Fronteira e os personagens se não são dela, são da J.K. Rowling. Agradeço muuuito a essas duas escritoras incríveis por me darem (não diretamente, que pena) a chance de passar pra vocês suas obras... E então, espero que gostem!

_p.s. - É a minha primeira adaptação e eu mesma estou revisando, então, se alguém aí encontrar algum erro de coerência ou mesmo gramática, pooor favor me avise!_

* * *

**- Capítulo 1**

Eu estava na 5ª série quando pensei pela primeira vez sobre fazer trinta anos. Um dia, eu e minha melhor amiga Cissy pegamos uma agenda e abrimos no final, onde havia um calendário perpétuo que permitia consultar qualquer data no futuro e, por meio de uma pequena tabela, determinar qual seria o dia da semana correspondente. Então localizamos nossos aniversários do ano seguinte, o meu em maio e o dela em setembro. O meu caía na quarta, uma noite de aula. O dela caía na sexta. Uma vitória pequena, mas típica. Narcissa era sempre a mais sortuda. Sua pele não tinha sardas horrorosas, seu cabelo era mais fácil de modelar e ela não precisava de aparelho nos dentes. Ela fazia passos de break como ninguém, assim como dava estrelas e cambalhotas para frente (eu nem mesmo sabia dar cambalhotas). Tinha a melhor coleção de adesivos. Mais bótons do Michael Jackson. Suéteres Forenza em turquesa, vermelho e pêssego (minha mãe não me deixava ter nenhuma — dizia que eram modismos e muito caras). Tinha também um jeans de cinqüenta dólares da Guess, com zíperes na lateral do tornozelo, além de dois furos em cada orelha e duas irmãs divertidas, o que era mais legal que ter só uma, e bem ranzinza, como eu tinha.

Pelo menos eu era alguns meses mais velha e ela nunca poderia me alcançar. Foi aí que decidi checar meu trigésimo aniversário — num ano tão distante que soava como ficção científica. Caía num domingo, o que significava que meu marido boa-pinta e eu providenciaríamos uma babá responsável para os nossos dois (possivelmente três) filhos na noite de sábado, jantaríamos num sofisticado restaurante francês com guardanapos de pano e ficaríamos fora até depois da meia-noite, de forma que, tecnicamente, estaríamos celebrando na data real do meu aniversário. Eu teria acabado de ganhar uma grande causa, de provar a inocência de um homem da cidade. E meu marido faria um brinde em minha homenagem: "À Lílian, minha linda esposa, mãe dos meus filhos e a melhor advogada da cidade." Compartilhava minha fantasia com Cissy quando descobrimos que seu trigésimo aniversário caía numa terça-feira. Uma decepção para ela. Observei enquanto ela apertava os lábios processando a informação.

— Você sabe como é, Lil's, quem se importa com o dia da semana em que cai o aniversário de trinta anos? — ela disse, sacudindo os ombros macios e alvos. — Até lá nós já estaremos velhas. Os aniversários não importam quando a gente fica velha.

Pensei nos meus pais, que estavam na faixa dos trinta, e na maneira displicente com que tratavam os próprios aniversários. Meu pai acabara de dar uma torradeira de aniversário para minha mãe, porque a nossa havia quebrado na semana anterior. A torradeira nova torrava quatro fatias de pão ao mesmo tempo, em vez de apenas duas. Não era exatamente um presente, mas minha mãe pareceu bem satisfeita com seu novo eletrodoméstico. Em nenhum momento pude identificar nela a decepção que eu sentia quando meus presentes de Natal não correspondiam às minhas expectativas. Então Narcissa provavelmente tinha razão. Coisas divertidas como aniversários não teriam tanta importância quando chegássemos aos trinta.

Só fui pensar outra vez nesse assunto no último ano da escola, quando Cissy e eu começamos a ver uma série meio triste na televisão. Nós preferíamos programas mais alegres, mas mesmo assim assistíamos. Meu grande problema com essa série eram os personagens, que viviam se queixando, e as questões deprimentes que eles pareciam estar sempre atraindo. Lembro de achar que eles tinham mais era que crescer e parar com frescuras, parar de ficar tentando entender o sentido da vida e começar a fazer a lista do supermercado. Isso foi na época em que eu pensava que os meus anos de adolescência estavam se arrastando demais e que os meus vinte anos certamente durariam para sempre.

Então cheguei aos meus vinte anos. E os primeiros anos dessa década realmente pareceram intermináveis. Quando ouvia pessoas que eu conhecia e que eram um pouco mais velhas do que eu lamentando o fim da juventude, eu ficava toda prosa, não me sentia ainda na zona de perigo. Tinha tempo de sobra. Até que cheguei aos 27, quando os dias de ter de apresentar carteira de identidade para provar a idade se tornaram coisa do passado e quando comecei a ficar impressionada com a repentina aceleração dos anos, e com as conseqüentes rugas e os primeiros cabelos brancos (nessa época sempre me lembrava dos monólogos anuais da minha mãe enquanto tirava do armário os enfeites de Natal). Aos 29, um verdadeiro pavor se instalou, e eu me dei conta de que de certo modo era como se eu já tivesse trinta. Mas nem tanto. Porque ainda poderia continuar dizendo que tinha vinte e poucos. Ainda tinha algo em comum com estudantes universitários em vias de se formar.

Descobri que trinta era apenas um número, que a gente tem a idade que sente que tem e tudo o mais. Também me dei conta de que, sob um ponto de vista mais abrangente, uma pessoa de trinta ainda é jovem. Mas não tão jovem. Está longe, por exemplo, da idade mais adequada para se ter filhos. É tarde demais para, digamos, começar a treinar para ganhar uma medalha olímpica. Mesmo considerando-se a hipótese de morrer em idade avançada, ainda assim a gente está a um terço do caminho para cruzar a linha de chegada. Por isso, não consigo evitar uma certa inquietação ao me sentar num sofá marrom-avermelhado bem fofo, numa sala escura na Rua Whitcomb, na minha festa-surpresa de aniversário organizada pela Cissy, que ainda é minha melhor amiga. Amanhã é o domingo que contemplei pela primeira vez quando era uma aluna de 5ª série, brincando com a agenda. Depois de hoje à noite, os meus vinte anos vão ter se acabado, serão um capítulo fechado para sempre. A sensação que eu tenho me faz lembrar das noites de Ano-Novo, quando a contagem regressiva começa e eu fico na dúvida entre pegar minha câmera ou apenas viver o momento. Geralmente pego a câmera e mais tarde me arrependo quando a foto não sai. Então fico extremamente frustrada e penso comigo mesma que a noite teria sido mais divertida se não significasse tanto, se eu não fosse forçada a analisar onde estivera até aquele momento e para onde estava indo

Como as noites de Ano-Novo, esta noite representa um final e um começo. Não gosto de finais e começos. Se pudesse escolher, ficaria oscilando entre os dois extremos. A pior coisa desse final (da minha juventude) e desse começo (da meia-idade) é que, pela primeira vez na vida, percebo que não sei para onde estou indo. Meus desejos são simples: um trabalho de que eu goste e um cara que eu ame. E na noite do meu trigésimo aniversário tenho de reconhecer que estou perdendo por 2 a 0.

Em primeiro lugar, sou advogada de um grande escritório de Londres. Por definição isso significa que sou uma desgraçada. Ser advogada simplesmente não corresponde ao que dizem por aí - não tem nada a ver com L.A. Law, o programa de TV que fez com que a procura por curso de Direito aumentasse vertiginosamente no início dos anos 1990. Trabalho durante horas torturantes, cuidando das tarefas mais tediosas para um dos advogados associados do escritório, que é mesquinho e obsessivo. E esse tipo de ódio pelo próprio trabalho é uma coisa que começa a crescer aos poucos em você. É por isso que já sei de cor o mantra das pessoas que trabalham em escritórios de advocacia: Odeio meu trabalho e logo, logo vou pedir demissão. Logo que pagar meus empréstimos. Logo que ganhar o bônus do próximo ano. Logo que pensar em alguma outra coisa para fazer que pague o meu aluguel. Ou logo que achar alguém que passe a pagar por mim.

O que leva à minha segunda constatação: estou sozinha numa cidade de milhões. Tenho vários amigos, como ficou comprovado pela presença maciça esta noite. Amigos para andar de patins. Amigos para veranear em Kensington. Amigos para encontrar na quinta à noite depois do trabalho, para um, dois, ou três drinques. E tenho Narcissa, minha melhor amiga, que nasceu no mesmo lugar que eu e sintetiza tudo isso que acabei de dizer. Só que todo mundo sabe que amigos não são tudo, embora muitas vezes eu diga o contrário, apenas para não ficar mal diante das minhas amigas casadas e noivas. Eu não tinha planos de estar sozinha quando chegasse aos trinta, mesmo ao início dos trinta. A esta altura eu já queria ter um marido; queria ter ficado noiva na faixa dos vinte. Mas aprendi que a gente não pode simplesmente fazer um cronograma pessoal e desejar que se torne realidade. Então aqui estou eu, às portas de uma nova década, chegando à conclusão de que estar sozinha faz dos meus trinta anos uma coisa assustadora, e de que ter completado trinta faz com que eu me sinta mais sozinha.

A situação parece ainda mais sombria porque a minha melhor amiga, e a mais antiga, tem um trabalho glamouroso como relações públicas e ficou noiva há pouco tempo. Narcissa continua sendo a sortuda da turma. Estou a observando agora, enquanto ela conta uma história para um grupo de amigos nossos, incluindo o noivo dela. James e Narcissa formam um belo casal, magros e altos, uma loira de olhos azuis e o outro moreno de olhos castanhos. Eles fazem parte da alta sociedade de Londres. São o tipo de casal bem arrumado que vai ao sexto andar da Bloomingdales's fazer listas de casamento que incluem porcelana fina e cristais. Você odeia o ar presunçoso deles, mas não consegue deixar de olhar quando está no mesmo andar, em busca de ·um presente "não tão caro" para o último de uma série de casamentos para os quais você foi convidada sem ter um namorado. Você se estica para dar uma espiada no anel dela e no mesmo instante se arrepende. Ela percebe e lança um olhar de desprezo na sua direção, enquanto checa você de cima a baixo. Você desejaria não ter ido de tênis para a Bloomingdales's. Ela provavelmente fica achando que os sapatos talvez sejam parte do seu problema. Você compra então o seu vaso Waterford e se manda dali.

- Moral da história: se você quer uma depilação à brasileira, seja bem específica. Diga à depiladora para deixar uma margem de segurança ou vai acabar sem nada, como uma menininha de dez anos de idade! - Cissy conclui sua historinha indecente e todo mundo ri. Com exceção de Jay, que balança a cabeça como se dissesse "que figura esta minha noiva".- Certo. Volto já, já - declara ela, de repente. - Uma rodada de tequila para todos!

Enquanto ela se afasta do grupo em direção ao bar, começo a me lembrar de todos os aniversários que celebramos juntas, todos os marcos que atingimos juntas, marcos que eu sempre atingi primeiro. Tirei minha carteira de motorista antes dela e pude legalmente beber antes dela. Ser mais velha, mesmo que por apenas alguns meses, costumava ser uma coisa boa. Mas agora nossa sorte mudou. Cissy tem um verão a mais na faixa dos vinte — uma vantagem de ter nascido no outono. Não que isso faça muita diferença para ela: quando você está noiva ou é casada, fazer trinta anos simplesmente não é a mesma coisa.

Neste momento Cissy está debruçada no bar, dando bola para um cara de vinte e poucos anos, aspirante a ator/barman a respeito do qual ela já declarou que, se fosse solteira, "traçaria" facilmente. Como se algum dia Cissy fosse ser solteira. Uma vez, quando estávamos no segundo grau, ela disse:

— Eu não termino, eu troco.

Neste caso ela manteve a palavra; era sempre ela quem dispensava. Durante toda a nossa adolescência, faculdade e juventude, Narcissa esteve ligada a alguém. Em geral ela tem mais de um cara esperançoso por perto.

De repente me ocorre que eu poderia me ajeitar com o barman. Estou totalmente desimpedida — nem ao menos saí com alguém nos últimos dois meses. Mas não me parece uma coisa que alguém devesse fazer aos trinta. Viver uma aventura de uma noite é para meninas que estão na casa dos vinte. Não que naquela época eu soubesse disso. Meu caminho sempre foi o do bom comportamento, o de uma pessoa certinha, sem desvios. Tirava dez em tudo na escola, entrei para o segundo grau, me formei com grandes honras, fiz a prova para entrar no curso de Direito, fui direto para a faculdade e depois para um grande escritório de advocacia. Nada de sair pela Europa de mochila, nada de histórias malucas, nada de paixões doentias ou tórridas. Nada de segredos. Nada de intrigas. E agora parece que é tarde demais para qualquer coisa do tipo. Porque esse negócio apenas retardaria ainda mais os meus planos de encontrar um marido, de me estabelecer, ter filhos e um lar feliz com gramado, garagem e uma torradeira que torra quatro fatias de pão de uma só vez.

Sendo assim, fico apreensiva a respeito do futuro e, de certa forma, arrependida em relação ao passado. Digo a mim mesma que haverá tempo de ponderar a questão amanhã. Neste exato momento vou me divertir. É o tipo de coisa que uma pessoa disciplinada pode simplesmente decidir. E sou extremamente disciplinada — o tipo de criança que fazia o dever de casa na sexta-feira à tarde, logo depois da escola, o tipo de mulher (já que a partir de amanhã não restará mais nada de menina em mim) que passa fio dental todas as noites e que faz a cama todas as manhãs.

Cissy volta com as bebidas, mas James recusa a dele, então ela insiste que eu fique com duas. Antes que eu perceba, a noite começa a adquirir aquela nebulosidade, entra naquele estágio em que você passa da condição de alegre para a de bêbada, perdendo a noção do tempo e da ordem exata das coisas. Pelo jeito, Cissy atingiu esse estado até antes de mim, porque neste exato momento ela está dançando sobre o bar, rodopiando e serpenteando num minúsculo vestido modelo frente-única e com um salto de sete centímetros.

— Roubando a cena na sua festa — cochicha comigo Alice, minha melhor amiga do trabalho. — Ela não tem vergonha.

Eu rio.

— É, isso é a cara dela.

Narcissa solta uns gritinhos, bate palmas com os braços para o alto e me convoca com uma expressão sedutora que agradaria qualquer homem que já tenha alguma vez fantasiado com mulheres interagindo com mulheres.

— Lil's, Liiiil's, vem pra cá!

É claro que ela sabe que eu não vou me juntar a ela. Jamais dancei em cima de um bar. Não saberia o que fazer lá em cima, a não ser cair. Balanço a cabeça e rio, uma recusa educada. Ficamos todos aguardando a próxima jogada, que consiste em girar os quadris exatamente no ritmo da música, ir se inclinando aos poucos e depois voltar bruscamente para endireitar o corpo, o cabelo se esparramando para todos os lados. A flexibilidade da manobra me faz lembrar de sua imitação perfeita de Tawny Kitaen no clipe de "Here I Go Again", do Evanssnake, da maneira como ela rodopiava e fazia spaccati no capô do BMW do pai dela, para deleite dos adolescentes da vizinhança. Olho para Jay, que nesses momentos nunca sabe se acha divertido ou se fica irritado. Dizer que o cara é paciente é pouco. James e eu temos isso em comum.

— Feliz aniversário, Lílian! — grita Cissy. — Vamos todos fazer um brinde à nossa Lilly Evans!

E é o que todos fazem. Sem desgrudar os olhos dela.

Um minuto depois, Jay tira Cissy do bar, suspendendo-a em seus ombros e devolvendo-a ao chão, ao meu lado, num movimento contínuo. Com certeza ele já fez isso outras vezes.

— Está bem — anuncia ele. — Vou levar nossa pequena organizadora de festas para casa.

Cissy apanha sua bebida e bate o pé.

— Você não manda em mim, James! Não é, Lil's?

Enquanto afirma sua independência, Cissy tropeça e derrama todo o martíni no sapato de Jay. Ele faz uma cara feia.

— Você está bêbada, Cissa. Ninguém está achando a menor graça, só você.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu vou embora... Estou mesmo me sentindo meio mal — diz ela, parecendo enjoada.

— Você vai ficar bem?

— Vou ficar numa boa, não se preocupe — responde, agora fazendo o papel da menininha doente e corajosa.

Agradeço Cissy pela festa, digo que foi uma completa surpresa — o que é uma mentira, porque sabia que ela tiraria vantagens do meu trigésimo aniversário para comprar um vestido novo, dar um festão e convidar tantos amigos dela quanto meus. Ainda assim, foi legal da parte dela ter organizado a festa e estou satisfeita de que tenha feito isso. Narcissa é o tipo de amiga que sempre faz as coisas parecerem especiais. Ela me dá um abraço apertado, diz que seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por mim e pergunta o que seria dela sem mim, sua madrinha número um, a melhor melhor amiga do mundo. Ela está bastante efusiva, como sempre fica quando bebe demais.

Jay a interrompe.

— Feliz aniversário, Lilly. A gente se fala amanhã.

Ele me dá um beijo no rosto.

— Obrigada, James — digo. — Boa noite.

Fico observando enquanto ele a conduz para fora, segurando-a pelo cotovelo depois que ela quase tropeça no meio-fio. Oh, ter um guarda costas como este. Poder beber sem a menor preocupação, sabendo que haverá alguém para levar você em segurança para casa. Algum tempo depois, Jay reaparece no bar.

— Narcissa perdeu a bolsa. Ela acha que deixou por aqui. É pequena, prateada — diz. — Vocês viram por aí?

— Ela perdeu a bolsa Chanel dela?

Balanço a cabeça e rio, porque perder as coisas é a cara da Cissy. Em geral tomo conta das coisas dela, mas no meu aniversário não estou a serviço. Ainda assim, ajudo Jay a procurar a bolsa, encontrando-a, afinal, embaixo de um dos bancos do bar.

Quando ele já está de saída, Lucius, um colega de Jay, o convence a ficar.

— Ah, vai, cara. Fica mais um pouco aí.

Então Jay liga para Cissy em casa e ela balbucia seu consentimento, diz a ele para se divertir sem ela. Embora provavelmente esteja convencida de que tal coisa não seja possível.

Aos poucos meus amigos vão indo embora, ainda me desejando parabéns. Jay e eu somos os últimos, até mesmo Lucius já foi. Sentamos no bar puxando conversa com o ator/barman que tem um "Amy" tatuado e interesse zero numa advogada que está envelhecendo. Já passa das duas quando decidimos que está na hora de ir embora. A noite está mais para meados de verão do que para primavera e, de repente, o ar quente me enche de esperanças: Este vai ser o verão em que vou encontrar o homem da minha vida.

Jay chama um táxi para mim, mas, quando o carro pára, ele diz:

— Que tal irmos para um outro bar? Quer tomar mais um drinque?

— Tudo bem — respondo. — Por que não?

Entramos no carro e ele diz ao motorista para ir dirigindo, que ele ainda tem de pensar em qual vai ser a próxima parada. Acabamos bem perto do London Eye, num bar que fica na esquina da Rua Belvedere com a Rua Chicheley, apropriadamente chamado de Belveley, ou só Beley.

Não é um cenário muito pra cima — o Beley é meio sombrio e enfumaçado. De qualquer forma, gosto dali — não é pretensioso e tampouco uma espelunca se esforçando para ser bacana justamente por não ser pretensiosa.

Jay aponta na direção de uma mesa que fica entre dois bancos altos.

— Senta aí. Eu já venho.

Ele se vira.

— O que eu trago pra você?

Digo que vou querer o mesmo que ele, sento e fico esperando na mesa. Percebo que ele diz alguma coisa para uma garota que está no bar, vestida com uma calça verde-oliva cheia de bolsos grandes e uma camiseta bem justa onde se lê "Anjo Caído". Ela sorri e balança a cabeça. "Omaha" está tocando ao fundo. É uma daquelas músicas que parecem melancólicas e alegres ao mesmo tempo.  
Alguns momentos depois, Jay desliza pelo banco à minha frente e empurra uma cerveja na minha direção.

— Heineken — diz ele. Então sorri.. — Você gosta?

Faço que sim com a cabeça e sorrio de volta.

De soslaio, vejo Anjo Caído girar em seu banco de bar e dar uma olhada em James, absorvendo seus traços bem desenhados, o cabelo ondulado e os lábios carnudos. Uma vez Cissy reclamou que Jay provocava mais olhares e viradas de cabeça do que ela. Entretanto, ao contrário de sua parceira do sexo oposto, Jay parece não perceber a atenção. Anjo Caído agora olha em minha direção, provavelmente imaginando o que Jay está fazendo com alguém tão esquisita. Espero que ela pense que somos um casal. Hoje à noite ninguém precisa saber que sou apenas coadjuvante na festa de casamento.

Jay e eu conversamos sobre nossos trabalhos, sobre a casa que vamos dividir em Kensington a partir da próxima semana e sobre muitas outras coisas. Mas o nome de Narcissa não é mencionado, nem o casamento deles em setembro.

Depois que terminamos nossa cerveja vamos até a jukebox, enchemos a máquina com dólares, em busca de músicas boas. Aperto duas vezes o código para "Thunder Road" porque essa é minha música favorita. Digo isso a ele.

— É, Bruce Springsteen também está no topo da minha lista. Você já viu algum show dele?

— Já — respondo. — Duas vezes.

Quase digo a ele que fui com a Cissy nos tempos da escola, que a arrastei comigo embora ela preferisse bandas como Poison e Bon Jovi. Mas não menciono isso. Porque do contrário ele vai se lembrar de voltar para casa para encontrá-la e eu não quero ficar sozinha nos últimos momentos dos meus vinte anos. Obviamente, preferia estar com um namorado, mas Jay é melhor do que nada.

No Beley os garçons estão atendendo aos últimos pedidos da noite. Pegamos mais algumas cervejas e voltamos para a mesa. Algum tempo depois entramos novamente num táxi, indo em direção ao norte pela Belvedere

— Duas paradas — avisa Jay ao motorista, porque moramos em lados opostos do Belgrave Square.

James está segurando a bolsa Chanel de Cissy, que fica pequena e deslocada em sua mão enorme. Olho para o mostrador prateado do Rolex dele, um presente de Cissy. Falta pouco para as quatro horas.

Ficamos em silêncio por uns dez ou 15 quarteirões, ambos olhando para fora de nossas respectivas janelas, até que o carro passa por um buraco e me vejo lançada para o meio do banco traseiro, minha perna roçando a dele. Então, de repente, do nada, Jay está me beijando. Ou talvez eu esteja beijando Jay. Não sei como, estamos nos beijando. Minha cabeça fica leve enquanto ouço o suave som dos nossos lábios se encontrando repetidas vezes. A certa altura, Jay, entre um beijo e outro, diz ao motorista que no fim das contas vai ser apenas uma parada.

Chegamos na esquina da Belgrave com a Pont, perto do meu apartamento. Jay entrega uma nota de vinte para o motorista e não espera pelo troco. Saltamos do táxi, nos beijamos mais na calçada e então na frente de José, meu porteiro. Enquanto subimos, nos beijamos o tempo todo. Estou imprensada contra a parede do elevador, minhas mãos em sua nuca. Fico surpresa ao sentir a maciez do cabelo dele.

Luto com as chaves, girando para o lado errado da fechadura, enquanto Jay mantém o braço em torno da minha cintura, seus lábios no meu pescoço e na lateral do meu rosto. Finalmente a porta se abre, e estamos nos beijando no meio do meu apartamento de apenas um cômodo. Estamos de pé, tendo apenas um ao outro como apoio. Vamos cambaleando até minha cama, arrumada ao estilo de uma cama de hospital.

— Você está bêbada? — A voz dele é um sussurro no escuro.

—Não — respondo.

Porque sempre se diz que não se está bêbado. E embora eu esteja tenho um momento de lucidez quando considero exatamente o que estava faltando nos meus vinte anos e o que desejo encontrar a partir dos meus trinta. Fico impressionada ao ver que, de certa forma, posso ter ambas as coisas nesta importante noite de aniversario. Jay pode ser meu segredo, minha ultima chance para um capitulo oculto nos meus vinte anos, e também uma espécie de prelúdio — uma promessa de que alguém como ele possa aparecer. Cissy surge no meu pensamento, mas esta sendo empurrada lá para trás, encoberta por uma força mais forte do que nossa amizade e do que a minha própria consciência. Jay se movimenta sobre mim. Meus olhos estão fechados, então abertos, depois fechados novamente.

E então, não sei como, estou na cama com o noivo da minha melhor amiga.

* * *

_Por favor, mandem reviews. Eu já estou com pelo menos quatro capítulos prontos pra postar na próxima sexta, e tudo meio que depende de vocês. :)  
Super Beijos, Dora._


	2. Capítulo 2

_Capítulo surpresa-extra, por que vocês são demais! Bem, vou fazer mais umas considerações, o livro tem 23 capítulos, e eu planejo não postar mais de um capítulo junto na mesma página, então, acho que vai demorar um pouquinho pra acabar, hehe. Mas, sobre esse extra, os capítulos serão postados sexta-feira, independente de qualquer fator externo, porém, se eu receber uma resposta legal de reviews, vou mandar sempre um extrinha no sábado. Legal né? A fic rola, eu fico com minhas lindíssimas reviews e vocês com dois capítulos por semana! Haha..._

**Sobre as adaptações:** Uma coisa que anda muito difícil é situar a história na Inglaterra, o livro original é nos States e, consequentemente, todos os lugares, ruas e lojas são de lá, tô tendo um trabalho safado de ficar no google maps mudando nome de bar, de avenida, de rua... O das lojas eu nem ouso! Espero que vocês não se incomodem muito com isso! E se alguém tiver realmente conhecimento geográfico de Londres, pode dar um toque! Bem, espero que os personagens também não estejam muito OOC, mas aviso: fiquem preparados para um Lucius um pouquinho mais gentil, ok?

Amo vocês. :)

**

* * *

**

- Capítulo dois

Acordo com meu telefone tocando e por um segundo sinto-me desorientada em meu próprio apartamento. Então ouço a voz estridente de Cissy na minha secretaria eletrônica, insistindo que eu atenda, atenda, por favor, atenda. De repente, meu crime entra em foco. Sento rápido demais e meu apartamento gira. As costas de Jay estão voltadas para mim, bem delineadas e com sardas esparsas. Dou uma cutucada nele com força.

Ele se vira e olha para mim.

— Ai, meu Deus! Que horas são?

Meu radio-relógio nos informa que são 7h15. Faz duas horas que tenho trinta anos. Correção — uma hora, nasci no fuso horário da região central do país.  
Jay sai rápido da cama catando suas roupas, que estão espalhadas pelo quarto. A secretária eletrônica emite dois bipes, interrompendo Narcissa. Ela telefona de novo e fica o tempo todo falando sobre James não ter voltado para casa. Mais uma vez, minha máquina a interrompe no meio de uma frase. Ela telefona uma terceira vez, gemendo:

— Acorda, vai, me telefona! Preciso de você!

Quando começo a me levantar, percebo que estou nua. Sento de novo e me cubro com um travesseiro.

— Oh, meu Deus. O que a gente faz? — minha voz está rouca e trêmula. — Será que eu devo atender? Dizer a ela que você dormiu aqui?

— Que diabos, não! Não atenda.. deixa eu pensar por uns segundos.

Ele se senta, só de cueca, e esfrega o maxilar, agora coberto pelo sombreado de inicio de barba.

Um pavor doentio e capaz de me deixar sóbria se apodera de mim. Começo a chorar. O que nunca ajuda em nada.

— Olha só, Lilly, não chora — diz Jay. — Tudo vai acabar bem.

Ele veste o jeans e depois a camisa, puxa o zíper, enfia a camisa para dentro da calça e abotoa com eficiência, colocando seus óculos como se fosse uma manhã como outra qualquer. Em seguida verifica as mensagens no celular.

— Merda, 12 chamadas não atendidas — diz ele, sem parecer muito preocupado. Apenas seus olhos revelam uma certa ansiedade.

Depois de se vestir, Jay senta de novo na beira da cama e apóia a testa sobre as mãos. Percebo que ele está respirando forte pelo nariz. O ar para dentro e para fora. Então ele olha para mim, recomposto.

—Certo. É isso que vai acontecer. Lílian, olha para mim.

Obedeço às suas instruções, ainda agarrada ao travesseiro.

— Tudo vai ficar bem. Escuta só — explica Jay, como se estivesse conversando com um cliente numa sala de reuniões.

— Estou ouvindo. —digo.

— Vou dizer a ela que fiquei na rua até mais ou menos cinco horas e depois fui tomar café com Lucius. Pronto, ela não vai desconfiar de nada.

— O que eu falo para ela? — quero saber. Mentir nunca foi o meu forte.

— Diga apenas que você saiu da festa e veio para casa... Diga que você não consegue se lembrar com certeza se eu ainda estava lá quando você saiu, mas que você acha que eu ainda estava lá com o Lucius. E não deixe de dizer que você "acha"... não seja tão taxativa. E isso é tudo o que você sabe, certo? - ele aponta para o meu telefone. - Liga de volta para ela, agora ... vou ligar para o Lucius assim que sair daqui. Entendeu?

Balanço afirmativamente a cabeça, meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas novamente, enquanto ele se levanta.

- E fique calma - diz ele, sem maldade, mas com firmeza. E logo ele já está na porta, uma das mãos na maçaneta, a outra percorrendo o cabelo escuro, longo o suficiente para ser sexy.

- E se ela já tiver falado com o Lucius? - pergunto quando Jay já está no meio do corredor. Depois digo para mim mesma: - Estamos muito ferrados.

Ele se vira e olha pra mim do corredor. Por um segundo acho que está bravo, que vai gritar comigo para que eu me controle. Que isso não é uma questão de vida ou morte. Mas o tom dele é delicado.

- Lil's, nós não estamos ferrados. Já resolvi tudo. Você apenas fala o que eu disse para você falar... E ... Lílian?

- O quê?

- Sinto muito.

- É - respondo - Eu também.

Será que estamos falando um com outro ... ou com Narcissa?

Logo que Jay vai embora, vou para o telefone, ainda me sentido tonta. Demoro alguns minutos, mas finalmente crio coragem para ligar para Cissy.

Ela está histérica.

- O filho-da-mãe não veio para casa ontem à noite! É melhor que ele esteja deitado na cama de um hospital!... Você acha que ele me traiu?

Começo a dizer que não, que provavelmente ele apenas saiu com Lucius, mas penso melhor. Isso não pareceria óbvio demais? Será que eu diria isso se não soubesse de nada? Não consigo pensar. Minha cabeça está estourando e meu coração batendo forte. De tempos em tempos o quarto volta a girar.

- Tenho certeza de que ele não estava traindo você.

Ela assoa o nariz.

- Por que você tem tanta certeza?

- Porque ele não faria isso com você, Cissy.

Não consigo acreditar nas minhas palavras, na facilidade com que elas saem.

- Bem, então onde é que ele está, porra? Os bares fecham lá pelas quatro, cinco horas. Porra são 7h30.

- Eu não sei ... mas tenho certeza de que existe uma explicação lógica.

O que de fato existe.

Ela me pergunta a que horas eu fui embora, se ele ainda estava lá e com quem estava - exatamente as perguntas para as quais Jay me havia preparado. Respondo com cuidado, como fora instruída. Sugiro que ela telefone a Lucius.

- Já telefonei - diz ela. E aquele imbecil não atendeu o maldito celular.

Sim. Nós temos uma chance.

Ouço um clique de uma ligação na espera e Cissy desaparece, depois volta, dizendo que é o Jay e que ela vai me telefonar assim que puder.

Levanto e ando cambaleante até o banheiro. Olho no espelho. Minha pele está toda manchada, oleosa. Os cabelos parecem falar frizz em todas as línguas do planeta, criando um halo vermelho que faz com que me assemelhe uma raposa bagunçada. Meus olhos estão com rodelas de rímel e lápis de olho e ardem porque dormi com a maquiagem. Passo o Limpeza Express rapidamente, segundos antes de ter ânsias de vômito sobre a privada. Não vomito por causa da bebida desde os tempos de faculdade, e mesmo assim isso só aconteceu uma vez. Porque aprendo com os meus erros. A maior parte das pessoas na faculdade diz: "Nunca mais vou fazer isso". Então fazem de novo no fim de semana seguinte. Mas eu mantenho a palavra. É assim que sou. Vou aprender com essa também. Deixa só eu me safar dessa.

Tomo um banho, fico livre do cheiro de fumaça no cabelo e na pele e deixo o telefone sobre a pia, esperando Narcissa me ligar dizendo que está tudo bem. Mas as horas passam e ela não liga. Por volta do meio-dia começam as ligações pelo aniversário. Meus pais fazem sua serenata anual e o tradicional "adivinha onde eu estava trinta anos atrás, nesta data?", além de obrigarem Petúnia a pelo menos me dar um 'Parabéns'. Consigo disfarçar e brincar com eles, mas não é fácil.

Lá pelas três horas estou sem notícias da Cissy e ainda enjoada. Bebo de uma só vez um copo d'água enorme, tomo dois antiácidos e considero a possibilidade de pedir ovos fritos e bacon, remédio em que Cissy acredita piamente quando está de ressaca. Mas sei que nada vai aplacar a dor de esperar, imaginando o que estará acontecendo, sem saber se Jay se ferrou, ou se nós dois nos ferramos.

Será que alguém nos viu juntos no Beley?No táxi? Na rua? Alguém além de José, cujo trabalho é não saber? O que estará acontecendo no outro lado do Belgrave Square, no apartamento deles? Será que deu a louca e ele resolveu confessar? Será que ela está fazendo as malas? Será que estão fazendo amor o dia todo para aplacar a consciência pesada dele? Será que ainda estão brigando, dando voltas e mais voltas em torno de acusações e negações?

O medo deve suplantar todas as emoções - seja uma vergonha sufocante ou um arrependimento -, porque, por mais maluco que possa parecer, acho que não estou culpada por ter traído minha melhor amiga. Nem mesmo quando encontro no chão o preservativo que usamos. A única culpa real que reconheço é a de não me sentir culpada. Mas vou me arrepender mais tarde, logo que souber que não corro perigo. Oh, por favor, meu Deus, nunca fiz nada assim. Por favor, permita que eu me safe dessa. Estou disposta a sacrificar toda a minha felicidade futura. Qualquer chance de encontrar um marido.

Penso em todos os acordos que tentei negociar com Ele quando ainda estava na escola, crescendo. Por favor, não permita que eu tire menos de B nesta prova de matemática. Por favor, faço qualquer coisa - até preparar sopa para os pobres todos os sábados em vez de apenas uma vez por mês. Bons tempos aqueles. E pensar que um C algum dia simbolizou tudo o que poderia dar errado no meu mundo tão organizado. Como é que pude, mesmo que de forma passageira, ter optado pelo caminho do mal? Como pude cometer um erro tão enorme, com tanto potencial para alterar minha vida, e tão completamente imperdoável?

Chega finalmente o momento em que não consigo mais suportar. Ligo para o celular da Cissy, mas cai direto na caixa-postal. Em seguida ligo para a casa deles, na esperança de que ela atenda. Em vez disso, James atende. Eu me retraio toda.

- Oi, James. Aqui é a Lílian - digo, tentando soar natural.

Você sabe, a madrinha do seu casamento que está prestes a acontecer mulher com quem você foi para a cama na noite passada.

- Oi, Lilly - ele diz casualmente. - E aí? Você se divertiu ontem à noite?

Por um segundo acho que ele está falando de nós dois e fico horrorizada com o desprendimento dele. Mas logo ouço Narcissa ao fundo, clamando pelo telefone, e percebo que ele está apenas se referindo à festa.

- Ah, claro, foi ótimo, uma festa e tanto - mordo meu lábio.

Cissy já arrancou o telefone da mão dele. O tom dela é bem alegre, está completamente refeita.

- Puxa, me desculpa, esqueci de ligar de volta para você. Sabe como é, por um tempo a situação esteve dramática por aqui.

- Mas você está bem agora? Está tudo bem com você ... e com Jay?

Tenho dificuldade em dizer o nome dele. Como se de alguma forma fosse dar bandeira.

- Hum, é, espera só um minutinho.

Percebo que ela fechou a porta, ela sempre vai para o quarto quando fala ao telefone. Fico imaginando a cama deles com dossel, a cama da Charles P. Rogers que ajudei Narcissa a escolher. Logo, logo será o leito nupcial dos dois.

- Ah, é, agora eu estou bem. Ele estava com o Lucius, foi só isso. Eles ficaram fora até tarde e acabaram indo tomar café da manhã. Mas é claro, você sabe, ainda estou fazendo o gênero furiosa. Disse que é totalmente patético, um cara de 34 anos, noivo, ficar fora a noite inteira. Patético, você não acha?

- É, acho que sim. Mas sem maiores conseqüências - engulo em seco e penso, sim, aquilo não teria maiores conseqüências. - Bem, fico satisfeita que vocês tenham se entendido.

- É, estou numa boa, eu acho. Mas ainda assim ... ele deveria ter telefonado. Não aceito esse tipo de merda, entende?

- Sei - digo e depois corajosamente acrescento -, eu disse que ele não estava traindo você.

- Eu sei... mas ainda assim fico imaginando Jay com alguma stripper desmiolada ou coisa parecida. É a minha imaginação fértil.

Foi isso que a noite passada representou? Sei que não sou uma desmiolada, mas terá sido uma escolha consciente da parte dele ir para a cama com alguém antes do casamento? Não, certamente não. Certamente ele não escolheria a madrinha da noiva.

- Enfim, e você, o que achou da festa? Sou uma amiga tão horrível... fico bêbada e saio cedo. E, oh, merda! Hoje é que é o dia mesmo do seu aniversário. Feliz aniversário! Meu Deus, eu sou a pior de todas, Lil's!

É, você é a amiga má.

- Ah, foi ótimo. A festa foi tão divertida. Muito obrigada por ter planejado tudo ... fiquei completamente surpresa ... realmente incrível...

Ouço a porta do quarto deles se abrindo e Jay diz alguma coisa sobre estarem atrasados.

- É, na verdade preciso correr, Lilly. Nós vamos ao cinema. Você quer vir?

- Hum, não, obrigada.

- Tudo bem. Mas o jantar de hoje à noite está de pé, certo? No Rain, às oito horas.

Tinha esquecido completamente dos planos de encontrar Jay, Cissy e Alice para um pequeno jantar de aniversário. Não há a menor chance de eu conseguir encarar James ou Narcissa hoje à noite - e com certeza não os dois ao mesmo tempo. Digo a ela que não sei se vou, que estou realmente de ressaca. Apesar de ter parado de beber às duas, acrescento, antes de me lembrar que mentirosos costumam oferecer detalhes sem muita importância.

Narcissa não nota.

- Talvez você se sinta melhor mais tarde ... ligo para você depois do cinema.

Desligo o telefone achando que foi fácil demais. Mas em vez de me sentir aliviada, acabo ficando com uma vaga insatisfação, uma tristeza, desejando que fosse eu quem estivesse indo ao cinema. Não com Jay, é claro. Apenas alguém. Com que rapidez eu dou as costas ao meu acordo com Deus! Quero um marido novamente. Ou pelo menos um namorado.

Sento no sofá com as mãos cruzadas sobre o colo, meditando sobre o que fiz com Cissy, esperando a culpa chegar. Não chega. Foi porque tive o álcool como desculpa? Estava bêbada, fora do meu perfeito juízo. Penso na minha aula de Direito Penal no primeiro ano da faculdade. Intoxicação, assim como infância, insanidade, coação e indução, é uma desculpa legal, uma defesa onde o réu não é imputável por ter se engajado numa conduta que de outro modo seria um crime. Merda. Aquilo foi apenas  
intoxicação involuntária. Bem, foi Cissy quem me fez beber aquelas doses todas. Só que pressão do grupo não constitui intoxicação involuntária. Ainda assim, é um atenuante que o júri pode levar em conta.

Claro, responsabilize a vítima. O que há de errado comigo?

Talvez eu simplesmente seja uma pessoa má. Talvez a única razão para que eu tenha sido boa até agora tenha menos a ver com a minha firmeza de caráter e mais a ver com o medo de ser pega em flagrante. Obedeço às regras porque tenho aversão ao risco. Nunca roubei supermercados quando era adolescente em parte porque sabia que era errado, mas principalmente porque sabia que seria a primeira pessoa a se dar mal. Nunca colei em nenhuma prova pela mesma razão. Até hoje sou assim, não levo pra casa nada do escritório porque de alguma forma acredito que as câmeras de vigilância vão me pegar em flagrante. Então, se é isso que me motiva a ser boa, será que realmente mereço crédito? Será que sou mesmo uma pessoa boa? Ou apenas uma pessimista covarde?

Tudo bem. Talvez eu seja mesmo uma pessoa má. Não há outra explicação plausível para a minha falta de culpa. Será que fiz isso com a Cissy de propósito? Será que a noite passada foi motivada por ciúme? Será que me ressinto de sua vida perfeita, da facilidade com que ela consegue as coisas? Ou talvez, de forma subconsciente, em meu estado de embriaguez, estivesse acertando as contas das coisas erradas que fez comigo no passado. Narcissa não tem sido sempre uma amiga perfeita. Longe disso. Começo a apresentar o caso ao júri, lembrando-me de Remus no tempo do primário. Estou me dando conta de uma coisa... Senhoras e senhores do júri, considerem a história de Remus Lupin ...

Narcissa Black e eu crescemos como melhores amigas, ligadas pela geografia, uma força maior do que todas as outras quando se está no primário. Nós nos mudamos para a mesma rua sem saída em Walsh, Essex, no verão de 1976, bem a tempo de assistir ao desfile do bicentenário da cidade. Marchamos lado a lado, batendo os mesmos tambores vermelhos, brancos e azuis que o pai dela comprou para a gente. Ainda me lembro da Cissy se inclinando para o meu lado e dizendo: "Vamos fazer de conta que somos irmãs." A idéia me deixou arrepiada ... uma irmã da minha idade! E naquele exato momento foi o que ela se tornou para mim. Dormíamos uma na casa da outra todas as sextas e sábados durante o ano e na maior parte dos dias da semana durante o verão. Fomos capazes de captar as nuanças das famílias uma da outra, detalhes que você só conhece quando é vizinha de porta de uma amiga. Sabia, por exemplo, que a mãe de Cissy dobrava as toalhas em três, com todo o capricho, enquanto via TV, que o pai dela tinha assinatura da Playboy, que Bellatrix fazia terapia três vezes por semana e Andrômeda estava planejando fugir com o jardineiro. Tenho certeza de que ela também observou muita coisa na minha casa, embora seja difícil dizer o que faz da sua vida uma vida única. Dividíamos tudo: roupas, brinquedos, quintais, até mesmo nosso desprezo pela Tuney, o amor por Andy Gibb, o Bee Gees, e por unicórnios.

Na 5a série descobrimos os meninos. O que me leva ao Remus, minha primeira paixão de verdade. Narcissa, assim como todas as outras meninas da sala, gostava de Amos Diggory. Eu até entendia os encantos de Amos. Gostava do cabelo louro que ele tinha e que me lembrava Bo Duke de Os gatões. Gostava também do modo como a calça Wrangler dele modelava sua bunda, do pente preto encaixado com capricho no bolso traseiro esquerdo. E também de sua liderança no beisebol- o modo como ele casualmente e sem esforço nenhum golpeava a bola para longe do alcance de todos em direção ao alto, quase na vertical.

Mas eu adorava Remus. Adorava seu cabelo lisinho e o modo como suas bochechas ficavam cor-de-rosa durante o recreio, fazendo-o parecer uma pintura de Renoir. Adorava o modo como girava o lápis número dois entre os lábios carnudos, deixando mordidinhas simétricas perto da borracha sempre que estava bastante concentrado. Adorava o modo como ficava animado e feliz quando brincava com as meninas (ele era o único menino que jogava com a gente - os outros meninos preferiam beisebol e futebol). Adorava o modo como era sempre gentil com o garoto menos popular da sala, Adolf Quirrel, um sujeito terrivelmente gago que tinha o cabelo cortado em forma de cuia.  
Cissy ficava intrigada, se não irritada, com a minha dissidência, assim como também a nossa boa amiga Juliet Parkinson, que se mudou para a nossa rua dois anos depois da gente (esse atraso e o fato de ela ser muito junta com sua irmã significavam que ela nunca poderia efetivamente se igualar e alcançar a condição de melhor amiga). Cissy e Juliet gostavam de Remus, mas não daquele jeito, e insistiam em dizer que Amos era muito mais bonito e muito mais legal... dois atributos que podem meter você em encrenca quando você escolhe um garoto ou um homem - uma percepção que tive mesmo aos dez anos de idade.

Todos nós tínhamos certeza de que Narcissa levaria o grande prêmio Diggory. Não apenas porque ela era mais destemida do que as outras meninas, dirigindo-se a Amos toda empertigada na lanchonete ou no quintal, mas também porque ela era a menina mais bonita da sala. Com as maçãs do rosto salientes, os olhos grandes, harmônicos, e um nariz delicado, Narcissa tinha um rosto que agradava a todas as idades, embora na 5a série ninguém soubesse dizer ainda exatamente o que faz uma pessoa ser bonita. Não acho que aos dez anos eu chegasse a compreender o significado de maçã do rosto e estrutura óssea, mas sabia que Cissy era bonita e sentia inveja da aparência dela. Juliet também, e sempre que tinha uma chance dizia isso abertamente a Narcissa, o que me parecia totalmente desnecessário. Cissy já sabia que era bonita e, em minha opinião, não precisava que essa informação fosse reforçada todos os dias.

Então, naquele ano, no Halloween, Juliet, Cissy e eu nos reunimos no quarto de Jules para improvisarmos nossas fantasias de ciganas - Narcissa havia insistido que seria uma excelente desculpa para usarmos bastante maquiagem. Enquanto ela apreciava seus brincos que imitavam brilhantes, recém-adquiridos, olhou-se no espelho e disse:

- Sabe de uma coisa, Lil's? Acho que você está certa.

- Certa sobre o quê? - perguntei, sentindo uma onda de satisfação, imaginando a que discussão anterior ela estava se referindo.

Cissy colocou um dos brincos e olhou para mim. Nunca vou esquecer aquele sorrisinho debochado no rosto dela, apenas uma leve insinuação de um sorriso de escárnio.

- Você está certa sobre o Remus. Acho que também vou gostar dele.

- O que você quer dizer com "vou gostar dele"?

- Estou cansada de Amos Diggory. Agora eu gosto do Remus. Gosto das covinhas dele.

- Ele só tem uma covinha - rebati.

- Bem, então eu gosto da covi-nha dele.

Olhei para Jules em busca de apoio, de palavras que explicassem que uma pessoa não podia simplesmente decidir gostar de outra pessoa. Mas é claro que ela não disse nada, apenas continuou passando seu batom cor de rubi, fazendo biquinho para um espelho de mão.

- Não acredito em você, Narcissa!  
- Qual é o seu problema? - perguntou ela. - A Juliet não ficou chateada comigo quando eu gostava do Amos. Nós dividimos o Amos com toda a nossa série durante meses. Não é, Jules?

- Mais tempo do que isso. Comecei a gostar dele no verão. Lembra? Na piscina? -concordou Juliet, sempre incapaz de enxergar todo o quadro.

Olhei na direção dela, que abaixou o olhar com remorso.

Aquilo era diferente. Aquilo era Amos. Ele já havia caído em domínio público.

Mas Remus era exclusivamente meu.

Naquela noite eu não disse mais nada, mas o passeio pela vizinhança em busca de doces estava arruinado. No dia seguinte, na escola, Cissy mandou um bilhete para Remus, perguntando a ele se gostava de mim, dela ou de nenhuma das duas - com quadradinhos ao lado de cada opção e instruções para que ele assinalasse uma delas. Ele deve ter assinalado o nome de Narcissa, porque na hora do recreio eles já tinham se tornado um casal. O que significa dizer que eles anunciaram que "estavam namorando", mas nunca passavam nenhum tempo de verdade juntos, a não ser que você conte alguns telefonemas à noite, freqüentemente combinados com antecedência e com direito a Juliet dando risadinhas ao lado dela. Eu me recusei a participar ou discutir seu novo romance.

Na minha cabeça, não fazia diferença que Narcissa e Remus nunca tivessem se beijado, ou que fosse apenas a 5a série, ou que eles tivessem "terminado" duas semanas depois, quando Narcissa perdeu o interesse e decidiu que voltaria a gostar de Amos Diggory. Ou, como minha mãe disse para me consolar, que a imitação era a mais sincera forma de lisonja. Só o que contava era que Cissy tinha roubado Remus de mim. Talvez ela tenha feito isso porque realmente tenha mudado de idéia a respeito dele; foi isso que disse a mim mesma para poder parar de odiá-la. Mas o mais provável é que Narcissa tenha ficado com Remus apenas para me mostrar que era capaz de fazê-lo.

_Então, senhoras e senhores do júri, Narcissa Black merecia isso. Aqui se jaz,  
aqui se paga. Talvez esse seja o seu castigo merecido__._

Fico imaginando as expressões dos jurados. Eles não estão convencidos. Os representantes masculinos do júri parecem perplexos, como se não entendessem nada do que está sendo dito. Não é sempre a garota bonita que fica com o garoto? É esse precisamente o modo como o mundo deveria funcionar. Uma mulher mais velha, num vestido discreto, aperta os lábios. Ela está enojada pela simples comparação - um noivo comparado a uma paixão da 5a série! Pelo amor de Deus! Uma mulher impecável, quase bonita, vestindo um terninho Chanel amarelo-canário, já identificou Narcissa como aliada. Não há nada que eu possa dizer para mudar a opinião dela ou atenuar minha ofensa.

A única jurada que parece sensibilizada pela história de Remus é uma garota meio gordinha, de cabelos bem curtos, cor de café aguado. Ela se apóia com desleixo na borda da bancada e de vez em quando empurra os óculos para cima do nariz adunco. Essa garota está a meu favor, inspirei seu senso de justiça. Ela está secretamente satisfeita com o que fiz. Talvez porque ela também tenha uma amiga como Narcissa, uma amiga que sempre consegue tudo o que quer.

Penso nos tempos do segundo grau, quando Cissy seguiu conquistando todos os garotos que quis. Posso vê-la beijando Angus Wood perto do nosso armário no corredor e recordar a inveja que brotava em mim quando eu, sem namorado, era forçada a testemunhar a desavergonhada demonstração pública de afeto dos dois. Angus tinha sido transferido para a nossa escola vindo de Columbus, Ohio, no outono do nosso terceiro ano, e imediatamente se tornou um sucesso em todos os lugares, menos na sala de aula. Apesar de não ser muito brilhante, ele era a estrela do nosso time de futebol, o armador titular do nosso time de basquete e, é claro, nosso principal arremessador do time de beisebol na primavera. E, com aquele jeito bonitão de namorado da Barbie, as meninas o adoravam. Amos Diggory, parte dois. Só que, infelizmente, ele tinha uma namorada chamada Cassandra, lá em Columbus, com quem alegava ser "110% comprometido" (uma expressão do jargão esportivo que sempre me incomodou por sua óbvia impossibilidade matemática). Ou pelo menos costumava ser, antes de Cissy entrar na história, depois de assistirmos a um jogo em que Angus não permitiu nenhuma rebatida válida contra o Central e ela decidir que ele tinha de ser dela. No dia seguinte ela o convidou para assistir ao musical Os miseráveis. É de se esperar que um atleta que pratica três modalidades de esporte como o Angus não seja muito chegado a musicais, mas ele concordou em acompanhá-la, e com bastante entusiasmo. Depois o espetáculo, na sala de estar de Narcissa, Angus carimbou um baita chupão no pescoço dela. Na manhã seguinte, uma certa Cassandra de Columbus, Ohio, levou um tremendo pé na bunda.

Eu me lembro de conversar com Juliet sobre a vida privilegiada que Cissy levava. Discutíamos Narcissa com muita freqüência, o que me levava a imaginar o quanto elas fofocavam a meu respeito. Jules argumentava que não era apenas o visual ou o corpo perfeito dela, era também a sua segurança, o seu charme. Sobre o charme eu não sei, mas, olhando em retrospecto, concordo com Juliet quanto à segurança. Era como se Cissy tivesse a perspectiva de uma mulher de trinta anos, só que ainda no segundo grau. Tinha a compreensão de que nada daquilo importava, de que só se vive a vida uma vez e de que vale a pena ir à luta. Ela nunca se intimidava, nunca ficava insegura. Incorporava aquilo que todo mundo diz quando recorda os anos de ginásio: "Se eu soubesse disso naquela época."

Mas se há uma coisa que posso dizer sobre Narcissa e seus namoros é isto: ela nunca nos dispensou por um cara. Sempre colocava as amigas em primeiro lugar - o que é incrível para uma menina no segundo grau. Às vezes ela chegava mesmo a dispensar o namorado, porém mais freqüentemente apenas nos incluía nos programas. Formávamos uma fila de quatro no teatro. O namorado da vez, depois Narcissa, Juliet e eu. E Narcissa sempre sussurrava seus comentários em nossa direção. Ela era impetuosa e independente, ao contrário da maioria das meninas da escola, que permitiam que seus sentimentos por um rapaz as engolisse. Naquela época eu achava que ela simplesmente não os amava o suficiente. Talvez Narcissa quisesse apenas manter o controle, e, sendo a pessoa que amava menos, era isso o que conseguia. Não sei se ela realmente se importava menos ou apenas fingia, mas sei que mantinha cada um deles à sua mercê, mesmo depois de dispensá-los. Veja Angus, por exemplo. Ele está morando em Mayfair com a esposa, três filhos, dois labradores e ainda manda e-mails para Narcissa no aniversário dela. Isso sim é que é poder.

Até hoje Cissy fala com nostalgia sobre os bons tempos do ginásio. Eu me encolho todas as vezes que ela diz isso. É claro, tenho algumas boas lembranças daqueles dias e desfrutei uma popularidade razoável - um bom benefício adicional por ser a melhor amiga de Narcissa. Adorava ir aos jogos de futebol com Juliet, pintar nossos rostos de laranja e azul, ficar enrolada em cobertores nas arquibancadas e dar tchau para Cissy enquanto ela animava a torcida lá no campo. Adorava nossas idas aos sábados à noite até a sorveteria Colonial, onde sempre pedíamos a mesma coisa - um sundae de baunilha com calda de caramelo e chocolate, uma torta de caramelo, chocolate e amendoim e um brownie de chocolate duplo - e depois dividíamos tudo entre nós três. E eu adorava o meu primeiro namorado, Severus Snape, que me chamou para sair durante nosso último ano. Severus também gostava de respeitar regras, uma versão católica de mim. Ele não bebia ou usava drogas e ficava culpado só de conversar sobre sexo. Cissy, que perdeu a virgindade quando estava no segundo ano, com um espanhol que fazia intercâmbio e se chamava Carlos, ficava sempre me instruindo a corromper Severus. "Segure o pênis dele assim e eu garanto, não tem erro." Só que eu estava perfeitamente feliz com as nossas longas sessões de agarramentos na caminhonete da família dele e nunca tive de me preocupar com sexo seguro e com dirigir embriagada. Portanto, se as minhas lembranças não eram glamourosas, pelo menos eu me divertia razoavelmente.

Tive meus momentos ruins também: os dias em que o cabelo ficava horroroso, as espinhas, as infernais fotos de turma, nunca usava as roupas certas, ficava sem par para dançar nas festas, não conseguia me livrar do excesso de gordurinhas dos tempos de bebê, era cortada dos times, perdia eleições para tesoureiro da ém de uma avassaladora angústia que ia e vinha à minha revelia (ou, mais precisamente, uma vez por mês), aparentemente fora do meu controle. Coisas típicas da adolescência, realmente. Clichês, porque isso acontece com qualquer um. Qualquer um menos Narcissa, isto é, Cissy que pairou por esses tumultuados quatro anos de escola sem sofrer rejeições, intocada pela maldição da feiúra adolescente. É claro que Cissy adorava a escola, e a escola adorava Cissy.

Muitas garotas com essa visão de seus anos de adolescência costumam se dar mal mais tarde na vida. Elas aparecem nas reuniões de dez anos de formatura dez quilos mais gordas, divorciadas e saudosas de seus longínquos dias de glória. Mas a maré dos dias de glória ainda não acabou para Cissy. Ela não sofreu nenhuma grande derrota ou decepção. De fato, a vida só fica cada vez mais doce com ela. Como minha mãe disse um dia, não muito ao estilo dela, o mundo come na mão de Narcissa. Essa costumava ser - e ainda é - a melhor definição. Cissy sempre consegue o que quer. E isso inclui James, o noivo dos sonhos.

Deixo uma mensagem no celular dela, que vai estar desligado durante o filme. Digo que estou cansada demais para sair para jantar. Só de conseguir me livrar do programa já me sinto menos enjoada. De fato, de repente, estou morrendo de fome. Procuro meus cardápios e telefono para pedir um hambúrguer com queijo cheddar e batata frita. Acho que não vou conseguir perder dois quilos até o feriado do Memorial Day. Enquanto espero pela minha entrega, lembro de quando Cissy e eu brincamos com a agenda todos aqueles anos atrás, imaginando o futuro e o que os trinta anos trariam.

E aqui estou eu, sem o meu marido boa-pinta, sem a babá responsável e sem os dois filhos. Em vez disso, meu aniversário mais importante está manchado para sempre por um escândalo ... Mas, afinal, não faz sentido ficar me martirizando por isso. Aperto o botão de rediscagem do telefone e acrescento ao meu pedido um milk-shake de chocolate grande. Posso ver minha garota no canto da bancada dos jurados piscando para mim. Ela acha que o milk-shake é uma excelente idéia. Afinal de contas, não é verdade que todos têm direito a alguns momentos de fraqueza no dia do seu aniversário?

* * *

_Mais uma coisa, lembrem que a história é da Emily e não minha, hehe... Fico meio sem jeito quando leio alguém falar que eu escrevo bem quando a fic em questão é adaptada. Digam só que eu sou uma adaptadora (?) incrível, generosa, maravilhosa... Erm._

Obrigada para: **Renata, Faniicat, Maga do 4, SallyRide, Thaty e b.a**. _e se vocês puderem, ou quiserem, mandem a review logada que eu dou o reply rapidinho._

Beijãaao! Dora.


	3. Capítulo 3

_Mais um capítulo, tô com todos até o 13, então... comentem! :)_

* * *

**Capítulo Três**

Quando acordo na manhã seguinte, aquela garota despreocupada tomando um milk-shake já foi embora, corroída pela culpa e por trinta anos de obediência. Não consigo mais racionalizar o que fiz. Cometi um ato deplorável contra uma amiga, violei um preceito fundamental da fraternidade. Não há justificativa.  
Então, Plano B: vou fingir que nada aconteceu. Minha transgressão foi tão grande que não tenho escolha, a não ser desejar que toda a coisa desapareça. E, continuando com os negócios de sempre, abraçando minha rotina das manhãs de segunda-feira, é isso que pretendo fazer.

Tomo um banho, seco o cabelo, visto o meu terninho preto mais confortável com sapatos de salto baixo, pego o metrô até a Central, compro um café e o jornal na minha banca de sempre, depois subo dois lances de escadas rolantes e pego um elevador até o meu escritório no prédio da MetLife. Cada parte da minha rotina me leva um passo mais longe de James e do Incidente.

Chego ao escritório às 8h30, cedo demais para os padrões dos escritórios de advocacia. Os corredores estão silenciosos. Nem mesmo as secretárias chegaram. Estou passando para a seção de notícias locais do jornal, bebericando meu café, quando noto a luz vermelha de mensagens piscando no meu telefone - geralmente um sinal de que há mais trabalho à minha espera. Algum daqueles sócios imbecis do escritório deve ter me telefonado durante o único fim de semana da história recente em que deixei de checar minhas mensagens. Aposto todas as minhas fichas em Tom, o homem que domina minha vida e o advogado mais imbecil de todos os que povoam estes seis andares de escritórios. Digito minha senha, espero ...

"Você tem uma nova mensagem de um telefone externo. Recebida hoje, às 7h42...", a gravação me informa. Odeio essa mulher automatizada. Com bastante freqüência ela é portadora de más notícias e faz isso com uma voz alegre. Eles deveriam ajustar essas gravações nos escritórios de advocacia, adotar uma voz mais sóbria: "Ô-ô" - com a música ameaçadora do filme Tubarão ao fundo - "você tem quatro mensagens novas ...".  
O que é desta vez?, penso enquanto aperto o play.

- Oi, Lílian... Sou eu... James... Quis telefonar para você ontem para conversar sobre sábado à noite, mas ... simplesmente não deu. Acho que a gente deveria conversar sobre isso, você não acha? Telefona para mim quando puder. Devo estar por aqui o dia todo.

Meu coração sucumbe. Por que ele não adota a boa e velha técnica de evitar e ignorar o assunto, nunca mais falar nisso? Essa era a minha tática de jogo. Não é de se estranhar que eu odeie meu trabalho. Sou uma advogada da área de litígios, detesto confrontação. Pego uma caneta e fico batendo na beirada da mesa. Ouço minha mãe me dizer para parar com isso. Largo a caneta e fico olhando para a luz piscando. A mulher exige que uma decisão seja tomada a respeito desta mensagem - posso ouvir outra vez, armazenar ou apagar.  
Sobre o que ele quer conversar? O que há para ser dito? Coloco a mensagem para tocar mais uma vez, na expectativa de que as respostas me ocorram com o som da voz dele, com sua cadência, mas Jay não deixa transparecer nada. Ouço vezes e mais vezes até que a voz dele começa a soar distorcida, exatamente como uma palavra soa na sua boca quando você a repete o bastante. Ovo, ovo, ovo, ovo. Essa costumava ser a minha favorita. Eu a repetia várias vezes, até parecer que eu estava dizendo a palavra errada para a substância amarela que eu logo comeria no café da manhã.

Ouço Jay uma última vez antes de apagá-la. A voz dele definitivamente soa diferente. Isso faz sentido porque, de certa maneira, ele está diferente. Nós dois estamos. Porque mesmo que eu tente esquecer o que aconteceu, mesmo que Jay não mencione mais o Incidente depois de um telefonema rápido e sem jeito, nós estaremos para sempre na Lista um do outro - aquela lista que todo mundo tem, seja registrada num caderno espiral secreto ou guardada num canto da memória. Seja curta ou longa. Seja organizada por desempenho, importância ou data. Seja completa com primeiro nome, nome do meio e sobrenome ou meras descrições, como na lista de Cissy: "Delta Sig com músculos deltóides de matar ...".

James está para sempre na minha Lista. De repente, sem querer, penso em nós dois juntos na cama. Durante aqueles momentos passageiros, ele foi apenas Jay - destacado de Narcissa. Algo que há muito tempo ele não era. Algo que ele não era desde o dia em que apresentei os dois.

Conheci Jay durante o meu primeiro ano no curso de Direito na Universidade de Nova York. Diferente da maioria dos alunos que vai direto para o curso de Direito quando não consegue pensar em nada melhor para fazer com históricos escolares brilhantes, James Potter era mais velho, com experiência de vida de verdade. Ele havia trabalhado como analista de mercado na Goldman Sachs, o que superava em muito os meus estágios de 9h às 17h durante o verão e os trabalhos de escritório, preenchendo formulários e atendendo telefonemas. Jay era seguro, relaxado e tão bonito que era difícil parar de olhar para ele. Eu estava certa de que se transformaria no Amos Diggory e no Angus Wood do curso de Direito. Como era de se esperar, estávamos apenas na nossa primeira semana de aula quando começou um zunzunzum a respeito dele: as mulheres especulavam sobre seu estado civil, notando que seu dedo anular esquerdo não tinha nenhum adorno ou, por outro lado, preocupando-se que ele fosse bem vestido e bonito demais para ser heterossexual.

Mas descartei James de cara, convencendo a mim mesma de que sua aparente perfeição era entediante. Uma postura que foi até melhor para mim, porque também sabia que ele não era para o meu bico. (Odeio essa expressão e a presunção de que as pessoas escolhem seus parceiros baseadas tão fortemente na aparência, mas é difícil negar esse princípio quando você dá uma olhada em volta - num casal, os dois parceiros geralmente se caracterizam por um poder de atração semelhante e, quando  
isso não acontece, salta aos olhos.) Além do mais, eu não estava tomando um empréstimo de trinta mil dólares por ano só para arranjar um namorado.  
E, para falar a verdade, provavelmente teria mesmo passado três anos sem falar com ele, se por acaso não tivéssemos acabado sentando perto um do outro na aula de Responsabilidade Civil, uma aula com lugares marcados, ministrada pelo sardônico professor Grindewald. Apesar de muitos professores na Universidade de Nova York usarem o método socrático, apenas Grindewald o utilizava como uma ferramenta para humilhar e torturar seus alunos. Jay e eu nos unimos pelo ódio que sentíamos por nosso cruel professor. Enquanto eu tinha um medo irracional de Grindewald, a reação do James era mais de repugnância.

- Que babaca - resmungava ele depois da aula, geralmente depois de Grindewald ter levado algum colega às lágrimas. - Eu adoraria tirar esse sorrisinho afetado da cara pedante dele.

Aos poucos, nossas lamentações se transformaram em conversas mais demoradas na sala dos alunos ou durante passeios pelo parque. Começamos a estudar juntos uma hora antes da aula para nos prepararmos para o inevitável - o dia em que Grindewald se dirigiria a nós. Eu tinha pavor de que chegasse a minha vez, porque sabia que seria um massacre, mas no íntimo não via a hora de James ser chamado. Grindewald ia atrás  
dos fracos e daqueles que se intimidavam e Jay não se encaixava em nenhuma dessas duas categorias. Tinha certeza de que ele não se renderia sem lutar.

Ainda me lembro muito bem. Grindewald de pé, atrás do pódio, examinando o mapa da turma - um esquema com nossos rostos recortados do livro do primeiro ano -, praticamente salivando ao escolher sua presa. Ele espiou por sobre os óculos pequenos e arredondados (do tipo que quase poderia ser chamado de pincenê), na direção dos alunos em geral, e disse:

- Senhor Potty.

Grind tinha pronunciado errado o nome de Jay, fazendo com que este parecesse extremamente condescendente.

- É "Pó-o-tter" - Jay disse, sem hesitar.

Perdi o fôlego; ninguém corrigia Grindewald. Agora Jay ia se dar mal.

- Bem, perdão, senhor Pó-o-tter - Grindewald disse, com uma pequena reverência fingida. - Fig versus companhia ferroviária de Long Island.  
Calmo, Jay não se mexeu na cadeira e manteve o livro fechado, enquanto o resto da classe nervosamente folheava o material em busca do caso que havíamos sido instruídos a ler na noite anterior.

O caso envolvia um acidente ferroviário. Enquanto corria para entrar num trem, um funcionário da ferrovia derrubou um pacote de dinamite que estava na mão de um passageiro, causando ferimentos em outro passageiro, a senhora Fig. O juiz Cardozo, como na maior parte das decisões precedentes, sustentou que a senhora Fig não era uma "vítima previsível" e, como tal, não poderia ser indenizada pela companhia ferroviária. Talvez os funcionários da companhia pudessem ter previsto o dano para a pessoa que portava o pacote, a Corte explicou, mas não o dano para a senhora Fig.

- O senhor acha que a vítima tem direito a ser indenizada? - perguntou Grindewald para Jay.

Jay não disse nada. Por uma fração de segundo fiquei em pânico imaginando que ele tivesse paralisado, como outros antes dele. Diga não; pensei, mandando para ele ondas cerebrais intensas. Siga a mesma linha das sentenças anteriores. Mas quando olhei para sua expressão e para o modo como seus braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito, percebi que estava apenas sem pressa, num contraste marcante com o modo como a maioria dos estudantes de primeiro ano oferecia respostas rápidas e nervosas sem pensar, como se o tempo de reação pudesse compensar a dificuldade de compreensão.

- Na minha opinião? - indagou Jay.

- Estou me dirigindo ao senhor, senhor Potter. Portanto, sim, estou pedindo sua opinião.

- Eu diria que sim, a vítima deveria ser indenizada. Concordo com o voto divergente do juiz Andrew.

- Ohhhh, é mesmo? - a voz de Grindewald era alta e nasalada.

- Sim. É mesmo.

Fiquei surpresa com a resposta dele, já que havia me dito um pouco antes da aula que não sabia que as pessoas já fumavam crack em 1928, porque o juiz Andrew certamente estava drogado quando deu seu voto divergente. Fiquei ainda mais surpresa pelo descarado "é mesmo" atrelado ao final da resposta, como se para atingir Grindewald.

O peito magricela de Grindewald se expandiu visivelmente.

- Então você acha que a segurança deveria ter previsto que um inofensivo pacote medindo quarenta centímetros de comprimento, embrulhado em jornal, continha explosivos e causaria danos à vítima?

- Era certamente uma possibilidade.

- Será que ela deveria ter previsto que o pacote causaria dano a qualquer pessoa no mundo? - perguntou Grindewald, com um crescente sarcasmo

.  
- Eu não disse "qualquer pessoa no mundo". Eu disse "à vítima". Na minha opinião, a senhora Fig estava em zona de perigo.  
Grindewald aproximou-se da nossa fileira todo empertigado e jogou seu jornal sobre o livro fechado de Jay.

- O senhor se importaria de me devolver o meu jornal?

- Preferiria não fazer isso - disse Jay.

O estado de choque que se instalou na sala era quase palpável. O resto de nós teria simplesmente cooperado e devolvido o jornal, mero objeto de cena no interrogatório de Grindewald.

- O senhor preferiria não devolver? - disse Grindewald erguendo a cabeça.

- Correto. Poderia haver dinamite embrulhada dentro dele.

Metade da sala engoliu em seco, a outra metade teve de fazer força para não rir. Obviamente, Grindewald tinha alguma carta escondida na manga, alguma forma de reverter os fatos contra Jay. Mas Jay não mordeu a isca. Grindewald estava visivelmente frustrado.

- Bem, vamos supor que o senhor de fato tenha escolhido me devolver o jornal e que o pacote de fato contenha uma banana de dinamite e que de fato cause algum ferimento ao senhor. E então, senhor Potterr?

- Então eu processaria o senhor e provavelmente ganharia.

- E essa indenização seria consistente com a fundamentação do juiz Cardozo, que seguia a mesma linha das sentenças anteriores?

- Não, não seria.

- É mesmo? E por que não?

- Porque eu processaria o senhor por delito intencional, e Cardozo falava de negligência, não é? - Jay levantou a voz para ficar no mesmo tom de Grindewald.

Acho que parei de respirar quando Grindewald juntou as palmas das mãos e aproximou-as com cuidado contra o peito, como se estivesse rezando.

- Sou eu quem faz as perguntas nesta sala. Se o senhor não se importa, senhor Potty.

Jay deu de ombros, como se dissesse que Grindewald podia fazer como  
bem entendesse, que para ele não fazia diferença.

- Bem, vamos supor que acidentalmente eu tenha deixado cair o jornal sobre a sua mesa e o senhor tenha me devolvido e se machucado. Será que o juiz Cardozo lhe concederia indenização total?

- É claro.

- E por quê?

Jay suspirou para mostrar que o exercício era maçante e aí disse rápida e claramente:

- Porque era inteiramente previsível que a dinamite pudesse me causar ferimentos. Sua ação de deixar cair o jornal sobre meu espaço pessoal violou meu interesse protegido por lei. Sua negligência ocasionou um risco aparente aos olhos da vigilância comum.

Consultei as partes destacadas no meu livro. Jay estava citando literalmente a opinião do juiz Cardozo, sem nem ao menos dar uma olhada no livro. A classe inteira estava maravilhada - ninguém tinha se saído tão bem, ainda mais com Grindewald tão perto.

- E se a senhorita Abbot processasse - Grindewald perguntou, apontando para uma trêmula Emily Abbot do outro lado da sala, sua vítima do dia anterior -, será que ela teria direito à indenização?

- De acordo com o que sustenta Cardozo ou com o voto divergente de Andrew?

- Do juiz Andrew. Já que é a opinião com a qual o senhor compartilha.

- Sim. É dever de todos evitar atos que coloquem em risco a vida de outras pessoas além do aceitável- disse Jay, numa outra citação completa do voto divergente.

O interrogatório prosseguiu dessa maneira por quase uma hora, Jay distinguindo nuanças em pequenos detalhes dos fatos modificados pelo professor, nunca hesitando, sempre respondendo de forma conclusiva.  
Por incrível que pareça, quando já havia se passado uma hora completa, Grindewald disse:

- Muito bem, senhor Potter.

Era a primeira vez que isso acontecia.

Saí da sala exultante. James havia triunfado por todos nós. A história se espalhou por todas as turmas de primeiro ano, rendendo a ele mais pontos com as garotas, que há muito tempo já tinham decidido que ele estava totalmente disponível.

Contei a história para Cissy também. Ela havia se mudado para Nova York na mesma época que eu, só que sob circunstâncias completamente diferentes. Eu estava lá para me tornar advogada; ela veio sem trabalho, sem plano e sem dinheiro suficiente. Deixei que ela dormisse num futon no meu dormitório até ela encontrar algumas garotas para dividir um apartamento - três aeromoças da American Airlines em busca de alguém para espremer um quarto corpo no já tão dividido conjugado delas. Narcissa pediu dinheiro emprestado aos pais para pagar o aluguel enquanto procurava um trabalho e finalmente se estabeleceu como garçonete no Monkey Bar. Pela primeira vez na história da nossa amizade eu estava mais feliz com a minha vida em comparação com a dela. Eu era tão pobre quanto ela, mas pelo menos tinha um plano. As perspectivas de Narcissa não eram tão boas, já que a sua média final na Universidade de Indiana não era das melhores.

- Você é tão sortuda – Cissy resmungava enquanto eu tentava estudar.  
Não, sorte é o que você tem, pensava eu. Sorte é comprar um bilhete de loteria e ficar rica. Nada na minha vida tem a ver com sorte - tudo é uma questão de trabalho duro, uma luta ladeira acima. Mas, é claro, eu nunca disse isso. Disse apenas que as coisas logo, logo iriam mudar para ela.

E como era de se esperar, mudaram. Mais ou menos duas semanas depois, um homem entrou no Monkey Bar, pediu um whiskey sour e começou a bater papo com Narcissa. Quando acabou o seu drinque, já tinha prometido a ela um trabalho numa das melhores empresas de Relações Públicas de Nova York. Ele lhe disse para aparecer para uma entrevista, mas que ele (duas piscadelas) tomaria providências para que ela conseguisse o cargo. Narcissa pegou o cartão dele, me pediu para revisar o currículo dela, foi para a entrevista e recebeu uma oferta na hora. O salário inicial era de 70 mil dólares. Mais uma verba de representação. Praticamente o que eu conseguiria ganhar se me desse bem e arranjasse um trabalho num escritório de Nova York.

Então, enquanto eu suava a camisa e acumulava dívidas, Narcissa começava sua glamourosa carreira como RP. Planejava festas, promovia as últimas tendências da moda da estação, ganhava um monte de coisas de graça e saía com uma série de homens bonitos. Em sete meses, deixou as aeromoças comendo poeira e foi morar com uma colega de trabalho chamada Claire, uma garota esnobe e bem relacionada que vinha da França.

Cissy tentou me incluir em sua vida acelerada, embora eu raramente tivesse tempo de comparecer aos eventos, festas ou encontros às cegas que ela armava para mim com caras que jurava ser "totalmente gatos", mas que eu sabia que eram apenas as sobras dela.

O que me traz de volta ao Jay. Falei muito bem dele para Cissy e Claire, disse a elas como ele era incrível- inteligente, bonito, engraçado. Em retrospecto, não sei bem por que fiz isso. Talvez porque fosse verdade. Mas talvez porque tivesse um pouco de ciúme da vida glamourosa que elas levavam e quisesse apimentar um pouco a minha. Jay era o que havia de melhor no meu arsenal

.  
- Então por que você não gosta dele? - perguntava Narcissa.

- Ele não faz o meu tipo - dizia eu. - Somos apenas amigos

.  
O que era verdade. Claro, houve momentos em que senti um lampejo de interesse ou o coração disparar um pouco quando sentava perto dele. Mas me mantive alerta para não me apaixonar, sempre me lembrando que caras como Jay saíam apenas com garotas como Narcissa.

Foi só no semestre seguinte que os dois se conheceram. Um grupo da faculdade, incluindo James, planejou uma saída de última hora numa quinta-feira à noite. Há muitas semanas Cissy vinha me pedindo para conhecer Jay, então telefonei a ela e disse que era para ela estar no Red Lion às 20h. Ela apareceu, mas Jay não. Pude perceber que Narcissa encarou a saída como um esforço em vão, reclamando que o Red Lion não tinha nada a ver com ela, que ela já tinha passado da época desses bares encardidos, cheios de jovens universitários (lugares que ela freqüentava até alguns meses antes), que a banda que estava tocando era uma droga e será que nós poderíamos, por favor, ir para algum lugar mais agradável, onde as pessoas valorizassem uma aparência bem-cuidada?

Naquele exato momento, Jay apareceu caminhando bar adentro com um casaco preto de couro e uma bela suéter bege de cashmere. Ele veio em minha direção e me deu um beijo no rosto, coisa com a qual eu ainda não estava acostumada - o pessoal do Meio-Oeste não cumprimenta desse jeito. Apresentei-o a Narcissa e ela apertou o botão do charme, dando risadinhas, brincando com o cabelo e balançando a cabeça enfática todas as vezes que ele dizia alguma coisa. Jay foi agradável com ela, mas não pareceu interessado demais e, num dado momento, enquanto ela despejava uma lista de nomes de pessoas de Goldman - Você conhece esse ou aquele cara? -, Jay de fato pareceu estar fazendo força para não bocejar. Ele foi embora antes da gente, dando tchau para o grupo e dizendo para Narcissa que tinha sido legal conhecê-la.

No caminho de volta para o meu quarto perguntei o que ela tinha achado dele.

- Ele é bonitinho - disse, oferecendo o mínimo de aprovação. Sua resposta indiferente me irritou. Ela não podia elogiá-lo porque ele não havia ficado deslumbrado por ela o suficiente. Narcissa esperava ser a pessoa a ser conquistada. E era isso que eu tinha passado a esperar também.

No dia seguinte, quando Jay e eu tomamos um café, imaginei que ele fosse mencionar Narcissa. Tinha certeza de que era isso o que ele faria, mas não fez. Uma pequena - está bem, uma grande - parte de mim gostou de contar a Narcissa que o nome dela não tinha sido mencionado. Pela primeira vez alguém não se desdobrava para estar com ela.

Eu deveria ter adivinhado.

Uma semana depois, do nada, Jay me perguntou qual era a da minha amiga.

- Que amiga? - perguntei me fazendo de boba.

- Você sabe, aquela loira do Red Lion?

- Oh, Narcissa - respondi. Depois fui direto ao assunto. - Você quer o telefone dela?

- Se ela for solteira.

Dei as notícias para ela naquela noite. Ela sorriu fazendo charme.

- Ele é bem bonitinho. Vou sair com ele.

Jay levou mais duas semanas para telefonar a ela. Se ele esperou de propósito, a estratégia fez maravilhas. Ela estava num frenesi quando ele a levou ao Union Square Café. O encontro obviamente transcorreu bem, porque no dia seguinte eles foram tomar um brunch no Village. Logo depois disso, Narcissa e Jay estavam ambos fora do mercado.

No começo o romance deles foi turbulento. Eu sempre soube que Cissy adorava brigar com os namorados - não tinha graça, a não ser que envolvesse muito drama -, mas eu via James como uma criatura racional e calma, superior a esse tipo de coisa. Talvez ele tivesse sido assim com outras garotas, mas Narcissa o havia sugado para o seu mundo de caos e altas emoções. Ela achava um número de telefone num dos seus cadernos de faculdade (ela era uma bisbilhoteira assumida), fazia a pesquisa, chegava até uma antiga namorada e,se recusava a falar com ele. Um dia ele foi para a aula de Responsabilidade Civil com uma expressão meio acanhada, com um corte na testa, bem acima do olho esquerdo. Narcissa tinha lançado um cabide de arame nele num acesso de ciúme.

O contrário também acontecia. Nós saíamos juntos e Narcissa ficava de papo com um outro cara no bar. Eu observava enquanto Jay dava umas olhadas furtivas na direção deles, até que não conseguia mais suportar. Ia até lá para buscá-la, parecendo furioso, mas sem perder a compostura, e eu a escutava justificando seus flertes por conta de ligações sem muita importância com o cara:

- O que eu quero dizer é que estava apenas conversando sobre os placares do Chelsea, e como provavelmente vamos acabar perdendo pro Manchester. Meus Deus, Jay! Você não precisa reagir dessa forma!

Mas finalmente o relacionamento deles se estabilizou, as brigas se tornaram menos intensas e menos freqüentes e ela se mudou para o apartamento dele. Então, no inverno passado, James a pediu em casamento. Eles marcaram a data para um fim de semana em setembro e ela me escolheu como madrinha.

Eu o conheci antes, agora digo para mim mesma. Não é mais inexpugnável do que a defesa no caso Remus, mas eu me agarro nisso por uns momentos. Imagino minha jurada compreensiva se inclinando para frente enquanto absorve essa informação. Ela até mesmo levanta a questão durante as deliberações.

- Se não fosse pela Lilly, James e Narcissa nunca teriam se encontrado. Portanto, de certa forma, Lílian merece um tempo com ele.

Os outros jurados olham para ela incrédulos, e a Terninho Chanel fala para ela não ser ridícula. Que isso não tem nada a ver com nada.

- De fato, pode até ser que funcione ao contrário - retruca Terninho Chanel - Lílian teve sua chance de estar com James, mas essa oportunidade já passou há muito tempo. E agora ela é a madrinha. A madrinha! Trata-se da traição máxima!

Trabalho até tarde naquela noite, adiando retornar a ligação de James. Considero até mesmo esperar até amanhã de manhã, até o meio da semana, ou nem telefonar. Só que quanto mais eu esperar, mais estranho será quando inevitavelmente me encontrar com ele. Então eu me forço a sentar e ligar. Torço para que caia na secretária eletrônica. São 22h30. Com o mínimo de sorte ele já vai ter ido embora, vai estar em casa ao lado da Cissy.

- James Potter - responde ele, o tom é todo profissionaL Jay está de volta à Goldman Sachs, tendo sabiamente optado. por trilhar o caminho dos bancos em vez do caminho dos escritórios de advocacia. O trabalho é mais interessante e o dinheiro é melhor.

- Lil's! - Ele parece genuinamente feliz que eu tenha telefonado, embora um pouco nervoso, a voz meio alta demais. - Obrigado por ter ligado. Estava começando a achar que você não ia telefonar.

- Eu ia. É só que ... estava muito ocupada ... um dia louco. Gaguejo. Minha boca está completamente seca.

- É, aqui também está uma loucura. Segunda-feira típica - diz ele, soando um pouco mais relaxado.

- É...

Há uma pausa incômoda - bem, pelo menos eu acho incômoda. Será que ele espera que eu mencione o Incidente?

- Então? Como é que você está se sentindo? - a voz dele está mais baixa.

- Como estou me sentindo? - meu rosto está pegando fogo, estou  
suando, não consigo afastar a idéia de vomitar o sushi que comi no jantar.

- Quer dizer, o que você acha do que aconteceu sábado? - a voz dele fica ainda mais baixa, quase um sussurro. Talvez ele esteja apenas sendo discreto, certificando-se de que ninguém no escritório o escuta, mas o tom é de intimidade.

- Não sei o que você está me perguntando ...

- Você está se sentindo culpada?

- É claro que estou me sentindo culpada. Você não?

Olho pela janela para as luzes de Manhattan, na direção do seu escritório no Centro.

- Bem, é, eu me sinto - ele diz com sinceridade. - Obviamente não deveria ter acontecido. Não há dúvidas a esse respeito. Foi errado ... e eu não quero que você pense que, você sabe, que isso é uma coisa que faço sempre. Eu nunca tinha traído a Narcissa antes. Nunca ... você acredita, não?

Digo a ele que é claro que sim. Quero acreditar nele.

Outro silêncio

.  
- Pois é, para mim essa foi a primeira vez - diz ele. Mais silêncio. Imagino Jay com os pés em cima da mesa, o colarinho desabotoado, a gravata jogada sobre o ombro. Ele fica bem de terno. Quer dizer, ele fica bem com qualquer coisa. E sem nada também.

- Ahã - digo. Estou segurando o telefone com tanta força que os meus dedos doem. Troco de mão e enxugo a mão suada na saia.

- Eu me sinto muito mal que você seja amiga tão antiga da Cissa, e essa coisa que aconteceu entre nós dois ... deixa você numa posição pavorosa - ele pigarreia e continua. - Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não sei...

- O que você não sabe? - pergunto, contra minha decisão sensata de que é melhor colocar um ponto final na conversa, desligar o telefone, usar meu instinto e fugir.

- Não sei. Eu só... bem, de alguma maneira ... bem, falando objetivamente, sei que o que fiz foi muito errado. Mas simplesmente não me sinto culpado. Isso não é horrível? ... Você acha que sou pior por causa disso?  
Não tenho a menor idéia de como responder a essa pergunta. "Sim" parece cruel e crítico; "não" pode dar bandeira. Encontro um meio-termo seguro.

- Não tenho como julgar ninguém, tenho? Eu estava lá... eu também fiz.

- Eu sei, Lilly. Mas a culpa foi minha.

Penso no elevador, a sensação do cabelo dele entre os meus dedos.

- Nós dois estávamos errados ... Nós dois estávamos bêbados. Devem ter sido aquelas doses ... simplesmente me pegaram de jeito e eu não tinha comido muito naquele dia - fui falando na esperança de que a conversa acabasse.  
Jay me interrompe.

- Eu não estava tão bêbado assim - diz ele com todas as letras, quase desafiador.

Você não estava tão bêbado? – pensei.

Como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos, ele continuou.

- Quer dizer, é verdade, tomei alguns drinques, estava mais desinibido, mas sabia o que estava fazendo e, de certa forma, acho que quis que aquilo acontecesse ... Bem, suponho que essa seja uma declaração um tanto óbvia ... Mas o que eu quero dizer é que conscientemente eu quis que aquilo acontecesse. Não que tivesse sido premeditado. Mas já tinha passado pela minha cabeça várias vezes antes ...

Várias vezes antes? Quando? Na faculdade? Antes ou depois de você conhecer Narcissa?

De repente, lembro de uma ocasião pré-Cissy quando James e eu estávamos estudando para as nossas provas de Responsabilidade Civil na biblioteca. Era tarde e nós estávamos meio grogues, quase delirantes por falta de sono e excesso de cafeína. Jay começou a imitar Grindewald, citando certas frases preferidas dele, e eu ri tanto que cheguei a chorar. Quando finalmente me recompus, ele se inclinou sobre a mesa estreita e enxugou uma lágrima do meu rosto com seu polegar. Exatamente como numa cena de filme, com a diferença que nos filmes as lágrimas geralmente são de tristeza. Ficamos olhando fixamente um para o outro.

Fui a primeira a desviar o olhar, voltando para o livro, as palavras pulando por toda a página. Não pude, por mais que me esforçasse, me concentrar em negligência ou causa imediata, apenas na sensação de seu dedo em meu rosto. Mais tarde, Jay se ofereceu para me acompanhar de volta ao meu dormitório. Educadamente disse que não precisava, que estaria bem sozinha. Naquela noite, quando começava a dormir, decidi que tinha apenas imaginado sua intenção, que Jay nunca me consideraria mais do que uma amiga. Ele estava apenas sendo gentil.

Ainda assim, às vezes imagino o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse ficado tão na defensiva. Se eu tivesse dito sim à oferta dele naquela noite. Neste momento estou pensando intensamente nisso.

James continua falando.

- É claro que estou bem consciente de que isso nunca mais vai poder acontecer - diz ele com convicção. - Certo? - Essa última palavra é sincera, ele está quase sem defesas.

- Certo. Nunca mais, em tempo algum - digo e na mesma hora me arrependendo da minha juvenil escolha de palavras. - Foi um erro.

- Mas não me arrependo. Eu deveria, mas simplesmente não me arrependo - diz ele.

Isso é tão estranho, penso, mas não digo nada. Apenas fico parada, esperando que ele fale novamente.

- Enfim, Lil's, sinto muito por ter colocado você nesta posição. Mas achei que deveria saber como me sinto - Jay conclui e depois ri nervosamente.

Digo tudo bem, agora eu sei, e acho que devemos seguir em frente e deixar isso para trás e todas essas coisas que achei que James tinha ligado para dizer. Ele fala 'Boa noite ruiva.' de um jeito tão carinhoso que eu quero morrer, aí desligo o telefone e fico olhando pela janela, atordoada. A ligação que deveria representar um ponto-final apenas trouxe mais desassossego. E uma minúscula inquietação dentro de mim, uma inquietação que decido sufocar.

Levanto, apago a luz do escritório e desço até o metrô, tentando tirar Jay da cabeça. Mas enquanto espero na plataforma, volto a me lembrar do nosso beijo no elevador. A sensação do cabelo dele. E a forma como ele dormiu na minha cama, coberto só em parte por meus lençóis. Essas são as imagens das quais eu me lembro mais. São como fotografias de ex-namorados: você quer desesperadamente jogar fora, mas não tem coragem de se livrar delas. Então, em vez de jogar fora, guarda numa caixa de sapato velha, no fundo do armário, e decide que não há mal nenhum em guardá-las. Só para o caso de querer abrir a caixa e lembrar alguma coisa dos bons tempos.

* * *

_Hope you like it!  
Dora_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Estamos a apenas alguns dias do começo oficial do verão e Cissy não fala de outra coisa que não seja Kensington. Ela telefona e me manda e-mails o tempo todo, encaminhando informações sobre festas no feriado do Summer Bank Day, reservas em restaurantes e lojas com vendas especiais de peças usadas em desfiles ou mostruários, onde nós certamente vamos achar as roupas mais bonitas do verão. É claro, estou absolutamente em pânico com tudo isso. Como nos últimos quatro verões, vou ficar numa casa com Narcissa e Jay. Este ano também vão com a gente Lucius Malfoy, Claire Zabini e Alice, minha querida Alice.

- Você acha que deveríamos ter alugado por toda a temporada? - pergunta Cissy pela vigésima vez. Nunca conheci alguém que refletisse tanto sobre decisões já tomadas. Ela se arrepende das compras que faz até quando sai de uma sorveteria.

- Não, meia temporada é o suficiente. Você acaba não usando toda a temporada - digo, o telefone enfiado entre a orelha e o ombro, enquanto sigo revisando meu memorando que resume a diferença entre a regulamentação de seguro suplementar no destrito de Kensinton/Chelsea e em Londres.

- Você está digitando? - indaga Cissy, sempre esperando receber atenção total.

- Não - minto, digitando ainda mais silenciosamente.

- É melhor que não esteja ...

- Não estou.

- Bem, acho que você tem razão, meia temporada é melhor ... E, de qualquer jeito, nós temos muitas providências a tomar para o casamento aqui na cidade.

O casamento é o único assunto que desejo evitar mais do que Kensington.

- Ahã.

- E então? Você vai de carro com a gente ou vai pegar o trem?

- O trem. Não sei se vou conseguir sair daqui num horário decente - digo, pensando que não quero ficar presa dentro de um carro com ela e James. Não vejo Jay desde que ele saiu do meu apartamento. Não vejo Cissy desde a traição.

- É mesmo? Porque eu estava pensando que nós definitivamente, definitivamente devemos ir dirigindo ... Não seria melhor estar de carro no primeiro fim de semana fora? Sabe como é, especialmente porque vai ser um fim de semana prolongado. Não queremos ficar dependendo de táxis e coisas do tipo ... Ah, vai, vem de carro com a gente!

- Vamos ver - respondo, como uma mãe que diz a uma criança para mudar de assunto.

- Nada de "vamos ver". Você vem com a gente.

Suspiro e digo a ela que realmente preciso voltar ao trabalho.

- Certo, certo. Vou deixar você fazer o seu "oh, tão importante" trabalho... E aí? Nosso programa de hoje à noite está de pé?

- O que tem hoje à noite?

- Alô? Senhorita Esquecidinha. Nem venha me dizer que precisa trabalhar até tarde. Você prometeu. Biquínis? Isso te faz lembrar de alguma coisa?

- Está bem - respondo. Tinha esquecido completamente da minha promessa de sair para comprar biquínis com ela. Uma das tarefas mais desagradáveis do mundo. Bem lá no alto da lista, ao lado de limpar banheiros e fazer tratamento de canal. - Ah, claro. Vamos sim.

- Ótimo. Encontro você no balcão do iogurte no subsolo da Bloomingdale' s. Você sabe, perto das roupas para mulheres gordas. Às 19h em ponto.

Chego à estação da Rua 59 com 15 minutos de atraso e corro nervosa até o subsolo da Bloomingdale's, imaginando que àquela altura Narcissa já estaria fazendo beicinho. Não estou muito a fim de ficar me esforçando para acabar com um dos seus momentos de mau humor. Mas ela parece satisfeita, sentada no balcão com um copinho de sorvete de iogurte de morango. Ela sorri e acena para mim. Respiro fundo me lembrando de que não há nenhuma letra escarlate no meu peito.

- Oi, Cissy.

- Ei, você chegou! Oh, meu Deus! Vou ficar tão gorda para experimentar biquínis! Ela aponta para o estômago com sua colher de plástico. - Paciência, estou acostumada a ser cheinha.

Reviro os olhos.

- Você não é gorda.

Todos os anos a gente conversa sobre a mesma coisa quando chega a época de usar biquínis. Que inferno, a gente fala nisso quase todos os dias. O peso da Narcissa é uma fonte constante de energia e discussão. Ela me diz o quanto está pesando: sempre algo em torno de 57 quilos, sempre gorda demais para seus rigorosos padrões. Seu objetivo é chegar aos 54 - o que insisto que é muito pouco para quem mede 1,74m. Ela me manda um e-mail enquanto come um saco de batata frita: "Faça eu parar! Socorro! Liga pra mim assim que puder!" Ligo de volta e ela pergunta:

- Quinze gramas de gordura é muito?

Ou então:

- Uma libra corresponde a quantos gramas?

O que me irrita, entretanto, é que ela é sete centímetros mais alta do que eu, mas três quilos mais magra. Quando comento isso, ela diz: "É verdade, mas os seus peitos são maiores." Então eu respondo: "Não três quilos maiores." Ao que ela retruca: ''Ainda assim, você fica ótima do jeito que está." Sempre sobra pra mim.

Estou longe de ser gorda, mas quando Cissy me usa como parâmetro nesse assunto é como se eu fosse reclamar para uma mulher cega que tenho de usar lentes de contato.

- Estou tão gorda. Estou sim, completamente! E eu comi na hora do almoço. Enfim, seja lá o que for. Desde que eu não fique gorda como uma vaca no meu vestido de casamento ... - diz, dando sua última colherada no sorvete e jogando o copinho no lixo. - Só preciso que você me diga que tenho tempo de perder peso antes do casamento.

- Você tem tempo suficiente - digo a ela.

E eu tenho tempo suficiente antes do casamento para parar de pensar que fui para a cama com o seu futuro marido.

- Preciso me controlar, sabe como é, do contrário vou ter de vir fazer compras aqui. - Cissy aponta para a seção de roupas largas sem verificar se há por perto alguma mulher acima do peso.

Digo a ela para não ser ridícula.

- Bem, enfim - continua Narcissa, enquanto subimos para o segundo andar pela escada rolante - Claire disse que estamos ficando velhas demais para biquínis. Que maiôs são mais classudos. O que você acha disso?

A expressão dela e o tom deixam claro o que ela pensa da opinião de Claire sobre roupas de banho.

- Não acredito que haja limite de idade quanto a biquínis - explico. Claire é cheia de regras exaustivas. Uma vez ela me disse que caneta preta só deve ser usada para cartões de pêsames.

- E-xa-to! Foi o que eu disse a ela. Além do mais, ela provavelmente só está dizendo isso porque não fica tão bem de biquíni, você não acha?

Faço que sim com a cabeça. Claire faz ginástica religiosamente e há anos não come frituras, mas está destinada a fazer o tipo cheinha. Ela se redime, entretanto, por ser super bem-cuidada e usar roupas caríssimas. Chega à praia com um maiô de trezentos dólares, uma canga combinando, um chapéu chique, óculos de algum designer e tudo isso para disfarçar um pneuzinho na cintura.  
Percorremos a loja em busca de biquínis razoáveis. A certa altura, percebo que nós duas separamos o mesmo modelo preto básico de Anne Klein. Se acabarmos as duas escolhendo esse modelo, Cissy ou vai insistir que viu primeiro ou dirá que podemos levar o mesmo. Então o próximo passo é ela passar o verão inteiro ficando melhor no biquíni do que eu. Não, obrigada.  
Isso me lembra da vez em que ela, Juliet e eu saímos para comprar mochilas, uma semana antes do início da 4a série. Nós nos interessamos de cara pela mesma mochila. Era roxa, com estrelas prateadas no compartimento de fora - muito mais legal do que as outras. Juliet sugeriu que comprássemos mochilas iguais e Cissy disse que não, que combinar era coisa de bebezinho, coisa de gente da 3a série.

Então jogamos pedra, papel e tesoura para ver quem ficava com a mochila. Escolhi pedra (notei que era a opção que saía ganhando na maior parte das vezes). Bati meu punho cheio de júbilo sobre as tesouras estendidas e arrastei minha mochila roxa para dentro do carrinho que estávamos dividindo. Jules recuou, resmungando que nós sabíamos que roxo era sua cor favorita.

- Pensei que você gostasse mais de vermelho, Lílian!

Juliet não era páreo para mim. Simplesmente disse a ela que sim, preferia vermelho, mas como ela podia muito bem observar, não havia mochilas vermelhas. Então Jules optou por uma amarela com uma daquelas carinhas sorridentes no compartimento da frente. Cissy agonizou entre as opções que restavam e finalmente disse a nós que iria pensar e voltar no dia seguinte com a mãe. Não pensei mais no assunto, até o primeiro dia de aula. Quando cheguei ao ponto de ônibus lá estava ela, com uma mochila roxa exatamente igual à minha.

Apontei para a bolsa sem conseguir acreditar.

- Você está com a minha mochila.

- Eu sei - disse Narcissa. - Decidi que queria esta. Quem se importa se a gente está igual?

Não foi ela quem disse que mochila igual era coisa de bebê?

- Eu me importo - respondi, sentindo o ódio crescendo dentro de mim.  
Cissy revirou os olhos e estalou a língua.

- Ah, Lilly, como se isso fizesse diferença. No fim das contas é apenas uma mochila.

Jules também estava chateada, por suas próprias razões.

- Como é que vocês duas acabaram ficando iguais e eu fui deixada de fora? Minha mochila é muito espalhafatosa.

Narcissa e eu a ignoramos.

- Mas você disse que não deveríamos ficar iguais - acusei Narcissa, enquanto o ônibus surgia na esquina e parava na nossa frente com um barulho forte do freio.

- Ah, eu disse, é? - falou Narcissa enquanto passava os dedos pelo cabelo cortado em camadas e todo duro pela quantidade de spray que ela tinha acabado de passar. - Bem, quem se importa com isso?

Cissy costumava usar a expressão "quem se importa com isso" (substituída mais tarde por "seja lá o que for") como resposta que tendia mais para uma agressividade passiva. Naquele momento não reconheci sua tática como tal; apenas sabia que ela sempre dava um jeito de fazer as coisas a seu modo e que eu me sentiria idiota se tentasse revidar.

Entramos no ônibus, Cissy primeiro. Ela sentou e eu fiquei logo atrás dela, ainda furiosa. Observei que Jules hesitou e depois decidiu sentar comigo, reconhecendo que era eu quem tinha razão. Todo esse assunto de mochila roxa poderia ter evoluído para uma luta descomunal, mas eu me recusei a permitir que a traição de Cissy arruinasse o primeiro dia de aula. Não valia a pena guerrear com ela. O resultado final raramente era satisfatório.

A caminho das longas filas dos provadores, devolvo discretamente o biquíni de Anne Klein para o cabide. Quando uma das cabines fica livre, Narcissa decide que nós devemos dividi-la para economizar tempo. Ela fica só com uma calcinha preta e um sutiã combinando, tentando decidir qual biquíni experimentar primeiro. Dou uma olhada discreta para ela no espelho. Seu corpo está ainda melhor do que no verão passado. Os músculos de seus longos braços e pernas estão definidos por causa da rotina de exercícios preparatórios para o casamento, e sua pele já está morena por conta das aplicações freqüentes de creme bronzeador e de algumas sessões adicionais de bronzeamento artificial.

Penso em James. Ele certamente comparou nossos corpos depois da nossa noite juntos (ou mesmo durante, já que ele "não estava tão bêbado"). O meu não chega nem perto de estar tão bem. Sou mais baixa, mais mole, mais sardenta. E embora meus peitos sejam maiores, os dela são melhores. São mais empinados, com a proporção ideal entre bico, auréola e peito.

- Pare de olhar para as minhas gordurinhas - reclama Cissy com uma voz esganiçada, flagrando meu olhar no espelho.

Agora sou obrigada a elogiá-la.

- Você não está gorda, Cissy. Você está ótima. Dá para perceber que você tem malhado.

- É mesmo? Qual parte do corpo você acha que melhorou? - Narcissa gosta de elogios específicos.

- Ah, todos os lugares. Suas pernas estão alongadas ... que ótimo. Isso é tudo o que ela vai levar de mim.

Ela estuda as pernas, franzindo o rosto para o reflexo no espelho.

Tiro a roupa, notando minha calcinha de algodão e meu sutiã descombinando, um pouco gasto. Rapidamente experimento minha primeira opção, um duas-peças branco e azul-marinho que revela apenas cinco centímetros entre o tórax e o abdome. Fica no meio do caminho entre o maiô de Claire e a preferência de Narcissa por biquínis.

- Oh, meu Deus! Este fica tão bem em você! Você tem de levar este - insiste Cissy. - Você vai levar?

- Acho que sim - respondo. Não está sensacional, mas não está maL Durante esses anos todos tenho estudado revistas sobre roupas de banho e imperfeições do corpo para saber que modelos vão ficar decentes em mim. Este passa.

Narcissa experimenta um biquíni pretinho, mínimo, com a parte de cima triangular e a parte de baixo mal cobrindo qualquer coisa. Ela fica simplesmente sexy.

- Você gosta?

- Está legal - digo, pensando que Jay vai adorar.

- Você acha que devo levar?

Digo a ela para experimentar os outros antes de tomar uma decisão. Ela obedece tirando o próximo do cabide. Obviamente, todos os biquínis ficam maravilhosos nela. Cissy não se encaixa em nenhuma dessas categorias de imperfeições que se vê nas revistas. Depois de muita discussão, fico com o duas-peças e Narcissa se decide por três pequenos biquínis - um vermelho, um preto e um modelo cor da pele que vai fazê-la parecer estar nua a qualquer distância.

Quando estamos indo pagar pelos biquínis, Narcissa agarra o meu braço.

- Oh, merda! Quase esqueci de dizer!

- O quê? - pergunto amedrontada por sua repentina explosão, embora saiba que ela não vai falar: "Esqueci de dizer que sei que você foi para a cama com o Jay!"

- O Lucius gosta de você!

Nós poderíamos muito bem estar na 7a série. Tanto pelo seu tom quanto pela escolha da palavra "gosta".

Fico me fazendo de desentendida.

- Gosto dele também - digo. - Ele é um cara legal. - E um álibi dos diabos.

- Não, sua boba. Quero dizer que ele gosta de você. Você deve ter feito um bom trabalho na festa, porque ele ligou para o Jay e pediu seu telefone. Acho que ele vai chamar você para sair neste fim de semana. É claro, eu queria que nós fôssemos juntos, mas o Lucius disse que não, que ele não quer testemunhas.

Ela deixa cair os biquínis sobre o balcão e vasculha a bolsa em busca da carteira.

- Ele conseguiu meu telefone com o James? - pergunto, pensando que esse é um desdobramento interessante.

- É. Jay foi uma graça quando me falou sobre isso. Ele foi... - ela olha para cima buscando a palavra certa. - Ele foi meio protetor a seu respeito.

- O que você quer dizer com "protetor"? - pergunto, muito mais interessada no papel de James nessa troca do que nas intenções de Lucius.

- Bem, ele deu o número, mas quando desligou o telefone me fez um monte de perguntas, se você estava saindo com alguém e se eu achava que você iria gostar do Lucius. E, você sabe, se ele era inteligente o suficiente para você. Coisas desse tipo. Foi realmente uma graça.

Fico digerindo essas informações enquanto a vendedora registra os biquínis de Narcissa.

- E aí? O que foi que você falou para ele?  
- Eu apenas disse que você era totalmente solteira e que obviamente estaria interessada no Lucius. Ele é tão fofo. Você não acha? E além do mais, tem tanto dinheiro!

Dou de ombros. Lucius se mudou de Kensigton (ele MORAVA em Kensington!) para Londres alguns meses atrás. Sei muito pouco sobre ele, a não ser que ele e Jay se tornaram amigos na Cambridge, onde Lucius ficou famoso por ser filho de uma das linhagens reais que prevaleciam em Londres. Aparentemente, o pai dele Abraxas-sei-la-que-coisa morava num castelo. A história mais infame é que ele conseguiu sair de lá com primeiro lugar por que o pai dele doou – pasmem – um milhão para a universidade. Ainda não consegui determinar se ele é um riquinho filho de papai ou só um bem nascido como outro qualquer.

- E aí, animada? Se você sair com ele antes da nossa viagem vai levar vantagem em relação a Claire e Alice.

Eu rio e balanço a cabeça.

- É sério. - Narcissa assina o papel do cartão e abre um sorriso rápido para a funcionária. - Claire adoraria dar uns bons arranhões nele.

- Quem disse que vou sair com ele?

- Oh, pooor favooor. Nem começa com essa merda. Você vai. (A) ele é uma gracinha. (B) Ele caga dinheiro, e (C), Lílian, sem ofensa, você não pode se dar ao luxo de ser toda exigente, Senhorita Não-Fica-Com-Ninguém-Há-Mais-De ... o quê? Há mais de um ano?

A funcionária da loja olha para mim solidária. Olho para Narcissa enquanto empurro meu duas-peças sobre o balcão. É, isso... um ano.

Saímos da Bloomingdale's e procuramos um táxi.

- E então, você vai sair com o Lucius?

- Acho que sim.

- Promete? - pergunta ela, tirando o telefone da bolsa.

- Você quer que eu faça um juramento de sangue? Sim, eu vou - digo. - Para quem você está telefonando?

- James, ele apostou vinte pratas que você não iria.

Cissy tem razão: não há mais nada acontecendo na minha vida. Mas o verdadeiro motivo para eu dizer sim a Lucius quando ele me telefona convidando para sair é Jay ter dito que eu não iria. E apenas no caso de ele ter pensado que tinha lançado alguma maldição sobre mim, e que eu iria rejeitar Lucius por estar preocupada com o Incidente, vou sair com Lucius.

Mas logo que digo sim, começo a ficar paranóica a respeito do que Lucius realmente sabe. Será que Jay disse alguma coisa a ele? Preciso telefonar para Jay e descobrir. Desligo três vezes antes de conseguir completar O número todo. Meu estômago está dando voltas quando ele atende no primeiro sinal.

- James Potter

- Então, o que Lucius sabe sobre o que aconteceu no sábado passado? - digo de repente, meu coração disparado.

- Bem, olá para você também - ele diz.

Relaxo um pouquinho.

- Oi,Jay.

- Sábado passado? O que aconteceu no sábado passado? Refresque a minha memória.

- Estou falando sério. O que você disse a ele? - Estou horrorizada de me pegar falando daquele jeito menininha resmungo na que Cissy tão bem aperfeiçoou.

- O que você acha que eu disse a ele? - pergunta Jay.

- James, diga para mim!

- Oh, relaxa - diz ele, no tom de quem ainda está se divertindo. - Não disse nada a ele... O que você acha que é isso?Um vestiário de escola? Por que eu contaria a alguém o que só interessa a nós?

Só interessa a nós. Nós. Nós dois.

- Eu só estava imaginando o que ele sabia. Quer dizer, você disse a Cissy que estava com ele naquela noite ...

- É, eu disse: "Lucius, eu estava com você na noite passada e depois tomamos café da manhã juntos, certo?" E isso foi tudo. Sei que não é assim que as coisas funcionam com vocês meninas ... mulheres.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Quero dizer que você e Narcissa compartilham exaustivamente cada detalhe uma com a outra. Como o que vocês comeram em tal dia e que marca de xampu planejam comprar.

- E quando uma dorme com o noivo da outra? Esse tipo de detalhe?

James dá uma risada sonora.

- É, esse seria um outro exemplo.

- Ou coisas como você ter apostado que eu diria não para o Lucius?

Ele ri outra vez, sabendo que se deu mal.

- Ela contou isso para você, não foi?

- É, ela me contou.

- E isso ofendeu você?

Percebo que estou começando a relaxar, quase me divertindo com a conversa.

- Não, mas me fez dizer sim.

- Oh - ri Jay. - Agora entendo como a coisa funciona. Então você está dizendo que se ela não tivesse compartilhado essa informação com você, você teria dispensado o meu amigo?

- Ah, você está querendo saber? - pergunto fazendo charme, quase não me reconhecendo.

- Na verdade, quero. Por favor, me livre da ignorância.

- Não tenho certeza ... Por que você achou que eu diria não?

- Ah, você está querendo saber? - retruca ele.

Sorrio. Isso é flertar descaradamente.

- Tudo bem. Achei que você diria não porque Lucius não parece ser o seu tipo - diz ele afinal.

- E quem é? - pergunto e logo me arrependo. Flertar assim não leva ao caminho da redenção. Não é a maneira de consertar o que fiz de errado. É isso o que meu cérebro me diz, mas meu coração dispara enquanto espero a resposta.

- Não sei, há sete anos venho tentando descobrir.

Fico imaginando o que ele quer dizer com essa afirmação. Enrolo o fio do telefone no dedo e não consigo pensar em nada para dizer em resposta. Nós deveríamos desligar agora. Isto está tomando um rumo ruim.

- Lil's? - a voz dele está baixa e num tom de intimidade.

Fico sem fôlego, ouvindo-o dizer meu nome dessa forma. Soa familiar, caloroso.

- Sim?

- Você ainda está aí? - ele sussurra.

Consigo dizer:

- Sim, ainda estou aqui.

- O que você está pensando?

- Nada - minto.

Tenho de mentir. Porque o que estou pensando é: Talvez você faça mais o meu tipo do que já cheguei a pensar

* * *

Espero que estejam gostando, beijos, Dora.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Talvez eu não tenha mesmo um tipo. Quando considero os relacionamentos que tive, não dá para formar uma imagem. Não que a amostra possa ser considerada estatisticamente significante: além de Severus, no segundo grau, tive apenas três namorados.

A verdadeira história dos meus namoros começou no primeiro semestre da faculdade. Eu morava num dormitório misto e todas as noites nos reuníamos na sala para estudar (ou fingir que estudávamos), para ficar por ali e ver programas de TV como Barrados no Baile e Melrose Place. Foi naquela sala que começou minha grande paixão por Alan McKinnon, de Bolton. Alan era um nerd magricela, mas eu era maluca por ele. Adorava sua inteligência, sua fala suave e arrastada e o modo como seus olhos castanhos se fixavam no nosso olhar quando falávamos com ele, como se realmente se importasse com o que tínhamos a dizer. Minha colega de quarto, Emelline, uma garota irlandesa que tinha um cabelão, declarou que, apesar de os meus sentimentos serem "um mistério fodido", ela me dava força para convidá-lo para sair. Não foi o que fiz, mas realmente me esforcei para estabelecer uma amizade, vencendo a barreira da sua casca de timidez para conversar com ele sobre poesia e literatura. Acreditava estar realmente fazendo progressos com Alan quando Gilderoy Lockhart entrou na jogada.

Gilderoy era o oposto de Alan: um cara ligado em esportes, todo agitado, com uma risada alta. Ele participava de todos os esportes de quadra disponíveis e estava sempre chegando à sala dos alunos todo suado, com uma história sobre o time dele ter se recuperado nos últimos segundos para acabar ganhando uma partida. Ele era o tipo de cara que se orgulhava do quanto comia e do fato de ser capaz de passar em literatura sem nunca chegar a ler um livro.

Numa quinta à noite, Gilderoy, Alan e eu fomos os últimos a sair da sala porque ficamos conversando sobre religião, pena de morte e sentido da vida - assuntos que eu imaginava que discutiria na faculdade, longe de Cissy e de suas aspirações mais superficiais. Gilderoy era ateu e a favor da pena de morte. Como eu, Alan era metodista e contra a pena de morte. Nenhum de nós estava bem certo a respeito do sentido da vida. Conversamos sem parar e eu estava disposta a permanecer ali até Gilderoy ir embora, para acabar ficando com Alan. Mas, um pouco depois das duas, Alan jogou a toalha.

- Está bem, pessoal, tenho uma aula amanhã cedo.

- O que é isso, cara. Mata essa aula. Eu nunca vou à aula das oito - declarou. Gilderoy todo orgulhoso.

Alan sorriu.

- Acho que se estou pagando pela aula, não devo faltar.

Essa era uma outra coisa que eu gostava no Alan. Era ele quem pagava por seus estudos, ao contrário da maioria dos meninos ricos de lá. Então ele disse boa-noite e eu melancolicamente o observei saindo com seu andar relaxado e vagaroso para fora da sala. Gilderoy não perdeu nem um minuto, continuou apenas tagarelando, voltando a mencionar o fato de nós dois sermos meio ruivos (o que além de ser mentira, por que o cabelo dele não podia ser mais loiro, não era nada demais, já que a maioria dos ingleses são ruivos... Só que eles geralmente não tem o tom berrante que mamãe graciosamente passou pra mim). Atiramos nomes para lá e para cá e conseguimos acertar dois. Gilderoy conhecia Angus, o ex-namorado de Narcissa, das páginas do jornal de esportes local. E nós dois sabíamos quem era Tracy Purlington, uma menina promíscua de uma cidade vizinha às nossas.

Finalmente, quando eu disse que tinha mesmo de ir dormir, Gilderoy subiu comigo e me beijou embaixo da escada. Pensei em Alan, mas ainda assim retribuí o beijo, animada de estar vivendo algum tipo de experiência universitária de verdade. Àquela altura, Juliet já havia encontrado Greg Parkinson, seu atual marido (e perdido a virgindade com ele), e, na última vez que eu tinha parado para contar, Narcissa já se envolvera com uns quatro caras.

Na manhã seguinte, me arrependi de ter beijado Gilderoy. Ainda mais quando encontrei Alan sentado entre as estantes da biblioteca, debruçado sobre um livro de estudos. Mas meu arrependimento não foi suficiente para me impedir de beijar Gilderoy novamente no fim de semana, dessa vez na lavanderia, enquanto esperávamos nossas roupas secarem. E isso continuou até que todo mundo no nosso dormitório, inclusive Alan, já soubesse que eu e Gilderoy tínhamos alguma coisa. Em ficou super entusiasmada por mim: disse que Gilderoy deixava Alan no chinelo e que tinha a bunda mais bonita do dormitório. Escrevi para Cissy e Jules contando sobre meu novo namorado, sobre como não me interessava mais por Alan (apenas parcialmente verdade) e como estava feliz (razoavelmente feliz). Ambas fizeram uma pergunta: estaria eu disposta a tudo com Gilderoy?

Eu estava incerta quanto ao sexo. Um lado meu queria esperar até estar profundamente apaixonada, talvez até casada. Mas eu também estava bastante curiosa para descobrir o que era isso de que tanto falavam, e queria desesperadamente ser sofisticada e experiente. Portanto, depois de seis respeitáveis semanas ao lado de Gilderoy, dirigi-me até a clínica de saúde da universidade e voltei para o meu quarto com uma receita para uma pílula anticoncepcional que Narcissa garantia não provocar aumento de peso. Um mês depois, com a proteção adicional de um preservativo, Gilderoy e eu realizamos o grande feito. Era a primeira vez dele também. A Terra não saiu do lugar durante aqueles dois minutos e meio, como Narcissa havia dito na primeira vez dela com Carlos. Mas também não doeu tanto quanto Juliet avisou que doeria. Eu estava aliviada de ter tirado isso do caminho e feliz de me juntar às amigas da minha terra natal em toda a sua glória feminina. Gilderoy e eu nos abraçamos na cama de baixo do beliche do meu quarto e dissemos que nos amávamos. A nossa foi uma primeira vez melhor do que a maioria.

Mas naquela primavera havia duas bandeiras indicando que Gilderoy não era o homem dos meus sonhos. Em primeiro lugar ele se juntou a uma fraternidade estudantil e levou a coisa toda muito a sério. Uma noite, quando brinquei com ele a respeito do aperto de mão secreto da fraternidade, ele me disse que, desrespeitando sua irmandade, o desrespeitava também. Por favor. Em segundo lugar, Gilderoy começou a ficar obcecado com basquete, dormindo em barracas para conseguir ingressos para os grandes jogos, pintando o rosto de azul e pulando para cima e para baixo em torno da quadra com os demais "Cameron Crazies". A cena toda era um pouco demais, mas acho que não teria me importado com o seu entusiasmo se ele tivesse vindo de ou de um outro estado com maiores ligações com o basquete. Acontece que ele era do interior, pelo amor de Deus. E lá estava ele, aquele tipo repentino de fã radical que dizia coisas como "Gosto disso desde o início dos tempos e me amarro em Bobby Hurley porque uma vez ele bebeu na minha fraternidade". Mas olhei além dessas imperfeições e seguimos em frente durante o segundo e o terceiro anos de faculdade.

Então uma noite, depois que Wake Forest venceu o time da faculdade no basquete, Gilderoy apareceu no meu quarto num humor péssimo. Começamos a discutir por nada e por tudo. No princípio eram questões pequenas: ele disse que eu roncava e me esparramava na cama (como é que você faz para não se esparramar numa cama de solteiro?). Reclamei que ele constantemente confundia nossas escovas de dente (quem comete esse tipo de erro?). A discussão evoluiu para assuntos mais complicados e não teve mais volta quando ele me chamou de intelectual entediante e eu o chamei de vira-casaca infame que realmente acreditava que o rosto pintado de azul contribuía para os campeonatos da Duke. Antes de ir embora todo exaltado, ele me disse para pegar leve e ter algum orgulho da escola.

No dia seguinte, voltou com uma cara séria e sua ensaiada introdução "precisamos conversar", seguida da conclusão "seremos sempre próximos". Eu fiquei mais chocada do que triste, mas concordei que talvez devêssemos ter uma experiência universitária mais diversificada, o que na verdade significava namorar outras pessoas. Combinamos que seríamos sempre amigos, mesmo que eu soubesse que não tínhamos muita coisa em comum para que isso acontecesse.

Não derramei uma lágrima sequer até que o encontrei numa festa, de mãos dadas com Betsy Greengrass, que também tinha sido do nosso dormitório no primeiro ano. Não queria estar segurando a mão dele, por isso soube que minha reação era apenas um misto de nostalgia e orgulho ferido. Me arrependi de não ter lutado por Alan, que há muito já fora fisgado por uma outra universitária sensata.

Telefonei para Narcissa num raro caso de inversão de papéis, buscando conforto da expert dos relacionamentos. Ela me disse para não olhar para trás, que eu tinha algumas boas e bem animadas lembranças universitárias com Gilderoy, alguma coisa que não viveria com Alan, que socialmente teria me puxado para baixo.

- Além do mais - disse ela, compenetrada - Gilderoy ensinou a você o básico do sexo previsível e o estilo papai-mamãe. E isso vale alguma coisa, certo?

Isso era o que ela entendia por levantar o moral. Acho que ajudou um pouquinho.

Fiquei um tempo desejando que Alan e sua namorada terminassem, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Nunca mais namorei ninguém na Duke, e também durante a maior parte do curso de Direito. O longo período de seca finalmente acabou com Nate Weasley.

Conheci Nate no nosso primeiro ano do curso de Direito, numa festa, mas pelos três anos seguintes a gente mal se falou, só dizíamos olá de passagem. Então acabamos matriculados na pequena turma de uma matéria chamada A Valorização do Eu: Direito e Sociedade na Era do Individualismo. Nate falava em sala com freqüência, mas não apenas para ouvir a si próprio falando, como acontecia com metade das pessoas no curso de Direito. Ele realmente tinha coisas interessantes para dizer. Um dia, depois de eu ter defendido uma idéia de forma decente, ele me perguntou se eu não queria tomar um café para discutir um pouco mais o assunto. Ele pediu um café preto e eu me lembro de copiá-lo, porque me pareceu mais sofisticado do que despejar leite e açúcar na minha xícara. Depois do café, demos uma longa caminhada pelo Village, parando em lojas de CDS e de livros usados. Depois disso, fomos jantar, e, lá pelo final da noite, já estava claro que nos tornaríamos um casal.

Eu estava maravilhada de ter um namorado novamente e logo fiquei encantada com todas as coisas a respeito de Nate. Gostava, por exemplo, do rosto dele. Ele tinha olhos lindos demais. Eram azulados como o céu depois da tempestade. Gostava também da personalidade dele. Tinha um jeito manso de falar, mas sabia impor sua vontade, ser politicamente ativo de um jeito desafiador e enfurecido. Era difícil acompanhar todas as causas que ele defendia, mas tentei e até me convenci de que me sentia da mesma forma. Comparado a Gilderoy, capaz somente de nutrir uma paixão por um time de basquete, Nate parecia tão real. Ele também era muito intenso na cama. Apesar de não ter tido muitas parceiras antes de mim, parecia bastante experiente, sempre me conclamando a tentar alguma coisa nova. "Que tal isso?","Que tal aquilo?", perguntava ele e então memorizava a posição e fazia igualzinho na próxima vez.

Nate e eu nos formamos no curso de Direito e passamos o verão na cidade, estudando para o Exame da Ordem. Todos os dias íamos para a biblioteca juntos, fazendo intervalos apenas para as refeições e para dormir. Hora após hora, dia após dia, semana após semana, entulhávamos nossos já abarrotados cérebros com milhares de regras, fatos, leis e teorias. Tanto eu quanto ele estávamos movidos menos por um desejo de vencer do que pelo medo avassalador de falhar, coisa que Nate atribuía ao fato de sermos filhos mais novos. O interminável martírio nos aproximou. Estávamos ambos arrasados, mas felizes juntos em nosso arraso.

Só que naquele outono apenas um de nós permanceu arrasado. Nate começou a trabalhar como promotor substituto e eu comecei meu trabalho num escritório de advocacia. Ele amava o trabalho dele e eu detestava o meu. Enquanto Nate entrevistava testemunhas e se preparava para julgamentos, eu ficava relega da à produção de documentos: a tarefa mais desprezível da profissão. Passava as noites sentada em salas de reunião, estudando pilhas de papel em intermináveis caixas de papelão. Olhava para as datas naqueles documentos e pensava: Eu tinha acabado de tirar minha carteira de motorista quando esta carta foi datilografada e aqui está ela, ainda em meio a um ciclo interminável de lití parecia tão sem sentido.

A não ser pelo meu relacionamento com Nate, minha vida estava sem perspectivas. Comecei a me valer mais e mais dele como minha única fonte de felicidade. Freqüentemente dizia a ele que o amava e sentia mais alívio que alegria quando ele me dizia de volta a mesma coisa. Comecei a pensar em casamento, até mesmo conversava sobre nossos filhos hipotéticos e onde todos nós poderíamos viver.

Então, uma noite, Nate e eu fomos a um bar no Village para assistir a uma cantora de música folk do Brooklyn chamada Carly Weinstein. Depois da apresentação, Nate, eu e algumas outras pessoas ficamos conversando com a cantora enquanto ela se desvencilhava do violão, com a mesma delicadeza que uma mãe tem com o seu bebê.

- Suas letras são lindas ... de onde você tira inspiração? - Nate perguntou a ela, os olhos arregalados.

Naquele exato momento fiquei preocupada. Me lembrei daquele olhar do nosso primeiro encontro, quando saímos para um café. Fiquei ainda mais ansiosa quando ele comprou um CD dela. Ela não era tão boa assim. Acho que Nate e Carly saíram juntos na semana seguinte, porque houve uma noite em que não consegui descobrir onde ele estava, e em que ele só atendeu ao celular depois da meia-noite. Tive muito medo de perguntar onde ele estava. Além do mais, eu já sabia. Ele tinha mudado. Olhava para mim de um modo diferente, uma sombra sobre o rosto, o pensamento em outro lugar.

Logo depois disso, como era de se esperar, tivemos a conversa definitiva. Nate foi bem direto.

- Estou interessado em outra pessoa - declarou. - Sempre prometi que contaria a você.

Me lembro muito bem dessas conversas, me lembro de gostar da minha força e confiança quando dizia a ele que se algum dia conhecesse alguém, deveria simplesmente me contar, que eu saberia lidar com a situação. É claro, naquela época eu não imaginava que isso pudesse ultrapassar a esfera do hipotético. Quis retirar todas as minhas declarações altivas e dizer no lugar delas que preferia enormemente uma mentira delicada sobre estar precisando de espaço ou de um tempo sozinho.

- Por acaso é a Carly? - perguntei com um nó na garganta.

Ele ficou chocado.

- Como é que você sabe?

- Simplesmente percebi - respondi, incapaz de controlar o choro.

- Sinto muito - disse Nate me abraçando. - Machucar você assim desse jeito me mata. Mas eu tinha de ser honesto. Devia isso a você.

Então ele tinha uma nova garota e tinha de ser nobre. Tentei ficar com raiva, mas como é que você pode ter raiva de alguém porque esse alguém não quer ficar com você? Em vez disso, fiquei apenas na maior fossa, engordei alguns quilos e renunciei solenemente aos homens.

Nate continuou telefonando alguns meses depois do nosso rompimento. Sabia que ele estava apenas sendo gentil, mas seus telefonemas me davam falsas esperanças. Não conseguia deixar de perguntar sobre a namorada dele.

- Carly vai bem - dizia meio acanhado. Então uma vez ele respondeu:

- Vamos morar juntos ... e acho que vamos ficar noivos ... - a voz dele foi sumindo.

- Parabéns. Isso é ótimo. Estou muito feliz por vocês - disse.

- Obrigado, Lílian. Ouvir isso significa muito para mim.

- É... Boa sorte para vocês e tudo o mais, mas acho que não quero mais que você me telefone, certo?

- Entendo - disse ele, provavelmente aliviado de ser dispensado.

Desde então não ouvi mais falar nele. Não tenho certeza se eles se casaram, ou quando se casaram, mas às vezes ainda procuro por Carly Weinstein/Weasley quando vou comprar CDS. Por enquanto ela ainda não fez sucesso.

Olhando em retrospecto, me questiono se realmente amava Nate, ou apenas a segurança do nosso relacionamento. Fico imaginando se na verdade meus sentimentos por ele não tinham muito a ver com o fato de odiar meu trabalho. Do Exame da Ordem até aquele ano infernal como funcionária de um escritório, Nate foi minha válvula de escape. E às vezes isso pode se parecer muito com amor.

Um tempo razoável se passou depois dele. Perdi os quilos que havia ganhado no fim do namoro, fiz luzes no cabelo e aceitei uma série de encontros às cegas. Nos piores casos eram terríveis. Nos melhores, apenas desconfortáveis e nada memoráveis. Então conheci Alec Thomas no Spy Bar, no Soho. Estava com Narcissa e algumas das suas amigas do trabalho quando ele e seus amigos metidos nos abordaram. Alec, é claro, começou investindo em Narcissa, mas ela o empurrou para mim - literalmente, com as mãos nas costas dele e instruções firmes do tipo: "Fala aqui com a minha amiga." Para ela, aquilo era o máximo da generosidade. Embora tivesse Jay, ela não era do tipo que dispensava atenção masculina.

- Ele é uma graça - sussurrava Narcissa para mim. - Vai fundo.

Ela estava certa, Alec era uma graça. Mas era todo ligado em imagem. O tipo de cara que aposenta o uniforme de universitário bacana - com bonés de beisebol nojentos e intencionalmente invertidos, camisetas de festas de fraternidades estudantis e cintos de couro trançados - para trocá-lo pelo uniforme do cara de vinte e poucos anos, urbano, bacana, que usa camisetas apertadas de tecido sintético, calças pretas com um ligeiro brilho e toneladas de gel no cabelo. Ele exagerava na quantidade de piadas do tipo "um cara entra num bar" (nenhuma delas engraçada) e histórias de guerra com os velhos personagens de sempre (nenhuma delas impressionante). Quando ele pagou uma bebida para mim naquela primeira noite, sacou uma nota de cem dólares e disse em voz alta para o barman que sentia muito, mas não tinha menor. Em resumo, era um típico exemplo do que Narcissa e eu chamávamos de MFD - Muito Forçado Demais.

Mas Alec era inteligente o bastante, divertido o bastante e legal o bastante. Então, quando pediu meu telefone, dei a ele. E quando ele telefonou e me convidou para jantar, eu fui. E quando ele quis transar comigo, quatro encontros depois, trazendo um preservativo texturizado, tremi, mas aceitei. Ele tinha um corpo e tanto, mas o sexo não foi nada de mais. Eu muitas vezes acabava pensando em trabalho e, uma vez, quando ouvi o noticiário esportivo na TV, cheguei a fazer de conta que ele era Pete Sampras, o tenista. Muitas vezes estive perto de acabar tudo com ele, mas Narcissa vivia me dizendo para dar mais uma chance, que Alec era rico e uma gracinha. Muito mais rico e gracinha que Nate, ela destacava. Como se isso tivesse alguma coisa a ver.

Então, uma noite, Claire viu Alec no Merchants, beijando uma loirinha meio vulgar. Quando a garota foi ao banheiro, Claire aproximou-se para tirar satisfações, avisando que se ele não confessasse sua infidelidade, ela mesmo me contaria. Então, no dia seguinte, Alec telefonou para despejar suas desculpas: disse que estava voltando para sua ex, que imaginei ser a garota no Merchants. Quase disse a ele que também tinha pensado em acabar, e isso era verdade, mas me importava tão pouco que não fiz questão de esclarecer nada. Disse apenas tudo bem, boa sorte. E isso foi tudo.

De vez em quando esbarro com Alec na academia, perto do trabalho. Somos bastante cordiais um com o outro: teve uma vez que cheguei a fazer bicicleta ao lado dele, sem me importar que minha pele estivesse toda cheia de espinhas ou que eu estivesse vestindo meu moletom mais surrado (Cissy diz que essa roupa jamais deveria ser usada em público). Nessa ocasião ficamos jogando conversa fora. Perguntei sobre a namorada dele, deixando ele tagarelar sobre a viagem para a Jamaica que eles estavam prestes a fazer. Não me esforcei nem um pouco para ser legal, uma outra indicação clara de que eu não tinha investido realmente no nosso relacionamento. De certa forma, é verdade, nem deveria incluir Alec na categoria dos namorados sérios. Mas porque dormi com ele (e me vejo como um tipo de mulher que dormiria apenas com alguém numa relação legítima), eu o incluo nesse clube infelizmente exclusivo.

Faço uma revisão dos meus três namorados, os três homens com os quais dormi quando estava na faixa dos vinte anos, procurando um padrão. Nada. Nenhum traço consistente, cor,estatura, personalidade. Mas um tema realmente surge: todos eles me escolheram. E depois me dispensaram. Representei o papel de passiva. Esperando por Alan e então ficando com Gilderoy. Querendo sentir mais pelo Nate. Depois querendo sentir menos. Esperando que Alec fosse embora e me deixasse em paz.

E agora Jay. Meu número quatro. E ainda estou esperando.

Que tudo isso passe.

Que chegue o dia do casamento deles em setembro.

Que apareça alguém que me dê aquele frio na barriga quando, bem cedo, numa manhã de domingo, eu o observe dormindo na minha cama. Alguém que não esteja noivo da minha melhor amiga.

* * *

_Capítulo duplo pra vocês, olha como eu sou legal! Hehe, reviews, por favor._


	6. Capítulo 6

No sábado à noite, vou de táxi até Gotham Bar and Grill com a mente aberta e uma atitude positiva - meio caminho andado para o sucesso de qualquer encontro -, pensando que talvez Lucius possa ser a pessoa que estou procurando.

Entro no restaurante e logo o localizo, sentado no bar, usando um jeans de lavagem escura e uma camisa social azul miosótis com as mangas dobradas meticulosamente, parecia um executivo.

- Desculpe, eu me atrasei - digo, enquanto Lucius se levanta para me cumprimentar. - Foi difícil conseguir um táxi.

- Não se preocupe - diz ele, me oferecendo um banco ao seu lado.

Eu me sento. Ele sorri, revelando duas fileiras de dentes muito brancos e certinhos.

- E então? O que pedimos para você? - pergunta ele.

- O que você está bebendo?

- Gim-tônica.

- Vou querer a mesma coisa.

Ele olha para o barman com uma nota de cinquenta esticada e então de novo para mim.

- Você está linda, Lílian.

Agradeço. Faz tempo que não recebo um bom elogio de um cara. Acaba me ocorrendo que James e eu não chegamos a trocar elogios.

Lucius finalmente consegue a atenção do barman e pede para mim um gim Bombay Sapphire com tônica. Em seguida ele diz:

- Na última vez que eu vi você todos nós tínhamos bebido à beça ... Aquela foi uma noite divertida.

- É. Eu estava bem fora do ar - respondo, esperando que Jay tenha me dito a verdade sobre não ter falado nada com Lucius. - Mas pelo menos consegui chegar em casa antes do sol nascer. Narcissa me disse que você e Jay ficaram fora até tarde naquela noite.

- É, nós saímos por aí um tempo - Lucius diz, sem olhar para mim. Isso é um bom sinal. Ele está protegendo o amigo, mas tem dificuldade em mentir. Ele pega o troco do barman, deixa duas notas e algumas moedas sobre o bar e me passa a bebida. - Aqui está.

- Obrigada.

Sorrio, mexo e bebo pelo canudinho.

Uma garota oriental esquálida, vestindo calça de couro e com os lábios excessivamente pintados, dá uma olhada lasciva no rolex de Lucius e diz que a nossa mesa está pronta. Pegamos nossas bebidas, seguindo-a até a área do restaurante que fica depois do bar. Enquanto sentamos, ela nos entrega dois cardápios gigantescos e uma carta de vinhos separada.

- O garçom de vocês estará aqui em alguns minutos - diz, antes de virar seu longo cabelo preto e sair altiva e a passos largos pelo restaurante.

Lucius dá uma olhada na carta de vinhos e pergunta se eu quero pedir uma garrafa.

- Claro - respondo.

- Tinto ou branco?

- Tanto faz.

- Você acha que vai comer peixe? - ele diz olhando para o cardápio.

- Talvez. Mas não me importo de tomar vinho tinto com peixe.

- Eu sou meio chato com vinhos... Meu pai é dono de um chateau - diz ele, estalando as juntas dos dedos sob a mesa. – Mas, de qualquer modo, eles não devem ter por aqui as marcas que conheço... Você quer escolher?

Torci o nariz, o megamilionário dentro dele estava mostrando as asinhas.

- Não, tudo bem. Você pode escolher. Qualquer coisa está bem.

- Está certo, então. Deixa comigo - diz ele, abrindo o sorriso de quem nunca esquecia de usar o aparelho para dormir.

Ficamos estudando o cardápio, discutindo o que deve estar mais gostoso. Lucius desliza sua cadeira para perto da mesa e sinto seu joelho contra o meu.

- Quase não chamei você para sair. Afinal, a gente vai passar o verão na mesma casa e coisa e tal- Lucius diz, seus olhos ainda examinando o cardápio. - James me disse que essa é uma das principais regras por aqui. Não se envolva com alguém da sua casa. Pelo menos não até agosto.

Ele ri e eu arquivo o detalhe para uma análise futura: Jay não deu força para o nosso encontro.

- Mas aí eu pensei, sabe como é, que inferno: estou interessado nela, vou telefonar para ela. Quer dizer, desde que Jay nos apresentou, venho pensando em chamar você para sair. Desde que me mudei para cá. Mas eu estava com uma garota italiana por um tempo e achei que deveria resolver tudo antes de telefonar para você. Você sabe, só para fazer as coisas direitinho, às claras. Então, finalmente terminei tudo ... e aqui estamos nós - ele passa as costas da mão na testa, aliviado com a confissão.

- Acho que você tomou a decisão correta.

- De esperar?

- Não. De ligar.

Ofereço a ele o meu sorriso mais sedutor, lembrando-me rapidamente de Narcissa. Ela não tem o monopólio da sedução feminina, penso. Não tenho de ser sempre a séria, a sem graça.

Nossa garçonete interrompe o momento.

- Olá, tudo bem com vocês hoje?

- Tudo bem - Lucius responde alegre e então abaixa o tom de voz .- Para um primeiro encontro.

Eu rio, mas nossa garçonete apenas sorri duramente e com os lábios apertados.

- Posso apresentar nossos pratos especiais?

- Vá em frente - diz Lucius.

Ela olha fixo para o espaço bem acima das nossas cabeças, recitando a lista de pratos especiais, chamando tudo de "delicioso" - "uma deliciosa garoupa", "um delicioso risoto" e assim por diante. Faço que sim com a cabeça e escuto apenas parcialmente enquanto penso em Jay dizendo a Lucius para não me convidar para sair e fico imaginando o que isso significa.

- Então? Vocês gostariam de começar com alguma coisa para beber?

- Pode ser... Acho que vamos querer uma garrafa de vinho tinto. O que você recomenda? - ele aperta os olhos em direção ao cardápio.

- O pinot noir Marjorie está soberbo - ela aponta para a carta de vinhos.

- Está bem. Então pode ser este aí. Perfeito.

Ela abre mais um de seus sorrisos afetados em minha direção.

- Vocês estão prontos para fazer o pedido?

- É, acho que sim - digo, e então peço uma salada verde com legumes e atum.

- E como você gostaria do seu atum?

- Ao ponto - respondo.

Lucius pede sopa de ervilha e cordeiro.

- Excelentes escolhas - diz nossa garçonete, com um movimento afetado da cabeça. Ela recolhe nossos cardápios e dá meia-volta.

- Cara - diz Lucius.

- O quê?

- Essa garota não tem personalidade nenhuma.

Eu rio.

Ele sorri.

- Onde estávamos?... Ah é, Kensington.

- Certo.

- Então, James diz que não é uma boa idéia sair com alguém da sua própria casa. E aí eu respondo: "Meu caro, eu não estou seguindo as regras idiotas dos Potter." Se a gente acabar se odiando, que seja.

- Não acho que a gente vai se odiar - digo.

A garçonete volta com o vinho, abre a garrafa e serve um pouco na taça dele. Lucius bebe de um gole só e anuncia que está ótimo, duvido muito que seja verdade, já que ele torceu o nariz para o líquido escuro enquanto eu não olhava.

Enquanto a garçonete me serve, pergunto a Lucius se ele sabe da aposta.

Ele faz que não com a cabeça.

- Que aposta?

Espero até que estejamos sozinhos novamente, já basta que a garçonete saiba que esta é a primeira vez que saímos juntos.

- Jay e Cissy fizeram uma aposta para ver se eu aceitaria ou não sair com você.

- Ah, não acredito - ele deixa cair o queixo para mostrar que ficou surpreso. - Quem achou que você iria e quem achou que você me dispensaria?

- Ah. Não me lembro - finjo estar confusa. - Isto não importa. O que importa é...

- Que eles estão se metendo muito na nossa vida - ele balança a cabeça. - Filhos-da-mãe.

- Eu sei.

Ele ergue a taça.

- A James e Narcissa, aqueles bisbilhoteiros filhos-da-mãe com quem não vamos compartilhar os detalhes desta noite.

Eu rio.

- Não importa o quão bom, ou ruim, seja o nosso encontro!

Nossas taças se encostam e bebemos ao mesmo tempo

.  
- Este encontro não vai ser ruim. Pode acreditar em mim.

Sorrio.

- Acredito em você.

Realmente acredito nele, penso. Há alguma coisa desconcertante nos seus olhos vítreos, me encarando com interesse quase laboratorial. E ele não está noivo de Narcissa. Um excelente bônus.

Então, como que ensaiado, Lucius me pergunta há quanto tempo conheço Cissy

- Há uns vinte e poucos anos. Na primeira vez que a vi, ela estava toda arrumada, num daqueles vestidinhos de verão, e eu estava com um daqueles shorts idiotas do ursinho Pooh. Pensei, aí está uma garota com estilo.

Lucius ri.

- Aposto que você estava linda no seu shortinho do Pooh.

- Nem tanto.

- E foi você quem apresentou os dois, certo? James disse que vocês eram grandes amigos no curso de Direito, não é mesmo?

Certo. Meu bom amigo Jimmy. A última pessoa com quem dormi.

- Ahã. Conheci Jay no primeiro semestre do curso de Direito. Percebi de cara que ele e Narcissa seriam uma ótima combinação - digo. Um pouco de exagero, mas quero deixar claro que nunca considerei Jay para mim. Coisa que não fiz mesmo. E ainda não faço.

- Eles são mesmo parecidos ... Não há mistério sobre como os filhos deles vão ser.

- É, eles vão ser lindos - sinto um nó inexplicável no peito, imaginando Jay e Narcissa embalando seu recém-nascido. Por alguma razão, nunca havia pensado para além do casamento em setembro.

- O que foi? - Lucius pergunta, obviamente notando minha expressão. O que não necessariamente significa que ele seja sensível. Meu rosto é que não chega a ser inescrutável. É uma maldição.

- Nada - respondo. Então sorrio e me endireito na cadeira. É hora de uma transição. - Chega de falar de Jay e Narcissa.

- É- diz ele. - Eu também acho.

Damos início a uma típica conversa de primeiro encontro, discutimos nossos trabalhos, nossas famílias e nosso passado em geral. Falamos sobre o clima e de sua mudança para Londres. Nossa comida chega. Comemos, conversamos e pedimos mais uma garrafa de vinho. Há mais risos do que silêncio. Sinto-me até à vontade o suficiente para pegar um pedacinho do seu cordeiro quando ele me oferece.

Depois do jantar, Lucius paga a conta. É sempre um momento estranho para mim, embora me oferecer para pagar (sinceramente ou com o falso gesto de pegar a carteira) seja ainda mais estranho. Agradeço e vamos andando em direção à porta, quando ele diz num tom suave, mas não menos sugestivo

-. Posso acompanhar você até sua casa?

- Claro.

Caminhamos pela Belgrave e paramos em frente ao meu apartamento.

- Bem, boa noite, Lucius. Muito obrigada pelo jantar. Foi uma noite ótima - digo, com sinceridade.

- É. Para mim também. Foi ótimo - ele lambe os lábios rapidamente. Sei o que vem por aí. - E acho ótimo que a gente esteja na mesma casa neste verão.

- Eu também.

Então ele pergunta se pode me beijar. Uma pergunta de que geralmente não gosto. Apenas beije, penso sempre. Mas por alguma razão isso não me incomoda vindo de Lucius..

Faço que sim com a cabeça, ele se aproxima e me dá um beijo meio longo.  
Nós nos separamos. Meu coração não está acelerado, mas me sinto satisfeita.

- Você acha que Narcissa e James também apostaram sobre isso? - ele pergunta.

Rio, porque estava pensando a mesma coisa.

- Como é que foi? - grita Narcissa ao telefone na manhã seguinte.

Estou acabando de sair do chuveiro, toda encharcada e pingando.

- Onde você está?

- No carro, com Jay. Estamos voltando para a cidade - diz ela. - fomos comprar antigüidades. Lembra?

- Ah, é - respondo. - Eu me lembro.

- Como é que foi? - pergunta Narcissa mais uma vez estalando a língua. Ela não consegue nem esperar até chegar em casa para saber os detalhes do meu encontro.  
Não respondo.

- E então?

- A ligação está ruim. Seu celular está entrecortando - digo. - não consigo ouvir você.

- Bela tentativa. Conte as boas.

- Que boas?

- Lílian, não se faça de desentendida comigo. Me conta sobre o seu encontro! Estamos loucos para saber.

Escuto James ecoar ao fundo.

- Simplesmente loucos!

- Foi uma noite adorável - digo, tentando enrolar uma toalha em volta da cabeça sem deixar o telefone cair.

Ela dá uns gritinhos.

- Eu sabia. Então, detalhes! Detalhes!

Digo a ela que fomos ao Gotham Bar and Grill, que pedi atum e ele cordeiro.

- Lílian, vá direto ao que interessa. Vocês ficaram juntos?

- Não posso contar isso.

- Por que não?

- Tenho minhas razões.

- Isso significa que aconteceu - diz ela. - Do contrário você teria apenas dito que não.

- Pense o que quiser.

- Ah, vai, Lílian.

Digo a ela que de jeito nenhum, não vou ser o passatempo da sua viagem. Ela reproduz minhas palavras a Jay e eu o escuto dizer:

- Bruce é o nosso passatempo. Diga isso a ela.

Tunnel of Love está tocando ao fundo.

- Diga ao James que este é o pior disco do Bruce.

- Eles são todos ruins. Springsteen é um saco - Cissy comenta.

- Ela disse que este disco é ruim? Foi isso que ela acabou de dizer? - escuto Jay perguntando a Narcissa.

Cissy diz que sim e alguns segundos depois "Thunder Road" está a todo volume. Cissy grita para ele diminuir. Eu sorrio.

- E então? - Narcissa pergunta. - Você vai contar ou não?

- Não.

- E se eu prometer não contar ao Jay?

- Ainda assim, não.

Narcissa faz um som exasperador. Então ela diz que vai descobrir de uma maneira ou de outra e desliga.

Só volto a falar com Jay na quinta à noite, na véspera da viagem pra Ken's

- Você quer uma carona? A gente tem espaço para mais um - diz ele. - Claire vem com a gente, e o seu amigo também.

- Bem, neste caso, adoraria uma carona - digo, tentando soar leve e casual. Preciso mostrar a ele que estou em outra. Eu estou em outra.

Às cinco horas do dia seguinte, estamos reunidos no carro de James, com esperança de conseguir fugir do engarrafamento. Mas as ruas já estão entupidas. Levamos uma hora para chegar ao túnel perto de Heathrow e quase quatro horas para completar os 170 quilômetros até o começo da alameda onde alugamos a casa. Sento no banco de trás entre Claire e Lucius. Cissy está desinibida e agitada, passa a maior parte da viagem olhando para nós três no banco de trás, puxando vários assuntos, fazendo perguntas e geralmente conduzindo a conversa.

Ela faz com que as coisas pareçam celebrações. O bom humor dela é tão infeccioso quanto o mau humor é contagioso. Lucius é O segundo mais falante do grupo. Por mais ou menos cinqüenta quilômetros, ele e Narcissa ficam de piadinhas, de gozação um com o outro. Ela diz que ele é preguiçoso, ele diz que ela dá trabalho. Claire e eu fazemos algum comentário apartes de vez em quando. James não diz praticamente nada. Ele fica tão quieto que a certa altura Narcissa grita para ele parar de ser tão chato.

- Estou dirigindo - Jay diz -, preciso me concentrar.

Então ele olha para mim pelo espelho retrovisor. Fico imaginando no que ele está pensando. Os olhos dele não entregam nada.

Está ficando escuro quando paramos para fazer um lanche e tomar uma cerveja num posto de gasolina na rodovia 27. Claire se aproxima de mim perto das batatas fritas, passa o braço através do meu e diz:

- Dá para notar que ele realmente gosta de você.

Por um segundo fico em estado de choque, pensando que ela está se referindo ao James.

Então me dou conta de que ela está falando do Lucius.

- Lucius e eu somos apenas amigos - digo enquanto escolho uma lata de Pringles Light.

- Ah, por favor. A Narcissa me contou sobre o encontro de vocês - insiste ela.  
Claire sempre sabe de tudo - a última tendência, a inauguração de um bar legal, a próxima grande festa. Ela mantém os dedos de unhas bem-cuidadas na pulsação da cidade. E saber dos detalhes a respeito dos solteiros também faz parte do pacote.

- Foi só um encontro - explico, feliz que Cissy não tenha determinado o que aconteceu com Lucius, apesar de um bombardeio de perguntas. Ela chegou até mesmo a interrogá-lo por e-mail. Ele me encaminhou a mensagem com o seguinte título: "bisbilhoteiros filhos-da-mãe."

- Bem, o verão é longo - diz Claire com sabedoria. - Você faz bem em não se comprometer até saber o que mais está vindo por aí.

Chegamos à nossa casa de veraneio, uma casinha sem muito charme. Foi Claire quem a encontrou em meados de fevereiro, quando veio sozinha até aqui, revoltada por não termos sacrificado um fim de semana para sair em busca de uma casa. Ela organizou tudo, providenciando inclusive quem alugasse a outra metade da temporada. Enquanto saímos em excursão pela casa, ela se desculpa mais uma vez que não haja uma piscina e se lamenta que as áreas comuns realmente não sejam grandes o suficiente para festas maiores. Asseguramos a ela que o quintal dos fundos, com uma pequena churrasqueira e muito espaço, compensa isso. Além do mais, estamos perto o bastante para ir a pé até a praia, o que, na minha opinião, é o que há de mais importante numa casa de veraneio.

Descarregamos o carro e saímos em busca dos nossos quartos. Narcissa e Jay ficam com o que tem a cama king-size. Lucius tem seu próprio quarto, o que pode vir a ser conveniente. E Claire também - uma recompensa por seus esforços. Eu divido um quarto com Alice, que matou o trabalho hoje e veio de trem na noite passada. Alice está sempre matando o trabalho. Não conheço ninguém mais despreocupada nesse  
sentido, particularmente num escritório grande como o nosso. Todos os dias ela chega tarde - a cada ano que passa, cada vez mais perto de onze horas - e se recusa a fazer como os outros funcionários, que deixam um paletó na cadeira ou uma xícara cheia de café sobre a mesa antes de ir embora, para que os colegas pensem que saíram apenas para um rápido intervalo. Ela faturou menos de dois mil dólares no ano passado e por isso não recebeu bônus.

- Faça as contas e você vai perceber que ganhar um bônus representa menos por hora do que fritar hambúrgueres no McDonald's - disse ela este ano, no dia em que os cheques foram distribuídos.

Agora telefono a ela do celular.

- Onde você está?

- Cyril's - grita ela por sobre o falatório dos freqüentadores. - Querem que eu fique aqui ou que vá encontrar vocês em algum lugar?

Transmito a pergunta para Narcissa e Claire.

- Diga a ela que vamos direto para o Talkhouse - diz Narcissa. - Já é tarde.  
Então, como eu esperava, Claire e Narcissa insistem em trocar de roupa. E Lucius, que ainda está com a roupa do trabalho, faz a mesma coisa. Então James e eu ficamos sentados na salinha de TV, um de frente para o outro, esperando. Ele pega o controle remoto, mas não liga a TV. É a primeira vez que ficamos sozinhos desde o Incidente. Estou consciente do suor se acumulando nas minhas axilas. Por que estou nervosa? O que aconteceu ficou para trás. Acabou. Tenho de relaxar, agir com naturalidade.

- Você não vai se embonecar para o seu amiguinho? - Jay pergunta calmamente, sem olhar para mim.

- Muito engraçado.

Agora,mesmo a mera troca de palavras parece ilícita.

- Você não vai mesmo?

- Estou bem assim - digo, olhando para o meu jeans favorito e para a minha blusa preta de malha. O que ele não sabe é que já passei muito tempo pensando nesta roupa quando me troquei depois do trabalho.

- Então você e Lucius formam um casal formidável- ele olha furtivamente para a escada.

- Obrigada. Você e Narcissa também.

Trocamos um olhar demorado, tão carregado de possíveis significados que não dá nem para começar a interpretar. E aí, antes que ele possa responder, Cissy desce as escadas saltitante, num vestido de noite verde-amarelado, bem colado no corpo. Ela entrega a Jay uma tesoura e se agacha a seus pés, erguendo o cabelo.

- Dá para você cortar a etiqueta, por favor?

Ele corta. Ela se levanta e gira.

- Bem, que tal estou?  
- Legal - responde ele e depois olha para mim meio acanhado, como se aquele elogio de apenas uma palavra para sua noiva pudesse me chatear.

- Você está deslumbrante - digo para mostrar que não estou chateada. Nem um pouco.

Pagamos o serviço de mesa e abrimos caminho pela multidão que lota o Stephen's Talkhouse, nosso bar favorito em Amagansett, dizendo olá para todas as pessoas que a gente conhece, de diferentes grupos lá da cidade. Encontramos Alice no bar com uma Heineken, de short jeans, uma camiseta branca com decote em V e um tipo de chinelo de dedo que Narcissa e Claire usariam apenas para ir fazer as unhas dos pés. Não há sequer uma gota de pretensão no corpo de Alice e, como sempre, estou muito feliz em vê-la.

- Ei, pessoal! - grita ela. - Por que vocês demoraram tanto?

- O trânsito estava uma merda - Jay diz. - E, depois, certas pessoas tiveram que se arrumar.

- Bem, é claro que nós tínhamos de nos arrumar! - diz Narcissa, olhando para baixo para admirar sua roupa.

Alice insiste que precisamos de um pontapé inicial para a nossa noite e pede uma rodada de bebidas. Ela distribui os copos enquanto ficamos de pé numa roda apertada, prontos para beber juntos.

- Ao melhor verão de todos! - diz Cissy, jogando os longos cabelos com cheiro de xampu de coco para trás dos ombros. Ela sempre diz isso no começo de cada verão. Ela sempre tem expectativas tremendamente altas com as quais nunca compartilho. Mas talvez neste verão ela esteja certa.

Todos nós viramos nossas bebidas, que têm gosto de vodca pura. Então Jay pega uma nova rodada e me entrega uma cerveja, os dedos dele roçam os meus. Fico imaginando se fez isso de propósito.

- Obrigada - digo.

- Disponha - murmura ele, sem tirar os olhos de mim, como no carro.

Conto mentalmente até três e depois desvio o olhar.

A noite passa e percebo que estou observando Jay e Narcissa interagirem. Fico surpresa com as pontadas de um sentimento de posse que experimento ao observar os dois juntos. Não é exatamente ciúme, mas algo relacionado a isso. Noto algumas pequenas coisas que não costumava registrar. Como uma vez, quando ela escorregou os quatro dedos na parte de trás do jeans dele, bem na altura do cós. E uma outra vez, quando ele estava em pé atrás de Narcissa e segurou todo o cabelo dela numa mão e meio que o ergueu numa espécie de rabo-de-cavalo antes de largar de volta sobre os ombros.  
Neste exato momento, ele se inclina para dizer alguma coisa a ela. Ela faz que sim com a cabeça. Imagino que as palavras dele sejam "quero você hoje à noite", ou alguma coisa por aí. Fico pensando se eles transaram desde que eu e ele estivemos juntos. Certamente. E isso me incomoda de uma maneira estranha. Talvez isso aconteça sempre que você vê alguém da sua Lista com outra pessoa. Digo a mim mesma que não tenho direito de ter ciúme. Que para início de conversa não tinha nada que ter acrescentado James Potter à minha Lista.

Tento me concentrar em Lucius. Fico perto dele, converso com ele, rio de suas piadas. Quando ele me chama para dançar, digo sim sem hesitar. Vou atrás dele em direção à pista de dança lotada. A gente sua bastante, dançando e rindo. Percebo que apesar de não haver muita química, estou me divertindo. E, quem sabe? Talvez ele dê em alguma coisa.

- Eles estão loucos para saber o que aconteceu no nosso encontro - diz Lucius no meu ouvido.

- Por que você diz isso? - pergunto a ele.

- Narcissa perguntou mais uma vez.

- É mesmo?

- É.

- Quando?

- Hoje à noite. Bem depois de chegarmos aqui.

Hesito um pouco e então pergunto:

- James disse alguma coisa?

- Não, mas ele estava de pé, bem ao lado dela, parecendo bastante interessado.

- Que petulância - digo num tom brincalhão.

- Eu sei, esses bisbilhoteiros filhos-da-mãe ... E não olhe agora, mas eles estão de olho na gente.

O rosto dele toca o meu, um princípio de barba roçando minha pele.

Ponho os braços em torno de seus ombros e movimento meu corpo junto ao dele.

- Bem, sendo assim - digo -, vamos dar a eles motivo para olhar.

* * *

_Uiiii, o Lucius dessa fic é tão fofo, fuinha-pai muito sedutível. :)  
Comentem._


	7. Capítulo 7

- E aí? Que história é essa entre você e o Lucius? - pergunta Alice na manhã seguinte, enquanto mexe na pilha de roupas que já se acumulou ao lado da cama dela. Resisto à vontade de dobrá-las para ela.

- História nenhuma, sério.

Levanto e logo começo a fazer a cama.

- Algum potencial? - Ela veste um moletom e amarra o cadarço altura dos quadris.

- Talvez.

No ano passado, Alice terminou com Corey, que foi namorado dela por quatro anos, um cara bacana, legal, inteligente, todo dinâmico. Ela estava convencida de que, apesar de a relação ser muito boa, não era boa o suficiente. "Ele não é o cara", ela não parava de dizer. Me lembro de Cissy falando que ela acabaria revendo essa idéia quando tivesse em seus trinta e poucos anos, uma afirmação longamente discutida por mim e Alice mais tarde. Um Narcicismo clássico e sem tato. Entretanto com o passar do tempo, não consigo deixar de imaginar que Alice possa ter cometido um erro. Aqui está ela, um ano depois, em plena infrutífera cena dos encontros às cegas, enquanto, dizem por aí, o ex-namorado mudou-se para um loft em Coastminster com uma estudante de medicina de 23 anos, que é a cara da Cameron Diaz. Alice diz que não se importa. Acho muito difícil de acreditar, mesmo para alguém com a coragem dela. De qualquer forma, ela não parece estar com pressa de encontrar um substituto para Corey.

- Um potencial de verão ou um potencial de longo prazo? - pergunta ela, passando as mãos pelo cabelo curto, de um tom chocolate meio-amargo.

- Não sei. Talvez de longo prazo.

- Bem, vocês pareciam mesmo um casal na noite passada - diz ela. - Lá na pista, dançando.

- É mesmo? - pergunto, pensando que se a gente estava parecendo um casal, James deve saber que não estou pensando nele.

Ela faz que sim, encontra sua camiseta "Desafio Empresarial", de uma corrida de rua que ela participou, e cheira embaixo do braço antes de jogar em cima de mim.

- Será que isto aqui está limpo? Dá uma cheirada para mim, vai.

- Não vou cheirar a sua camiseta - digo, jogando de volta para ela. - Você é nojenta.

Ela ri e veste a camiseta, obviamente limpa o suficiente.

- É... vocês dois estavam lá, cochichando e rindo. Achei que certamente ficariam juntos na noite passada e que eu teria o quarto só para mim.

Rio.

- Sinto desapontá-la.

- Você o desapontou mais do que a mim.

- Que nada. Ele apenas disse boa-noite quando chegamos em casa. Nem mesmo um beijo.

Alice sabe do primeiro beijo.

- Por que não?

- Não sei, acho que estamos avançando com cuidado. Vamos ter bastante contato entre agora e setembro ... Você sabe, ele também vai estar no casamento. Se as coisas não derem certo, pode ser bem desagradável.

Ela parece considerar meus motivos. Por um segundo fico tentada a contar a ela tudo a respeito do Jay. Confio nela. Mas não conto, ponderando que poderia contar, mas nunca voltar atrás e apagar a informação da cabeça dela. Quando estivermos todos juntos vou me sentir ainda mais desconfortável, sempre achando que ela está pensando nisso. E de qualquer forma ... acabou. Não há realmente nada sobre o que conversar.

Descemos as escadas. Nossos companheiros de casa já estão reunidos em volta da mesa da cozinha.

- O dia está lindo lá fora - anuncia Cissy, ficando de pé, se alongando e mostrando a barriga sarada sob uma camiseta cortada. Ela senta novamente e continua a jogar paciência.

Claire pára de mexer em seu Palm Pilot e olha para cima.

- Tempo perfeito para praia.

- Tempo perfeito para jogar golfe - Alice diz, olhando para Jay e Lucius. - Alguém se habilita?

- Hum, talvez - Jay diz, olhando por cima da página de esportes do jornal. - Quer que eu telefone e veja se a gente consegue um horário?

Narcissa bate as cartas na mesa e olha em volta com um ar desafiador.

Alice parece não notar a objeção de Narcissa a uma partida de golfe, porque diz:

- Ou podemos simplesmente dar um pulo na área de treino.

- Não! Não! Não! Nada de golfe. - Narcissa bate na mesa mais uma vez, dessa vez com o pulso. - Não no nosso primeiro dia! Temos que ficar juntos! Todos nós. Certo, Lílian?

- Acho que isso significa nada de golfe por hoje - diz Jay, antes que eu seja forçada a me envolver na grande discussão sobre o golfe. Ordens da Narcissa.

Alice se levanta da mesa com um ar enojado.

- Só quero que a gente fique junto na praia - diz Cissy usando de benevolência para disfarçar seu egoísmo.

- E você faz as perspectivas parecerem tão agradáveis. - Jay se levanta, caminha até a pia e começa a fazer café.

- Qual é o seu problema, seu bundão rabugento? - questiona Narcissa, como se fosse ele quem tivesse acabado de dizer a ela como passar o dia. - Você está agindo como um velho elefante fétido. Vê se fica quieto.

- O que é significa fétido? - Lucius pergunta, coçando a orelha. Essa é a primeira contribuição dele para a conversa matinal. Ele ainda parece estar meio sonolento. - Nunca ouvi falar.

- Veja só algo fétido bem ali - diz Narcissa apontando para Jay. - Ele está de mau humor desde que chegamos aqui.

- Não, não estou - responde James. Quero que ele se vire para que eu possa interpretar a expressão do seu rosto.

- Está sim. Não é? - pergunta Narcissa exigindo uma resposta do resto de nós, olhando especificamente para mim. Ser amiga de Cissy me ensinou a arte de suavizar as coisas. Mas dormir com o noivo dela enfraqueceu meus instintos. Não estou a fim de entrar na discussão. E ninguém mais quer se envolver no que deveria ser uma discussão particular. Encolhemos os ombros ou desviamos o olhar.

Na verdade, entretanto, Jay foi, de certa forma, subjugado. Fico imaginando se tenho alguma coisa a ver com o humor dele. Talvez ele não tenha gostado de me ver com Lucius. Não um ciúme escancarado, apenas as pontadas do sentimento de posse que experimentei. Ou talvez esteja apenas pensando em Narcissa, observando o quanto ela pode ser controladora. Sempre tive consciência das exigências de Narcissa - é impossível deixar de notá-las -, mas ultimamente tenho sido menos tolerante com ela. Estou cansada das coisas sempre serem do jeito que ela quer. Talvez Jay esteja se sentindo da mesma forma.

- O que você está preparando para o café da manhã? - pergunta Lucius em meio a um sonoro bocejo.

Claire olha para o seu Cartier cravejado de brilhantes.

- Você está querendo dizer brunch.

- Seja lá o que for. O que você estiver preparando para comer - diz Lucius.

Discutimos nossas opções e decidimos evitar a tumultuada cena de East Kensington. Alice diz que comprou o essencial no dia anterior.

- Por essencial você está se referindo àquelas guloseimas para esquentar na torradeira? - pergunta Lucius.

- Aqui está. - Alice arruma os pratos, as colheres e uma caixa de cereal sobre a mesa. - Bom apetite.

Lucius abre a caixa e despeja um pouco no prato. Ele olha para mim do outro lado da mesa.

- Quer um pouco?

Faço que sim com a cabeça e ele prepara o meu prato. Não pergunta se mais alguém quer, apenas empurra a caixa para a mesa.

- Banana? - me oferece.

- Sim, por favor.

Ele descasca e fatia a banana sobre o meu prato e sobre o dele, alternando um tanto de fatias para cada um. Ele fica com a parte mais madura. Estamos compartilhando uma banana. Isso significa alguma coisa. Os olhos de James movem-se rápidos em minha direção, enquanto Lucius deixa cair a última rodela no meu prato, guardando o finalzinho nojento na casca.

Algumas horas depois, estamos finalmente prontos para ir à praia. Claire e Narcissa surgem de seus quartos com bolsas de lona estilosas, cheias até a borda de toalhas novas e macias, revistas, loções, garrafas térmicas, telefones celulares e maquiagem. Alice leva apenas uma pequena toalha da casa e um frisbee. Fico no meio do caminho: levo uma toalha de praia, meu discman e uma garrafa de água. Nós seis andamos em fila, os chinelos de dedo estalando na calçada com aquele agradável som de verão. Claire e Alice caminham nas pontas e no centro estão Jay e Narcissa e o possível futuro casal. Cruzamos o estacionamento da praia e escalamos a duna, hesitando por um segundo até darmos nossa primeira olhada coletiva para o mar. Estou satisfeita de não morar mais em um lugar cercado de terra, onde as pessoas chamam o lago Thornesboe de "praia". A visão é emocionante. Quase me faz esquecer que dormi com James.

Jay lidera o caminho pela praia lotada, encontrando um lugar entre as dunas e a água, onde a areia ainda é macia, mas plana o suficiente para podermos espalhar nossas toalhas. Lucius estende a dele perto da minha. Narcissa está do meu outro lado, Jay perto dela. Alice e Claire se instalam na nossa frente. O sol brilha, mas não faz muito calor. Claire nos alerta sobre os raios uv e sobre os cuidados que se deve tomar em dias como este.

- Você pode ter queimaduras de sol seriíssimas e só perceber quando já é tarde demais - diz ela.

Lucius se oferece para passar bronzeador nas minhas costas.

- Não, obrigada - digo. Mas enquanto me esforço para alcançar o meio das costas, ele tira o frasco da minha mão e passa a loção, espalhando meticulosamente, fazendo as manobras em torno das bordas do meu biquíni.

- Jay, passa para mim - pede Narcissa toda alegre, tirando seu short branco e agachando em frente a ele com seu biquíni preto. - Aqui, use o meu óleo à base de coco, por favor.

Claire lamenta a falta de FPS no óleo, diz que estamos velhas demais para continuar nos bronzeando e que Narcissa vai se arrepender quando as rugas aparecerem. Cissy revira os olhos e diz que não se importa com as rugas, que vive o momento. Sei que mais tarde Narcissa vai me dizer que Claire está simplesmente com ciúme porque sua pele clara passa direto do branco para o rosa.

- Você vai se arrepender quando tiver quarenta anos - diz Claire, o rosto sombreado por um enorme chapéu de palha.

- Não, não vou. Vou simplesmente fazer peeling a laser. - Narcissa ajeita a parte de cima do biquíni e então aplica mais uma camada de óleo na panturrilha, com movimentos rápidos e eficientes. Há 15 anos assisto Narcissa se besuntando de óleo. Todo verão o objetivo dela é adquirir um bronzeado radical. Muitas vezes a gente ficava deitada no quintal dos fundos da casa dela com um tubo enorme de margarina, um frasco de clareador de cabelos e uma mangueira de jardim para um certo alívio de tempos em tempos. Era uma tortura completa. Mas eu enfrentava, acreditando que a pigmentação escura fosse uma espécie de virtude. Minha pele tende ao róseo como a de Claire; então, todos os dias Narcissa disparava na minha frente.

Claire adverte que cirurgia cosmética não cura câncer de pele.

- Oh, pelo amor de são Pedro! - exclama Narcissa. - Então fique embaixo do seu maldito chapéu.

Claire abre a boca e logo fecha de novo, parecendo magoada.

- Desculpa. Eu estava apenas tentando ajudar.

Narcissa dispara um sorriso conciliatório na direção dela.

- Eu sei, querida, não quis ofender você.

Jay olha para mim e faz uma careta, como se dissesse que gostaria que as duas calassem a boca. É a primeira vez no dia que nos comunicamos. Eu me permito sorrir de volta para ele. Seu rosto se desmancha num glorioso sorriso. Ele é tão bonito que dói. Como olhar para o sol. Ele fica de pé por um momento para ajeitar a toalha que dobrou com o vento. Olho para suas costas, depois para a barriga da perna e sou tomada por uma onda de nostalgia. Ele esteve na minha cama. Não que eu queira uma repetição da performance. Mas, oh, ele tem um corpo bonito - magro, mas largo. Não sou uma pessoa ligada em corpos, mas ainda assim aprecio um corpo perfeito. Ele volta a sentar exatamente quando olho para o outro lado.

Lucius pergunta se alguém quer jogar frisbee. Digo que não, estou muito cansada, mas o que estou pensando é que a última coisa que quero fazer é ficar correndo por aí com a minha barriga mole e branca saindo para fora do meu duas-peças. Mas Alice não nega fogo e lá vão eles, o retrato de dois freqüentadores de praia bem ajustados, deixando o resto de nós entregues à inércia.

- Passa a minha camiseta - pede Narcissa a Jay.

- Por favor?

- O "por favor" está subentendido - explica Narcissa.

- Diga - Jay insiste, enquanto põe na boca uma balinha de canela.

Cissy dá um soco forte no estômago dele.

- Ai - diz ele, bem calmo, para indicar que não doeu nem um pouco.

Ela respira fundo para atingi-lo mais uma vez, mas ele agarra o pulso dela.

- Procure se comportar, você é tão infantil- diz ele afetuosamente. A impaciência dessa manhã desapareceu.

- Não sou - diz ela, deslizando para a toalha dele. Então aperta os dedos contra o peito dele, pronta para um beijo.

Ponho os óculos e olho para o outro lado. Dizer que o que estou sentindo não é ciúme não seria verdade.

À noite, vamos todos a uma festa em Bridgekensington. A casa é enorme, com uma linda piscina em L, cercada de belos jardins e de pelo menos umas vinte tochas. Dou uma olhada nos convidados que estão no jardim dos fundos, notando todos os vestidos e saias de cor roxa, rosa-shocking e laranja. Parece que todas as mulheres andaram lendo a mesma matéria que eu: "cores vivas na moda, preto já era." Segui o conselho e comprei um vestido bem verão, verde-limão, muito "cheguei" e marcante demais para ser usado novamente antes de agosto, o que significa que vai me custar mais ou menos 150 dólares por cada vez que eu vestir. Mas continuo satisfeita com a minha escolha até ver o mesmo vestido, mais ou menos dois tamanhos menor, numa loura esguia. Ela é mais alta do que eu, então o vestido fica mais curto nela, expondo um interminável pedaço bronzeado de coxa. Faço um esforço consciente para ficar no lado da piscina oposto ao dela.

Vou até o banheiro e, no caminho de volta, para encontrar Alice, fico presa conversando com Hollis e Dewey Goyle. Hollis trabalhava no mesmo escritório que eu, mas pediu demissão um dia depois de ficar noiva de Dewey. Dewey não é nada atraente e não tem o menor senso de humor, mas é dono de um bom patrimônio. Daí o interesse dela. Foi divertido ouvir Hollis explicando para a gente que Dewey tem um "coração tão grande", blablablá, tentando em vão disfarçar suas verdadeiras intenções. Tenho inveja de Hollis ter escapado da sucursal do inferno, mas prefiro ficar empacada fazendo cobranças do que casada com o Dewey.

- Minha vida está tão melhor agora - ela diz em tom bem alegre. - Aquele escritório era um veneno! Era tão sufocante! Achei que fosse acabar perdendo a curiosidade intelectual... mas não perco. Agora tenho tempo para ler os clássicos e pensar. É ótimo. Tão libertador.

- Ahã... Que bom - digo, fazendo anotações na memória para dividir com Alice mais tarde.

Hollis prossegue contando sobre a cobertura deles no parque, como tem tido trabalho com a decoração e como teve de dispensar três decoradores por não aderirem à visão dela. Dewey não contribui em nada para a conversa, apenas mastiga seu gelo e faz cara de entediado. Num dado momento, eu o surpreendo olhando para a bunda de Cissy, bem delineada numa calça capri vermelha.

De repente, Lucius está ao meu lado. Apresento-o a Dewey e Hollis. Dewey aperta a mão dele e depois continua a respirar pela boca e dar impressão de que não está interessado na conversa. Hollis logo pergunta a Lucius onde ele mora e em que trabalha. Aparentemente, seu endereço na Rua Yardstone e seu sobrenome são o suficiente pra fazer Hollis parar de se gabar, porque eles acham uma desculpa para ir ao encontro de outros convidados.

Lucius ergue a sobrancelha.

- E então? Está se divertindo?

- Acho que sim. E você?

Ele dá de ombros.

- As pessoas aqui se levam muito a sério, não é?

- Você que mora por aqui me diga – Falo, revirando os olhos.

Dou uma pesquisada na festa. Não tem nada daqueles churrascos da vizinhança. Uma parte de mim fica satisfeita de ter expandido horizontes. Mas uma parte ainda maior se sente desconfortável toda vez que vem a uma festa como esta. Sou uma pessoa fingindo ser o que não é, tentando me misturar com aqueles que consideram minha terra natal um lugar de passagem - um território que precisa ser cruzado a caminho de um programa de férias muito mais interessante. Observo Narcissa fazendo suas rondas com Jay ao lado. Não sobrou nela nenhum vestígio de Walsh nela. Quem olha imagina que ela cresceu em Londres mesmo. Seus filhos vão crescer na cidade grande com certeza. Quando eu tiver filhos, se tiver, pretendo me mudar para os arredores. Olho para Lucius e tento imaginá-lo arrastando para fora da rua o velocípede do nosso filho. Ele olha para baixo em direção ao nosso garoto, que está com o rosto sujo de picolé, e o ensina a permanecer na calçada. O menino tem as mesmas sobrancelhas curtas de Lucius: apontam para baixo, uma em direção à outra, como um V.

- Vamos lá - diz Lucius. - Vamos pegar mais alguma coisa para beber.

- Está certo - respondo, sem tirar o olho da loura com vestido igual ao meu.  
Enquanto nos dirigimos para o bar da piscina, penso em Walsh mais uma vez, imaginando Juliet e Greg com seus vizinhos, todos espalhados na grama recém-cortada do Meio-Oeste. Se alguém estivesse usando o mesmo short cáqui da Gap ninguém se incomodaria.

Depois vamos a uma outra festa e então partimos para a saideira de sempre no Talkhouse, onde mais uma vez danço com Lucius. Por volta das três horas, nos amontoamos no carro e vamos para casa. Alice e Claire vão direto para a cama, enquanto os casais permanecem na sala de televisão. Narcissa e Jay ficam de mãos dadas num dos sofás de dois lugares. Lucius e eu sentamos próximos um do outro no sofá ao lado, mas sem nos encostarmos.  
- Está bem, crianças, já passou da minha hora de dormir - diz Narcissa, levantando-se repentinamente. Ela olha para James. - Você vem?

Meus olhos encontram os de James. Desviamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Vou - diz. - Já estou indo.

Nós três conversamos por mais alguns minutos até ouvirmos Narcissa chamando Jay do alto da escada.

- Vem logo, James, eles querem ficar sozinhos!

Lucius sorri com escárnio, enquanto examino umas sardas no meu braço.  
Jay pigarreia, tosse. Está sério.

- Tudo bem, então. Acho que vou subir. Boa noite.

- Está bem, cara. Vejo você amanhã - diz Lucius.

Eu apenas murmuro um boa-noite, desconfortável demais para olhar para cima enquanto Jay sai da sala.

- Finalmente - Lucius diz. - Enfim sós.

Sinto uma inesperada angústia por causa de James e isso é de certa forma um resquício do que aconteceu com McKinnon quando ele me deixou sozinha com Lockhart na sala da Duke. Mas logo afasto esse pensamento e sorrio para Lucius.

Ele se aproxima e me beija, dessa vez sem pedir permissão. É um beijo bom o bastante, talvez até mesmo melhor do que o primeiro. Por alguma razão, penso no episódio de um antigo seriado, no qual um personagem chamado Bobby vê estrelas depois de beijar Millicent (que, por sua vez, sem que Bobby soubesse, estava com caxumba). Quando vi o episódio pela primeira vez tinha mais ou menos a idade de Bobby, então aquele beijo parecia coisa séria. Algum dia eu vou ver estrelas desse jeito, lembro de ter pensado. Até hoje, não aconteceu.

Mas Lucius chega tão perto quanto qualquer outro antes dele.

Nosso beijo evolui para o nível seguinte e então eu digo:

- Bem, acho que a gente deve ir para a cama.

- Juntos? - pergunta ele. Dá para perceber que está brincando.

- Muito engraçado - respondo. - Boa noite, Lucius.

Beijo Lucius mais uma vez antes de ir para o meu quarto, passando no caminho pela porta fechada do quarto de Narcissa e Jay.

Na manhã seguinte, verifico minha secretária eletrônica. Meu supervisor me deixou três recados. Ele poderia muito bem ser Testemunha de Jeová pelo tanto que se importa com feriados. Diz que quer "discutir algumas coisas amanhã, no começo da tarde". Eu sei que ele é vago de propósito, não especificando um horário ou deixando instruções para encontrá-lo no escritório ou para telefonar. Dessa forma ele pode ter certeza de que meu feriado fica cortado pela metade. Alice me diz para ignorá-lo, fingir que não recebi o recado. Lucius diz para eu mandar uma outra mensagem recomendando a ele "bater umazinha - é feriado nacional". Mas, é claro, obediente, checo o horário do trem e do ônibus e decido que vou embora esta tarde para fugir do engarrafamento. No fundo sei que o trabalho é apenas uma desculpa para ir embora - para mim já chega de toda essa dinâmica bizarra. Gosto de Lucius, mas é exaustivo ficar em volta de um cara que, como Alice diria, "tem potencial". E é ainda mais exaustivo evitar James. Eu o evito quando está sozinho, eu o evito quando está com Cissy. Evito ficar remoendo James e o Incidente.

- Eu realmente preciso voltar - suspiro, como se fosse a última coisa que quisesse fazer.

- Você não pode ir embora! - protesta Cissy.

- Tenho de ir.

Enquanto ela faz cara feia, tenho vontade de dizer que 90% das vezes em que estamos em Ken's ela fica a mil, em ritmo de badalação. Mas simplesmente digo mais uma vez que tenho de ir.

- Você é uma estraga-prazeres.

- Ela tem de trabalhar, Narcissa - diz James. Talvez ele diga isso porque muitas vezes ela também o chama de estraga-prazeres. Por outro lado, talvez ele apenas queira que eu vá embora pela mesma razão que eu quero ir embora.  
Depois do almoço, arrumo minhas coisas e vou até a salinha, onde estão todos de bobeira, vendo TV.

- Será que alguém pode me dar uma carona até o ponto de ônibus? - pergunto, esperando que Cissy, Alice ou Lucius se ofereçam.

Mas é Jay quem reage primeiro.

- Eu levo você - diz. - Quero mesmo comprar umas coisas.

Me despeço de todos. Lucius aperta meu ombro e diz que vai me telefonar na semana seguinte.

Então Jay e eu vamos embora. Sozinhos por seis quilômetros.

- Você teve um bom fim de semana? - pergunta ele, enquanto damos a ré pela saída de carros. Não sobrou nenhum vestígio daquele tom de brincadeira que surgiu logo após o Incidente. E ele, como Cissy, parou de perguntar sobre Lucius, talvez porque tenha ficado bastante eviente que nos tornamos uma espécie de casal.

- É, foi legal - respondo. - E você?

- Claro - diz ele. - Foi muito legal.

Depois de um pequeno silêncio, conversamos sobre trabalho e amigos do curso de Direito, coisas a respeito das quais conversávamos antes do Incidente. A situação parece ter voltado ao normal novamente, na medida do possível depois de um erro como o nosso.

Chegamos ao ponto do ônibus antes da hora. James estaciona, vira-se no banco e me observa com seus olhos profundamente castanhos, de uma maneira que me faz desviar o olhar. Ele pergunta o que vou fazer na terça à noite.

Acho que sei o que ele está perguntando, mas não estou certa, então apenas balbucio.

- Vou trabalhar. O de sempre. Tenho uma audiência na sexta e ainda nem comecei a me preparar. A única coisa que tenho no meu rascunho é "Você pode soletrar seu último nome para o estenógrafo?" e "Você está tomando alguma medicação que possa comprometer sua capacidade de responder perguntas nesta audiência?".

Rio nervosamente.

O rosto dele permanece sério. Ele obviamente não tem o menor interesse na minha audiência.

- Olha, eu quero me encontrar com você, Lílian. Vou passar na sua casa às oito. Na terça.

E o modo como ele diz isso - afirmando, mais do que perguntando - me faz sentir uma dor de estômago. Não é exatamente a dor de estômago que tenho antes de um encontro às cegas. Não é o nervosismo antes de uma prova final. Não é aquela sensação de quem "vai se dar mal por alguma coisa que fez". E não é a sensação de tontura que acompanha uma paixão por um cara quando ele apenas cumprimenta você com um sorriso ou um olá casual. É alguma coisa a mais. É uma dor conhecida, mas não consigo decifrá-la com precisão.

Meu sorriso se desfaz para combinar com a cara séria dele. Gostaria de poder dizer que o pedido dele me surpreendeu, me pegou desprevenida, mas acho que parte de mim já achava que isso fosse acontecer, ou até mesmo esperava que fosse acontecer, quando Jay se ofereceu para me levar. Não pergunto por que ele quer me ver, ou sobre o que quer conversar. Não digo que tenho de trabalhar ou que não é uma boa idéia. Simplesmente balanço a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Tudo bem.

Digo a mim mesma que a única razão pela qual concordo em me encontrar com ele é que precisamos esclarecer de vez o que aconteceu entre a gente. Portanto, não estou fazendo nada de errado com Cissy. Estou apenas tentando consertar o estrago que já foi feito. E digo a mim mesma que se de fato quero ver James é apenas porque tenho saudade do meu amigo. Penso no meu aniversário, os momentos no Belveley antes de termos ficado juntos, lembrando o quanto apreciei ficar sozinha com ele, como gostei de Jay longe das exigências de Narcissa. Sinto falta da amizade dele. Quero apenas conversar com ele. Isso é tudo.

O ônibus chega e as pessoas começam a fazer fila para entrar. Deslizo para fora do carro, não trocamos mais nenhuma palavra.

Enquanto me instalo num assento perto da janela, atrás de uma loura empertigada que fala alto demais no celular, percebo, de repente, o que há com o meu estômago. Foi assim que me senti depois do sexo com Nate naqueles últimos dias antes de ele me trocar por uma violonista que gostava de abraçar árvores. É uma mistura de emoção genuína por uma outra pessoa e de medo. Medo de perder alguma coisa. Neste momento sei que, permitindo que Jay venha à minha casa, estou arriscando alguma coisa. Arriscando amizade, arriscando meu coração.

A menina continua falando, usando em excesso as palavras "incrível" e "impressionante" para descrever o seu fim de semana dramaticamente abreviado. Ela relata que está com uma "enxaqueca perversa" por ter "caído na farra" numa "festa fabulosa". Tenho vontade de dizer a ela que se diminuir um pouquinho o volume da voz pode ser que a dor de cabeça melhore. Fecho os olhos e espero que a bateria do celular dela esteja acabando. Mas sei que mesmo que ela pare sua conversinha esganiçada, não há a menor chance de eu conseguir dormir com essa sensação crescendo dentro de mim. É bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo, como beber café demais no Starbucks. É ao mesmo tempo estimulante e assustador, como esperar que uma onda quebre na sua cabeça.

Alguma coisa está prestes a acontecer e não estou fazendo nada para evitar que aconteça.

É terça à noite, vinte minutos para as oito. Estou em casa. James não me ligou durante todo o dia, então imagino que nosso encontro esteja de pé. Uso fio dental e escovo os dentes. Acendo uma vela na cozinha para o caso de ainda restar algum cheiro da comida tailandesa que pedi ontem à noite no meu jantar solitário de feriado. Troco minha roupa, visto uma lingerie preta de renda - apesar de saber, saber e saber que nada vai acontecer -, uma calça jeans e uma camiseta. Passo um pouco de blush e de brilho nos lábios. Estou com um ar casual e confortável, o oposto do que sinto.

Exatamente às oito, Eddie, que está no lugar de José, me chama pelo interfone.

- Você tem visita - ele grita.

- Obrigada, Eddie, pode deixar subir.

Segundos depois, James aparece no meu hall de entrada, de terno risca e giz, camisa azul e gravata vermelha.

- Seu porteiro veio com um sorriso sarcástico para cima de mim – ele diz enquanto entra em meu apartamento e olha em volta hesitante, como se fosse a primeira vez que me visitasse.

- Impossível - digo. - Isso está na sua cabeça.

- Não está na minha cabeça. Conheço um sorriso sarcástico quando vejo um.

- Aquele não é José. Porteiro errado. Quem está trabalhando hoje à noite é Eddie. Você está com a consciência pesada.

- Já disse a você. Não me sinto assim tão culpado sobre o que a gente fez - ele olha fixo nos meus olhos.

Sinto que estou sendo sugada por seu olhar, fraquejando na minha decisão de ser uma boa pessoa, uma boa amiga. Desvio nervosa, pergunto se ele quer alguma coisa para beber. Ele diz que um copo d'água seria ótimo. Sem gelo. Estou sem água mineral em casa, então abro a torneira e deixo a água sair bastante até que esteja fria. Encho um copo para cada um de nós e sento com ele no sofá.

Ele dá vários goles grandes e depois deixa o copo sobre a mesa de centro, num porta-copo. Dou uns goles na minha água. Sinto que ele está olhando para mim, mas não olho de volta. Fico olhando para frente, na direção da minha cama - o cenário do Incidente. Preciso de um apartamento que tenha um quarto separado, ou pelo menos uma divisória para separar minha alcova do resto.

- Lílian - diz ele - olha pra mim.

Olho para ele e depois para a mesa de centro.

Ele põe a mão no meu queixo e vira meu rosto em direção ao dele.  
Sinto que fiquei vermelha, mas não me desvencilho dele.

- O quê? - Deixo escapar uma risada nervosa. Ele não muda a expressão.

- Lily.

- O quê?

- Temos um problema.

- É mesmo?

- Um problema enorme.

Ele se inclina, o braço esquerdo apoiado no encosto do sofá. Jay me beija delicadamente e depois com mais urgência. Sinto gosto de canela. Penso nas balas de canela que estiveram com ele durante todo o fim de semana. Retribuo o beijo.

E se eu pensava que Lucius beijava bem, ou Nate antes dele, ou qualquer outra pessoa de modo geral, pensei errado. Em comparação, qualquer um dos outros foi apenas competente. Este beijo do Jay faz a sala girar. E desta vez não por causa dos efeitos do álcooL Este beijo é como aquele dos livros e flimes. Aquele que eu não tinha certeza de existir na vida reaL Nunca me senti desse jeito antes. Estrelas e tudo o mais. Exatamente como Bobby Brady e Millicent.

Nós nos beijamos por um longo tempo. Sem nos separarmos nem uma vez. Nem mesmo para trocar de posição no meu sofá, apesar de estarmos a uma distância não muito natural para um beijo tão intenso. Não posso falar por ele, mas sei por que não me mexo. Não quero que este beijo acabe nunca, não quero que chegue o próximo momento incômodo, quando nos perguntaremos o que estamos fazendo. Não quero falar de Narcissa, nem mesmo ouvir o nome dela. Ela não tem nada a ver com este momento. Nada. Este beijo se sustenta sozinho. Está deslocado do tempo e da circunstância ou do casamento deles em setembro. É isso o que tento dizer para mim mesma. Quando Jay finalmente se desvencilha de mim é apenas para se aproximar ainda mais, me envolver em seus braços e sussurrar no meu ouvido:

- Não consigo parar de pensar em você.

Eu também não.

Mas posso controlar o que estou fazendo. Há a emoção e então o que você faz com ela. Eu me afasto, mas nem tanto, e balanço a cabeça.

- O que foi? - pergunta ele gentil, os braços me envolvendo parcialmente.

- Não deveríamos estar fazendo isso - digo. Trata-se de um protesto insignificante, mas pelo menos é alguma coisa.

Narcissa pode ser irritante, controladora e enervante, mas é minha amiga. Sou uma boa amiga. Uma boa pessoa. Não estou sendo eu mesma. Tenho de parar. Não vou me reconhecer se não parar.

Ainda assim, não me afasto. Em vez disso, espero até ser convencida do contrário, até que ele consiga me persuadir. E, como era de se esperar:

- Sim, nós deveríamos - diz ele. As palavras de James estão cheias de certeza. Nada de suposições, dúvidas e preocupações. Ele segura meu rosto em suas mãos e olha fixo nos meus olhos. - É isso que nós temos de fazer.

Não há nenhum tom de esperteza em suas palavras, apenas sinceridade. Ele é meu amigo, o amigo que conheci e com quem me importava antes de Narcissa tê-lo sequer conhecido. Por que não reconheci meus sentimentos antes? Por que coloquei os interesses de Cissy acima dos meus? Jay se aproxima e me beija outra vez, suavemente, mas com uma sensação de absoluta certeza.

Mas está errado, protesto silenciosamente, sabendo que é tarde demais, que já me rendi. Acabamos de atravessar uma fronteira. Porque apesar de já termos dormido juntos, isso realmente não conta. Estávamos bêbados, inconseqüentes. Nada havia realmente acontecido até este beijo de hoje. Nada que não pudesse ser empurrado para dentro de um armário, confundido com um sonho, até mesmo completamente esquecido.

Agora tudo isso mudou. Para o bem ou para o mal.

* * *

_Adoro esse capítulo, os próximos são ainda melhores! Amo vocês, obrigada por lerem._


	8. Capítulo 8

_Me desculpem ter errado o prazo, esse final de semana foi bem intenso... Haha, não farei de novo!_

* * *

O chuveiro é o lugar onde sempre consigo organizar melhor minhas idéias. A noite é hora de preocupações, reflexões e análises. Mas de manhã, debaixo da água quente, vejo as coisas com clareza. Então, enquanto lavo o cabelo, sentindo o cheiro de lírios do meu xampu, reduzo tudo a uma verdade essencial: o que James e eu estamos fazendo é errado.

Nós nos beijamos por um longo tempo ontem à noite e depois ele me segurou por ainda mais tempo, poucas palavras ditas entre nós. Meu coração bateu forte contra o dele quando disse para mim mesma que ao evitarmos que a coisa evoluísse tínhamos emplacado uma espécie de vitória. Mas nesta manhã, acho que ainda assim foi errado. Simplesmente errado. Tenho de parar. Vou parar. A partir de agora.

Quando era pequena, costumava contar mentalmente até três quando queria me proporcionar um novo começo. Se eu estivesse roendo as unhas, arrancava os dedos da boca e contava. Um. Dois. Três. Já. Então eu zerava minha ficha. Daquele momento em diante não era mais uma pessoa que roía as unhas. Usava essa tática com muitos dos meus maus hábitos. Então, depois de contar até três, vou me livrar do hábito James. Vou ser uma boa amiga novamente. Vou apagar tudo, consertar tudo.

Conto lentamente até três e uso a técnica de visualização que Severus me disse que usava durante a temporada de beiseboL Ele me explicou que imaginava o taco batendo na bola, ouvia o estalo e via a poeira subir enquanto deslizava em segurança para a base. Ele se concentrava apenas nas boas jogadas, e não nas vezes em que se dava mal.

Então é isso o que faço. Me concentro na minha amizade com Narcissa, mais do que nos meus sentimentos por Jay. Imagino um filme na minha cabeça, com cenas de Cissy ao meu lado. Vejo nós duas instaladas na cama dela num dia em que dormi em sua casa, quando ainda estávamos no primário. Discutimos o futuro, quantos filhos vamos ter e como se chamarão. Vejo Cissy aos dez anos, apoiada nos cotovelos, os dedos mindinhos na boca, explicando que se você tem três filhos, o do meio deve ter sexo diferente dos outros, de forma que cada um deles tenha alguma coisa especial. Como se fosse possível controlar essas coisas.

Vejo nós duas nos halls da escola em Essex, trocando bilhetes entre as aulas. Seus bilhetes, dobrados das formas mais intrincadas, como origamis, eram muito mais divertidos dos que os de Juliet, que apenas relatavam o quanto ela estava entediada em sala. Os de Cissy eram repletos de observações interessantes sobre os colegas de sala e comentários mordazes a respeito dos professores. Tinham também pequenos jogos para que eu me divertisse. Ela escrevia citações do lado esquerdo da página e os nomes das pessoas do lado direito para que eu correlacionasse as duas colunas. Eu morria de rir enquanto traçava uma linha de, por exemplo, "Belos faróis, meu chapa" até o nome do pai de Jules, que fazia esse comentário sempre que um motorista esquecia o farol alto ligado. Ela era engraçada. Às vezes dura, até mesmo completamente má. Mas isso só a tornava mais engraçada.

Enxáguo meu cabelo e lembro de mais uma coisa, uma lembrança que ainda não tinha vindo à tona. É como encontrar uma foto sua que você não sabia que havia sido tirada. Narcissa e eu estávamos no primeiro ano do segundo grau, de pé, ao lado dos nossos armários, depois da aula. Becky Smith, uma das garotas mais populares do último ano (não daquele tipo popular legal, mas da espécie má e temida) passou por nós ao lado do seu namorado, Paul Kinser. Com seu quase inexistente queixo e lábios para lá de finos, ela realmente não tinha nada de bonita, embora naquela época tenha de alguma forma convencido muitas pessoas, inclusive eu, de que era. Então, quando Paul e Becky passaram por nós, olhei para eles, porque eram pessoas populares do último ano e eu ficava impressionada, ou no mínimo curiosa. Tenho certeza de que queria ouvir o que eles estavam falando de forma que pudesse ter uma idéia do que significava ter 18 anos (tão mais velha!) e ser legal. Acho que foi apenas um olhar casual na direção deles, mas talvez eu os tenha encarado.

De qualquer maneira, Becky me retomou um olhar exagerado, fazendo os olhos ficarem esbugalhados, como nos desenhos animados. A esse olhar ela acrescentou uma risada tipo hiena, e, com os lábios retorcidos, disse:

- O que você está olhando?

Paul contribuiu:

- Por acaso você está caçando moscas?

(Tenho certeza de que namorar Becky fez Paul se tornar mais perverso, ou talvez ele tenha apenas chegado à conclusão de que ser perverso movimentava mais a vida dele.)

Como era de se esperar, meu queixo caiu. Mortificada, tratei de fechar a boca de uma vez. Becky riu, orgulhosa de ter intimidado uma garota do primeiro ano. Então, retocou seu batom rosa cintilante, colocou um outro pedaço de chiclete de canela em sua boquinha perversa e me fez ainda mais uma careta, só para garantir.

Cissy estava mexendo em alguns livros no nosso armário, mas obviamente captou o significado da interação. Virou-se e lançou um olhar de repulsa para a dupla, um olhar que ela já havia treinado e aperfeiçoado. Então imitou a risada esganiçada de Becky, esticando exageradamente o pescoço para trás e pondo os lábios para dentro até torná-los invisíveis. Ela ficou pavorosa - e parecida com Becky em meio àquela gargalhada.

Segurei o riso enquanto Becky pareceu momentaneamente desorientada. Então ela se recompôs, deu um passo à frente em direção à Narcissa e cuspiu nela a palavra "piranha".

Narcissa ficou impassível enquanto olhou de volta para a dupla de veteranos e disse:

- É melhor do que ser uma piranha feia. Você não concorda, Paul?

Foi a vez de Becky encarar com a boca escancarada sua adversária recém-descoberta. E antes que ela pudesse formular qualquer contra-ataque, Cissy disparou mais um insulto, só para garantir:

- E, a propósito, Becky, este batom que você está usando? É tão ano passado ...

De repente, todos os detalhes daquele momento entram em foco. Posso ver nosso armário enfeitado com fotografias de Patrick Swayze em Dirty Dancing - Ritmo quente. Posso sentir aquele cheiro característico de carne cozida que vem do refeitório próximo dali. E posso ouvir a voz de Narcissa, enérgica e confiante. É claro, Paul ficou sem resposta para a pergunta dela, já que estava claro para nós quatro que Narcissa tinha razão - ela era a mais bonita das duas. E isso, na escola, às vezes dá a você a última palavra, mesmo que você seja do primeiro ano. Becky e Paul se mandaram e Narcissa simplesmente ficou conversando comigo sobre qualquer coisa, como se Becky e Paul fossem totalmente insignificantes. O que eles realmente eram. Só que não é fácil se dar conta disso quando se tem 14 anos.

Desligo o chuveiro, enrolo meu corpo numa toalha e pego outra para a cabeça. Vou telefonar a Jay assim que chegar ao trabalho. Vou dizer a ele que isso tem de parar. Desta vez é para valer. Ele está se casando com Cissy e eu sou a madrinha. Nós dois a amamos. Sim, ela tem defeitos. Ela pode ser mimada, egocêntrica e mandona, mas também é leal, bondosa e muito divertida. E ela é para mim o que mais se aproxima de uma irmã.

Durante o trajeto para o escritório treino o que dizer a James, chegando até mesmo a falar em voz alta no metrô. Quando chego ao trabalho, já tenho minha fala tão decorada que nem soa mais como uma coisa roteirizada. Inseri as pausas apropriadas na minha declaração de Disposições e Futuras Intenções. Estou pronta.

Exatamente quando estou prestes a fazer a ligação, noto que tenho um e-mail de James Potter. Abro, esperando que ele tenha chegado à mesma conclusão. O título da mensagem é "Você".

_Você é uma pessoa incrível e eu não sei de onde vêm os sentimentos que  
desperta em mim. O que sei é que estou completa e totalmente na sua e  
quero que o tempo congele para eu poder estar sempre ao seu lado e não ter  
de pensar em mais nada. Gosto literalmente de tudo a seu respeito, inclusive  
a forma como o seu rosto revela tudo o que você está pensando e especialmente  
o modo como fica quando estamos juntos e seus cabelos estão para  
trás, seus olhos fechados e seus lábios entreabertos. Certo, isso era tudo o  
que eu queria dizer. Apague isto._

Estou sem ar, tonta. Ninguém jamais escreveu palavras como essas para mim. Leio mais uma vez, absorvendo cada uma delas. Também gosto literalmente de tudo a seu respeito, penso.

E, assim, minha resolução vai por água abaixo. Como posso acabar uma coisa que nunca experimentei antes? Uma coisa pela qual tenho esperado por toda a minha vida? Ninguém antes de James jamais tinha feito eu me sentir assim. E se eu nunca mais encontrar isso? E se isso for o fim?

Meu telefone toca. Atendo pensando que pode ser Jay e torcendo para que não seja Narcissa. Não posso falar com ela agora. Não posso pensar nela agora. Estou entorpecida pela minha carta de amor eletrônica.

- Saudações, baby.

É Remus, telefonando dos Estados Unidos, onde mora há dois anos. Estou tão feliz em ouvir a voz dele. Ele tem uma voz sorridente, sempre soando como se estivesse prestes a rir. Na maioria das coisas, Remus ainda é como aquele menino da 5a série. Ainda é cheio de compaixão, ainda tem bochechas de querubim que ficam vermelhas no frio. Mas a voz mudou. Surgiu no segundo grau, com a puberdade, tempos depois de a amizade ter tomado o lugar da minha paixão colegial.

- Oi, Remus!

- O que diz o regulamento sobre desejar a alguém feliz aniversário atrasado? - pergunta ele. Desde que comecei o curso de Direito, ele adora ficar disparando termos legais para cima de mim, freqüentemente deturpando o significado.

"Dolo de morango" é o seu favorito.

Rio.

- Não se preocupe, foi apenas o meu trigésimo.

- Você me odeia? Você deveria ter me telefonado e me lembrado. Depois de 18 anos sem esquecer, estou me sentindo um completo imbecil. Merda. Minha cabeça está falhando e ainda nem fiz trinta anos, sem querer jogar isso na sua cara.

- Você também esqueceu o meu aniversário de 27 anos - interrompo.

- Esqueci?

- Esqueceu.

- Acho que não.

- Esqueceu, você estava com Bran ...

- Pare. Não diga esse nome. Você está certa. Esqueci o de 27 anos. Isso faz esta infração parecer menos egrégia, certo? Não quebrei um padrão... E então? Como é que estão as coisas? - Remus assobia. - Não consigo acreditar que você esteja com trinta anos. Você ainda deveria ter 14. Está se sentindo mais velha? Mais inteligente?Mais experiente? O que você fez na grande noite? - Ele dispara suas perguntas de um jeito frenético como se tivesse transtorno do déficit de atenção.

- É a mesma coisa. Eu continuo a mesma - minto. - Nada mudou

.

- É mesmo? - pergunta. É a cara dele insistir na pergunta. Como se soubesse que estou escondendo alguma coisa.

Faço uma pausa, minha mente está a mil por hora. Conto a ele? Não conto? O que ele vai pensar de mim? O que ele vai dizer? Remus e eu nos tornamos bem próximos no segundo grau, embora nosso contato seja esporádico. Mas sempre que conversamos, retomamos de onde paramos. Ele daria um bom confidente nesta saga principiante. Remus conhece todos os principais jogadores. E o mais importante: ele entende de chutar o balde.

As coisas começaram bem para ele. Teve um bom resultado nas provas de admissão das universidades, formou-se em segundo lugar na nossa turma e foi eleito o que tinha mais chance de ser bem-sucedido, concorrendo com Louise McGonnagal, nossa colega que tirou primeiro lugar e era muito quieta e tímida para receber votos para o que quer que fosse. Ele foi para Stanford e depois de se formar conseguiu um trabalho num banco de investimentos, apesar de a ênfase de seus estudos ter sido história da arte e de ele não ter interesse por finanças. Remus instantaneamente passou a desprezar toda a cultura dos bancos. Disse que virar a noite trabalhando não era natural e se deu conta de que preferia sono a dinheiro. Então trocou o terno por uma jaqueta confortável e passou os anos seguintes subindo e descendo a Costa Oeste, tirando fotos de lagos, árvores, fazendo amigos pelo caminho. Teve aulas de criação literária, arte e fotografia, financiadas pelos empregos temporários em bares e pelos verões que passava trabalhando com pesca no Alaska.

Foi lá que ele conheceu Brandi - "Brandi com i", como eu a chamava antes de perceber que ele realmente gostava dela e que ela não era apenas uma aventura passageira. Eles já namoravam há alguns meses quando Brandi ficou grávida (insistindo que fazia parte dos 0,05% de mulheres terrivelmente sem sorte que usam a pílula como método anticoncepcional, embora eu tivesse minhas dúvidas). Ela disse que um aborto estava fora de cogitação, então Remus fez o que achava ser a coisa certa e se casou com ela no centro de Manchester, num adorável gazebo. Remus e Brandi enviaram convites de casamento artesanais e incluíram uma foto em preto e branco dos dois numa caminhada. Narcissa debochou do curtíssirno e apertadíssimo short jeans de Brandi.

- Quem diabos faz caminhadas com shorts à moda Daisy Dukes? perguntou ela. Mas Remus parecia bem feliz.

E, naquele verão, Brandi deu à luz um menininho ... um adorável e robusto bebê esquimó, com olhos que logo se tomaram escuros como carvão. Brandi, de olhos azuis como Remus, implorou por perdão. Remus anulou o casamento na hora e Brandi voltou a morar no Alaska. Provavelmente para localizar seu amante nativo.

Acho que Brandi desanimou Remus dessa coisa de pôr o pé na estrada e viver ao ar livre. Ou talvez ele tenha apenas desejado alguma coisa nova. Porque ele se mudou para Orlando, onde escreve para uma revista e trabalha num livro sobre a arquitetura antiga. Um interesse que ele não havia adquirido até botar os pés em solo americano. Mas é assim que Remus é. Ele vai decidindo as coisas pelo caminho, sempre pronto a recuar e começar de novo, nunca se rendendo a pressões ou expectativas. Gostaria de poder ser mais como ele.

- Então? O que você fez no seu aniversário? - pergunta Remus.

Fecho a porta do escritório e desabafo.

- Narcissa fez uma festa-surpresa para mim, bebi demais e acabei ficando com James.

Acho que é isso o que acontece quando você não está acostumado a ter segredos. Você não tem experiência na arte de não contar. De fato, estou surpresa de ver o quanto demorei. Dá estática na linha enquanto as notícias atravessam o Atlântico. Entro em pânico e desejo poder sugar as informações de volta.

- Ah, vai se foder. Você está brincando comigo, certo?

Meu silêncio diz a ele que estou falando sério.

- Ohhh, merda.

A voz dele ainda está sorrindo.

- O quê? O que você está pensando? - Preciso saber se ele está fazendo julgamentos. Preciso saber o que ele pensa de mim, se ele está do lado da Terninho Chanel.

- Espera aí. O que você quer dizer com ficou com o Jay? Você não dormiu com ele, dormiu?

- Hum. Sim. Na verdade dormi.

Estou aliviada de ouvir sua risada, apesar de dizer a ele que não tem graça, que este é um assunto sério.

- Oh, pode acreditar em mim. Isto é engraçado.

Consigo imaginar a covinha na bochecha esquerda dele.

- E o que exatamente é tão divertido assim?

- A senhorita toda metida a boazinha traçou o noivo da amiga. Isso é comédia pura, da melhor qualidade.

- Remus!

Ele pára de rir tempo suficiente para perguntar se eu poderia estar grávida.

- Não, nós tomamos cuidado.

- Então não houve nenhum dano, certo? Foi um erro. Merdas acontecem. As pessoas cometem erros, especialmente quando estão bêbadas. Veja só o meu exemplo com a Brandi com i.

- Acho que sim. Mas ainda assim ...  
Remus assobia e então diz o óbvio: que Narcissa iria enlouquecer se algum dia descobrisse.

Minha outra linha está tocando.

- Você precisa atender? - pergunta Remus.

- Não, vou deixar entrar na secretária eletrônica.

- Tem certeza? Pode ser o seu novo namorado.

- Você acha que me ajuda desse jeito? - digo, apesar de estar aliviada que ele não esteja sendo moralista e sério. Esse costuma ser meio que o estilo de Remus, mas nunca se sabe quando alguém vai apelar para padrões morais. E definitivamente aqui há padrões morais em questão por toda a parte, ainda mais considerando que Narcissa é amiga dele também. Não tão próxima quanto nós dois, mas eles ainda se falam de vez em quando.  
- Desculpe, desculpe - diz ele, prendendo o riso. - Está bem, só mais uma perguntinha.

- O quê?

- Foi bom?

- Remus! Eu não sei. Nós estávamos bêbados!

- Então foi tudo de qualquer jeito?

- Ah, Remus - protesto, como se não estivesse pensando nos detalhes. Enquanto isso, flashes do Incidente vêm à minha cabeça, meus dedos apertados contra as costas de Jay. É uma imagem perfeita, desenhada com aerógrafo. Não há nada "de qualquer jeito" nela.

- E aí? Você falou com ele depois?

Conto sobre o fim de semana em Kensington e sobre Lucius.

- Bela jogada. Investindo no amigo dele. Deste jeito, se você casar com Lucius, vocês podem fazer um suingue.

Eu o ignoro e continuo com o resto da história: a carona até o ônibus, a noite passada, um resumo do e-mail.

- Hum, merda. Então ... você também sente alguma coisa por ele?

- Eu não sei - respondo, apesar de saber que a resposta é sim.

- Mas o casamento está de pé?

- Está - confirmo. - Que eu saiba.

- Que você saiba?

- Sim. Está de pé.

Silêncio. Ele não está mais rindo, então minha culpa volta com toda a força.

- O que você está pensando agora?

- Só estava pensando no rumo que você quer que essa história tome - diz ele. - O que você quer disto? É uma aventura ou você quer que ele cancele o casamento?

Eu me encolho toda ao ouvir a palavra "aventura". Não se trata disso de maneira nenhuma, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não sei se quero que Jay cancele o casamento. Não posso me imaginar fazendo isso com Cissy. Digo a Remus que não sei, não estou certa.

- Hum ... Bem, ele chegou a mencionar o casamento?

- Não, realmente não.

- Hum.

- O quê? O que esse "hum" significa.

- Significa que eu acho que ele deveria cancelar essa merda.

- Por minha causa? - Meu estômago dói só de imaginar que eu possa ser responsável pelo cancelamento do casamento de Narcissa. - Talvez seja apenas falta de coragem.

Ouço minha voz se elevando esperançosa diante da sugestão de uma mera falta de coragem. Por que um lado meu quer que isso seja tão simples? E como posso ficar tão emocionada ao estar ao lado de James, tão profundamente comovida pelo e-mail dele e ainda assim querer, de certa maneira, que ele se case com Cissy?

- Lil's...

- Remus, sei o que você vai dizer.

Não sei exatamente o que ele vai dizer, mas pelo tom dele tenho um palpite de que tem a ver com como as coisas vão terminar se eu não parar e desistir. Que de algum modo a história vai explodir. Que alguém - provavelmente eu - vai se machucar. Mas não quero ouvi-lo dizer nada disso.

- Certo. Apenas tenha cuidado. Não deixe ninguém pegar você. Que coisa.

Percebo que ele está rindo novamente.

- O que foi?

- Só estou pensando em Narcissa ... de certa forma é gratificante.

- Gratificante como?

- Ah, por favor. Não vai me dizer que um lado seu não gosta de dar uma sacaneada nela. Há uma certa justiça poética aqui. Há anos Narcissa tem pisado em você.

- Do que você está falando? - pergunto, genuinamente surpresa de ouvi-lo descrever nossa amizade dessa maneira. Sei que venho me sentindo mais irritada com ela ultimamente e sei que ela nunca foi das amigas mais generosas, mas nunca pensei nela como alguém que pisasse em mim. - Não é verdade.

- É sim.

- Não, não é - digo com mais firmeza. Não estou bem certa de quem estou defendendo: a mim mesma ou a Cissy. Sim, havia você, Remus. Mas você não sabe nada disso.

- Ah, por favor. Lembra de Cambridge? As provas de admissão?

Lembro-me do dia em que recebemos da direção nossos resultados, em envelopes brancos lacrados. Estávamos todos de boca fechada, mas loucos para saber os resultados uns dos outros. Finalmente, na hora do almoço, Narcissa disse:

- Está bem, quem se importa com isso? Vamos apenas dizer quanto tiramos e pronto. Lílian?

- Por que tenho de ser a primeira? - perguntei. Estava satisfeita com meu resultado, mas ainda assim não queria ser a primeira.

- Não seja criança - disse Narcissa -, simplesmente diga pra gente.

- Está bem: 1.300 - respondi.

- Quanto você tirou na parte verbal? - perguntou ela.

Disse a ela: 680.

- Ótimo - avaliou. - Parabéns.

Remus foi o próximo: 1. surpresa. Não me lembro quanto Juliet tirou ... pouco mais de 1.100.

- E então? - perguntei a Narcissa.

- Oh. Está bem. Tirei 1.305

.  
Soube na hora que ela não tinha tirado 1.305. As notas eram sempre múltiplos de dez, não de cinco. Remus também sabia, porque me chutou por baixo da mesa e escondeu um sorriso com seu sanduíche de presunto.

Não me importei com a mentira em si. Narcissa era célebre por florear as coisas. Mas o fato de ela ter mentido sobre o resultado para ganhar de mim por cinco pontos ... essa parte realmente foi demais. Mas não tiramos satisfações.

Não fazia sentido.

Mas aí ela disse:

- Bem, então talvez nós duas entremos para Cambridge.

Era a repetição da jogada que ela havia feito na 5a série para conquistar Remus.

Como várias pessoas de qualquer lugar do mundo, eu sonhava em entrar para Cambridge. Para mim era o modelo ideal de faculdade - construções imponentes em pedra, gramados impecáveis, muita tradição. Queria fazer parte disso. Narcissa nunca demonstrou o menor interesse por Cambridge e me irritava que ela estivesse violando os limites do meu território. Mas não me preocupava com a possibilidade de ela pegar o meu lugar. Minhas notas eram mais altas. Além disso, mais de um aluno na nossa escola entrava para a Cambridge todos os anos.

Naquela primavera as cartas de aceitação e recusa começaram a pingar aos poucos. Eu verificava a caixa do correio todos os dias, numa agonia danada. Mike O'Sullivan, que tinha três gerações de ex-alunos em sua família e era o representante da nossa turma, foi o primeiro a entrar. Imaginei que seria a próxima, mas Cissy recebeu sua carta antes de mim. Eu estava com ela quando a correspondência chegou, embora ela não tenha aberto o envelope na minha frente. Fui para casa esperando, muito culpada, que ela tivesse recebido más notícias.

Uma hora depois ela me telefonou em êxtase.

- Não acredito! Consegui entrar! Dá para acreditar?

Em resumo, não. Não dava para acreditar. Ainda consegui dizer parabéns, mas estava arrasada. As notícias podiam significar duas coisas: que ela tinha tirado o meu lugar ou que nós duas iríamos para Cambridge e ela continuaria roubando a cena por mais quatro anos. Por mais que eu soubesse que sentiria saudade de Narcissa quando fosse embora, tive uma sensação muito forte de que precisava me estabelecer longe dela. Se ela estivesse junto, minha imagem nunca ficaria nítida de verdade.

Contudo, eu queria ser aceita na universidade mais do que qualquer coisa. E o meu orgulho estava em jogo. Esperei, rezei e até pensei em telefonar para o escritório de admissões para implorar. Após uma semana doentia, minha carta chegou. Era exatamente como a de Narcissa. Corri para dentro, o coração na boca enquanto abria o envelope e desdobrava o papel que guardava meu destino. Quase ... você é altamente qualificada... mas nada feito.  
Fiquei muito mal e no dia seguinte nem consegui falar direito com as minhas amigas na escola, especialmente Narcissa. Na hora do almoço, enquanto tentava segurar as lágrimas, ela me disse que de qualquer maneira estava indo para outro lugar. Que ela não queria saber de estudar numa instituição que me recusasse. Sua caridade me incomodou mais ainda. Pela primeira vez Juliet se manifestou:

- Você tirou o lugar da Lil's e nem ao menos quer ir para lá?

- Bem, era a minha primeira opção. Mudei de idéia. E como podia imaginar que aconteceria dessa forma? - disse ela. - Pensei que ela fosse entrar. Ganhei dela por apenas alguns pontos.

Para Remus ela já tinha ido longe demais.

- Você não tirou porcaria nenhuma de 1.305, Narcissa. As notas são todas múltiplos de dez.

- Quem disse que eu tirei 1.305?

- Você - Remus e eu falamos juntos.

- Não, não disse. Eu disse 1.310

.  
- Oh, meu Deus! - disse, olhando para Juliet em busca de apoio, mas a coragem dela tinha se esgotado. Alegou que não se lembrava do que Narcissa havia dito.

Ficamos discutindo durante o resto do recreio sobre o que Narcissa tinha dito e por que ela tinha se candidatado a uma vaga na Cambridge se não queria ir para lá. Nós duas acabamos chorando e Cissy saiu da escola mais cedo alegando à enfermeira que estava com cólica. A coisa toda se acalmou quando entrei para a Duke e me convenci a ficar satisfeita com aquele resultado. A Duke tinha um jeito e um clima parecidos com os da Cambridge - construções em pedra, um campus impecável, prestígio. Era tão boa quanto a Cambridge e talvez fosse melhor expandir meus horizontes e sair de Essex.

Só que até hoje fico pensando por que Cambridge escolheu Narcissa em vez de mim. Talvez um subalterno qualquer deles tenha gostado da foto dela. Talvez tenha sido apenas a típica sorte de Narcissa.

De qualquer forma, estou satisfeita que Remus tenha refrescado minha memória sobre Cambridge. Assim, o episódio da confrontação com Becky Zurich deixa de ser a lembrança mais forte na minha mente. Sim, Narcissa podia ser uma boa amiga - normalmente ela era -, mas também me sacaneou em alguns momentos cruciais da minha vida: primeiro amor, faculdade dos sonhos. Isso não era coisa sem importância.

- Está bem - digo a Remus. - Mas acho que você está exagerando um pouco. Eu não usaria o termo "pisar".

- Certo, mas você sabe o que quero dizer. Há uma competição velada.

- Acho que sim, talvez - digo, pensando que não se trata exatamente de uma competição quando um dos lados perde sistematicamente.

- Então, enfim, mantenha-me informado. Este assunto é quente.

Digo a ele que sim.

- Mais uma coisa - pede. - Quando você vem me visitar?

- Logo, logo.

- Isso é o que você sempre diz.

- Eu sei, mas você sabe como é. O trabalho está sempre uma loucura... logo, logo eu vou. Este ano, com certeza.

- Menos mal- diz Remus. - Realmente estou com saudade de você.

- Eu também

.  
- Além do mais - diz ele -, pode ser que você precise de umas férias quando tudo isso terminar.

Depois que desligamos, percebo satisfeita que Remus não me disse nem uma vez para parar. Ele apenas falou para eu tomar cuidado. E vou fazer isso. Da próxima vez que me encontrar com James, vou tomar cuidado.


	9. Capítulo 9

Passo três dias evitando Cissy, uma coisa muito difícil de fazer. Nunca ficamos tanto tempo sem nos falar. Quando ela finalmente me encontra, atribuo minha ausência ao trabalho, digo que tenho estado inacreditavelmente ocupada - o que é verdade -, embora tenha encontrado tempo mais do que suficiente para ficar sonhando acordada com Jay, para telefonar a ele e mandar e-mails. Ela me pergunta se estou livre para um brunch no domingo. Digo que sim, imaginando que dessa forma posso enfrentar de vez o encontro cara a cara. Combinamos no EJ's Luncheonette perto da minha casa.

No domingo de manhã, chego primeiro ao EJ's e noto aliviada que o lugar está cheio de crianças. Seus gritos alegres me distraem e me deixam um pouco menos nervosa. Mas ainda fico muito ansiosa de pensar em estar com Narcissa. Fui capaz de lidar com a minha culpa evitando qualquer pensamento a respeito dela, quase fazendo de conta que James é solteiro e que estamos de volta aos tempos do curso de Direito, antes de ter tido a grande idéia de apresentá-lo à Cissy. Mas essa tática não vai ser possível esta tarde. E estou com medo de que passar um tempo com ela acabe me forçando a acabar tudo com Jay, coisa que eu desesperadamente não quero fazer.

Minutos depois, Cissy entra carregando sua grande bolsa preta da Kate Spade, aquela que ela usa quando tem muitas coisas para resolver, especialmente as relacionadas ao casamento. Como era de se esperar, noto sua familiar pasta laranja saindo da bolsa, lotada de recortes de revistas de noivas. Meu estômago dói. Tinha mais ou menos me preparado para Cissy, mas não para o casamento.

Ela me cumprimenta à moda americana, com só um beijo, enquanto sorrio e tento agir com naturalidade. Então engrena numa historinha sobre o encontro às cegas de Claire na noite anterior, com um cirurgião chamado Skip. Narcissa conta que não deu muito certo, que Skip não era alto o suficiente para Claire e deixou de perguntar se ela queria sobremesa, acionando com isso seu detectar de unhas-de-fome. Acho que talvez o único detector a registrar qualquer coisa tenha sido o de Skip, contra "esnobes cansativas". Talvez ele apenas quisesse ir para casa e escapar dela. Entretanto, como Narcissa não gosta que eu critique Claire, a não ser que ela critique primeiro, não menciono essa possibilidade.

- Ela é exigente demais - reclama Narcissa enquanto somos levadas a uma mesa que fica entre dois bancos de encostos altos. - É como se ela procurasse defeitos.

- Não vejo problema em ser exigente. Mas ela tem uma série de critérios completamente equivocados.

- Como você sabe?

- Ela às vezes é um pouco superficial.

Narcissa olha para mim sem entender.

- O que eu quero dizer é que ela se preocupa demais com dinheiro, aparências e o quanto o cara é bem relacionado. Ela está apenas limitando um pouco suas chances de encontrar alguém.

- Não acho que ela seja assim tão exigente - diz Narcissa. - Ela saiu com Lucius e mesmo que ele seja rico, ele é meio esquisitão... E o cabelo dele está ficando meio ralo.

- E eu gosto do cabelo dele - digo.

Ela sorri sarcástica.

- Vejo que você está defendendo Lucius. Interessante.

Eu a ignoro.

- Tem falado com ele ultimamente?

- Algumas vezes. Na maior parte por e-mail.

- Algum telefonema?

- Alguns.

- Você se encontrou com ele?

- Ainda não

.  
- Porra, Lílian. Vê se não perde o impulso - ela tira o chiclete da boca e embrulha num guardanapo. - Quero dizer, não vai deixar esse escapar ... Você não vai conseguir nada melhor.

Examino o cardápio e sinto a raiva e a indignação crescendo dentro de mim. Que coisa mais grosseira de se dizer! Não que eu ache que haja alguma coisa errada com Lucius, mas por que não posso conseguir nada melhor? Afinal de contas, o que isso significa? Durante toda a nossa amizade, sempre esteve implícito que Narcissa é a bonita, a sortuda, a charmosa. Isso é uma coisa. Mas simplesmente dizer isso desta forma - você não vai conseguir nada melhor - é bem diferente. A audácia dela é realmente de tirar o fôlego. Fico formulando possíveis respostas, mas engulo tudo. Ela não sabe o quanto a observação é sacana e fruto de sua inata falta de consideração. Além do mais, levando-se em conta a situação, realmente não tenho direito de ficar com raiva dela.

Olho por sobre o cardápio e dou uma espiada em Narcissa, preocupada que ela seja capaz de ler tudo no meu rosto. Mas ela não está nem aí. Minha mãe sempre diz que sou transparente, mas, como Cissy não olha com atenção, não enxerga nada.

Nosso garçom se aproxima e guarda de memória nossos pedidos, coisa que sempre me impressiona. Narcissa pede uma torrada e um cappuccino e eu peço um omelete grego, substituindo o queijo feta pelo cheddar, e batatas fritas. Que ela seja a magra.

Narcissa pega sua pasta laranja e começa a tirar várias listas.

- Certo. Temos muito mais a fazer do que eu imaginava. Minha mãe telefonou ontem à noite e estava toda "Você já fez isso? Você já fez aquilo?", então comecei a entrar em pânico.

Digo a ela que temos tempo de sobra. Gostaria que tivéssemos mais.

- Faltam três meses, Lil's. Vai chegar antes que a gente perceba.

Meu estômago chega a doer quando penso quantas vezes mais vou ver James nestes três meses. Em que momento vamos parar? É melhor que seja o quanto antes. Melhor que seja agora.

Fico olhando para Narcissa enquanto ela prossegue mexendo na pasta, fazendo pequenas observações nas margens, até que o garçom traz nossa comida. Dou uma espiada no meu omelete - queijo cheddar. Ele acertou. Começo a comer, enquanto Narcissa tagarela sobre sua tiara.

Faço que sim com a cabeça, escutando apenas em parte, ainda me sentindo magoada por suas palavras grosseiras.

- Você está me ouvindo? - pergunta Narcissa finalmente.

- Estou.

- Bem, então o que foi que acabei de dizer?

- Você disse que não fazia idéia de onde encontrar a tiara.

Ela dá uma mordida na torrada, ainda em dúvida.

- Certo. Então você realmente estava me ouvindo.

- Eu te disse - falo, botando sal nas batatas.

- Você sabe onde posso conseguir uma?

- Bem, nós vimos algumas na Vera Wang, numa vitrine do primeiro andar, não foi? E tenho quase certeza de que a Bergdorf tem.  
Fico lembrando do começo do noivado de Narcissa, quando, pelo menos de certa forma, me envolvi de coração na história. Embora tivesse inveja de que a vida dela estivesse se organizando tão perfeitamente, me sentia feliz por ela e era uma madrinha dedicada. Me lembro da nossa longa busca pelo vestido dela. Acho que vimos todos os modelos disponíveis do país. Fomos às lojas de departamentos e às pequenas butiques no Village. Chegamos a tentar os grandes estilistas nova-iorquinos - Vera Wang, Carolina Herrera, Yumi Katsura, Amsale.

Mas Narcissa nunca tinha a sensação que se espera de uma noiva, aquela sensação em que você é tomada pela emoção e cai no choro em pleno provador. Finalmente identifiquei o problema. Era o mesmo de quando experimenta biquínis. Ela ficava deslumbrante em todos os vestidos. Os modelos colados no corpo valorizavam seus quadris estreitos e sua altura. Os grandes vestidos de baile estilo princesa enfatizavam sua minúscula cintura. Quanto mais vestidos ela experimentava, mais confusas ficávamos. Então, finalmente, depois de um longo e cansativo sábado, quando chegamos ao nosso último compromisso, decidi que aquela seria nossa parada final. Uma garota no frescor da juventude, cujo rosto ainda não fora desgastado pela vida e pelo amor, perguntou a Narcissa o que ela imaginava para o grande dia. Cissy deu de ombros, desamparada, e olhou para mim esperando que eu respondesse.

- O casamento dela vai ser na cidade - comecei.

- Eu simplesmente adoro casamentos em lugares movimentados.

- Sei. E vai ser no começo de setembro. Então estamos contando com um tempo quente ... E acho que Cissy prefere vestidos simples, sem muitos babados.

- Mas não muito sem graça - acrescentou Narcissa.

- Certo. Nada muito despojado demais - eu disse. Deus nos livre.

A garota pressionou o dedo contra a têmpora, deu uma saída rápida da sala e voltou com quatro vestidos, justos no corpete e que iam se alargando em direção ao chão, todos praticamente iguais. E foi então que decidi que iria escolher um dos modelos para ser o vestido. Quando Narcissa experimentou o segundo deles, de um branco suave com cintura baixa e bordado de contas no corpete, respirei fundo e disse:

- Oh, Cissy, está lindo em você - disse. (Estava, é claro.) - É este!

- Você acha? - A voz dela tremia. - Tem certeza?

- Absoluta - confirmei. - Você precisa comprar este aqui.

Momentos depois, encomendamos o vestido e falamos sobre as datas das provas. Cissy e eu somos amigas há anos, mas acho que foi a primeira vez que me dei conta da influência que exerço sobre ela. Escolhi seu vestido de casamento. A roupa mais importante que ela vai usar na vida.

- Então você não se importa em resolver algumas coisas comigo hoje? - pergunta ela agora. - A única coisa que eu realmente faço questão de encontrar é o sapato. Preciso do sapato para a próxima prova do vestido. Acho que podemos olhar na Stuart Weitzman e depois dar uma pesquisada em Manolos. Você pode vir comigo, não pode?

Mergulho uma garfada de omelete no ketchup.

- Claro ... mas realmente tenho que trabalhar hoje - minto.

- Você sempre tem que trabalhar! Eu não sei quem é pior: você ou Jay - diz ela.

- Ultimamente ele anda trabalhando num projeto grande. Nunca está em casa.  
Continuo olhando para baixo, procurando a melhor entre as batatas fritas que ainda restam no meu prato .

- É mesmo? - pergunto, pensando nas noites recentes em que James e eu ficamos no trabalho até tarde, falando no telefone. - Que droga.

- Nem me fale. Ele nunca está disponível para ajudar com as coisas do casamento. Isso está realmente começando a me dar nos nervos.

Depois de comermos e conversarmos ainda mais sobre casamentos, caminhamos até a Helvett's e viramos à esquerda em direção à Stuart Weitzman. Quando entramos na loja, Narcissa admira uma dúzia de sandálias, dizendo para mim que a modelagem dos sapatos é perfeita para seus pés estreitos e de calcanhar pequeno. Nós finalmente chegamos ao setor de sapatos forrados de cetim, no fundo da loja. Cissy examina cada um deles, escolhendo quatro pares para experimentar. Fico observando enquanto ela anda toda empertigada pela loja, estilo passarela, antes de escolher o par com o salto mais alto. Quase pergunto se ela tem certeza de que o sapato é confortável, mas consigo me segurar. Quanto mais cedo ela tomar uma decisão, mais cedo vou estar dispensada para o resto do dia.

Mas Narcissa ainda não desistiu de mim.

- Já que estamos por aqui, será que a gente pode ir até a Elizabeth Arden para dar uma olhada nos batons? - pergunta, enquanto paga pelo sapato.

Concordo, relutante. E vou tolerando a lengalenga sobre rímel à prova d'água e sobre precisar lembrá-la de comprar um para o dia do casamento, porque não há possibilidade de ela conseguir passar a cerimônia toda sem chorar.

- Claro - digo - vou lembrar você.

Digo a mim mesma para encarar essas tarefas com objetividade, mais como uma organizadora de casamentos desprendida que mal conhece a noiva do que como a amiga mais antiga e desleal da noiva. Afinal, se eu conseguir ser especialmente útil a Cissy, pode ser que a minha culpa diminua. Imagino Cissy descobrindo minhas maldades e eu dizendo: "É, tudo isso é verdade. Você me pegou. Mas deixe-me lembrá-la de que NUNCA, NEM UMA VEZ ABANDONEI MINHAS OBRIGAÇÕES COMO MADRINHA!"

- Posso ajudá-las, senhoritas? - pergunta a mulher atrás do balcão da Elizabeth Arden.

- Sim, estamos procurando um batom rosa. Um batom rosa-vivo, mas ainda assim suave, inocente, adequado para uma noiva - explica Narcissa.

- E você é a noiva?

- Sim. - Narcissa dá um de seus sorrisos falsos de quem trabalha como Relações Públicas.

A mulher retribui o sorriso e faz suas recomendações decisivas, escolhendo prontamente cinco opções e expondo sobre o balcão à nossa frente.

- Aqui está. Perfeito.

Narcissa diz a ela que vou precisar de um tom complementar, que sou a madrinha.

- Que bom. Vocês são irmãs? - A mulher sorri. Seus dentes grandes e quadrados me lembram aqueles chicletes quadradinhos.

- Não - respondo.

- Mas é como se fosse - diz Narcissa, de forma sincera e simples.

Sinto-me vil. Fico me imaginando num programa de auditório, o tema do dia: "Minha melhor amiga tentou roubar meu noivo." A platéia vaia e assobia enquanto balbucio minhas desculpas e justificativas. Explico que não pretendia fazer mal a ninguém, simplesmente não pude evitar. Eu costumava imaginar como eles conseguiam encontrar pessoas tão desleais e desprezíveis (e como conseguiam fazer essas pessoas se confessarem em rede nacional). Agora estava aderindo à baixaria. Oferecendo à Brandi com i uma excelente competidora.

Isto precisa parar. Agora. Neste segundo. Até agora ainda não dormi com James conscientemente, sóbria. E daí que nós nos beijamos de novo? Foi só um beijo. O momento da virada vai ser o da escolha do batom da noiva. Agora.

Um, dois, três, já!

Então eu penso no cabelo macio de James, nos lábios de canela e em suas palavras - Gosto literalmente de tudo a seu respeito. Ainda não consigo acreditar que Jay tenha esses sentimentos por mim. E o fato de eu também me sentir da mesma maneira é demais para ser ignorado. Talvez tivesse que ter acontecido. Palavras como "destino" e "almas gêmeas" rodopiam pela minha cabeça, palavras que me faziam rir quando eu estava lá pelos meus vinte anos. Percebo a ironia - as pessoas não deveriam ficar menos românticas com a idade?

- Você gosta deste aqui? - Cissy vira-se para mim fazendo beicinho com os lábios carnudos.

- É legal - respondo.

- Você acha que é muito brilhante?

- Não, não acho. É bonito.

- Acho que talvez seja muito brilhante. Não se esqueça de que vou estar de branco. Vai fazer diferença. Lembra como ficou a maquiagem de Kim Frisby no casamento dela? Como ela ficou parecendo uma prostituta? Quero estar sensual, mas doce também. Você sabe. Como uma virgem, mas ainda assim sensual.

De repente, e inesperadamente, estou quase chorando, não posso suportar nem mais um segundo dessa conversa sobre casamento.

- Cissy, eu realmente preciso trabalhar. Sinto muito mesmo.

O lábio inferior dela se projeta.

- Ah, vai, só mais um pouquinho. Não consigo fazer isso sem você. - E então ela diz para a vendedora: - Sem ofensas.

A garota sorri como se entendesse perfeitamente e não se ofende. Ela reconhece a verdade do que Narcissa está dizendo e provavelmente imaginando que tipo de madrinha abandona a noiva num momento tão crucial.  
Respiro fundo e digo a ela que posso ficar mais alguns minutinhos. Ela experimenta mais alguns batons, usando uma loção removedora de maquiagem para limpar os lábios entre um tom de rosa e outro.

- Que tal esta aqui?

- Legal - sorrio sinceramente.

- Bem, legal não serve - ela dispara. - Tem de ser perfeito. Tenho de estar perfeita!

Enquanto observo seus lábios malcriados que parecem ter sido manchados de framboesas ou picados por uma abelha, qualquer vestígio de remorso desaparece. Tudo o que sinto é um ressentimento profundo, gigantesco.  
Por que tudo tem de ser perfeito para você? Por que tudo deve ser entregue a você num embrulho perfeito, todo enfeitado com laços ao estilo Martha Stewart? O que você fez para merecer James? Eu o conheci antes. Fui eu quem o apresentou a você. Eu deveria ter ido à luta por ele. Por que foi mesmo que eu não fui? Ah, já sei, porque pensei que não fosse boa o bastante para ele. Bem, eu estava enganada. Obviamente fiz um julgamento errado da situação. Isso acontece ... especialmente quando se tem uma amiga como você, uma amiga que parte do princípio de que tem o direito ao melhor de tudo, uma amiga que é tão implacável em sua busca para se sobressair que você até começa a se subestimar, a diminuir suas expectativas. Isso é culpa sua, Narcissa, por tomar o que para início de conversa deveria ser meu.

Estou presa e absolutamente desesperada para escapar dela. Olho para relógio e suspiro, quase acreditando que realmente preciso ir para o trabalho e que Cissy não está tendo consideração, que está, como sempre, tirando vantagem do meu tempo. Acho que meu trabalho é um pouco mais importante do que o batom para um evento que só vai acontecer daqui a alguns meses.

- Desculpe, Ciss... Não é minha culpa se preciso trabalhar.

- Está bem.

- Não é minha culpa - digo mais uma vez.

Não é minha culpa.

E os sentimentos dele por mim - e sei que são reais - não são culpa dele.  
Antes que eu consiga escapar, Narcissa telefona para Claire no celular. Já tentou Bobbi Brown? Ouço Claire perguntar e então declarar com autoridade que eles têm uma linda linha para noivas e que os batons deles são bem cremosos, mas não têm muito brilho.

- Você vem me encontrar agora? - Narcissa implora ao telefone. A idéia de que ela tem direito a tudo não tem limites.

Ela desliga o telefone e me diz que estou livre para partir, que Claire já vai chegar. Ela acena para mim. Estou sendo dispensada.

- Tchau - digo. - Falo com você mais tarde?

- Claro. Pode ser. Tchau.

Enquanto me viro para ir embora ela ainda deixa um aviso final:

- Se não tomar cuidado, vou ser obrigada a rebaixar você à madrinha secundária e dar para Claire sua honrada posição.

Isso tudo porque somos como irmãs.

Ligo para James logo que me afasto dela. Trata-se de um golpe baixo, telefonar enquanto Narcissa toma as providências para o casamento, mas estou movida a indignação. É isso que ela ganha por ser tão exigente, dominadora e egocêntrica.

- Onde você está?

- Em casa.

- Oh.

- Onde você está? Pensei que vocês estivessem fazendo compras.

- Eu estava, mas disse que precisava trabalhar.

Percebo que estamos os dois evitando mencionar Narcissa diretamente.

- Bem, você precisa trabalhar? - pergunta James meio hesitante.

- Na verdade, não.

- Ótimo. Eu também não. Posso ver você?

- Vou estar em casa em vinte minutos.

James chega ao meu prédio antes de mim e me espera no hall de entrada, jogando conversa fora com José sobre o Chelsea. Estou tão feliz de encontrá-lo, tão aliviada de estar longe de Narcissa. Sorrio e digo olá, imaginando se José reconhece James de visitas passadas com Narcissa. Espero que não. Não é só dos meus pais que eu quero aprovação. Quero aprovação até mesmo do meu porteiro.

Jay e eu entramos no elevador e caminhamos pelo corredor até o meu apartamento. Estou nervosa de tanta expectativa, ansiosa pelo seu toque. Sentamos no sofá. Ele segura minha mão e começamos a nos beiiar com a urgência de quem está tendo um caso. Trata-se de uma palavra séria, uma palavra assustadora. Evoca imagens das aulas de religião e os Dez Mandamentos. Mas não se trata de adultério. Ninguém é casado. Ainda. Tiro tudo isso da cabeça e dou um beijo em Jay. Não haverá mais culpa. Não pelas próximas horas.

De repente, ficar empoleirado no sofá parece ridículo. Minha cama seria tão mais confortável. Só porque estamos numa cama não significa que algo mais tenha de acontecer. Essa é uma percepção adolescente. Sou uma mulher crescida, com experiência de vida (apesar de limitada), e poso me controlar em minha própria cama. Levanto e conduzo James até o outro lado do apartamento. Ele me segue, ainda segurando minha mão. Sentamos na beira da cama. Jay escorrega os pés para fora do mocassin. Ele não está de meia. Mexe o dedão para cima e para baixo e então esfrega um pé no outro. Ele tem o arco do pé alto e gracioso e tornozelos delgados.

- Venha cá - diz, me puxando para junto dele e nos levando para o alto em direção aos travesseiros. Ele é forte, sua pele é quente. Agora estamos de lado, nossos corpos juntos um do outro. Ele me beija mais e caímos na direção dele. De repente, ele pára de me beijar, dá uma tossidinha e diz:

- É tão estranho. Estar com você desta forma. E ao mesmo tempo parece tão natural. Talvez por sermos amigos há tanto tempo.

Digo que sei exatamente o que ele quer dizer. Penso nos tempos do curso de Direito. Não éramos grandes amigos naquela época, mas éramos próximos o bastante para aprender muito a respeito um do outro, coisas que vêm à tona mesmo quando sua atenção está voltada para sonegação de impostos e maneiras de rescindir um contrato. Catalogo mentalmente tudo que aprendi sobre Jay na era pré- Narcissa. Que ele cresceu em Westchester. Que é católico. Que jogava basquete na escola, que seus pais se divorciaram quando ele ainda era bem pequeno. Que o pai dele casou pela segunda vez. Que a mãe dele sobreviveu a um câncer de mama.

E então havia tudo que eu aprendera através de Cissy, detalhes da vida pessoal dele que me peguei evocando e ponderando nos últimos dias. Como, por exemplo, que Jay é mal-humorado de manhã. Que faz pelo menos cinqüenta flexões todas as noites antes de ir para a cama e que nunca deixa pratos sujos na bancada da cozinha. Que ele ficou arrasado quando o avô morreu, a única vez em que ela o viu chorar. Que só teve duas namorada sérias antes de Narcissa.

Quando somo tudo isso, sei bastante. Mas quero mais.

- Conta pra mim tudo sobre você - digo, parecendo uma garota de 18 anos.  
Jay toca meu rosto e então desenha uma linha imaginária ao longo do meu nariz e em torno da minha boca, apoiando o dedo no meu queixo.

- Você primeiro. É você quem é a misteriosa.

Rio.

- Nem um pouco - digo, pensando que ele está confundindo ser tímida com ser misteriosa.

- É, sim. Você foi um livro fechado durante todo o curso de Direito. Toda quieta, sem querer sair com ninguém, apesar de vários caras tentarem... nunca consegui arrancar muito de você.

Rio outra vez.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Contei muita coisa para você durante o curso de Direito.

- Como o quê, por exemplo?

Tagarelo sobre alguns detalhes autobiográficos.

- Não estou falando dessas coisas - diz ele. - Estou falando das coisas importantes. Como você se sentia a respeito das coisas.

- Eu detestava Grindewald - digo sem muita convicção.

- Eu sei, o seu medo era desgastante. E aí o resultado foi muito bom quando ele finalmente chamou você.

- Eu não ... - digo, lembrando dos trancos e barrancos de um longo e doloroso interrogatório.

- Sim, você se saiu bem. Apenas não achou que tinha ido bem. Você não se enxerga do jeito que é.

Desvio o olhar, focalizo uma mancha de tinta no meu edredom.

Ele continua.

- Você se enxerga como mediana, comum. E não há nada de comum em você, Lílian.

Não consigo olhar de novo para ele. Meu rosto está em chamas.

- E sei que você fica exatamente da cor do seu cabelo quando está com vergonha - ele sorri.

- Não, não fico! - cubro meu rosto com a mão e reviro os olhos.

- Fica sim. Você é adorável. E, no entanto, não sabe disso, o que é a parte mais adorável.

Ninguém, nem mesmo minha mãe, jamais me chamou de adorável.

- E você é linda. Absoluta e inacreditavelmente bonita da maneira mais original e natural. Você se parece com uma daquelas garotas do sabonete Ivory. Lembra daqueles anúncios? ...Você é provavelmente muito jovem para lembrar. Você é como uma modelo da J. Crew. Completamente natural.

Digo a ele para, por favor, parar. Apesar de adorar o que acabou de  
dizer.

- É verdade.

Quero acreditar nele.

Ele beija meu pescoço, a mão esquerda pousada no meu quadril.

- James.

- Hummm?

- Quem disse que eu nunca queria sair com ninguém no curso de Direito?

- Bem, você não queria, queria? Você estava lá para aprender, não para namorar. Isso ficava bem claro.

- Saí com Nate.

- Só no finalzinho.

- Ele não me chamou antes.

- Um cara corajoso.

Reviro os olhos.

- Quase chamei você para sair, sabia?

Acho graça.

- É verdade - diz ele, parecendo um pouco magoado.

Lanço a ele um olhar meio incrédulo.

- Lembra daquela vez em que estávamos estudando para as nossas últimas provas de Responsabilidade Civil?

Lembro do polegar dele no meu rosto, enxugando minha lágrima. Então aquilo tinha representado alguma coisa.

- Você sabe exatamente do que estou falando, não sabe?

Meu rosto fica quente enquanto faço que sim com a cabeça.

- Acho que sim. É.

- E quando pedi para levar você em casa, você disse não. Aquilo acabou comigo.

- Eu não acabei com você

- Você era muito séria.

- Não. Eu só não achava naquela época ... - minha voz vai diminuindo.

- É. E então você me apresentou a Narcissa. Naquele momento soube que você não estava nem um pouco interessada.

- Eu apenas não achava ... não sabia que você me via dessa forma.

- Eu adorava sua companhia - diz Jay. - Ainda adoro. - Ele olha para mim, sem piscar.

Digo que ele pisca menos do que qualquer um que já conheci. Ele sorri, diz que nunca perdeu um concurso de quem pisca primeiro. Eu o desafio, abrindo meus olhos tanto quanto os dele. Percebo que ele tem uma pintinha escura em sua íris esquerda, como uma sarda no olho.

Segundos depois, pisco. Ele exibe um sorriso rápido, exultante, e depois me beija mais. Então muda a intensidade, a pressão e a quantidade de língua, os ideais de beijo que freqüentemente são abandonados quando se estabelece uma relação duradoura. Beijar James Potter nunca perderia a graça. Ele nunca pararia de me beijar assim.

- Me fala das suas namoradas antigas - peço quando finalmente nos separamos. – Principalmente aquela do segundo grau.  
- Annie? - Jay ri e puxa um tanto do meu cabelo para trás da orelha.- O que tem ela? Isso é história antiga.

Todo mundo sabe que não se discute sobre ex-namoradas quando se está no início de um relacionamento. Mesmo que se esteja louca para saber todos os detalhes desde o começo, isso é uma coisa que só se deve trazer à tona mais tarde no jogo. Para saber disso você nem precisa ser uma garota que acredita que há regras para tudo, como é o caso de Claire. O início de um relacionamento com alguém representa um novo começo para ambos. Resgatar velhas relações - e por definição relações que não deram certo - não traz nenhum benefício. Entretanto, comparado ao fato de ele estar noivo, ex-namoradas são um assunto inofensivo. Não há necessidade de usar estratégias aqui na segurança do meu apartamento. As regras não se aplicam. Pode ser que essa seja a única vantagem da nossa situação.

- Você foi apaixonado por elas? - Por alguma razão preciso saber.

Ele rola na cama e fica deitado de barriga para cima, olhando para o teto, se concentrando. Gosto que ele esteja pensando na minha pergunta, exatamente como fazia nas provas da faculdade. Lembro dele olhando para o nada durante os primeiros 45 minutos da prova. Não escrevendo nenhuma palavra em sua folha de respostas enquanto não terminava de refletir a questão toda.  
Ele pigarreia.

- Não pela Annie. Mas pela Suzanne, sim.

Não é de se estranhar que Suzanne tenha sempre incomodado tanto Narcissa. Ela quer ser o único amor da vida dele. Me lembro dela na escola, vencendo Angus Wood pelo cansaço: "Você não amava Cassandra, amava? Amava?", até que ele finalmente apenas dizia não. "Só você, Narcissa."

- Por que não pela Annie? - pergunto. Prefiro ouvir primeiro sobre a que ele não amava.

- Não sei. Ela era uma menina meiga. Mais meiga impossível. Não sei por que não a amava. É uma coisa que você realmente não pode controlar.

Jay está certo. Não tem nada a ver com o valor inerente da pessoa, com a soma de seus atributos. É uma coisa que você não pode se obrigar a sentir. Ou a não sentir. Embora eu tenha realizado um trabalho razoável ao longo dos anos. Veja só Gilderoy. Namorei Gilderoy durante dois anos e nunca senti nem um décimo do que estou sentindo agora.

- É claro, ainda estávamos no segundo grau - prossegue Jay. Quem consegue ser sério nessa idade?

Concordo com a cabeça, pensando no doce Severus. Então pergunto a Jay sobre Suzanne.

- Então você a amava?

- É, mas a longo prazo a coisa não ia funcionar. Ela é judia e sempre foi muito franca a respeito das expectativas dela em relação a mim. Ela queria que eu me convertesse e educasse nossos filhos como judeus, com direito a tudo o que isso envolvia. E talvez eu até levasse isso numa boa ... não sou muito religioso ... mas não achava legal que ela tivesse transformado aquilo numa regra clara. Imaginei uma vida onde ela me transformaria num merda. Exatamente como a mãe dela faz com o pai dela. Além disso, éramos jovens demais para um compromisso ... Ainda assim, fiquei muito mal quando ela terminou tudo.

- Ela se casou?

- Engraçado você perguntar isso. Acabei de saber por um amigo em comum que ela ficou noiva. Um mês depois ... - Jay interrompe a fala, parece desconfortável.

- Depois de você?

- É - sussurra ele. Jay me puxa para junto dele e me beija com força, apagando qualquer pensamento relacionado a Cissy. Nós nos despimos e deslizamos para baixo das cobertas.

- Você está com frio - diz ele.

- Sempre fico com frio quando estou nervosa.

- Por que você está nervosa? Não fique assim.

- Jay - digo junto ao pescoço dele.

- O que é, Lily?

- Nada.

Seu corpo cobre o meu. Não estou mais com frio.

Nos beijamos por um longo tempo, nos tocando em todos os lugares.

Não sei que horas são, mas está começando a escurecer.

Quase tento impedi-lo, por todas as razões óbvias. Mas também porque acho que deveríamos esperar até podermos passar uma noite juntos. Por outro lado, isso pode não acontecer nunca. E provavelmente jamais vou tomar um banho com ele, observá-lo enquanto faz a barba de manhã. Ou ler o jornal de domingo enquanto tomamos café, matando o tempo. Nunca vamos andar pelo Belgrave Square de mãos dadas ou ficar aninhados sobre uma coberta na grama do Sheep's Meadow. Mas posso tê-lo agora. Não há nada nos detendo neste momento.

Consigo ver apenas uma fração de James enquanto nos movimentamos juntos - a costeleta escura, o ombro forte, a orelha como uma concha. As pontas dos meus dedos roçam seu peito, então o apertam com mais força.

_Meu _– Penso, e pelo menos enquanto James está enrolado no meu corpo... Me iludo fantasiando que ele realmente é meu.

* * *

_Alguém gostaria de uma continuação onde a Narcissa fica com o Remus? A história é tão fooooofa... (Do segundo livro, Something Blue) mas ia ser universo alternativo toootal. :(_


	10. Capítulo 10

_Eu não consegui adaptar a parte do 4 de Julho pra Inglaterra, me desculpem. :( Espero que isso não atrapalhe a leitura, porém, finjam que o feriado também é comemorado... Sei lá._

* * *

Não consigo parar de pensar em James. Sei que não vamos acabar juntos, que ele vai se casar com Narcissa em setembro, mas estou satisfeita de viver o momento e me permitir o prazer diário desta pequena obsessão. Nada dura para sempre, digo a mim mesma. Especialmente as coisas boas. Embora não seja muito comum uma pessoa se deparar com prazos assim tão definidos. Penso em outros eventos com finais concretos e predeterminados. A universidade, por exemplo. Sabia que me afastaria por quatro anos, acumularia amigos, lembranças e conhecimento, e que tudo isso terminaria abruptamente numa data marcada. Sabia que nessa data ganharia meu diploma e empilharia meus pertences num caminhão alugado com destino a Essex, e que assim minha experiência na Duke estaria terminada. Um capítulo encerrado para sempre. Mas a consciência do fim não me impediu de viver bons momentos, sugando desse acordo toda a alegria possível.

É isso que estou fazendo com Jay. Não vou ficar pensando no fim e esquecer do aqui e agora.

Esta noite estou em casa quando James telefona do trabalho para dar um oi e dizer que sente saudade de mim. É o tipo de ligação que um namorado faz para a namorada. Nada de secreto ou complicado. Faço de conta que estamos juntos para valer. Assim que desligamos, o telefone toca novamente.

- Ei - digo, com o mesmo tom meigo, pensando que é Jay ligando para dizer mais alguma coisa.

- Que voz é essa? - pergunta Narcissa, me trazendo de volta à realidade.

- Como assim que voz? - pergunto. - Estou apenas cansada. O que houve?

Ela começa a listar uma série de detalhes de sua última crise profissional, que em geral não passa de um papel que ficou preso na impressora. Desta vez não é exceção: um erro de digitação no flyer de inauguração de uma casa noturna. Resisto à vontade de dizer que o público-alvo não vai notar um erro de ortografia e em vez disso pergunto quem vai pra Kensington no fim de semana. Ansiosa por ouvir o nome de James, percebo meus sentidos se aguçarem. Ele já havia me dito que ia e me convencido de que eu também deveria ir. Vai ser meio estranho, mas vai valer a pena, ele me disse. Ele precisa me ver.

- Não tenho certeza. Parece que Claire talvez receba uns amigos aqui na cidade. O Jay vai.

- É mesmo? Ele não precisa trabalhar? - pergunto, soando meio falsa e surpresa demais. De repente fico preocupada, mas Cissy não nota meu tom de voz.

- Não, ele acabou de fazer um grande negócio - disse ela.

- Que negócio?

- Não sei, algum negócio.

O trabalho de Jay deixa Narcissa entediada. Já percebi como ela é capaz de cortá-lo, interrompendo-o no meio de uma história e mudando o foco para suas próprias preocupações insignificantes. Você acha que estou gorda? Isso fica bem em mim? Você vem comigo? Faz isso para mim. Faça eu me sentir segura.

Eu, eu, eu.

Como se tivesse ouvido meus pensamentos, ela me diz que está considerando a idéia de mandar uma fita para o Big Brother, que seria divertido participar do programa. Divertido para quem é exibicionista. Poucas coisas podem ser mais aterrorizantes do que estar em rede nacional de televisão, exposta a julgamentos e críticas de todo mundo.

- Você acha que eu seria escolhida? - pergunta ela.

- Teria grandes chances.

Ela é bonita o bastante e tem personalidade forte, exatamente o que eles buscam nos reality shows. Estudo meu próprio rosto no espelho, penso em Jay dizendo que pareço uma modelo da J. Crew. Talvez eu seja atraente. Mas estou longe de ser tão bonita quanto Narcissa, com seus traços precisos, as belas maçãs do rosto e os lábios em forma de lacinho.

Agora ela está gargalhando no telefone, contando mais uma história sobre seu dia. Ela fere meus ouvidos. A palavra "estridente" me vem à cabeça e, enquanto estudo meu reflexo de novo, percebo que apesar de estar longe de ser bonita, talvez eu tenha uma suavidade que ela não tem.

Estamos numa terça-feira, a um dia da partida para Ken's. James está aqui em casa. Havíamos planejado esperar até a semana que vem para nos encontrarmos sozinhos, mas acabamos o trabalho cedo. E, bem, aqui estamos, juntos novamente. Já fizemos amor uma vez. Agora estou recostada no peito dele. Quando ele respira, seu peito levanta ligeiramente o meu rosto. Por um bom tempo, nenhum de nós fala nada. Então, de repente, ele pergunta:

- O que estamos fazendo?

Aí está. A Pergunta.

Já pensei nisso umas cem vezes, verbalizei o questionamento exatamente da mesma forma, com a mesma entonação, a mesma ênfase na palavra "fazendo". Mas a cada vez encontro uma resposta diferente.

Estamos seguindo nossos corações.

Estamos nos arriscando.

Somos loucos.

Somos autodestrutivos.

Somos devassos.

Estamos confusos.

Estamos nos rebelando.

Ele está com medo do casamento.

Eu estou com medo de ficar sozinha.

Estamos nos apaixonando.

Já estamos apaixonados.

E a mais freqüente de todas: não fazemos a menor idéia.

Esta é a que ofereço:

- Não sei.

- Nem eu - diz ele com suavidade. - Será que devemos conversar sobre isso?

- Você quer?

- Na verdade, não - responde ele.

Estou aliviada que ele não queira conversar. Porque eu não quero. Tenho muito medo do que possamos decidir. As opções são assustadoras.

- Então não vamos conversar. Não agora.

- Então quando? - pergunta ele.

Por alguma razão digo:

- Depois do feriado de Quatro de Julho.

Parece arbitrário, mas esse feriado sempre foi uma espécie de marco, o meio do verão. Embora ainda reste mais da metade da estação depois do Quatro de Julho, a parte que se segue passa mais rápido, é a parte que sempre voa.

Junho, apesar de ter um dia a menos, parece muito mais longo que agosto.

- Está bem - diz ele.

- Não vamos conversar sobre nada até o Quatro de Julho - deixo as regras bem claras, exatamente como faria no início de uma prova do curso de Direito. Minha voz está firme, embora eu não tenha certeza do que acabei de decidir. Que terminaremos no Quatro de Julho? Ou talvez... não, ele não pode ter pensado que essa seria a data em que ele diria a Narcissa que não pode mais levar adiante o casamento. Não, não foi isso que acabamos de decidir. Apenas decidimos não decidir nada. Só isso.

Ainda assim, escolher a data é uma coisa assustadora. Fico imaginando uma gigantesca contagem regressiva de dias, horas, minutos, segundos. Como os relógios da contagem regressiva para o novo milênio. Me lembro de observar os segundos passando em relógios como esses no correio, perto da estação Grand Central, em meados de dezembro. Aquele relógio me deixou nervosa, frenética. Eu tinha vontade de atacar minha lista de pendências, dar todos os telefonemas adiados, acabar tudo imediatamente. Ao mesmo tempo, ficar olhando aqueles números piscando me paralisava. Eu tinha tanto o que fazer, então por que deveria fazer qualquer coisa?

Tento calcular o número de horas que ainda restam antes do Quatro de Julho. Quantas noites ainda vamos ter juntos. Quantas vezes ainda vamos fazer amor.  
Meu estômago está roncando. Ou talvez seja o dele. Não dá para dizer, porque estou deitada sobre ele.

- Você está com fome? Podemos pedir alguma comida - digo e beijo seu peito.

- Ou posso fazer alguma coisa para a gente.

Me imagino preparando um lanche rápido e saboroso. Não sei cozinhar, mas aprenderia. Eu daria uma esposa excelente e dedicada.

Ele me diz que não quer perder tempo comendo. Pode comprar alguma coisa no caminho de casa. Ou apenas ir para casa com fome. Diz que quer me sentir junto dele até a hora de ir embora.

No dia seguinte pergunto a Jay se houve algum problema quando ele chegou em casa. É uma pergunta vaga, mas ele sabe do que estou falando. Ele diz que Narcissa não estava em casa quando ele chegou, então teve tempo de tomar um banho, contrariado por lavar um pouco de mim do seu corpo. Diz que Narcissa deixou um recado para ele: "São onze horas e você não atende nem o celular, nem o telefone no trabalho. Você provavelmente está de caso com alguém. Vou sair com Claire."

Trata-se de sua tradicional brincadeirinha acusatória quando Jay trabalha até tarde. Ela pergunta se ele está tendo um caso, sem jamais acreditar que ele seja capaz de uma coisa dessas. Todas as vezes ela muda a pessoa, escolhendo o nome qualquer de alguma mulher do escritório. Quanto menos atraente a mulher, mais ela se diverte.

- Sei que você está apaixonado pela Nina - ela diz, sabendo que Nina é uma digitadora rechonchuda de Staten Island, de unhas postiças enfeitadas com pinturas cintilantes.

Penso em Jay voltando para casa na noite passada. Uma cena completa se revela em minha cabeça: James chegando em casa de mansinho, correndo para entrar no chuveiro e ir para a cama, esperando a chave girar na fechadura, fingindo dormir quando Narcissa entra no quarto. Ela se debruça sobre ele, examinando-o no escuro.

- Como foi o seu encontro com Nina? - pergunta Narcissa com uma voz debochada e alta.

Ele esfrega os olhos com os pulsos, como fazem as pessoas na televisão quando acordadas de um sono profundo.

- Oi - diz ele cansado, e então faz de conta que volta a dormir.

Ela se aconchega na cama, jogando um "eu te amo" em sua direção. Ele vacila, mas diz a mesma coisa de volta. Que escolha tem ele? Depois pega no sono pensando em mim. Pensando que o queixo dela é pontudo demais sobre o peito dele.

Observo os dois na praia, lá na água.

Narcissa e James lado a lado, em pé, sob o sol ameno de junho. Este fim de semana é o primeiro em que vejo os dois juntos desde que eu e Jay fizemos amor sóbria e intencionalmente. Estou usando óculos escuros, então posso estudá-los de onde estou, sem que isso fique muito óbvio, enquanto Claire tagarela comigo sobre - o que mesmo? - o casamento. E se a noite for fria? Será que deveríamos comprar umas mantas combinando, uns casaquinhos bem leves e esvoaçantes? Faço que sim com a cabeça e murmuro que é uma boa idéia.

Jay acabou de dar um mergulho rápido, embora a água esteja congelante. Agora os dois estão conversando, juntos um do outro. Talvez sobre a temperatura da água. Hesitante, ela se aproxima do mar, apenas o suficiente para deixar a água cobrir os pés. Os dois sorriem. Jay chuta a água nas pernas dela, ela solta uns gritinhos, vira e se afasta um pouco dele. Posso ver os músculos dela se esticando nas pernas alongadas e bronzeadas. Ela está usando o biquíni cor da pele. a cabelo solto fica caindo em seu rosto. Ele ri e ela ergue o indicador em sua direção, como se fosse lhe dar uma bronca, e aí caminha para junto dele novamente. Estão na maior galinhagem. É uma visão dolorosa, mas não consigo evitar. Não consigo desviar o olhar.

Sinto como se estivessem apresentando um espetáculo. Bem, Narcissa está sempre apresentando um espetáculo. Mas James participa cheio de disposição. Certamente ele sabe que estamos todos observando. Que eu estou observando. É sempre assim quando se está num grupo e alguém decide ir nadar ou andar até a água. a mar é como um palco gigante. É natural que os outros olhem, nem que por apenas um momento. Jay deve estar consciente disso; ainda assim, parece bem à vontade fazendo o gênero casal brincalhão. Ele deveria estar pensativo em sua toalha, cochilando ou lendo um livro - alguma coisa sombria, para me dar a impressão de que está confuso, chateado, dividido. Em vez disso, ele joga água em Narcissa e sorri.

Lucius põe as mãos em concha e grita para eles:

- A água está muito fria?

- Fria pra caramba! - anuncia Narcissa, batendo nas costas de Jay enquanto ele solta um comentário bem másculo:

- Que nada, está ótima. Vem para cá!

A raiva se mistura à mágoa. Pela primeira vez, me arrependo completamente de ter transado com Jay. Eu me sinto idiota, de repente tenho certeza de não significar quase nada para ele. As lágrimas começam a embaçar meus olhos, enquanto me esforço para não olhar para eles, refugiando-me nos fones de ouvido. Proíbo a mim mesma de chorar.

Quando vou apertar o play, Lucius me pergunta o que estou ouvindo. Só o encontrei uma vez desde a nossa saída e mesmo assim para um rápido almoço no meio da semana, numa delicatessen perto do meu escritório, mas nos falamos algumas vezes e uma dessas conversas durou mais de uma hora. A única razão aparente para o encontro número dois não ter acontecido, ao menos pelo que sei, é meramente circunstancial. Ele está ocupado, eu também. O trabalho tem sido enlouquecedor. Toda essa rotina. Então a porta ainda está bem aberta, felizmente. Preciso me concentrar mais nele. Os sentimentos podem surgir uma vez que eu deixe Jay para trás. Sorrio e digo:

- Tracy Chapman. Este CD é ótimo. Quer escutar?

Passo a ele o meu fone de ouvido enquanto Narcissa e Jay vêm em nossa direção. Lucius ouve por alguns segundos.

- Legal - ele me devolve o fone e pega uma Coca do isopor. Quer um gole? - pergunta, exatamente quando Narcissa e Jay chegam.

Digo que sim, pego a Coca e, depois de beber, limpo a lata com a ponta da toalha.

Ele diz com um ar intencionalmente pateta:

- Eu não me importo com seus germes. Se é que você me entende.

Rio e balanço a cabeça como se dissesse: "Lucius, seu maluquinho."

Lucius pisca. Rio novamente.

O momento não poderia ser melhor. Jay percebe toda a interação. Não olho para ele. Não vou olhar.

- Mais alguém vai entrar na água? - pergunta.

Claire dá a resposta padrão.

- Ainda não. Ainda não estou quente o bastante.

Lucius diz que odeia nadar, especialmente em águas geladas.

- Por favor, você pode me explicar como isso pode ser divertido?

Narcissa dá umas risadinhas.

- Não é divertimento. É tortura!

Não digo nada, aperto o play no meu discman.

- E você, Lílian? - pergunta James, ainda perto de mim.

Eu o ignoro, fingindo que o volume está alto demais para conseguir escutá-lo.  
Ele e Narcissa voltam para suas toalhas, do outro lado de Claire. Narcissa tira a areia dos pés e dos tornozelos, enquanto Jay senta de pernas cruzadas olhando o mar. De esguelha, posso ver seus ombros e suas costas. Tento não pensar em sua pele suave e na sensação de estar encostada nele. Não vou mais sentir isso. Digo a mim mesma que não é o fim do mundo. Que é melhor assim.

Nesta noite, antes do jantar, enquanto estou me vestindo, Narcissa vem até o meu quarto perguntar se eu trouxe um delineador de cílios. Digo a ela que não, que não tenho um delineador de cílios. Talvez Alice tenha, mas ela está no banho. Ela senta na minha cama e suspira, o rosto retomando uma expressão meio sonhadora.

- Acabei de sair de uma transa espetacular - diz.

Faço força para manter a compostura.

- É mesmo? - Sei que estou abrindo a porta para ela compartilhar ainda mais detalhes, mas não sei o que dizer. Meu rosto está pegando fogo. Espero que Narcissa não note.

- É, foi fenomenal. Deu para ouvir a gente?

Fazer esse tipo de comentário é a cara da Narcissa. Ela sempre foi muito explícita em seus relatos sexuais. Chega a contar que palavras foram ditas durante o orgasmo. Eu costumava ouvir, geralmente ria, às vezes até me divertia com as histórias. Mas esses dias há muito ficaram para trás.

- Não, eu devia estar tomando banho - respondo.

- É, nós também estávamos no chuveiro - ela penteia o cabelo molhado com os dedos, depois balança a cabeça para um lado e para o outro. - Uau, há meses não transo assim.

Penso em seus corpos molhados e abraçados e não consigo decidir qual dos dois odeio mais.

Já é tarde, passa das duas da madrugada. Evitei James durante toda a noite, na casa e depois no jantar. Agora estamos no Talkhouse. Acabo de pedir duas cervejas, uma para mim e outra para Alice, quando James me encontra no bar.

- Oi, Lil's - diz ele.

Estou meio alta e mais atrevida. O álcool curou minhas mágoas, deixando ressentimento e raiva. São emoções mais fáceis de administrar mais simples.

- Sim?

- O que está acontecendo? - pergunta ele bem casual.

- Nada - disparo antes de me virar para ir embora.

- Espera um segundo. Onde é que você está indo?

- Levar a cerveja para Alice.

- Quero falar com você.

- Sobre o quê? - Faço uma voz bem indiferente.

- O que houve?

- Nada - respondo, desejando ser mordaz e vingativa. Não tenho muita prática em ser má, mas meu tom de voz ajuda, porque Jay parece magoado. Não tão magoado quanto eu na praia, ou durante o relato sexual de Narcissa. Não magoado o bastante. Levanto minhas sobrancelhas olhando para ele com um certo nojo, como se dissesse: "Pois não? Posso fazer alguma coisa por você?"

- Você por acaso está ... está brava comigo? - pergunta ele.

Rio... não, na verdade bufo.

- Está? - pergunta ele novamente.

- Não, Jay, não estou brava com você - respondo. - Realmente não estou nada preocupada com você. Ou com o que você faz com Narcissa.

Agora ele sabe que eu sei.

- Lílian... - começa ele, todo agitado. Depois tenta se justificar, dizendo que ela começou.

- Ela disse que foi a melhor trepada da vida dela - digo enquanto me afasto, deixando-o sozinho no bar. - Bom trabalho. Meus parabéns.

Mesmo meio bêbada, sei que não tenho o direito de reclamar desse jeito. Ele só transou com a noiva dele, não me prometeu nada - nem era para a gente discutir nada antes do Quatro de Julho. Não houve nenhuma promessa quebrada. De fato, nenhuma falsidade, de maneira alguma, de nenhum tipo. Estou nesta situação por livre e espontânea vontade, não fui tapeada. Mas ainda assim eu o odeio.

Olho em volta para ver se acho Alice. Jay vai atrás de mim e segura meu braço, bem abaixo do cotovelo. Deixo cair uma das cervejas. A garrafa se quebra.

- Otimo, está vendo o que você fez - digo, olhando para o estrago.

- Vou buscar outra.

- Deixa pra lá.

- Lílian, por favor... Não deu para evitar. Foi a Narcissa, juro.

De repente Alice aparece atrás da gente.

- O que houve?

Não tenho certeza se ela ouviu nossa conversa.

- Nada - Jay se apressa em responder. - É que Lílian está furiosa comigo porque derrubei a sua cerveja.

- Você pode ficar com a minha - oferece Alice.

- Não, fica com essa - digo, entregando a ela a garrafa.

Ela aceita relutante e pergunta onde está Narcissa.

- Nós estávamos justamente procurando por ela - digo.

Olho para Jay. Ele está tentando disfarçar, mas não consegue muito. Seus olhos estão arregalados, a boca esticada num sorriso apreensivo. Garanto que ele não fez essa cara no chuveiro.

Acabou, digo para mim mesma, com o tom dramático de uma mulher injustiçada. Então eu me viro e encontro Lucius. O doce Lucius, que me ofereceu sua Coca na praia e não está comprometido com ninguém.

* * *

_Ultimamente quase ninguém manda reviews... :( É tão triste._


	11. Capítulo 11

_Olhem onde já chegamos! Hehe, espero que estejam gostando._

* * *

- Ah. O velho truque do coelhinho na panela – Remus diz quando, na segunda-feira de manhã, o atualizo sobre o que aconteceu.

- _Não_ foi nada de coelhinho na panela! – protesto, lembrando a cena de _Atração fatal_. Narcissa criticava toda a premissa do filme. Não parou de dizer o quanto era irrealista: nenhum homem trairia a mulher com outra menos atraente. Acho que estou derrubando essa teoria.

- Ah, não? – Remus retruca, imperturbável. – Bem, talvez uma variação do tema. Mais sutil, entretanto. Você fez apenas uma leve pressão... e o informou que é inaceitável ele continuar a se relacionar com a própria noiva.

- Bem, de qualquer forma... está tudo acabado – digo, me dando conta de que essas três palavras me colocam lado a lado com uma horda de mulheres ingênuas que negam a relação enquanto rezam para mantê-las. Essas mulheres tentam se agarrar a qualquer pontinha de esperança, insistem em terminar quando na verdade estão querendo uma ultima conversa dissimulada, se esforçando para manter as portas abertas para ainda mais. E a verdade patética é que _realmente_ eu quero mais. Gostaria de poder desfazer aquela cena do Talkhouse. Não deveria ter dito nenhuma palavra a Jay. Sinto uma preocupação repentina de que ele me evite para sempre. Ele provavelmente vai decidir que não vale a pena, que a situação é simplesmente muito complicada.

- Acabou, não é? – Remus pergunta meio cético.

- É, acabou.

- Bravo – diz ele, com o mais perfeito sotaque sulista. – É assim que se faz.

- Enfim – digo, como se fosse fácil para mim ficar longe de Jay.

- É. Enfim. Você vem pros Estados Unidos na semana do Quatro de julho? – indaga Remus.

Eu havia mencionado essa possibilidade num _email_ recente, antes de Jay e eu termos estabelecido nossa data. Agora não quero ir embora. Só para o caso das coisas não terem terminado completamente.

- Hum, acho que não. Já combinei de ir pra Ken's – respondo.

- Jay não vai estar lá?

- Vai, mas eu ainda quero fazer valer o dinheiro que gastei pela casa.

- Sei, ahã.

- Não fala assim.

- Tudo bem – diz ele mudando de tom. – Mas você vem me visitar algum dia? Você também me deu bolo depois de seu Exame da Ordem. Por causa daquele cara, Nate.

- _Vou_ visitar você. Prometo. Talvez em Setembro.

- Está bem, mas o Quatro de Julho seria muito melhor.

- Mas aqui também comemoramos. – lembrei.

- É, é engraçado, ingleses comemorando a independência que nem é deles, aqui é muito, muito melhor, você devia vir provar o cachorro-quente.

Rio e digo que vou me informar sobre os vôos para o outono.

- Certo. Vou mandar um _email_ para você com todos os meus fins de semana livres... todas as infos.

Ele sabe que detesto a palavra "infos". Da mesma forma que odeio pessoas que fazem reserva para o jantar no "findi". Ou as que usam "vc" em vez de "você".  
Sorrio.

- Excelente idéia.

- Ótimo então.

Logo depois de falar com Remus, meu telefone toca. O nome de Les aparece no identificador de chamadas. Considero a possibilidade de não atender, mas aprendi que esse tipo de coisa não funciona bem num escritório de advocacia. Apenas faz os colegas ficarem ainda mais irritados quando você finalmente fala com eles.

- Como você notificou os documentos da IXP? – esbraveja Les, quase latindo pelo telefone assim que atendo. Les sempre dispensa a cordialidade.

- Como assim?

- A modalidade de entrega. Pelo correio? Em mãos?

_Preguei na porta da cabana dele, seu babaca_, penso, lembrando da velha forma de notificação usada pela Ordem dos Advogados de Londres.

- Por _e-mail_ – digo, olhando para minha cópia já bastante gasta do Compêndio de Regras de Processo Civil de Londres.

- Excelente, porra, excelente- diz ele, arrogante como sempre.

- O quê?

- O quê? O _quê_? – Grita ele no telefone. Afasto o aparelho do ouvido, mas agora ouço sua voz em estéreo, tomando conta do corredor. – Você fodeu tudo. Isso foi o que aconteceu! Os documentos precisam ser entregues em mãos! Você não se deu ao trabalho de ler o mandato judicial?

Dou uma lida rápida na carta do juiz. Droga, ele tem razão.

- Você tem razão – digo solenemente. Ele odeia desculpas e eu não tenho absolutamente nenhuma. – Pisei na bola.

- O que é você? Uma advogadazinha estreante?

Olho fixo para a escrivaninha. Ele sabe muito bem que este é o meu quinto ano no escritório.

- O que eu quero dizer, Santo Cristo, é que isso é negligência – resmunga ele.- O escritório vai ser processado por sua causa e você vai ser despedida se não parar de fazer merda.

- Desculpe – digo, e logo me lembro que ele odeia ainda mais quando alguém pede desculpas.

- Não peça desculpas! Dê um jeito nessa merda! – Ele desliga na minha cara. Acho que Les nunca terminou uma conversa com um apropriado até logo, mesmo quando ele está de bom humor.

_Não, eu não sou caloura, seu babaca. Por isso a sua falação não funciona. Vá em frente, pode me demitir. Quem se importa com isso?_Lembro de quando comecei a trabalhar no escritório. Quando um dos sócios levantava a sobrancelhas eu era capaz de voltar para a minha sala com lágrimas nos olhos, em pânico crescente de perder o emprego ou me sair mal na avaliação. Com o passar dos anos eu amadureci, e neste momento eu não dou a mínima. Tenho problemas maiores do que este escritório e a minha carreira como advogada.

Não, risque a palavra "carreira". Carreiras são para pessoas ambiciosas. Eu quero apenas sobreviver, ter um contracheques no final do mês. Isto é um mero trabalho. Posso ficar ou ir embora deste lugar. Considero pedir demissão e seguir com paixão uma carreira que eu ainda não sei qual é. Poderia dizer a mim mesma que, apesar de não ter um relacionamento significativo e intenso, tenho o meu trabalho.

Telefono para o advogado do outro escritório e quem atende é um sujeito ponderado de uns quarenta e poucos anos, que tem um pequeno problema na fala e deve ter sido preterido da disputa pela vaga de sócio na sua empresa.

Digo a ele que nossos documentos foram entregues de maneira incorreta, que vou entregá-los em mãos, mas que eles chegaram com um dia de atraso. Ele me interrompe com uma risada contida e simpática e diz com sua língua presa que não tem problema, que obviamente ele não iria contestar a validade da notificação. Aposto que ele odeia seu trabalho tanto quanto eu. Se ele gostasse, não perdoaria esse lapso, cheio de vontade. Les festejaria se por acaso o outro escritório perdesse o prazo.

Mando um _e-mail_ para Les com apenas uma pequena frase: "O advogado da outra parte diz que não se importa em receber os papéis hoje, em mãos." Isso vai mostrar a ele que posso ser breve e grosseira como qualquer um.

Por volta de 13:30, depois de imprimir e despachar uma nova leva de papéis, recebo Alice, que vem até minha sala e pergunta se tenho planos para o almoço.

- Nenhum plano. Você quer ir almoçar?

- Quero. Será que a gente poderia ir a algum lugar legal? Fazer uma boa refeição? Comer uma carne, ou uma comida italiana?

Sorrio e faço que sim com a cabeça, pegando minha carteira sob a mesa. Alice seria capaz de comer muito todos os dias, mas eu não, fico muito sonolenta à tarde. Uma vez, depois de pedir um sanduíche com purê de batata e vagem, eu realmente precisei pegar o metrô e ir para casa tirar um cochilo. Quando voltei, havia seis mensagens de voz para mim, incluindo uma enfurecida de Les. Aquele foi o meu último cochilo, a não ser que você conte às vezes em que viro minha cadeira para a janela e equilibro um jornal no colo. A técnica é infalível – se alguém entra na sala, parece que estou apenas lendo.

Penduro minha bolsa no ombro quando Kenny, do setor de correspondências, surge na minha porta entreaberta.

- Oi, Kenny, pode entrar.

- Li-lianne – ele pronuncia meu nome com um sotaque francês. – Isto aqui é para você - Ele abre um sorriso e exibe um vaso cheio de rosas vermelhas. Muitas rosas. Mais do que uma dúzia. Mais para duas dúzias, embora eu não tenha contado. Ainda.

- Puta-que-pariu! – os olhos de Alice se arregalam. Dá pra ver que ela faz um esforço enorme para não pegar o cartão.

- Onde devo colocá-las? – pergunta Kenny.

Abro espaço sobre a minha mesa e indico para ele.

- Aqui está bom.

Kenny faz um meneio, exagerando o peso do vaso, assobia e diz:

- Uau, Lily, alguém está a fim de você.

Tento disfarçar, mas não há como negar que as flores são de alguém com interesses românticos. Se não fossem vermelhas, poderia atribuí-las a alguma ocasião de família, dizer a eles que aquele era algum dia especial para mim ou que meus pais souberam do erro que cometi no escritório e estavam tentando me reconfortar. Mas estas não são apenas rosas, são rosas vermelhas. E abundantes. Com certeza não são de algum parente.

Kenny vai embora depois de fazer um comentário final sobre o preço das rosas. Tento caminhar atrás dele em direção à porta, mas não há nenhuma chance de irmos a qualquer lugar antes de Alice obter todas as informações.

- De quem são?

Dou de ombros.

- Não faço a menor idéia.

- Você não vai ler o cartão?

Estou com medo. As rosas devem ser do Jay... e se ele tiver assinado? É muito arriscado.

- Já sei de quem são – digo.

- De quem?

- Lucius.

Ele é a única outra possibilidade.

- Lucius? Vocês mal ficaram juntos nesse fim de semana. Que história é essa? Você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim? É melhor que não esteja!

Digo a ela para não falar alto, que não quero todo mundo do escritório sabendo da minha vida.

- Está bem, então vai, me conta. O que diz o cartão?

Ela está em ritmo de interrogatório. Por mais que odeie o escritório, ela é uma advogada das boas.

Sei que não posso me safar de ler o cartão. Além do mais, também estou louca para saber que está escrito. Arranco o envelope branco do vaso e abro bem lentamente, enquanto minha mente voa para inventar uma história sobre Lucius. Deslizo o cartão e mentalmente leio as duas frases: "SINTO MUITO. POR FAVOR, ME ENCONTRE HOJE A NOITE." É a letra de forma de James, o que significa que ele foi à floricultura pessoalmente. Melhor ainda. Ele não assinou, provavelmente imaginando uma cena como esta. Meu coração dispara, mas tento evitar um sorriso escancarado na frente de Alice. As rosas me emocionam. O cartão me emociona ainda mais. Sei que não vou recusar o convite dele. Vou encontrá-lo hoje a noite, embora esteja mais apavorada do que nunca de me machucar. Passo a língua nos lábios e tento permanecer calma.

- É, são do Lucius. – digo

Alice olha fixo para mim.

- Deixa eu ver – diz ela, tentando puxar o cartão.

Tiro o cartão de perto dela e enfio na bolsa.

- Diz apenas que ele está pensando em mim.

Ela põe o cabelo atrás da orelha e pergunta desconfiada:

- Vocês saíram mais de uma vez? Qual é a história toda?

Suspiro e me dirijo ao corredor, totalmente preparada para usar o pobre Lucius.

- Está bem, tivemos um encontro na semana passada sobre o qual não falei com você – começo enquanto caminhamos em direção ao elevador. – E, bem, ele disse que seus sentimentos estavam cada vez mais fortes...

- Ele disse isso?

- É, alguma coisa assim.

Ela digere a informação.

- E o que foi que você falou?

- Disse a ele que não tinha certeza de como estava me sentindo e, bem, que achava que devíamos pegar leve durante o fim de semana.

Frieda, da contabilidade, corre para o elevador atrás da gente. Fico com a esperança de que Alice guarde o interrogatório para quando chegarmos ao térreo, mas não, quando a porta fecha, ela continua.

- Vocês ficaram juntos?

Faço que sim disfarçadamente, de modo que Frieda, de costas para a gente, não veja. Eu teria dito não, mas rosas vermelhas fariam menos sentido ainda se não tivesse acontecido nada entre nós.

- Mas vocês não dormiram juntos, dormiram?

Pelo menos isso ela fala sussurrando.

- Não – respondo e depois peço com o olhar para ela ficar quieta. A porta do elevador se abre e Frieda saí apressada para seu destino.

- Então me conta mais – Alice pede.

- Não foi nada demais. Ah, vai, Alice. Você é implacável!

- Bem, se você tivesse me contado toda a história desde o início, eu não precisaria ser implacável.

Ela faz cara de quem está acreditando. Pronto, me safei.

Conversamos sobre outras coisas na nossa breve caminhada até a Segunda Avenida, mas então, quando já estamos comendo nossos filés no Palm Pajamas ela diz:

- Lembra quando você deixou cair àquela cerveja no sábado a noite, enquanto você e Jay estavam conversando?

- Quando? – pergunto já em pânico.

- Você sabe, quando vocês estavam conversando e eu apareci, bem no final da noite?

- Ah é, acho que sim. O que é que tem? – Faço a expressão mais neutra possível.

- O que estava acontecendo? Por que Jay estava tão chateado?

- Ele estava chateado? Não me lembro – olho para o teto, testa franzida. – Não acho que ele estava chateado. Por que você está perguntando?

Quando se está encurralada, responder uma pergunta com outra é uma tática que sempre se pode confiar.

- Por nada. Só me pareceu estranho, só isso.

- Estranho?

- Não sei. É loucura...

- O quê?

- É loucura, mas... vocês pareciam um casal.

Rio de nervoso:

- Isso _é_ loucura!

- Eu sei. Mas enquanto observava vocês dois conversando, pensei que você ficaria melhor com o Jay. Você sabe, melhor do que ele fica com a Narcissa.

- Ah, que nada – digo. Mais umas risadas nervosas. – Eles ficam muito bem juntos.

- É claro. É. Eles têm todo esse negócio superficial, mas alguma coisa não se encaixa – ela leva o copo d'água até a boca enquanto me examina.

Escolheu a profissão certa, Alice.

Digo que ela é maluca. Apesar de ter adorado o que ela acabou de me dizer.

Tenho vontade de perguntar porque pensa assim. Por que nós dois somos formados em Direito? Por que temos algumas características em comum – mais profundidade e dignidade do que Narcissa?

Mas não digo nada, porque é sempre sábio dizer o menos possível quando se é culpado.

Les entra em meu escritório depois do almoço para me perguntar sobre um outro assunto relacionado ao mesmo cliente. Ao longo dos anos, percebi que essa é a sua estranha maneira de pedir desculpas. Ele só vem ao meu escritório depois de uma explosão, como essa de hoje de manhã.

Giro na cadeira e atualizo as informações dele.

- Chequei todas as causas em Londres. E as federais também.

- Está bem. Mas tenha em mente que o nosso quadro factual é peculiar – diz Les. – Não estou bem certo se a Corte vai dar muita importância à precedentes.

- Pois é, mas até onde sei, o consenso em que nos baseamos na Seção I do nosso arrazoado ainda é o bom Direito. Então esse é um bom primeiro passo.

_Agora engole essa_.

- Bem, certifique-se de checar também antecedentes judiciais em outras jurisdições – diz ele. – Precisamos antecipar todos os argumentos deles.

- Está bem – respondo.

Quando já está indo embora, ele se vira para comentar:

- Bonitas rosas.

Fico perplexa. Les e eu não jogamos conversa fora e ele nunca fez nenhum outro comentário que não fosse a respeito do meu trabalho, nem mesmo um "Como foi o seu fim de semana?", numa segunda-feira de manhã, ou um "Muito frio lá fora?", quando subimos juntos no elevador num dia de neve.  
Talvez duas dúzias de rosas façam eu me tornar mais interessante. Eu _estou_ mais interessante, penso. Esse caso com Jay me deu uma nova dimensão.

Estou desligando o computador, prestes a ir embora do trabalho, com planos de encontrar James. Ainda não nos falamos, apenas trocamos uma série de mensagens conciliatórias, incluindo uma minha agradecendo-o pelas belas flores.

Alice aparece na minha porta antes de sair.

- Você também está indo embora agora?

- Estou – digo, desejando conseguir escapar antes dela. Muitas vezes ela me pergunta se quero beber alguma coisa depois do trabalho, mesmo na segunda-feira, considerada por quase todo mundo como o dia de ficar em casa. Não é que ela seja festeira, como Cissy, mas ela não é do tipo que fica em casa sem fazer nada.

Como era de se esperar, ela pergunta se eu não quero tomar uma margarita no Tequilaville, nosso lugar favorito perto do trabalho, apesar – ou talvez por causa- das batatas fritas murchas e da grande quantidade de turistas. É sempre uma escapada bem-vinda da previsível cena de Londres.

Digo que não, não posso.

É claro que ela quer uma desculpa. Todas as que me ocorrem podem e vão ser refutadas por ela: estou cansada (vamos lá, uma só); tenho de ir para a ginástica (chuta o balde!); estou tentando beber menos (um olhar sem expressão e incrédulo). Então digo a ela que tenho um encontro. O rosto dela se ilumina.

- Então as flores de Marky Mark funcionaram, não é?

- Você me pegou – digo olhando para o relógio, só para garantir.

- Onde você está indo? Ou vai ficar em casa?

Digo a ela que vamos sair.

- Para onde?

- Nobu – digo, porque comi lá recentemente.

- Nobu numa segunda-feira à noite, é? Ele está _mesmo_ a fim de você.

Me arrependo da minha escolha. Deveria ter optado pelo restaurante italiano desconhecido da vizinhança.

- Se o encontro terminar antes das duas, me telefona e me dá notícias – pede Alice.

- Com certeza – respondo.

Vou para casa e esqueço tudo sobre Lucius e Alice.

- Muito obrigada por se encontrar comigo – diz Jay quando abro a porta. Ele veste um terno escuro e uma camisa branca. Está sem gravata, provavelmente a guardou dentro da pasta, que deixou ao chão, bem ao lado da minha porta. Ele está visivelmente cansado. – Achei que você não ía querer se encontrar comigo.

Nunca considerei não me encontrar com ele. Digo isso, percebendo o risco que corro. Não me importo. É a verdade.

Começamos a nos desculpar, nos aproximamos meio sem jeito, acanhados. Ele pega minha mão, aperta forte. Seu toque, ao mesmo tempo que me acalma, me energiza.

- Sinto muito por tudo. – diz lentamente.

Fico imaginando se ele sabe que deveria sentir muito pela praia também, se isto está incluído no "tudo". Já pensei na cena vezes e mais vezes, quase sempre em tons de sépia. Pisco, expulsando a imagem da cabeça. Quero fazer as pazes. Quero seguir em frente.

- Eu também sinto muito – digo. Pego sua outra mão, mas ainda há muito espaço entre nós. O suficiente para caber uma ou duas pessoas.

- Você não tem motivo para isso.

- Tenho sim. Não tinha o direito de ficar com raiva de você. Eu me comportei tão mal... Não íamos discutir nada antes do Quatro de Julho. Esse era o acordo...

- Não é justo com você – diz ele. – É um acordo fodido.

- Estou bem do jeito que as coisas estão. – explico. Isso não é exatamente a verdade, mas tenho medo de perdê-lo se pedir mais. É claro, também estou aterrorizada de ficar verdadeiramente com ele.

- Preciso falar com você sobre aquela tarde com Narcissa – diz.

Sei que ele está se referindo ao episódio do chuveiro e não posso suportar ouvir essa história. A cena em sépia na praia é uma coisa, a cena pornográfica em _close_ e colorida é outra bem diferente. Não quero nem um único detalhe do ponto de vista dele.

- Por favor, não – digo. Você realmente não precisa explicar.

- É só que... quero que você saiba que foi ela quem começou... sério...  
Eu vinha evitando aquilo há muito tempo e simplesmente não podia fugir. – Seu rosto treme, assume uma expressão desconfortável de culpa.

- Você não precisa explicar - digo novamente, com mais firmeza. – Ela é sua noiva.

Ele balança a cabeça parecendo aliviado.

- Sabe quando vocês dois estavam na praia? – pergunto calmamente, surpresa em mencionar isso.

- Sei – diz ele consciente, depois olha para baixo. – Quando voltei para a toalha percebi que você estava chateada.

- Como você soube?

- Você me ouviu chamar seu nome e me ignorou. Estava tão fria. Gelada. Odiei aquilo.

- Desculpe. É só que você parecia tão feliz com ela. E eu me senti tão... tão... – luto para encontrar a palavra certa. – Tão obsoleta, usada.

- Você não é obsoleta, Lílian. Penso em você o tempo inteiro. Ontem à noite não consegui dormir. Hoje não consegui trabalhar. Você é tudo, menos obsoleta.

A voz dele diminui até se tornar um sussurro e acabamos na posição de duas pessoas que dançam uma musica lenta, meus braços em torno do pescoço dele.

- E você precisa saber que eu não estou usando você – diz ele no meu ouvido. Sinto arrepios.

- Eu sei – respondo junto ao ombro dele. – Mas é tão estranho. Observar você com ela. Acho que eu não deveria mais ir pra Kensington com vocês.

- Sinto muito – diz ele outra vez. – Eu sei. Eu só queria passar um tempo com você.

Nós nos beijamos. É um beijo suave, de bocas fechadas, nossos lábios mal se tocando. Não há nenhuma conotação de desejo, sexo ou paixão. É o outro lado de um caso de amor, a parte que eu mais gosto.

Vamos para a minha cama. Ele senta na beira e eu cruzo as pernas ao seu lado.

- Só quero que você saiba – diz ele, olhando bem dentro dos meus olhos – que nunca faria isso se você não fosse muito importante para mim.

- Eu sei – respondo.

- E eu estou... você sabe... levando essa coisa toda muito à sério.

- Não vamos conversar sobre isso antes do Quatro de Julho – apresso-me em dizer. – Isso era o combinado.

- Tem certeza? Por que nós podemos conversar sobre isso agora se você quiser.

- Tenho. Certeza absoluta.

E tenho certeza mesmo. Estou com medo de qualquer vislumbre do nosso futuro. Não consigo suportar a idéia de perdê-lo, mas ainda preciso considerar o que representaria perder Narcissa. Um erro enorme e irreversível contra a minha melhor amiga.

Ele me diz que fica assustado com o quanto significo para ele. Será que sei o quanto significo para ele?

Balanço a cabeça afirmativamente. Eu sei.

Ele me beija mais uma vez, ainda mais intensamente. Então eu experimento verdadeiramente o meu primeiro inacreditável sexo de reconciliação.

Na manhã seguinte, Alice me faz uma visita quando está a caminho da sua sala. Ela me pergunta como foi o encontro. Digo que foi ótimo. Ela se joga numa das cadeiras, colocando sobre a mesa uma garrafa de água mineral e seu pão com gergelim em forma de rosquinha. Alice reclina a cadeira e bate a porta com o cotovelo. Seu rosto está sério.

O que acabou acontecendo foi que Lucius de fato optou pelo restaurantezinho italiano desconhecido da vizinhança. O mesmo restaurantezinho italiano desconhecido que por alguma razão também atraiu Alice na noite passada. Uma cidade de milhões, e Lucius e Alice a apenas duas mesas de distância, jantando ravióli em plena noite de segunda-feira.

Bem-vindo a Londres, um lugar ainda menor do que você poderia imaginar.

- A única coisa sobre a qual você não mentiu para mim - diz Alice, apontando o dedo - é que Lucius estava realmente num encontro. Só que não com você, sua bundona mentirosa ... embora a menina lembrasse você em termos de boca e queixo.

- Você está maluca?

- Não, maluca não.

- O quê, então?

- Bem, para começar, estou chocada. Nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de me enganar assim - ela parece mesmo muito abalada pela revelação. - E também estou magoada por perceber que você não confia em mim. Gosto de pensar em mim como sua melhor amiga, não alguma figura decorativa, um retrocesso aos tempos de segundo grau, sua melhor amiga hoje em dia. O que me leva a outra questão ... – ela diz cheia de moral e depois espera que eu quebre o silêncio.

Olho para o meu grampeador, depois para o meu teclado e depois para o meu grampeador novamente.

Embora tenha muitas vezes me imaginado sendo descoberta, é sempre Cissy que dá o flagrante. Porque, afinal de contas, quando soltamos nossa imaginação, optamos pelo pior cenário possível, não por um cenário mediano. É como se preocupar com a possibilidade de seu namorado ter sofrido um acidente de carro por causa de bebida - você não o imagina batendo numa caixa de correio e cortando o lábio. Você imagina lírios ao lado de um caixão aberto.

Então eu vi imagens de Narcissa nos flagrando. Não do tipo na-cama-sem-roupa-em-pleno-ato - isso é muito improvável, especialmente num prédio com porteiro -, mas algo mais sutil. Narcissa aparece inesperadamente e José a deixa subir sem tocar o interfone (lembrete mental: dizer a ele para nunca permitir isso). Atendo a porta imaginando que é apenas o cara que veio entregar a comida chinesa, caixas de rolinho primavera e de sopa de bolinho de carne para mim e para Jay, compreensivelmente esfomeados por causa de nossas escapadas (lembrete mental número dois: sempre olhe antes pelo olho mágico). E ali está ela. Seus grandes olhos captando tudo. Sem palavras em seu estado de horror. Ela abandona a cena. Jay vai para o corredor vestindo apenas sua cueca samba-canção xadrez, gritando o nome dela, como Marlon Brando em _Um bonde chamado desejo._

Próxima cena: Narcissa, em meio a caixas de papelão, empacotando seus CDS com a sempre tão solidária Claire oferecendo a ela lenços de papel a todo momento. Pelo menos Jay ficaria com os álbuns do Springsteen, até mesmo _Greetings from Asbury Park,_ que alguém deu a Narcissa de presente. A maior parte dos livros também ficaria, já que Narcissa quase não trouxe livros para o apartamento. Apenas alguns poucos itens vistosos para colocar sobre as mesas de centro.

Uma vez eu li – ironicamente, numa das revistas de Narcissa – que uma pessoa que está tendo um caso deve se engajar num tal de exercício de visualização que consiga se imaginar sendo flagrada e depois sofrendo as terríveis conseqüências, Essas imagens deve trazer a pessoa de volta à realidade, fazê-la pensar melhor, fazê-la se dar conta do que está perdendo. É claro, o artigo pressupunha um caso movido pelo _desejo_ incontrolável e não era dirigido à pessoa desimpedida do triangulo, mas sim ao participante comprometido. Além disso, pressupunha também que a terceira pessoa envolvida não fosse madrinha do casamento prestes a se realizar. As nossas circunstancias claramente não se encaixam no esquema típico de adultério.

De qualquer modo, não sei como me sentiria se Narcissa descobrisse tudo e nossa amizade terminasse. Não consigo imaginar. O fato é que Narcissa era 100% por fora e ela e Jay ainda estão bastante comprometidos. E provavelmente as coisas vão permanecer assim. Eles vão se casar e ela nunca vai descobrir a verdade.

Ser flagrada por Alice é uma história diferente.

- Então? – pergunta ela.

- Então o quê?

- Com quem você _realmente_ se encontrou ontem à noite? Quem _realmente_ mandou isso para você? – Ela aponta para as minhas rosas.

- Uma outra pessoa.

- Não me venha com essa _merda_.

Engulo em seco.

- Está bem, olha só, não nasci ontem. Você se envolve numa briga com Jay no Talkhouse, os dois param de falar quando eu chego. Depois você vai embora de Ken's bem cedo no dia seguinte, toda deprimida, mentindo sobre prazos prestes a expirar... Conheço seus prazos, Rach, e você não tinha nada para entregar ontem. E aí essas flores chegam.

Ela aponta para as minhas rosas, ainda em perfeito estado.

- Você menciona o nome do Lucius, a quem ignorou todo o fim de semana. O que é estranho, mesmo que você tenha decidido pegar leve. Então você me diz que tem um encontro com Lucius e eu o encontro sem você, com uma outra mulher!

Ela termina a enumeração das evidencias com um sorriso jubiloso.

- Ela era bonitinha?

- A mulher?

- É, a companhia do Lucius.

- Na verdade sim, ela era bem atraente. Como se você se importasse.

Ela tem razão, não me importo.

- Agora pare de enrolar e vá direto ao ponto – diz.

- Que ponto?

- Lílian!

- Realmente parece terrível – digo, relutando em confessar.

- Lílian. Para quem você acha que eu vou contar? Sou sua amiga, não da Narcissa. Que diabos, eu nem gosto dela tanto assim...

Pego minha fita adesiva, arranco cinco centímetros e seguro entre o dedo indicador e o polegar. Por alguma razão essa é uma confissão mais difícil do que a que fiz para Remus. Talvez porque seja cara a cara. Talvez porque o passado dela não tenha sido tão aventureiro quanto o de Remus.

- Está bem – Alice tenta novamente. – Deixe-me falar por você, simplesmente faça que sim com a cabeça. – A voz dela é de uma mãe falando com uma filha.  
Brinco nervosamente com a fita, enrolando-a em volta do meu dedo. Ela esta prestes a descobrir tudo e eu tenho duas escolhas: admitir ou negar. Admitir pode ser um grande alívio. Negar me forçaria a fazer uma expressão indignada e responder uma saraivada de perguntas do tipo: "Como é que você pode ter pensado isso? Você está maluca?" etc. Não estou bem para fingimento dessa natureza.

- Jay está traindo Narcissa – diz ela – com você.

_Som de tambores_.

Ergo meu queixo e olho de volta para ela. Depois balanço a cabeça o menos possível, mal me mexendo.

- Eu sabia!

Penso em interromper o interrogatório, mas na verdade eu _realmente_ quero conversar sobre isso. Quero que ela me diga que não sou uma pessoa terrível. Quero que ela discorra sobre aquela afirmação anterior de que combinaria mais com ele do que ele com Narcissa. E, acima de tudo, quero apenas conversar sobre Jay.

- Quando tudo começou?

- Na noite da minha festa.

Ela olha para o teto e balança a cabeça, como se agora tudo fizesse sentido.

- Está bem, comece do começo. Não esconda nada. – Ela se instala na cadeira e morde e morde um pedaço do pão.

- Na primeira vez que eu dormi com ele foi um acidente.

- Na _primeira_ vez? Você _dormiu_ com ele? Muitas vezes?

Dou uma olhada para ela.

- Desculpe, vá em frente. Simplesmente não consigo acreditar nisso!

- Certo. Na noite da festa fomos os últimos a sair... fomos tomar uns drinques, uma coisa levou a outra e dormimos juntos no meu apartamento. Foi um acidente. Quer dizer, nós estávamos bêbados. Eu pelo menos estava.

- É, eu me lembro, você estava de pilequinho naquela noite.

- É, eu estava. Mas o interessante é que Jay diz que não estava bêbado. Esse detalhe não apenas desloca a responsabilidade para o lado dele, mas ao mesmo tempo torna a origem do relacionamento mais significativa.

- O quê? Ele tirou vantagem de você?

- Não, eu não quis insinuar isso... eu sabia o que estava fazendo.

- Tudo bem – ela faz um sinal para eu continuar.

Conto a ela sobre o dia seguinte, as mensagens frenéticas de Narcissa, nosso pânico e James usando Lucius como álibi.

- Então foi isso – concluo.

- O que você quer dizer com "foi isso"? É claro que não foi só isso – ela dá uma olhada significativa nas rosas.

- Quero dizer que foi isso por um tempo. Nós estávamos arrependidos e...

- O quanto arrependidos?

- Arrependidos, Alice! Obviamente. – No íntimo recordo aquele primeiro dia e minha completa falta de remorso. Então foi isso. Na minha cabeça, estava tudo acabado.

- Mas não na dele, certo?

Escolho minhas palavras cuidadosamente e conto a ela sobre a ligação de Jay na segunda-feira e o que ele disse. E depois todas as coisas que aconteceram em Kensington. E sobre nosso primeiro beijo sóbrio. O beijo decisivo. Ter dormido com ele verdadeiramente pela primeira vez.

Ela dá mais uma grande mordida no pão.

- Então isso é... o que? Apenas sexo? Ou você realmente gosta dele?

- Eu realmente gosto dele – revelo.

Ela digere a informação.

- Ele vai terminar o noivado?

- Ainda não falamos disso.

- Como é que vocês podem não ter falado disso? Espere aí, era por causa disso que vocês estavam brigando no Talkhouse?

Digo a ela que não estávamos exatamente brigando, mas que eu estava chateada por ele ter transado com Narcissa. Por isso as rosas.

- Certo. Então se ele lamenta por ter dormido com a noiva dele, é como se ele tivesse inclinado a terminar com ela, não é?

- Não sei. Nós realmente ainda não discutimos isso.

Ela parece confusa.

- E quando vocês vão fazer isso?

- Nós dissemos que conversaríamos lá pelo Quatro de Julho.

- Por que essa data?

- Uma escolha arbitrária, não sei.

Ela bebe um gole d'água.

- Bem, você acha que ele vai terminar com ela, certo?

- Não sei. Não sei nem se quero isso.

Ela me lança um olhar perplexo.

- Você está se esquecendo de um detalhe importante da historia, Alice. Cissy é minha amiga de anos, da vida inteira, e eu sou a madrinha dela.

Ela revira os olhos.

- Detalhes.

- Você simplesmente não gosta dela.

- Narcissa não é a pessoa de quem eu mais gosto nesse mundo, mas isso não vem ao caso.

- Na minha opinião esse é um detalhe importante. Ela é minha amiga. E, além disso, mesmo que não fosse, mesmo que fosse uma mulher qualquer, você não acha que eu teria de lidar com as conseqüências negativas de tudo isso?

Fico imaginando por que discuto contra mim mesma.

Ela se ajeita na cadeira e fala devagar.

- O mundo não é assim tão preto no branco, Lílian. Não há uma moral absoluta. Se você tivesse dormido com Jay só de farra, então talvez eu me preocupasse com as conseqüências negativas. Mas você tem sentimentos por ele. Isso não faz de você uma pessoa má.

Tento memorizar a fala dela. _Não há uma moral absoluta_. Isso é bom.

- Se a situação fosse inversa – continua ela - Narcissa faria a mesma coisa sem pestanejar.

- Você acha? – pergunto, considerando a idéia.

- Você não?

- Talvez você tenha razão – digo. Afinal, Narcissa tradicionalmente leva a melhor. As coisas sempre foram assim.

Até agora.

Alice sorri e faz que sim com a cabeça.

- Vai fundo.

Mais ou menos a mesma coisa que Remus disse. São dois votos para mim e nenhum para Narcissa.

- Vou continuar me encontrando com ele o máximo que puder. Vamos ver o que acontece – digo, percebendo que "ver o que acontece" é a minha versão para "ir fundo".


	12. Capítulo 12

_Hehe, acertei o dia, mereço ou não mais reviews?_

* * *

Narcissa e eu estamos no avião com destino a Essex, para o chá de-bebê de Juliet, e eu estou imprensada no pavoroso assento do meio. Narcissa tinha ficado com o do meio, mas é claro que brigou pelo meu lugar na janela alegando que se não pudesse olhar para fora ficaria enjoada. Quis dizer a ela que o princípio das viagens de carro não se aplica aos aviões, mas nem me dei o trabalho, apenas me rendi às exigências dela. Em outros tempos eu teria feito isso sem notar, mas agora fico ressentida. Penso em Remus e Alice e em suas recentes declarações sobre Narcissa. Ela é egoísta, total e simplesmente. E essa é a verdade, independente dos meus sentimentos pelo James.

Um homem de uns quarenta e tantos anos, com o cabelo cortado bem curtinho, sentou na poltrona do corredor à minha esquerda. O tal sujeito grudou toda a extensão e largura de seu antebraço direito no descanso de braço entre nós dois, do cotovelo até a ponta do dedo. Para não perder o espaço, ele bebe e vira as páginas de sua revista com a mão esquerda.

O piloto anuncia que o céu está limpo e que vamos pousar antes do horário previsto. Narcissa anuncia que está entediada. Ela é a única pessoa que eu conheço que tem mais de 12 anos e diz com bastante regularidade que está entediada.

Olho por cima do meu livro.

- Você já leu a coluna da Martha Stewart sobre casamentos?

- De ponta a ponta. Não há nada de novo lá. E, a propósito, é você quem deveria estar lendo a revista. Há uma matéria sobre lembrancinhas. Você prometeu que iria me ajudar a pensar numa idéia original para lembrancinhas - diz ela, enquanto reclina o banco para trás e depois de volta à mesma posição.

- Que tal fósforos?

- Você disse original! - Narcissa cruza os braços. - Todo mundo oferece fósforos! Isso já está muito batido. Preciso de uma lembrancinha apropriada.

- O que a Martha sugere? - pergunto, marcando com o polegar onde parei a leitura do meu romance.

- Não sei, é difícil. Dá muito trabalho - ela olha para mim com cara de vítima. - Você tem de ajudar! Você sabe que não tenho jeito para essas coisas artesanais.

- Nem eu.

- Você é melhor do que eu.

Volto para o livro fingindo estar absorvida pela história. Ela suspira e mastiga seu chiclete com mais vigor. E como isso não funciona, bate na lombada do meu livro.

- Liii-lian!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem!

Ela ri, sem a menor vergonha do que fez, como uma criança que não se importa em infernizar a vida da mãe, que só se preocupa em conseguir o que quer.

- Então você acha que deveríamos fazer alguma coisa com JN?

- "JN"? - pergunto, me fazendo de boba.

- Você sabe, um J e um N... de James e Narcissa. Ou isso é cafona?

- É cafona, sim - digo, e diria isso mesmo antes dos dias de J e L.

- Certo, então o quê?

Ela checa as calorias do seu lanche antes de guardá-l o no compartimento  
às costas do banco da frente.

- Bem, você pode optar pelas amêndoas açucaradas, com fitas em tons pastéis na embalagem ... ou balas de menta em uma latinha com a data do seu casamento - digo, enquanto tento exercer uma leve pressão com meu cotovelo esquerdo, tentando abrir uma minúscula fenda no meu descanso de braço. Em minha visão periférica, noto o Cabelo à Escovinha flexionar o bíceps em sinal de resistência. - Tem também a opção de lembrancinhas permanentes, como os enfeites para árvores de Natal...

- Não dá. Temos muitos convidados judeus e... honestamente, acho que algumas pessoas que celebram o Kwanza - ela interrompe, orgulhosa da diversidade de sua lista de convidados.

- Tudo bem. Mas você entendeu. Aquele gênero. Lembranças permanentes: enfeites, CDS caseiros com suas músicas favoritas.

Ela fica empertigada.

- Gosto da idéia do CD! Mas isso não seria muito caro?

Olho para ela como se dissesse: "Tem razão, mas você merece." Ela morde a isca.

- Mas o que são mais cem dólares no orçamento geral, certo? - pergunta ela.

Tenho certeza de que os pais dela adorariam essa afirmação.

- Certo - defendo.

- Então poderíamos criar a Trilha Sonora Narcissa e Jay e colocar nossas músicas favoritas de todos os tempos - diz ela.

Faço uma careta.

- Tem certeza de que não é cafona? Fala a verdade.

- Não, eu gosto, eu gosto - quero mudar de assunto, mas fico preocupada que isso dê início a uma discussão sobre minhas deficiências como madrinha. Então, em vez disso, faço uma pose pensativa e digo que, embora CDS sejam trabalhosos e caros, dariam uma lembrança especial e adorável. Então pergunto se ela acha que Jay gostaria da idéia.

Ela olha para mim como se dissesse: "Quem se importa com o que James quer? Os noivos não importam."

- Está bem, agora me ajude a pensar em algumas músicas.

Ouço Shania Twain cantando "Whose Bed Have Your Boots Been Under?", ou talvez Diana Ross soltando a voz em "Stop! ln the Name of Love!".Não, tudo errado, penso. Essas duas músicas colocam Narcissa no papel da vítima digna de pena.

- Não consigo pensar numa música, me deu um branco. Vai, me ajuda a pensar - diz Narcissa, a caneta a postos sobre o guardanapo. Talvez alguma coisa do Prince, do Van Halen?

- Também não consigo pensar em nenhuma - digo, na esperança de que Bruce Springsteen não seja incluído.

- Tem certeza de que não é cafona? - indaga ela.

- Não é cafona - respondo. Em seguida sussurro: - Este cara aqui do meu lado está me irritando. Ele não deixou nem uma pontinha do descanso de braço para mim. - Viro para reparar no perfil satisfeito do Cabelo à Escovinha.

- Com licença, senhor. - Narcissa se debruça sobre mim e cutuca o braço dele. Uma, duas, três vezes. - Senhor, senhor! Ele lança um olhar de desprezo na direção dela.

- Será que o senhor poderia dividir o descanso de braço com a minha amiga aqui? - Ela oferece seu sorriso mais sedutor.

Ele move o braço um centímetro, eu resmungo um agradecimento.

- Está vendo? - Narcissa me pergunta toda orgulhosa.

Esse é o momento em que ela espera que eu fique maravilhada com o modo como ela se relaciona com os homens.

- Você apenas precisa saber como pedir aquilo que quer – sussurra ela. Minha conselheira em assuntos sobre o sexo masculino.

Penso no Jay e em Quatro de Julho.

- Talvez eu devesse experimentar isso - digo.

Logo após a aterrissagem, meus pais me ligam no celular para confirmar se o pai de Narcissa nos buscou e perguntar se comi no avião. Digo a eles que sim, o senhor Black apareceu, e não, há mais ou menos uns dez anos pararam de servir jantar no vôo de Nova York para Indianápolis.

Quando chegamos à nossa rua sem saída, vejo meu pai esperando por mim na entrada da nossa casa de dois andares com acabamento em alumínio branco e venezianas verdes. Ele está vestindo uma camisa xadrez pêssego e cinza de manga curta e uma calça Dockers cinza combinando. Trata-se, sem dúvida, de um "traje", e tem a assinatura da minha mãe em todo ele. Agradeço ao senhor Black pela carona e digo a Narcissa que telefono mais tarde. Fico aliviada que ela não tenha pedido para jantarmos todos juntos. Já falei o suficiente sobre casamentos e sei que a senhora Black é incapaz de discutir sobre outro assunto.

Enquanto cruzo o jardim de Narcissa em direção ao meu, meu pai ergue o braço e acena como se estivesse se comunicando com um navio distante.

- Olá, doutora! - grita ele, sorrindo. A novidade de ter uma filha advogada ainda não se esgotou.

- Oi, pai! - Dou um beijo nele e depois na minha mãe, ao lado dele, já de olho em possíveis sinais de anorexia, o que é ridículo. Estou longe de ser magra demais, mas minha mãe não aceita a definição nova iorquina de magra.

Enquanto respondo às perguntas deles sobre o vôo, noto que o papel de parede do corredor mudou. Já tinha aconselhado minha mãe sobre papéis de parede. Disse a ela que tinta era melhor para um visual mais moderno. Mas ela insiste no papel de parede, trocando de estampas florais bem miúdas para estampas florais ainda menores. O gosto dos meus pais parece simplesmente estar parado no tempo.

Nossa casa ainda tem muito do estilo interiorano: expressões de boas-vindas bordadas em ponto de cruz dizendo coisas como ''Amigos que entram pela porta dos fundos são os melhores", uma série de vaquinhas de madeira, porquinhos, abacaxis e pinturas por toda parte.

- Bonito papel de parede - digo, tentando soar sincera.

Minha mãe não engole essa.

- Sei que você não gosta de papel de parede, mas seu pai e eu gostamos - diz ela, me levando para a cozinha. - E somos nós que moramos aqui.

- Nunca disse que gostava de papel de parede - meu pai fala piscando para mim.  
Ela lança a ele o olhar de irritação de sempre.

- Certamente disse, John.

Então ela me cochicha, com a intenção de que meu pai ouça, que, na verdade, foi ele mesmo quem escolheu o novo papel.

Ele faz para mim uma expressão de "quem, eu?".

Eles nunca se cansam desse showzinho. Ela faz o papel da líder destemida enquadrando o marido desregrado, o tolo boa-praça. Embora tenha passado a maior parte da minha adolescência irritada com a monotonia disso, especialmente quando tinha amigos em casa, recentemente passei a apreciar o estilo. Há algo de reconfortante na mesmice da interação deles. Tenho orgulho de que eles tenham permanecido juntos, quando tantos pais de amigos meus se divorciaram, casaram mais uma vez e juntaram duas famílias em uma com variados níveis de sucesso.

Minha mãe aponta para um prato de queijo cheddar, cream-cracker e uvas vermelhas.

- Coma - diz ela.

- Estas daqui têm semente? - pergunto. Uvas com semente simplesmente não valem o esforço.

- Não, não têm - responde minha mãe. - Agora, será que eu cozinho qualquer coisa ou vocês preferem pedir uma pizza?

Ela sabe que prefiro pizza. Em primeiro lugar adoro a pizza do Sal e só posso comer quando venho visitá-los. Em segundo lugar, "qualquer coisa" é uma descrição precisa da cozinha da minha mãe - sua definição de tempero é sal e pimenta, e a de receita é sopa de tomate e creamcrakers. Nada me dá tanto medo como a imagem da minha mãe amarrando o avental.

- Pizza - responde meu pai por nós. - Queremos pizza!

Minha mãe tira um cupom do Sal que está pregado na geladeira e liga pedindo uma pizza grande de calabresa com cogumelos. Ela cobre o bocal do telefone.

- É isso, Lílian?

Faço sinal de positivo com o polegar. Ela sorri, orgulhosa de ter se lembrado da minha combinação favorita.

Antes mesmo de desligar o telefone, ela já está perguntando sobre minha vida amorosa. Como se todos os meus telefonemas anteriores fossem apenas um estratagema e eu estivesse guardando a verdade para este momento. Meu pai cobre os ouvidos se fingindo de envergonhado. Dou a eles um sorriso com os lábios apertados, pensando que esse interrogatório é a única parte chata de voltar para casa. Sinto que sou uma decepção. Eu os decepciono, Petúnia deixou claro que não planeja ser mãe... Portanto fica comigo a chance de terem netos fofinhos. A matemática é simples: se eu não tiver filhos nos próximos cinco anos, é pouco provável que eles vejam seus netos se formando na faculdade. Nada como uma pressãozinha a mais para uma busca já tão estressante.

- Nenhum rapaz em vista? - pergunta minha mãe, enquanto meu pai procura cortar a fatia ideal de queijo. Os olhos dela estão arregalados, esperançosos. O interrogatório pode parecer insensível, mas ela realmente acredita que tenho uma dúzia de opções, que a única coisa que me impede de lhe dar netos é minha própria neurose. Ela não entende que o amor correspondido simples e direto que ela sente pelo meu pai não é tão fácil de encontrar.

- Não - respondo baixando meus olhos. - Vou dizer a vocês, é mais difícil encontrar um cara legal no centro de Londres do que em qualquer outro lugar. - Trata-se do clichê da vida de solteiro na cidade grande, mas é verdade.

- Sei - diz meu pai, balançando a cabeça com sinceridade. – Muita gente ocupada com a correria do dia-a-dia. Talvez você devesse voltar para casa. Pelo menos se mudar para Birmingham. Uma cidade mais limpa. Lá tem alamedas, você sabe. - Todas as vezes que meu pai visita Londres ele volta ao assunto da falta de alamedas na cidade.

Por que alguém faria uma cidade sem elas?

Minha mãe concorda.

- Todo mundo nos arredores da cidade é casado e tem filhos. Ela não pode voltar.

- Ela pode, se quiser - retruca meu pai com a boca cheia de creamcrackers.

- Bem, ela não quer - diz minha mãe. - Quer, Lílian?

- Não - respondo me desculpando. - Por enquanto eu gosto de Londres.

Meu pai franze o rosto como se dissesse: "Bem, então não há solução." Um silêncio toma conta da cozinha. Meus pais trocam um olhar pesaroso.

- Bem, tem mais ou menos uma pessoa... - deixo escapar, apenas para alegrá-los um pouco. Eles se animam, endireitam-se na cadeira.

- É mesmo? Eu sabia! - Minha mãe aplaude toda animada.

- É, ele é um cara bem legal. Bem inteligente.

- Aposto que é bonito também - diz ela.

- O que ele faz? - interrompe meu pai. - A aparência dele não vem ao caso.

- Ele trabalha com marketing. Finanças - digo. Não tenho certeza se estou falando de Lucius ou de Jay. - Mas...

- Mas o quê? - pergunta minha mãe.

- Mas ele acabou de sair de um relacionamento, então talvez o momento não seja perfeito.

- Nada é perfeito - diz ela. - Depende de como você encara.

Balanço a cabeça afirmativamente, com uma expressão séria, pensando que ela deveria bordar em ponto de cruz esse pedacinho de sabedoria e pendurar sobre a minha cama de solteira lá em cima.

- Numa escala de um a dez, quanto você teme esse chá-de-bebê? Narcissa me pergunta no dia seguinte enquanto dirigimos para o chá-de bebê de Juliet, no Camry 86 da minha mãe, o carro com o qual aprendi a dirigir. - Dez é o desespero total, o tipo de desespero do dia do Juízo Final. Um é mal posso esperar, vai ser realmente divertido.

- Seis - respondo.

Narcissa diz "hum" como quem já entendeu tudo e então abre seu espelhinho para checar o batom.

- Para falar a verdade, achei que seria mais alto.

- Por quê? Quanto você teme?

Ela fecha o espelho, examina seu anel de 2,3 quilates e diz:

- Hum ... não sei... quatro e meio.

Ohhh, já entendi, penso. Tenho mais razões para temer o chá-de-bebê.

Sou eu quem vai entrar numa sala cheia de mulheres casadas e grávidas - muitas das quais colegas de segundo grau - sem nem ao menos ter um namorado. Apenas uma de nós tem trinta anos e está totalmente sozinha, uma combinação trágica em qualquer área residencial familiar. É isso o que Narcissa está pensando. Mas faço com que ela diga, pergunto por que ela supõe que temo o chá-de-bebê por um ponto e meio a mais.  
Sem o menor acanhamento e sem pensar duas vezes para escolher palavras cuidadosas, ela me responde.

- Porque você é solteira.

Não tiro os olhos do caminho, mas percebo que ela está me observando.

- Você ficou com raiva? Eu disse alguma coisa errada?

Faço que não com a cabeça, ligo o rádio. Lionel Richie está gemendo numa das estações de rádio preferidas da minha mãe.

Narcissa diminui o volume.

- Não disse que isso era ruim. Quer dizer, você sabe que valorizo muito a condição de solteira. Nunca quis me casar antes dos 33. Estou falando delas. Elas são tão bitoladas, você entende?

Ela só piorou as coisas ao negar essa idéia louca de noivado, ao dizer que preferiria mais uns três anos como solteira. Mas, de repente, sem mais nem menos, a coisa simplesmente caiu no colo dela. O que mais ela poderia fazer?

- Elas são tão bitoladas que nem percebem - continua Narcissa.

É claro que ela está certa. Esse grupo de garotas, do qual Juliet faz parte desde que saiu da universidade, vive como as mulheres nos anos 1950. Elas escolheram os desenhos de suas louças antes de completarem 22 anos, casaram com o primeiro namorado, compraram casas de três quartos a poucos quilômetros, se não a poucos quarteirões, da casa dos pais, e passaram a se dedicar à atividade de estabelecer uma família.

- É - resmungo.

- É isso o que eu quero dizer - explica ela, inocente. - E bem lá no fundo, elas têm inveja de você. Você é uma advogada importante, de um escritório de uma grande cidade.

Retruco que isso é maluquice - nenhuma dessas garotas deseja uma carreira como a minha. Na verdade, a maioria delas nem trabalha.

- Bem, não é apenas a carreira. Você é livre e solteira. Quer dizer, elas vêem Sex and the City. Elas sabem como é a sua vida. É glamourosa, com muita diversão, caras atraentes, coquetéis à base de vodca, emoção! Mas elas não vão deixar que você veja o lado inseguro delas. Porque faria a vida delas parecer patética, entende? - Narcissa sorri, satisfeita com sua conversinha para levantar o moral. - É, sua vida é totalmente Sex and the City.

- É verdade. Sou bem parecida com a Carrie Bradshaw – respondo categórica.

Com exceção dos sapatos maravilhosos, o corpo incrível e uma melhor amiga bastante compreensiva.

- Exatamente! - diz ela. - Assim é que se fala.

- Olha, não me importo com o que elas estejam pensando - digo, sabendo que isso é verdade apenas em parte. Só me importo com a minha consciência. E uma parte de mim acredita que ter trinta anos e estar sozinha é triste. Mesmo com um bom trabalho. Mesmo em Londres.

- Ótimo - diz ela, batendo nas coxas com entusiasmo. - Ótimo. Esse é o espírito.

Chegamos bem na hora à casa de Jessica Pell- uma amiga menos importante dos tempos do segundo grau. Narcissa olha o relógio e insiste para darmos uma voltinha pelas redondezas e assim chegarmos um pouco atrasadas, como fazem as pessoas modernas.  
Digo que não é necessário ser moderna e chegar atrasada a um chá de bebê, mas acabo concordando e, a pedido dela, vamos até o drive through do McDonald's. Ela se debruça sobre mim e grita no microfone que adoraria uma Pepsi diet pequena. Sei que ela sabe que o McDonald's tem Coca, e não Pepsi. Ela já me disse uma vez que gosta de testá-los, ver se vão perguntar. Que o pessoal da Pepsi sempre pergunta quando se pede uma Coca, mas que o pessoal da Coca nem sempre faz o mesmo.

Acontece que para ela esta é uma oportunidade de sacudir um pouco as coisas, interagir.

A periferia espinhenta encontra com a top model da cidade.

- É Coca light, tudo bem? - pergunta o garoto com uma voz preguiçosa.

- Se não tem outro jeito - diz ela com uma risadinha compreensiva.

Ela termina o refrigerante quando chegamos à casa de Jessica.

- Bem, não tem jeito, lá vamos nós - diz ela, afofando o cabelo, como se ela fosse a estrela do chá-de-bebê, e não Juliet e o filho por nascer.

Quando chegamos, as outras convidadas já estão reunidas na sala de Jessica, pintada em tons de azul e amarelo. Juliet grita, vem bamboleando em nossa direção e nos reúne num abraço grupal. Apesar da pouca afinidade, ainda somos suas melhores amigas. E está claro que somos as convidadas de honra, um papel com o qual não me sinto à vontade, mas que Narcissa desempenha com todo o prazer.

- Que bom ver vocês, meninas! Muito obrigada por virem! – diz Juliet. - Vocês duas estão incríveis. Incríveis. Sempre que voltam estão ainda mais cheias de estilo.

- Você também está ótima - retribuo. - Fica muito bem grávida, fica com aquele brilho.

Como acontece na casa dos meus pais, Juliet resiste às mudanças. Ela ainda tem o mesmo penteado - na altura do ombro com uma franja enrolada para dentro. Isso foi moda nos anos 1980, horrível lá pela metade dos anos 1990 e, por pura sorte, ligeiramente menos horrível hoje em dia. Até passa como um corte num estilo maternal E seu rosto, sempre redondo como um caqui, não é mais gordinho, apenas faz parte do pacote da gravidez. Ela é o tipo de grávida para quem as pessoas no metrô cedem o lugar com prazer.

Narcissa passa a mão esquerda, enfeitada com o anel de noivado, na barriga de Juliet. A luz bate no brilhante e o reflexo vai direto no meu rosto.

- Oh, meu Deus - Narcissa fala toda meiga. - Tem uma pessoinha nua aí dentro!

Juliet ri e diz:

- Bem, é verdade, essa é uma forma de ver a coisa!

Ela nos apresenta a algumas convidadas, colegas professoras, orientadoras da escola onde ela dá aula e outras amigas da vizinhança.

- E, é claro, o resto vocês já conhecem!

Trocamos abraços com Jess e outras amigas do segundo grau. Vemos Brit Miller (que descaradamente venerava e imitava Narcissa nos tempos da escola).Tricia Salerno. Jennifer McGowan. Molly Weasley.

Com exceção de Molly, que era uma chefe de torcida animadíssima e, milagrosamente, também aluna das turmas adiantadas de ciências e matemática, nenhuma das meninas era particularmente inteligente, interessante ou popular no colégio. Mas como esposas e mães, a mediocridade delas não importa mais.

Molly desliza no sofá e me oferece um lugar ao seu lado. Pergunto a ela como Arthur (que também se formou na nossa turma e jogava beisebol com Severus e Gilderoy) e os meninos estão. Ela diz que estão todos ótimos: Arthur acabou de ser promovido, o que foi maravilhoso, eles estão comprando uma casa nova, os cinco meninos são simplesmente perfeitos.

- O que é mesmo que o Arthur faz? - pergunto.

Ela responde que ele trabalha com vendas.

- E você acabou de ter gêmeos, certo?

- É, meninos, Fred e George.

- Você trouxe fotos deles? - faço a pergunta inevitável.

- Sim, na verdade eu trouxe - diz Molly, sacando um pequeno álbum com uma capa em que se lê "Livro da corujice" com letras em relevo, bem grandes e roxas. Sorrio, folheando, parando pelo tempo necessário antes de passar à página seguinte. Cinco cabeças ruivas na banheira. O maior deles com uma bola de beisebol. Fred ou George com vovô e vovó, Todos preparados pra pescar.

- Nossa, eles todos são lindos - digo fechando o álbum e entregando de volta a ela.

- Nós também achamos - diz Molly, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo.

- Tentaremos mantê-los assim.

Enquanto ela guarda o álbum na bolsa, ouço Narcissa contando a história do seu noivado para Jennifer e Tricia.

Brit fica atiçando.

- Conta a ela sobre as rosas - sugere.

Tinha me esquecido das rosas, talvez bloqueado a lembrança desde que ganhei as minhas.

- É, uma dúzia de rosas vermelhas - conta Narcissa. - Já estavam à minha espera no apartamento depois que ele fez o pedido.

Não duas dúzias.

- Onde ele fez o pedido? - Tricia quer saber.

- Bem, nós saímos para um almoço bem gostoso e depois ele sugeriu  
que fôssemos andar pelo Central Park. ..

- Você suspeitava disso? - duas das meninas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Não mesmo ...

Isso é mentira.

Lembro que dois dias antes de Jay fazer o pedido ela me contou que sabia que isso iria acontecer. Mas admitir o fato seria banalizar sua historinha, além de diminuir sua imagem de "desejada".

- O que ele disse então? - pergunta Brit.

- Você já conhece a história! - Narcissa ri. Ela e Brit se falam de vez em quando por conta de um empenho de Brit. O fascínio dela por sua heroína de adolescência nunca diminuiu.

- Conta de novo! - pede Brit. - A história do meu noivado é tão sem graça... eu mesma escolhi o anel no shopping. Tenho de vivê-la indiretamente através de você.

Narcissa arma sua expressão de falsa modéstia.

- Ele disse: "Narcissa, não consigo pensar em nada que me fizesse mais feliz do que ter você como esposa."

A não ser ficar com a sua melhor amiga.

- Então ele completou: "Compartilhe sua vida comigo."

E compartilhe sua melhor amiga comigo.

Um coro de oohs e ahhs se seguiu. Sei que ela está floreando a história e que ele apenas proferiu o tradicional: "Quer casar comigo?"

- Tira o seu anel - clama Brit. - Quero experimentar. Molly diz que não dá sorte tirar o anel durante o noivado.

Tira!

Narcissa dá de ombros para demonstrar que seu espírito livre ainda está intacto. Ou talvez para salientar que quando se trata de Narcissa Black não é preciso contar com a sorte. Ela escorrega o anel dos dedos e passa pelo círculo de mulheres impacientes. O anel pára na minha mão.

- Experimenta, Lil's - pede Brit.

É uma brincadeira divertida das moças casadas. Fazer a solteira experimentar o anel de brilhante de forma que ela possa, nem que por um momento, se aproximar um pouco da euforia desconhecida do noivado. Faço que não com a cabeça, educadamente, como se recusasse repetir um prato.

- Não, obrigada - respondo.

- Lílian, alguma coisa em vista? - pergunta Tricia hesitante, como alguém que deseja saber o resultado de uma tomografia computadorizada.

Estou pronta para responder um não bem firme, quando Narcissa responde por mim.

- Toneladas - diz ela. - Mas nenhum cara especial e Lílian é muito exigente.

Ela está tentando ajudar. Mas de alguma forma isso tem o efeito inverso e eu me sinto desabrochando como solteirona. Além do mais, não consigo deixar de pensar que ela só está sendo caridosa porque eu obviamente pareço a estranha do grupo, a perdedora. Se eu estivesse com o Brad Pitt, não haveria jeito de Narcissa sair em minha defesa. Ela estaria se roendo num canto, com seu instinto de competitividade exacerbado, dizendo a Brit no banheiro que sim, Brad é Brad, mas James é tão mais gatinho ... só um pouquinho menos bonito. É claro, com isso eu concordaria.

- Não diria que sou tão exigente assim - retruco sem parecer muito preocupada.  
Apenas sozinha, sem esperanças e tendo um caso com o futuro marido de Narcissa. _. _

_Mas vocês por acaso já se deram conta de que eu me formei numa das dez maiores faculdades de Direito e ganho um salário de seis dígitos? E que não preciso de um homem, porra! _

- É sim, você é exigente - diz Narcissa não apenas para mim, mas também para sua audiência. Ela toma um gole de ponche. – Tome Lucius como exemplo.

- Quem é Lucius? - pergunta Molly.

- Lucius é um cara que estudou com Jay. Legal, inteligente, engraçado... Riquíssimo – Narcissa conta, gesticulando bastante -, mas Lílian não dá a menor bola para ele.

Se Narcissa continuar, elas vão começar a achar que sou lésbica. O que me transformaria num verdadeiro show de horrores aos olhos de todas. A idéia que elas têm de diversidade é a de alguém que freqüentou uma universidade de outro estado e não participou de uma fraternidade estudantil.

- O quê? Não rola uma química entre vocês? - pergunta Molly, compreensiva.  
- O casal precisa ter química. Arthur e eu tivemos uma química incrível no segundo grau e isso nunca mudou.

- Certo - digo. - Precisa rolar uma química.

- Com certeza - murmura Brit.

O conselho unânime: não se acomode. Continue procurando. Encontre o cara certo. Foi o que todas elas fizeram. E, meu Deus, acho que acreditam nisso. Porque ninguém que se case na madura idade de 23 anos está se acomodando. É claro. Isso é um fenômeno que só acontece com as mulheres lá pelos seus trinta anos.

- E então? Já escolheu o nome do bebê? - pergunto a Juliet, desesperada para mudar de assunto. Sei que ela quer Pansy se tiver uma menina, e em Michael ou David se for um menino. O que eu acho engraçado é a preferência municipal por nomes de flores... Minha mãe patenteou essa, Lily, Petúnia...

- Já - Juliet diz -, mas não vamos contar. - Ela pisca para mim. Sei que vai me dizer mais tarde, assim que chegar à lista de finalistas. Estou a salvo. Sou a amiga que nunca vai, que nunca poderá roubar os seus nomes para bebês

Minha especialidade é roubar noivos.

Depois de algumas brincadeiras bobas típicas de chás-de-bebê, Juliet abre seus presentes. Há muitas roupas amarelas porque ela ainda não sabe o sexo da criança. Não há presentes cor-de-rosa, a não ser um cofrinho em forma de coelhinho, cortesia de Narcissa, que diz ter certeza de que Juliet vai ter uma menina, porque ela tem ótimas intuições sobre gravidez. Dá para perceber o quanto Juliet espera que Narcissa tenha razão.

- Além do mais - Narcissa diz -, mesmo que eu esteja errada, e eu não estou, vocês sabiam que na virada do século rosa era para meninos e azul para as meninas?

Todas dizemos que não. Fico imaginando se ela inventou essa história.

Chega a hora de Juliet abrir meu presente. Ela abre o cartão, murmurando para si mesma. Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas enquanto ela lê minhas palavras: que ela vai ser a mãe mais maravilhosa e que eu não vejo a hora de assistir a tudo isso. Ela me chama para junto dela, como fez com as outras meninas, e me dá um grande abraço.

- Obrigada, querida - sussurra. - Isso foi tão legal.

Então abre o presente, uma manta de cashmere bem clarinha, cor de creme, com uma borda de ursinhos. Gastei uma fortuna nisso, mas fico satisfeita de ter feito a extravagância ao observar a expressão de Juliet.

Ela fica sem fôlego enquanto desdobra a manta, aperta-a junto ao rosto e me diz que é perfeita, que vai usar quando trouxer o bebê do hospital para casa.

- Quero voltar para o nascimento dela! - declara Narcissa. – Espero não estar em lua-de-mel!

Não sei se Narcissa faz isso de propósito ou se é simplesmente o jeito dela, o fato é que não consegue evitar: está sempre se intrometendo em todos os momentos. Geralmente eu não me importo, mas depois de meses tentando encontrar o presente perfeito para a minha segunda melhor amiga, gostaria que ela calasse a boca e parasse de chamar atenção por pelo menos uma fração de segundo.

Sempre diplomática, Juliet sorri rapidamente para Narcissa e retoma a atenção para mim e o presente. Ela deixa que todas olhem a manta, tão adorável, tão macia. Pelo menos é isso o que elas falam. Mas alguma coisa me diz que estão todas pensando: Nada mal para uma advogada com instintos maternais questionáveis.

* * *

_Espero que estejam gostando, beeeeijos!_


	13. Capítulo 13

Em casa, minha mãe me acompanha até a sala e me bombardeia com perguntas. Ofereço os detalhes mais importantes, mas ela é insaciável. Quer saber todos os pormenores individuais, os presentes, as conversas. Tenho um _flashback _dos tempos da escola, quando voltava para casa exausta de um dia de pressões acadêmicas e sociais e ela me perguntando sobre o desempenho de Remus num debate, sobre o teste de Narcissa para líder de torcida, ou sobre o que tínhamos falado na aula de inglês. Quando eu não estava muito a fim de cooperar, ela resmungava sobre seu trabalho num consultório dentário, ou sobre uma grosseria dita num programa de TV, ou ainda sobre seu encontro com a minha professora da terceira série no supermercado. Minha mãe é um livro aberto e tagarela que espera que todo mundo seja exatamente igual a ela, especialmente sua filha mais nova.

Ela termina o interrogatório sobre o chá-de-bebê e passa para – o que mais? - o casamento.

- E aí? Narcissa já escolheu o véu? - Ela ajeita uma pilha de revistas na mesa de centro, esperando uma resposta detalhada.

-Sim.

Ela chega mais perto de mim no sofá.

-Longo?

- Até mais ou menos a metade do vestido.

Ela bate palmas animada.

- Oh, vai ficar lindo nela.

Minha mãe é e sempre foi uma grande fã de Narcissa. Não fazia sentido na época da escola, já que Narcissa nunca valorizou os estudos e provocava um certo delírio pouco saudável nos meninos. Mesmo assim, minha mãe simplesmente amava Narcissa, talvez porque Narcissa a suprisse com detalhes da nossa vida que ela tanto desejava saber. Ultrapassando as rotineiras cordialidades com que tratávamos os pais das amigas Narcissa conversava com minha mãe como uma colega. Ela vinha depois da escola, encostava na bancada da cozinha e comia os biscoitos que minha mãe oferecia, enquanto falava sem parar. Narcissa contava a ela sobre os meninos de quem ela gostava e das vantagens e desvantagens de cada um. Ela dizia coisas como: "Os lábios dele são muito finos, garanto que não sabe beijar." Minha mãe ficava maravilhada e a provocava ainda mais. Narcissa continuava falando, enquanto eu saía da cozinha para começar meu dever de geometria. Agora me diga, o que está errado nesse quadro?

Lembro de uma vez, na sétima série, quando me recusei a participar do _show _anual de talentos, apesar de Narcissa ter incessantemente me infernizado para ser uma das suas dançarinas de apoio, numa versão nada convencional de "Material Girl". Apesar da própria timidez, Juliet cedeu logo, mas eu me recusei. Não me importei que Narcissa precisasse de três meninas para sua coreografia, nem mesmo quando ela disse que eu estava arruinando suas chances de ganhar o primeiro prêmio. Eu geralmente deixava Narcissa me convencer, mas não daquela vez. Disse a ela para não gastar saliva, eu não tinha a menor intenção de algum dia colocar os pés num palco. Depois que Narcissa finalmente desistiu e convidou Brit para ficar no meu lugar, minha mãe me passou o maior sermão porque achava que eu devia me envolver mais com esse tipo de atividades.

- Um boletim nota dez não é suficiente para você? - perguntei.

- Eu só quero que você se divirta, querida - ela respondeu.

Saí bruscamente da sala dizendo:

- Você quer que eu seja a Narcissa!

Ela me disse para deixar de ser ridícula, mas parte de mim acreditava naquilo. Agora eu me sinto da mesma maneira.

- Mãe, sem querer ofender você ou a segunda filha que você nunca teve, mas...

- Ah, não começa com esses absurdos! - ela ajeita o cabelo louro-acinzentado que há mais de vinte anos vem tingindo.

- Está bem - digo -, mas é sério, estou por aqui com o casamento da Narcissa. - Ponho minha mão dez centímetros acima da cabeça e depois a levanto ainda mais.

- Isso não é jeito de uma madrinha se comportar - ela contrai os lábios e aponta o dedo indicador na minha direção.

Dou de ombros.

Minha mãe ri, é a mãe boa-praça, que se recusa a levar a única filha a sério.

- Bem. Eu devia ter adivinhado que Narcissa daria um trabalhão como noiva. Tenho certeza de que ela quer que tudo fique perfeito...

- É, ela merece - digo sarcástica.

- Bem, ela _realmente _merece - minha mãe diz. - E você também... sua hora vai chegar.

- Ahã.

- É por isso que você não agüenta mais? - pergunta ela, com a convicção de uma mulher que assistiu a muitos _talk shows _sobre como lidar com sentimentos e cuidar de relacionamentos.

- Não exatamente - respondo.

- Então, por que exatamente? Ela está sendo um pé no você-sabe-onde? Que bobagem minha, o que estou perguntando? É claro que está! Essa é a Narcissa!

- Outra risada contida e afetuosa.

- É.

- É o quê, queridinha? O que está passando pela sua cabeça?

- É, ela está sendo um pé no saco - digo, alcançando o controle remoto para devolver o som à TV.

- O que ela está fazendo? - Minha mãe persiste calmamente.

- Ela está sendo Narcissa - digo. - Tudo gira em torno dela.

Minha mãe me olha compreensiva.

- Eu sei, querida.

Então eu digo de repente que ela não merece James, que ele é bom demais para ela. Minha mãe olha para mim séria. _Oh, merda, _penso. Será que ela sabe? Remus e Alice são uma coisa, minha mãe é outra bem diferente. Nunca tive vontade de contar a ela que garotos do segundo grau eu achava bonitos, então este assunto está certamente fora de

questão. Não consigo suportar a idéia de decepcioná-la. Tenho trinta anos, mas ainda sou do tipo que gosta de agradar aos pais. E minha mãe, uma mulher de sabedoria proverbial, nunca entenderia essa violação de amizade.

- Ela também está levando Jay à loucura. Estou certa disso - digo, tentando esconder.

- Por acaso James disse isso a você?

- Não, eu não discuti isso com Jay. - Tecnicamente essa afirmação é verdadeira. - Mas dá para perceber.

- Bem, seja paciente com ela. Você nunca vai se arrepender de ser uma boa amiga.

Penso nessa pérola da minha mãe. É difícil discordar disso. De fato, foi assim que vivi durante toda a minha vida. Evitando o arrependimento a todo custo. Sendo boa a todo custo. Boa aluna. Boa filha. Boa amiga. Entretanto, tive uma súbita epifania: o arrependimento é uma faca de dois gumes. Eu também posso me arrepender de me sacrificar, de sacrificar meus próprios desejos em nome de Narcissa, em nome da nossa amizade, em nome de ser uma boa pessoa. Por que eu deveria ser a mártir aqui? Fico me imaginando sozinha aos 35, sozinha aos quarenta. Ou pior, me comprometendo com uma versão do Jay sem graça, diluída. Jay com um queixo menos expressivo e vinte pontos a menos de Q.I. Eu seria obrigada a conviver com o "e se" para sempre.

- É mãe, eu sei. Faça como os outros e blábláblá. Vou ser uma boa amiga para a preciosa Narcissa.

Minha mãe olha para baixo, estica a saia. Eu a magoei. Digo a mim mesma que tentarei ser legal por mais uma semana. É o mínimo que posso fazer. Não é minha culpa se Petúnia se mandou daqui com seu marido chato e gordo. Sorrio e mudo de assunto.

- Onde o papai está?

- Ele foi à loja de ferramentas de novo.

- Para o quê, dessa vez? - pergunto, deixando-a se deliciar com a piadinha do "Papai não se cansa de lojas de ferramentas e de compra e venda de carros".

- Quem sabe? Quem algum dia soube? - Ela balança a cabeça, feliz novamente.

Estou quase dormindo, pensando em Jay, quando meu celular toca. Está perto da cama, a bateria totalmente carregada e a campainha bem alta, esperando o telefonema. O número dele acende a luz da tela. Levo o aparelho ao ouvido.

- Oi,Jay.

- Oi - diz ele, sua voz baixa. - Acordei você?

- Mais ou menos, mas tudo bem.

Ele não se desculpa, gosto disso.

- Meu Deus, estou com saudade de você - diz. - Quando você volta?

Ele sabe quando eu volto, sabe que a noiva dele está fazendo o mesmo itinerário. Mas não me importo que ele pergunte. Essa pergunta é para mim. Ele quer Lílian de volta ao seu fuso horário, não Narcissa.

- Amanhã de manhã. Chegamos às quatro.

- Vou passar na sua casa - diz ele.

- Ótimo - respondo.

Silêncio.

Pergunto onde ele está agora.

- No sofá.

Imagino Jay no meu apartamento, no meu sofá, apesar de saber que ele está num sofá-cama, que Narcissa planeja substituir por um modelo "mais sofisticado" logo que eles se casarem.

- Oh - digo. Não quero desligar, mas no meu estado sonolento não consigo pensar em mais nada para falar.

- Como foi o chá-de-bebê?

- Você ainda não soube?

- É. Narcissa telefonou.

Fico satisfeita que ele me diga que Narcissa ligou para ele, e imagino se ele acrescentou o detalhe de propósito.

- Só que eu estou perguntando a _você _como foi o chá-de-bebê – diz ele.

- Adorei encontrar Juliet ... Mas foi terríveL

-Por quê?

- Os chás-de-bebê simplesmente são assim.

Então digo que gostaria que ele estivesse perto de mim. É o tipo de frase que eu geralmente não falo, a não ser que ele diga alguma coisa do tipo. Mas o escuro e a distância me deixam audaciosa.

- É mesmo? - pergunta ele no mesmo tom que uso quando quero mais. _Os rapazes não são tão diferentes da gente, _penso, e não importa quantas vezes eu pense, sempre parece uma revelação extraordinária.

- É, eu queria que você estivesse exatamente aqui comigo.

- Na sua cama, em casa, bem aí com os seus pais no quarto ao lado?

Rio.

- Eles são liberais.

- Então eu gostaria de estar aÍ.

- Embora eu tenha uma cama de solteiro - digo. - Não tem muito espaço.

- Uma cama pequena com você é uma grande idéia - a voz dele está baixa e _sexy._

Sei que estamos pensando a mesma coisa. Posso ouvir a respiração dele. Não digo nada, apenas toco meu corpo e penso nele. Quero que ele faça o mesmo. Ele faz. Meu telefone esquenta o meu rosto e, como sempre acontece quando estou no celular, penso na radiação que posso estar recebendo. Só que hoje não me importo com um pouco de radiação.

No dia seguinte, Narcissa e eu rachamos um táxi do LaGuardia até em casa. Salto primeiro. Telefono a Jay no exato instante em que ponho os pés na calçada. Ele ainda está no escritório, trabalhando, esperando o meu telefonema. Estou pronta para quando você quiser, digo, satisfeita de já ter depilado as pernas em Indiana. Ele diz que não demora, que vai sair assim que ela telefonar para o escritório. Você sabe, ele comenta, soando meio envergonhado por suas táticas recém-adquiridas. Entendo. Por um segundo me sinto mal que a minha vida amorosa consista dessas estratégias desonestas e adúlteras, mas apenas por um segundo. Então digo a mim mesma que Jay e eu não estamos nesse campo. Que, nas palavras de Alice, a vida não é assim, tão preto no branco. Que às vezes os fins justificam os meios.

Nessa noite, depois de Jay e eu ficarmos juntos por algumas horas, percebo que nossas visitas começam a se desenrolar numa deliciosa mistura de conversas, toques, cochilos, e um simples existir juntos num silêncio caloroso e fáciL Como as férias perfeitas na praia, onde o não fazer nada acontece de uma forma tão feliz que quando você volta para casa e os amigos perguntam como foi a viagem você não consegue lembrar exatamente o que fez para preencher tantas horas. Esta é a sensação de estar com Jay.

Parei de contar quantas vezes a gente já fez amor, mas só agora, quando já estamos para lá de vinte. Imagino quantas vezes ele já esteve com Narcissa. Penso nisso agora. Alegar que ela não tem nada a ver com a gente não é verdade. Dizer que não é uma disputa é risíveL Ela é meu parâmetro, tenho Narcissa como referência. Quando estamos na cama imagino, será que ela faz isso assim? Será que ela é melhor? A esta altura eles seguem um roteiro ou ela procura variar? (Meu voto, infelizmente, é "ela procurar variar". E ainda mais quando se tem um corpo nota dez, será que realmente importa se o sexo é o previsível papai-mamãe?). Também penso nela depois, quando freqüentemente me sinto meio desconfortável com o meu corpo. Encolho a barriga, ajeito meus peitos quando ele está de costas para mim e nunca circulo nua pelo apartamento. Fico imaginando quantas vezes teríamos de ficar juntos até que eu desistisse do recurso da _lingerie _bonita em vez das suéteres cinza ou da parte de baixo do pijama da Gap que uso quando estou sozinha. Nós provavelmente não teremos tempo para que esse estágio se desenvolva. Pelo menos não antes do casamento. O tempo está se esgotando. Digo a mim mesma para não entrar em pânico, para saborear o presente.

Acontece que recentemente pude notar uma mudança. Agora eu me permito pensar no futuro. Parei de me sentir mal quando imagino Jay cancelando o casamento. Parei de achar que minha lealdade a Narcissa deve vir antes de qualquer coisa, principalmente daquilo que eu quero. Ainda não tenho certeza do que vai acontecer, que rumo esse caso vai tomar, mas o meu medo de quebrar as regras abrandou, assim como meu instinto de colocar Narcissa acima de mim mesma.

Esta noite Jay fala sobre trabalho. Muitas vezes ele me fala de negócios e, apesar do meu interesse na mecânica da coisa, gosto mesmo é do colorido que ele oferece sobre as principais peças do jogo na sua empresa, as pessoas que preenchem o seu dia-a-dia. Por exemplo, sei que ele gosta de trabalhar para Roger Bollinger, o chefe do grupo dele. Jay é o menino de ouro de Roger e Roger é um exemplo para Jay. Quando ele conta uma história sobre Roger, imita o sotaque dele de um jeito que me convence que se algum dia eu vier conhecê-lo, o Roger vai ser como se ele estivesse imitando Jay imitando ele próprio. Roger não tem nem 1,65m (O que me intriga: os homens geralmente não dão detalhes da aparência de outros caras. Na maior parte das vezes apenas falam de sua sabedoria ou inteligência), mas, segundo Jay, isso não o atrapalha com as mulheres. A propósito, Jay relatou esse detalhe com bastante naturalidade, sem muita admiração, o que só confirma que ele não tem tendência a ser mulherengo. Os mulherengos ou se sentem impressionados ou competitivos em relação aos outros mulherengos.

Ele acaba de me contar uma história sobre Roger e então pergunta:

- Já contei a você que o Roger ficou noivo duas vezes?

- Não - respondo, pensando que ele sabe que não contou. Não é o tipo de coisa que você esquece que contou, especialmente dadas as nossas circunstâncias. De repente eu me sinto gelada e puxo as cobertas para cima de nós dois.

- É. Nas duas vezes foi ele quem terminou. Ele vive me dizendo coisas como "só acaba quando termina" e "ainda falta o último ato".

Imagino se Roger sabe alguma coisa a meu respeito, ou se ele está apenas com o típico lero-lero de solteiro.

- Quando? - pergunto a Jay.

- Quando começa o último ato? - Jay se encolhe todo ao meu lado.

- É, mais ou menos isso... - Estamos pisando em campo minado e fico grata por ele não poder ver meus olhos. - Quando é que ele terminou os noivados?

- Não tenho certeza da primeira vez, mas na segunda foi momentos antes da cerimônia.

- Você está de brincadeira.

- Não. A noiva estava se vestindo quando ele foi até o quarto dela, bateu na porta e deu a notícia bem na frente da mãe dela, da avó e da bisavó de 95 anos.

- Ela ficou surpresa? - pergunto, e logo me dou conta de que é uma pergunta idiota. Ninguém espera que o noivo chegue de repente e cancele o casamento.

- Aparentemente. Mas ela não deve ter ficado assim _tão _surpresa... Ela devia saber que ele já tinha feito isso antes.

- Tinha alguma outra pessoa? - pergunto hesitante.

- Acho que não. Não.

- Então por que ele fez isso?

- Ele disse que não conseguia ver o relacionamento durando para sempre.

- Oh.

- O que você está pensando?

Ele deve saber o que estou pensando.

- Nada.

- Diz para mim.

- Nada.

- Diz.

Isso é um diálogo típico de início de relacionamento. Depois que um casal se estabelece, a pergunta se torna uma relíquia.

- Estou pensando que não acredito muito em cenas como a do dia do casamento de Julia Roberts em _Noiva em Fuga _- ou noivo.

- Você não _acredita _nisso?

Prossigo com cuidado:

- Eu só acho dispensável... é ruim, desnecessário - digo. - Se alguém vai cancelar, deve fazer isso antes do dia do casamento.

Minha mensagem não é exatamente sutil.

- Bem, eu concordo, mas você não acha melhor abandonar o barco do que cometer um erro? Você não acha que deve isso à outra pessoa, "você mesmo, a toda a instituição do casamento? Dizer alguma coisa. ainda que você só se dê conta disso tarde demais?

- Não estou _de modo algum _defendendo esse tipo de erro. Só estou dizendo que essa é uma conclusão a que se deve chegar antes do dia do casamento. É para isso que servem os noivados. E, na minha opinião. quando chega o dia do casamento, não tem mais volta. Engula e faça o melhor que puder. Dizer à noiva quando ela já está com o vestido é um golpe baixo.

Começo a imaginar Narcissa nesse cenário humilhante e minha compaixão por ela é inequívoca.

- Você acha? Mesmo que acabe tudo em divórcio? - pergunta ele.

- Mesmo assim. Pergunta àquela garota se ela prefere se divorciar ou ser largada de vestido, na frente de todo mundo.

Ele faz um "hum" sem se comprometer, então não consigo saber se ele concorda. Fico imaginando o que isso tudo vai significar para nós dois. Ou se ele nem mesmo está pensando na gente. Ele tem de estar. Sinto meus músculos tensos, meu pé se contrai de tão nervosa que estou. Lembro que ainda não estamos no Quatro de Julho. Não quero mais pensar sobre isso de jeito nenhum.

Estico meu corpo por cima de Jay e ligo o som. O Creedence Clearwater Revival está cantando "Lookin' Out My Back Door", Isso é que é música animada. Exatamente o que eu precisava para bloquear as imagens do casamento de Narcissa e Jay. Em vez disso, imagino uma viagem de carro com James. Estamos num conversível com a capota arriada, óculos escuros, dirigindo sem pressa um longo trecho de estrada, sem nenhum outro carro por perto.

* * *

_Agora faltam só dez capítulos, imagino a ansiedade de vocês pro James tomar partido..._


	14. Capítulo 14

Ninguém está comentando mesmo? Poxa, não vou falar que estou tendo o maior trabalho do mundo nessa fic, mas vocês que estão lendo podiam dar uma ajuda né? :( É até triste não ver ninguém reclamar do meu atraso...

* * *

Estranho, que seja, mas todos os anos, no feriado de quatro de julho, há uma certa comoção em Londres... A maioria das pessoas aproveita o feriado anexo pra ir passear, Ken's e etc... As casas de veraneio ficam lotadas. Então eu meio que fico alegre quando James diz:

- Eu também vou ficar.

-É mesmo?

Meu coração dispara só de pensar em passar uma noite com Jay.

- É, vamos fazer isso.

Então traçamos nosso plano: vamos "descobrir" de última hora que temos de trabalhar. Vamos praguejar e lamentar ruidosamente, mas insistir para que Narcissa vá e se divirta com os outros. Até lá ela já vai ter feito as unhas dos pés, comprado roupas novas, organizado uma lista de festas e reservado seus restaurantes preferidos. Então não haverá possiilidade de querer ficar em casa, e assim Jay e eu vamos poder passar dias e dias juntos, sem interrupções. Vamos pegar no sono juntos, acordar juntos e fazer nossas refeições juntos. E, apesar de Jay não ter confirmado,em determinado momento vamos ter nossa grande conversa.

Compartilho meus planos com Alice, que tem grandes expectavas. Ela está convencida de que o fim de semana prolongado vai ser um momento decisivo no meu relacionamento com Jay. No dia três, quando está de saída do trabalho, passa pela minha sala e me deseja um ótimo fim de semana.

- Boa sorte.

Ela cruza os dedos no ar.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Você acha que nós vamos ser descobertos?

- Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Quis desejar boa sorte com a sua conversa. Você vai conversar com o Jay sobre o que está acontecendo, não vai?

- É, acho que sim.

- Você acha que sim?

- Tenho certeza. Esse é o plano.

- Certo, não deixem de fazer isso. - Ela lança um olhar sério para mim. - É o momento decisivo.

Faço uma careta.

- Lílian, vê se não vai amarelar. Se você quer ficar com ele, agora é a hora de soltar o verbo.

- Eu sei, já entendi - digo. E por um segundo me vejo como Alice é forte, audaciosa e confiante.

- Telefono a você se a sua garota suspeitar de alguma coisa.

Faço que sim com a cabeça, sentindo uma pontada de culpa com toda essa trama contra Narcissa

.  
Alice sabe no que estou pensando.

- A gente faz o que tem de fazer - diz ela. - Não vai amolecer agora.

Às sete em ponto, exatamente como planejado, James chega à minha casa com um novo corte de cabelo, que acentua ainda mais suas maçãs do rosto. Ele está com uma garrafa de vinho tinto na mão, uma pequena sacola preta e um buquê de lírios casablanca brancos, do tipo que se encontra em qualquer delicatessen coreana por três dólares o ramo. Apesar de baratos e meio murchos, gosto tanto deles quanto das minhas caras rosas vermelhas.

- Estes são para você - diz ele.- Desculpe, já estão quase morrendo

.  
- Adorei - digo. - Obrigada.

Ele me acompanha até a cozinha enquanto procuro um vaso para colocá-las. Aponto para o meu favorito, um azul que está no alto do armário, fora do meu alcance.

- Você pode pegar para mim?

Ele pega o vaso e o deixa sobre a bancada enquanto começo a aparar os talos e arrumar as flores. Sou uma deusa dos trabalhos domésticos, pelo menos até onde ele sabe.

- Nós conseguimos - sussurra Jay no meu ouvido.

Sinto arrepios nos braços. Consigo colocar as flores no vaso e acrescentar um pouco de água antes de me virar para beijá-lo. O pescoço dele está quente, e a parte de trás do cabelo ainda molhada por causa do corte. Ele tem cheiro de colônia, que quase não usa. É claro, eu também me perfumei, o que raramente faço. Mas esta é uma ocasião especial.

Quando se está acostumada a apenas algumas pitadas de tempo, um feriado prolongado pode muito bem parecer uma eternidade. Me sinto como quando saía correndo do ônibus no último dia de aula antes das férias de verão. Nenhuma preocupação a não ser decidir o que fazer primeiro - andar de bicicleta, ir para a piscina ou brincar de jogo da verdade com Narcissa e Juliet no meu porão frio e inacabado. Hoje sei o que quero fazer primeiro e tenho certeza de que logo estaremos fazendo. Beijo o pescoço de Jay, sinto o cheiro da sua pele doce e o aroma dos lírios.

- Este fim de semana vai ser uma loucura - diz ele, puxando minha camiseta sem alça por cima da cabeça, deixando que ela caia aos nossos pés. Ele desabotoa meu sutiã, segura meus seios com as mãos em concha e depois meu rosto. Seus dedos apertam minha nuca.

- É tão bom que você esteja aqui - digo. - Estou tão feliz.

- Eu também - diz ele, dedicando-se aos botões da minha calça.

Conduzo Jay até minha cama e tiro a roupa dele, admirando corpo de vários ângulos diferentes, beijando-o em lugares novos. Na dobra da perna. No cotovelo.

Nós temos tempo.

Fazemos amor vagarosamente, cada um provocando o outro até não conseguirmos  
mais resistir, e então passamos a um outro extremo, afoitos e sem fôlego. Hoje ele é mais meu do que nunca e sei por quê: à noite ele não vai voltar para casa para encontrá-la. Ele não vai ter de se lavar, e checar se sobrou algum sinal do nosso encontro. Afundo minhas unhas nas costas dele e o puxo com força para junto de mim.

Depois de fazermos amor, pedimos comida a um pequeno restaurante e comemos hambúrgueres à luz de velas. Então voltamos para a cama onde ficamos conversando e ouvindo música, lutando contra o cansaço para conseguir saborear nosso tempo juntos, não desperdiçá-lo com o sono.

Nossa única interrupção acontece por volta da meia-noite, quando Jay diz que deveria ligar para Narcissa. Digo a ele que é uma boa idéia, pensando se é melhor deixá-lo sozinho para falar com ela ou permanecer na cama ao seu lado. Decido ir ao banheiro, deixar ele fazer o que tem de fazer. Ligo a torneira de modo a não conseguir ouvir nem um pouco da conversa. Um minuto depois, Jay chama meu nome.

Abro um pouquinho a porta.

- Já acabou?

- Já. Vem cá. Você não precisava ter saído.

Volto para a cama com ele, procuro sua mão.

- Desculpe - diz ele.

- Sem problemas, eu entendo.

- Estou apenas me precavendo... acho que agora ela não vai mai telefonar. Disse que estava a caminho de casa, indo dormir.

- O que ela está fazendo?

- Eles estão no Talkhouse, bêbados e felizes.

Só que nós estamos sóbrios e mais felizes ainda, embolados nos meu lençóis, nossas cabeças apoiadas num único travesseiro. Quando Jay se levanta para apagar a vela acesa no parapeito da janela, noto que alguns fios do cabelo dele se transferiram de seu pescoço para a minha fronha branca. Esses fiozinhos pretos me deixam tão feliz que sinto vontade de  
chorar.

Fecho meus olhos para me controlar.

Num dado momento, adormecemos.

E a manhã chega.

Acordo, me lembrando da primeira manhã em que despertamos juntos, o pânico que se instalou no meu coração naquele domingo em que fiz trinta anos. A sensação que tenho agora não poderia ser mais diferente. Uma alegria serena.

- Oi, Lílian.

- Oi, James.  
Estamos os dois com sorrisos enormes.

- Feliz Quatro de Julho - diz ele, a mão pousada na parte interna da minha coxa.

- Feliz Quatro de Julho para você também.

Fazemos amor e depois tomamos uma ducha juntos. No começo estou meio sem graça, mas depois de alguns minutos relaxo e deixo que ele esfregue minhas costas. Ficamos embaixo da água quente (ele gosta da água na mesma temperatura que eu) e passamos ali tempo o bastante para ficarmos com os dedos enrugados. Então saímos para o mundo, andando pela Terceira Avenida em direção ao Starbucks. O dia úmido e cinza dá a impressão de que vai chover. Mas não precisamos de tempo bom. A felicidade brota dentro de mim.

Estamos sozinhos na fila do caixa, Marvin Gaye tocando ao fundo. Peço um café latte com leite desnatado. Jay diz:

- Para mim o mesmo, num copo grande com, hum ... apenas leite normaL

Gosto do modo como ele despreza as terminologias do Starbucks, ignorando as denominações em italiano e pedindo seu café como faria um cara metido a machão.  
A menina empertigada atrás da máquina registradora grita nosso pedido para o colega, que imediatamente marca nossos copos com um pilot preto. Os funcionários do Starbucks estão invariavelmente numa animação louca, mesmo durante as piores horas do rush matinal, quando têm de lidar com hordas de pessoas mal-humoradas esperando impacientes por sua dose de cafeína.

- Oh, espere - a menina diz, sorrindo. - Os cafés são juntos ou separados?

Jay responde rápido:

- Nós estamos ... os cafés são juntos.

Sorrio diante de sua derrapada. Nós estamos juntos.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Hum. Sim. Vou querer um bolinho de framboesa - diz Jay então olha para mim. - Lílian?

- É, eu também vou querer um - digo, resistindo à tentação de pedir um bolinho light. Não quero ser parecida com a Narcissa em nada.

- Então, dois bolinhos.

Jay paga e deixa o troco na caneca de gorjetas em frente à caixa registradora.  
A garota sorri para mim, como se dissesse: "O seu companheiro não só é um gato, mas também é generoso."

Jay e eu acrescentamos um saquinho de açúcar mascava ao café, mexemos e encontramos um lugar no balcão que dá para a janela. As calçadas estão desertas.

- Gosto de Londres assim - digo, provando a espuma do meu café. Observamos um táxi solitário desaparecendo pela Terceira Avenida.

- Escuta só... nenhuma buzina.

- É, a cidade está realmente morta - diz ele. - Aposto que conseguiríamos reservar qualquer lugar hoje à noite. Você gostaria de sair?

Olho para ele.

- Nós não podemos.

Tomar um café é uma coisa. Jantar é outra.

- Podemos fazer o que quisermos. Você ainda não entendeu isso? Ele pisca e toma um gole do caf

é.  
- E se alguém nos vir?

- Não tem ninguém aqui - ele aponta para fora da janela. - E se eles virem? Podemos comer, não podemos? Que diabos! Eu poderia até dizer a Narcissa que vamos comer qualquer coisa juntos. Ela sabe que estamos presos aqui, trabalhando, não é?

- Acho que sim.

-Vamos lá. Quero levar você para jantar. Nunca levei você para um jantar apropriado. Isso me faz sentir mal. O que você diz?

Levanto minhas sobrancelhas e dou um sorriso meio debochado.

- Que cara é essa? - Jay pergunta. Seus lábios carnudos tocam a  
borda do copo.

- É só que "apropriado" não é a palavra que me vem à cabeça quando penso em nós dois.

- Ah, é isso - Jay diz, fazendo trejeitos com a mão como se eu tivesse mencionado um detalhe insignificante da nossa relação. - Bem, isso realmente é inevitável... quer dizer. .. é, as circunstâncias não são... ideais.

- Isso é abrandar a situação. Vamos deixar de rodeios, Jay, nós estamos tendo um caso.

Isso foi o máximo que cheguei a dizer sobre o nosso envolvimento.

Sei que Alice não me daria nenhum prêmio pela objetividade, mas mesmo assim meu coração dispara. Trata-se de um comentário ousado vindo de mim.

-Acho que sim - diz ele hesitante. - Mas, quando estou com você,  
não fico pensando na impropriedade da nossa... Relação. Estar com você não me dá a sensação de estar fazendo algo errado.

- Sei o que você quer dizer - digo, pensando que algumas pessoas por aí poderiam discordar.

Fico esperando para ver se ele vai falar mais alguma coisa sobre nós dois. Nosso futuro. Ou pelo menos nosso estratagema deste fim de semana. Ele não diz nada. Em vez disso sugere que a gente leve o café para casa e leia o jornal na cama.

- Ótima idéia - digo, imaginando que seção ele lê primeiro. Quero saber cada pequeno detalhe a seu respeito.

A chuva vai e vem durante todo o dia, então ficamos em casa, passando do sofá para a cama, da cama para o sofá e depois para a cama, conversando por horas e horas, nunca olhando o relógio. Falamos sobre tudo: segundo grau, faculdade, curso de Direito, nossas famílias, amigos, livros, filmes. Mas não a respeito de Narcissa e da situação. Nem mesmo quando ela liga para o celular dele para dizer oi. Examino as minhas cutículas enquanto ele mente que acabou de sair do escritório para comer e que sim, ele está conseguindo produzir bastante, tem trabalhado numa apresentação durante todo o dia. Ele murmura "eu também" no final da rápida conversa, por isso sei o que ele acabou de dizer a ela.

Penso que muitos casais pontuam suas ligações com vários "eu te amo" da mesma maneira automática que outras pessoas dizem "tchau".Não significa nada.

Quando Jay desliga o telefone meio acanhado, meu celular toca. É Narcissa. Jay ri.

- Ela acabou de me dizer que precisava correr. Claro que precisa. Para ligar para você!

Não atendo, mas depois ouço a mensagem. Ela reclama do tempo, mas fala que de qualquer forma eles estão se divertindo. Diz que está com saudade de mim. Que a viagem não é a mesma sem Jay e eu. Não vou me sentir culpada. Não vou.

Nesta noite Jay e eu nos separamos por algumas horas para ele ir em casa e se trocar para o jantar, já que pusera na mala apenas jeans, shorts e produtos básicos de higiene. Sinto saudade dele enquanto está fora, mas gosto do modo como a separação faz o jantar parecer mais um encontro especial. Além disso, estou satisfeita com a chance de me arrumar sozinha. Sou capaz de fazer o tipo de coisa que um cara que você acabou de conhecer não deveria ver você fazendo - arrancar um fio de sobrancelha desgarrado, passar perfume em lugares estratégicos (atrás dos joelhos, entre os seios) e me maquiar de modo que pareça que não estou usando quase nada.

Jay me busca às 19h45 e vamos de táxi até um dos meus restaurante preferidos da cidade, o Balthazar, onde geralmente é impossível conseguir uma reserva, a não ser que você telefone com semanas de antecedência, ou esteja disposto a aceitar uma mesa às seis da tarde ou às onze e meia da noite. Mas chegamos pontualmente às oito e somos encaminhados a uma mesa ideal, dessas que têm bancos com encosto alto. Pergunto a Jay se ele sabe que Jerry Seinfeld pediu Jessica Sklar em casamento no Balthazar. Talvez este tenha sido o exato lugar onde Jerry mostrou o anel.

- Não sabia disso - Jay diz, olhando por cima da carta de vinhos.

- Você sabia que ela deixou o marido com quem era casada há quatro meses para ficar com Jerry?

Ele ri.

- É, acho que ouvi falar nisso.

- Então ... o Balthazar deve ser o restaurante preferido dos escandalosos.

Ele balança a cabeça e dá um sorriso irritado.

- Por favor, pare de se referir assim à gente.

- Encare os fatos, James. Isso é escandaloso ... Nós somos exatamente como Jerry e Jessica.

- Olha, a gente não pode reprimir o que sente - diz Jay sério.

É. E talvez tenha sido isso que Jessica sussurrou para Jerry no celular, enquanto o marido, que de nada suspeitava, estava sentado na sala ao lado, dando gargalhadas homéricas, assistindo a Seinfeld na TV.

Enquanto leio o cardápio, acabo me dando conta de que minha opinião sobre Jerry e Jessica pode estar mudando. Eu costumava pensar que ele era um homem sem coração e destruidor de lares, e ela uma interesseira sem-vergonha que friamente trocara o marido por outro mais rico e espirituoso quando teve a oportunidade. Li que a tal oportunidade se deu em uma academia de ginástica, a mesma freqüentada por Narcissa. Agora não tenho tanta certeza. Talvez tenha sido assim que tudo aconteceu.

Por outro lado, talvez Jessica tenha se casado antes por pensar que amava o ex-marido, considerando-se a experiência de vida que tinha até aquele momento. E então conheceu Jerry, dias depois de voltar da lua-de-mel na Itália, e logo percebeu que nunca havia amado de verdade, que seu sentimento por Jerry superava em muito o que quer que sentisse pelo marido.

O que ela podia fazer? Permanecer num casamento com o homem errado, em nome das aparências? Jessica sabia a merda que ia ter de agüentar, não apenas os amigos, a família e o próprio marido, a quem ela prometera a união eterna (e não apenas por meros 120 dias), mas todo mundo, ou pelo menos aqueles que ficam tão entediados com as próprias vidas que devoram revistas de fofoca no exato instante em que chegam às bancas. Entretanto, ela foi à luta, concluindo que só se vive uma vez. Ela deu a cara a tapa e foi para um cafofo de seis milhões de dólares com vista para o Central Park. Jessica precisou mesmo de muita coragem e determinação para fazer isso. E talvez Jerry também mereça crédito por ignorar a ira do mundo, seguindo seu coração a todo custo. Talvez o amor verdadeiro tenha simplesmente prevalecido.

Independentemente do que de fato tenha acontecido a Jessica, minhas noções de regras do amor estão se modificando.

- E então? Você sabe o que vai querer? - pergunta Jay.

Sorrio e digo que estou esperando para ouvir quais são os pratos especiais.  
Depois do jantar Jay me pergunta se quero ir a outro lugar para tomar um drinque.

- Você quer? - pergunto, querendo agradá-lo, dar a ele a resposta certa.

- Eu perguntei primeiro.

- Preferia apenas ir para casa.

- Ótimo. Eu também.  
O tempo melhorou um pouco e, da esquina da minha casa, é possível ver fogos explodindo ao longe. Azuis, rosa e dourados iluminam o que para nós parece a nossa cidade particular. Ficamos de mãos dadas olhando para o céu, observando em silêncio por alguns minutos antes de entrar e dar boa-noite a José, que a esta altura acha que Jay é meu namorado.

Subimos, tiramos a roupa e fazemos amor. Não é só minha imaginação: fica melhor a cada vez. Depois, nenhum de nós fala ou se mexe. Caímos no sono, nossos braços e pernas entrelaçados.

De manhã, acordo exatamente quando o céu começa a clarear. Ouço a respiração de Jay e observo os ângulos bem marcados do seu rosto. Seus olhos se abrem de repente. Nossos rostos estão próximos.

- Oi, querida - a voz dele está rouca de sono.

- Oi - respondo com suavidade. - Bom dia.

- O que você está fazendo acordada? Ainda é cedo.

- Estou olhando você.

- Por quê?

- Porque adoro seu rosto - respondo.

Ele parece realmente surpreso com o meu comentário. Como é possível? Ele deve saber que é bonito.

- Também adoro o seu jeito - diz ele. Seus braços se movem em torno de mim, me puxando para junto do seu peito.

- Adoro sentir você.

Sinto que fiquei vermelha.

- E o seu gosto - diz ele, beijando meu rosto e pescoço. Evitamos beijos na boca, o que é normal quando se acaba de acordar. - E acho que tudo isso faz sentido.

- Por que você diz isso?

- Bem, porque ...

Agora ele respira forte e parece nervoso, quase com medo. Pego um preservativo na minha mesa-de-cabeceira, mas ele puxa minha mão de volta, chega para junto de mim e diz "porque" de novo.

- Por que o quê?

Talvez eu saiba por quê. Espero que eu saiba por quê.

- Porque, Lílian... - ele olha nos meus olhos. - Porque eu te amo.

Ele diz essas palavras exatamente da mesma maneira que penso nelas, lutando contra um impulso forte de dizer primeiro. E agora eu não tenho de lutar.

Tento memorizar toda a cena. Seu olhar, a sensação da sua pele. Até mesmo o modo como a luz entra enviesada pelas persianas. É um momento para além da perfeição, para além de qualquer coisa que jamais senti. Quase demais para suportar. Não me importo que Jay esteja noivo de Narcissa e que nos esgueiremos por aí como dois fora-da-lei. Não me importo que meu dente precise de uma boa escovada e que meu cabelo esteja desgrenhado e caído em volta do rosto. Apenas sinto Jay e suas palavras e sei, sem dúvida, que esse é o momento mais feliz da minha vida. Flashes pululam na minha cabeça. Estamos jantando à luz de velas, bebendo um bom champanhe. Estamos aninhados junto ao fogo numa velha fazenda em Vermont, com assoalho de madeira que range e flocos de neve do tamanho de moedas caindo do lado de fora. Estamos num piquenique-almoço em Bordeaux, no meio de um campo repleto de flores amarelas, onde ele vai me oferecer um anel de brilhante antigo.

Isso pode muito bem acontecer. Ele me ama. Eu o amo. O que mais existe?/Ele certamente não vai se casar com Narcissa. Eles não podem ser felizes para sempre. Busco minha voz e consigo dizer aquelas três palavras de volta para ele. Palavras que eu não disse por um longo, longo tempo. Palavras que não significavam nada até agora.

Nenhum de nós fala sobre o que foi dito nesse dia, mas posso sentir a coisa no ar, à nossa volta. É mais palpável do que a umidade espessa. Posso sentir na maneira como ele olha para mim e diz meu nome. Somos um casal e nossas palavras nos tornaram audaciosos. Por um instante, enquanto andamos no Central Park, ele me dá a mão. São apenas alguns segundos, cinco ou seis passos, mas sinto uma descarga de adrenalina. E se alguém nos vir? E então? Uma parte de mim quer que isso aconteça, quer dar de cara com uma conhecida da Narcissa, uma colega presa na cidade por causa de trabalho, saindo para uma caminhada rápida no parque. Na segunda-feira de manhã ela vai informar Narcissa que viu Jay de mãos dadas com uma garota. Vai me descrever em detalhes, mas sou genérica o suficiente para que Narcissa não suspeite de mim. E se ela suspeitar, vou apenas negar, alegar que estava trabalhando durante todo o dia. Que eu nem tenho uma camisa rosa (é uma camisa nova, ela nunca viu). Vou ficar terrivelmente indignada, ela vai pedir desculpas e depois voltar ao assunto da traição de Jay, vai decidir terminar tudo com ele e eu vou dar força, dizer que está fazendo a coisa certa. Dessa forma, Jay não vai precisar decidir nada. Tudo vai se resolver por nós.

Caminhamos até o reservatório, circulando e admirando todas as vistas da cidade. Passamos por um garoto vestindo uniforme militar dos pés à cabeça, passeando com um beagle bem velhinho, e depois por uma mulher gorda esbaforida correndo em ritmo moderado, os cotovelos abertos de uma maneira estranha. Fora isso, temos só para nós dois um caminho geralmente cheio de gente. Ouço o barulho das pedrinhas estalando sob os nossos tênis enquanto andamos num ritmo perfeito. Estou satisfeita. O reservatório, as vistas, a cidade e o mundo pertencem a Jay e a mim.

Nuvens escuras se aproximam quando finalmente saímos do parque. Decidimos não trocar de roupa para jantar, indo direto para um restaurante próximo a meu apartamento. Nós dois queremos peixe, vinho branco e sorvete de baunilha. Depois do jantar corremos de volta para o meu apartamento debaixo de um aguaceiro, rindo enquanto atravessamos as ruas fora do sinal, chutando as poças d'água na calçada. Dentro de casa, tiramos nossas roupas molhadas e enxugamos um ao outro, ainda rindo. Jay veste sua cueca que parece um short. Eu visto a camiseta dele. Então colocamos um CD da Billie Holiday para tocar e abrimos uma nova garrafa de vinho, tinto dessa vez. Ficamos largados no sofá, onde conversamos por horas e horas, levantando apenas para escovar os dentes,deitar e dormir um sono prazeroso na companhia um do outro. Então, de repente, como sempre, o tempo acelera. E da mesma forma que estar com Jay na nossa primeira noite parecia o começo do verão, temer o fim do nosso tempo juntos me lembra o final de agosto. Era nessa época do ano que aqueles pavorosos comerciais de material escolar substituíam os estrelados por crianças alegres, de cabelos bem louros, tomando suco à beira da piscina. Lembro muito bem da sensação, uma mistura de tristeza e pânico. É assim que me sinto agora, sentada no meu sofá em pleno sábado, enquanto a tarde avança noite adentro. Tento me convencer a não arruinar a última noite com tristezas. Digo a mim mesma que o melhor ainda está por vir. Ele me ama.

Como se lesse minha mente, Jay olha para mim e diz:

- Eu falei sério.

Essa é a primeira referência ao nosso diálogo sagrado.

- Eu também.

Estou tomada por um forte anseio e tenho certeza de que nossa conversa está prestes a acontecer. Nossa conversa pós-feriado. Vamos discutir maneiras de lidar com essa situação maluca. Vamos falar sobre não suportar a idéia de machucar Narcissa, mas sobre precisar fazer isso. Espero que ele tome a iniciativa. Quem deve começar esta conversa é ele.

É quando ele fala:

- Não importa o que aconteça, o que eu disse é verdade.

Suas palavras soam como uma agulha arranhando um disco. A sensação de estar afundando e adoecendo toma conta de mim. É por isso que nunca se deve, jamais, criar altas expectativas. É por isso que se deve sempre ver o copo meio vazio. Então, quando a coisa toda derrama, você não fica tão devastada. Quero chorar, mas mantenho meu rosto tranqüilo, aplico em mim mesma uma injeção psicológica de Botox. Não posso chorar por diversas razões, e uma delas é que se ele perguntar o motivo não serei capaz de articular uma resposta.

Luto para salvar a noite, trazer de volta a sorte grande. Ele me ama, ele me ama, ele me ama, repito a mim mesma. Mas não está ajudando. Ele olha para mim preocupado.

- O que houve?

Sacudo a cabeça e ele pergunta de novo, a voz bem gentil.

- Ei, ei, ei... - ele ergue meu queixo, me olha nos olhos. - O que foi?

- Eu só estou triste - minha voz treme bastante. - É a nossa última noite.

- Não é a nossa última noite.

Respiro fundo.

-Não é?

-Não.

Mas isso realmente não explica muito. O que o "não" significa? Que vamos continuar assim por mais algumas semanas? Até a noite anterior ao jantar de ensaio do casamento? Ou ele quer dizer que é apenas o nosso começo? Por que ele não pode ser mais específico? Estou com medo da resposta dele.

- Lílian, eu te amo.

Seus lábios permanecem unidos até o final da última palavra, então eu me aproximo para beijá-lo. Um beijo é a minha resposta.

Não vou dizer o mesmo até o momento da nossa conversa. É assim que se faz!

Estamos nos beijando no sofá, depois puxando zíperes, desabotoando, tentando nos livrar dos nossos jeans com o mínimo de graça, o que é impossível. Tiramos do nosso caminho vários cadernos do jornal, jogado-os no chão. Uma desculpa na certa ... o remédio para todos os fazendo amor, mas não consigo me concentrar, fico pensando, pensando, pensando. Posso sentir as engrenagens do meu cérebro vibrando e girando como as engrenagens de um relógio suíço. O que ele vai fazer? O que vai acontecer?

Na manhã seguinte, quando acordo ao lado de Jay, ouço ele dizer "não importa o que aconteça". Mas durante o sono minha mente reprocessou o significado de suas palavras, chegando a uma explicação perfeitamente lógica: James quis dizer que seja qual for a merda que atingir o ventilador, não importa o que Narcissa diga ou faça, se precisarmos de um tempo separados depois do massacre, ele vai esperar para me amar e tudo se ajeitará no final. É o que ele deve ter tido vontade de dizer. Mas ainda assim. Quero que ele me diga isso. Com certeza ele vai falar mais alguma coisa antes de voltar para o Upper West Side.

Levantamos, tomamos banho juntos e vamos até o Starbucks. Já temos uma rotina. São onze horas. Logo Narcissa e os outros vão estar em casa de novo. Só nos restam alguns minutos e ainda nada de conversa, nada de conclusões. Terminamos nosso café e depois paramos numa loja de brinquedos. Jay precisa comprar um presente para o bebê de um de seus colegas de trabalho.

- Apenas uma pequena lembrança - diz ele.

Não sei dizer se gosto dessa sensação de "casal estabelecido", do tipo que faz compras juntos, ou se me ressinto de desperdiçar nossos momentos finais numa tarefa qualquer. Estou mais para a segunda opção. Quero apenas voltar para o apartamento e aproveitar mais alguns minutos juntos. Um tempo para ele compartilhar seu plano.

Mas Jay se demora olhando vários brinquedos e livros, pedindo a minha opinião, pesando uma escolha que não tem assim tanta importância. Finalmente ele se decide por um dinossauro verde de pelúcia com uma expressão de desenho animado. Não é o que eu escolheria para um recém-nascido, mas admiro sua convicção. Espero que ele tenha uma similar a nosso respeito.

- É bonitinho. Você não acha? - pergunta ele, entortando a cabecinha do bicho.

- Adorável.

Então, quando já está prestes a pagar pelo presente, Jay encontra um cesto de plástico cheio de dados de madeira. Ele pega dois vermelhos com bolinhas pintadas de dourado e os segura na palma da mão.

- Quanto custa esse par de dados?

- Quarenta e nove centavos cada um - o homem na caixa registradora diz.

- Uma pechincha, vou levar.

Saímos da loja e andamos em direção ao meu apartamento. As pessoas voltam para a cidade em bandos; o trânsito retomou o ritmo normal. Estamos quase no meu quarteirão. Jay segura a sacola com o dinossauro na mão direita e os dados na esquerda. Ele veio sacudindo os dados pelo caminho. Penso se o estômago dele dói tanto quanto o meu nesse instante.

- No que você está pensando? - pergunto a ele.

Quero uma resposta longa, articulando tudo que estou pensando. Quero palavras de conforto, alguma pontinha de esperança.

Ele dá de ombros, passa a língua nos lábios.

- Nada demais.

VOCÊ VAI SE CASAR COM NARCISSA? As palavras rugem na minha cabeça. Mas não digo nada, fico preocupada, achando que pressioná-lo podenão ser a melhor estratégia. Como se o que eu dissesse ou não dissesse nos minutos finais do nosso tempo juntos fizesse alguma diferença. Talvez seja tênue assim ... o destino de três pessoas num equilíbrio instável.

- Você gosta de apostas? - Jay pergunta, examinando os dados enquanto caminhamos.

- Não - respondo. Surpresa, surpresa. Lílian não quer se arriscar.- Você gosta?

- É - diz ele. - Gosto de jogo de dados. Meu número da sorte é seis... um quatro e um dois. Você tem uma jogada da sorte?

- Não ... Bem, gosto de duplo seis - respondo, tentando mascarar meu desespero. Mulheres desesperadas não são atraentes. Mulheres desesperadas perdem.

- Por que duplo seis?

- Não sei - respondo. Não tenho vontade de explicar que isso tem origem no hábito de jogar gamão com meu pai quando era pequena. Eu anunciava que ia tirar duplo seis e quando conseguia ele me chamava de Boxcar Willy. Eu ainda não sei quem é Boxcar Willy, mas adorava quando ele me chamava assim.

- Quer que eu jogue duplo seis para você?

- Quero - digo, apontando para a calçada imunda, fazendo a vontade dele. - Vá em frente.

Paramos na esquina da 70 com a Terceira Avenida. Um ônibus arranca perto da gente e uma mulher quase atropela Jay com o carrinho de bebê. Ele parece ignorar todo mundo à sua volta, sacudindo os dados com as duas mãos, uma expressão de intensa concentração em seu rosto. Se eu o visse exatamente assim, mas em um cassino, vestindo poliéster e uma corrente de ouro, pensaria que a casa dele e as economias de uma vida estavam em jogo.

- O que estamos apostando? - pergunto.

- Apostando? Nós estamos no mesmo time, querida - diz antes de soprar forte os dados, suas bochechas suaves estufadas como as de um menino apagando as velas de seu bolo de aniversário.

- Então tire um duplo seis para mim agora.

- E se eu conseguir?

Penso comigo mesma: Se você tirar duplo seis, nós ficamos juntos. Nada de casamento com a Narcissa. Mas em vez disso eu digo:

- Vai significar boa sorte para nós dois.

- Então está bem. Duplo seis saindo para você. - Ele lambe os lábios e sacode os dados com mais força ainda.

O sol brilha nos meus olhos enquanto ele lança os dados no ar, depois os pega com facilidade e então abaixa o braço em direção ao chão dramaticamente, como se estivesse prestes a rolar uma bola de boliche. Ele abre as mãos, os dedos bem separados, enquanto os cubos estalam sobre o concreto, bem ali,numa rua no centro de Londres.

Um dos dados vermelhos pára no seis imediatamente. Meu coração acelera só de pensar, E se? Estamos agachados observando o dado parado ao lado do seu par, que ainda gira em torno do eixo, como se nunca fosse parar. Se a gente tenta fazer um dado girar tanto tempo, não consegue. Mas ali está o dado, girando, um borrão de bolinhas douradas num fundo vermelho. E então diminui, diminui, diminui e pára, bem do lado do outro. Duas fileiras de três bolinhas.

Duplo seis.  
Boxcar Willy., penso... Nada de casamento com a Narcissa! ... Ele queria  
"não importa o que aconteça", como se alguém o controlasse lá de cima... pronto, aí está. Duplo seis...Nosso destino.

Puta-que-pariu

Tiro os olhos do dado e focalizo Jay, pensando se devo dizer a ele o motivo da tacada. Ele olha para mim com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Nossos olhos se voltam novamente para os dados, como se tivéssemos visto errado.

Quais são as chances?

Hum, precisamente uma em 36. Apenas um pouco menos que 3%.

Então não estamos falando de uma chance em um milhão. Mas as estatísticas podem confundir quando destacadas do contexto. Chegamos ao desfecho de um fim de semana crucial, significativo. Exatamente quando estamos a minutos de nos separar (por hoje? para sempre?), James compra os dados por impulso, brinca com eles em vez de guardá-las na sacola com o dinossauro de pelúcia e assume sua personalidade de menino apostador. Eu participo, apesar de não estar muito a fim de jogos. Então decido, embora silenciosamente, os termos da jogada. E ele tira duplo seis! Como se dissesse: somos infalíveis, querida.

Olho para os seus dados baratos com a reverência de quem olharia para uma bola de cristal na sala luxuosa da maior vidente do mundo, urna mulher enrugada pelo sol da Pérsia e que acabou de contar a você como foi, como é, e como vai ser a sua vida. E mesmo Jay, que não sabe o que acabou de selar para nós, está impressionado, dizendo que precisa me levar para Las Vegas, que daríamos uma dupla dos diabos.

Exatamente.

Ele sorri para mim e diz:

- Aí está a sua boa sorte, querida.

Não digo nada, apenas pego os dados e os enfio no bolso da frente do short.

- Você está roubando os meus dados?

Nossos dados.

- Preciso deles - digo.

Voltamos para o meu apartamento, onde ele pega suas coisas e se despede.

- Obrigado por um fim de semana maravilhoso - diz ele, seu rosto agora espelhando o meu. Ele também está triste.

- É. Foi maravilhoso. Obrigada - faço pose de garota confiante. Ele morde o lábio inferior.

- Melhor eu voltar. Por mais que eu não queira.

- É, é melhor você ir.

- Telefono para você logo, logo. Quando puder. Assim que puder.

- Tudo bem - faço que sim com a cabeça.

- Certo. Tchau.

Depois de um último beijo ele vai embora.

Sento no sofá, segurando firme nos dados. Eles são um conforto - a jogada é quase tão boa quanto uma conversa. Talvez melhor. Não conversamos porque é tudo muito óbvio. Estamos apaixonados, queremos ficar juntos e os lances confirmaram tudo. Ponho os dados com reverência dentro da caixinha vazia de bala de canela, sobre o papel branco com os seis ainda virados para cima. Tateio as bolinhas douradas como se estivesse lendo em braile. Os dados me dizem que vamos ficar juntos. É nosso destino. Tudo em mim acredita nisso. Fecho a tampa da caixinha e a empurro para junto do vaso com os lírios que ainda resistem. Os dados, a caixinha, os lírios - criei um altar para o nosso amor.

Olho em torno do meu apartamento limpo e arrumadinho, tudo perfeitamente  
em ordem, a não ser pela cama desfeita. Os lençóis tornaram diferentes formas contra o colchão, revelando um vago contorno do nossos corpos. Quero estar ali novamente, para me sentir mais próxima dele. Tiro minhas sandálias e caminho até a cama, deslizando para baixo das cobertas, frias por causa do ar-condicionado. Levanto, fecho as persianas e alcanço o controle remoto do som. Billie Holiday canta. Volto para a cama, me movimento pelo colchão até meus pés o alcançarem.  
Deixo que meus sentidos sejam tomados por Jay. Vejo seu rosto, sinto-o próximo de mim.

Imagino se ele chegou em casa, ou se ainda está preso no trânsito que atravessa a cidade. Será que vai beijar Narcissa quando disser oi para ela? Será que os lábios dela vão provocar uma sensação estranha·e pouco familiar após ele ter passado o fim de semana me beijando? Será que ela vai perceber que há algo errado, incapaz de identificar exatamente o que mudou, nunca considerando, nem por um segundo, que sua madrinha e um par de dados possam ter alguma coisa a ver com uma expressão distante nos olhos do seu noivo?


	15. Capítulo 15

Sejam legais, please :)

* * *

No dia seguinte, Alice chega ao trabalho um pouco antes das onze, vestindo calças amassadas e sandálias pretas bem gastas. As unhas dos pés estão com o esmalte todo descascado, então o dedão dela fica parecendo um daqueles pirulitos listrados de vermelho e branco em forma de bengala, só que achatados. Eu rio e sacudo a cabeça enquanto ela senta na cadeira de sempre, com os pés sobre o assento, abraçada aos joelhos.

- Qual é a graça?

- O seu figurino. Eles vão demitir você.

Nosso escritório trocou recentemente: do terno passou para o esporte fino, desde que não haja contato com clientes. Mas tenho certeza de que o conjuntinho de Alice não era o que o superintendente tinha em mente quando escreveu em seu memorando "esporte fino apropriado".

Ela dá de ombros.

- Gostaria que eles me demitissem ... Tudo bem. Então me conta sobre o fim de semana. Faço questão de todos os detalhes.

Sorrio.

- Foi tão bom assim?

Digo a ela que passamos dias maravilhosos. Conto sobre a ida ao Balthazar, ao Atlantic Grill, sobre nosso passeio pelo parque e como foi legal passar tanto tempo com Jay. Estou com a esperança de que falando bastante consiga evitar a pergunta óbvia.

- E então? Ele vai cancelar o casamento?

Aí está.

- Bem, não tenho certeza.

- Você não tem certeza? Então ele disse que está pensando no assunto?

- Bem, não.

- Ele não está pensando?

- Bem... O assunto não veio à tona por si. - Tento não dar a impressão de estar muito na defensiva.

Ela torce o nariz. Depois olha para mim com cara de quem não está entendendo nada. Fico imaginando se a reprovação dela tem mais a ver com a minha passividade do que com sua crescente suspeita de que Jay está me fazendo de boba. A primeira opção deve ser verdadeira, a segunda não.

- Pensei que vocês fossem ter uma discussão mais específica – diz ela, fazendo uma careta.

- Eu também, mas...

- Mas o quê?

- Mas ele disse que me amava - conto a ela. Não tinha planejado dividir esse detalhe íntimo, mas me sinto de certa forma obrigada a fazê-lo.

A expressão de Alice se modifica um pouco.

- Ele disse?

- Disse.

- Estava bêbado?

- Não! Ele não estava bêbado - respondo de olho na tela do computador na esperança de receber um e-mail de Jay. A gente ainda não se falou desde a partida dele ontem.

Ela ainda não desistiu.

- E aí? Você também disse o mesmo para ele?

- Disse. Porque amo mesmo.

Ela me concede uns respeitosos minutos de silêncio.

- Está bem, então vocês dois se amam. E agora? Quando é que o rompimento acontece?

Eu discordo da caracterização leviana do obstáculo que ele tem pela frente.

- Cancelar um casamento e um relacionamento longo está longe de ser apenas um simples rompimento.

- Bem, seja lá o que for. Quando ele vai fazer isso?

Meu estômago dói quando digo mais uma vez que não sei. Estou tentada a contar para Alice sobre os dados, mas guardo isso para mim mesma. É uma coisa minha com Jay. Além do mais, ela não iria entender e provavelmente só acabaria enojada por eu ter confiado num lance de dados em vez de ser direta.  
Pigarreio.

- E então? Narcissa chegou a falar nele?

- Não mesmo ... Mas, tenho de admitir, eu meio que me descuidei do meu trabalho de montar guarda. Tenho uma boa desculpa.

Ela abre um sorriso.

- E qual é a sua desculpa?

- Conheci uma pessoa!

- Não acredito. Quem? Eu sei quem é?  
- Não. Ele mora em Leeds. O nome dele é Frank. Lílian... antes de conhecer o Frank eu não acreditava nesse negócio de alma gêmea.

- Comece do começo - peço a ela. Não há melhor ouvinte para uma pessoa apaixonada do que outra pessoa apaixonada.

Ela me conta que ele tem 32 anos, é escritor, nunca foi casado. Encontraram- se na praia. Ela tinha saído para caminhar, ele também. Ambos estavam sozinhos, indo na mesma direção. Ele parava toda hora para observar as conchas e ela finalmente o alcançou e se apresentou.

Eles acabaram caminhando de volta para a casa dele, onde ele preparou para ela uma salada de tomate, mozarela e manjericão. Tomates e manjericão do jardim dele, e mozarela fresca. Alice diz que eles não conseguiam parar de falar... que ele é muito inteligente, bonito e sensível.

- E então? Você se encontrou com ele depois desse dia?

-Ah, claro. Nós saímos juntos durante todo o fim de semana ... Lily, é como se a gente tivesse pulado aquela besteirada toda. É difícil explicar... Nós simplesmente já estamos juntos. Ele é o máximo.

- Quando eu vou conhecê-lo?

- Ele vem aí neste fim de semana, vocês vão poder se encontrar.

- Não vejo a hora!

Estou feliz por ela, mas com um pouco de inveja boa. Imagino que Frank não seja comprometido. Les telefona, interrompendo nosso papo. Não respondo, sinto-me incapaz de lidar com ele. Alice também parece incapaz de levantar da cadeira e ir para sua sala checar suas próprias mensagens. Nossa empresa e todos os seus parasitas podem esperar. Estamos conversando sobre amor.

Depois que Alice deixa a minha sala, volto a pensar em Jay o tempo todo, esperando por um e-mail ou um telefonema. Quando o telefone finalmente toca, dou um salto na cadeira.

Mas é apenas Narcissa, perguntando se estou livre para o almoço. Digo a ela que sim. Odeio a idéia de um encontro, mas preciso saber o que está acontecendo. Talvez Jay tenha dito alguma coisa para ela.

A gente marca no Naples, um restaurante no lobby do prédio da MetLife. Como há uma fila, sugiro que a gente vá para uma delicatessen do outro lado da rua. Ela diz que não, que está louca para comer uma pizza. Digo que tudo bem, a gente pode esperar uma mesa. Examino o rosto dela em busca de possíveis sinais de um rompimento. Nada de novo, embora a cor do cabelo dela tenha se modificado um pouquinho por causa do sol. Ela está com um rabo-de-cavalo baixo e todo certinho.  
Brincos de água-marinha pendem de suas orelhas.

- Tem alguma coisa de errado no meu rosto? - Narcissa pergunta, passando a mão nas bochechas.

- Eu só estava olhando para os seus brincos. São bonitos. São novos?

- Não. Jay me deu há muito tempo.

- Quando? No seu aniversário?

- Não ... não consigo me lembrar exatamente. Acho que foi só um presente qualquer.

Sinto uma onda de ciúme, mas digo a mim mesma que desde então muita coisa mudou.

Narcissa me pergunta como foi o meu fim de semana.

- Legal - respondo. Meu coração estremece só de pensar. – Sabe como é, muito trabalho ... Como foi o seu?

- Maravilhoso. Você deveria ter estado lá. Altas festas. Altas bandas no Talkhouse. Oh, meu Deus, foi tão divertido. Você e Jay escolheram o fim de semana errado para trabalhar.

Você e Jay. Você e Jay. Você e Jay.

- O Jay teve de trabalhar o tempo todo? - pergunto só por garantia.  
Ela revira os olhos.

- Grande novidade. Estou me casando com um viciado em trabalho.

- Ele não tem culpa dos horários dele.

Ou de como ele se sente.

- É, é, eu sei - diz ela. - Mas aposto que é ele quem se oferece para metade das coisas e depois acaba ficando todo ato lado de trabalho. Tenho certeza de que ele gosta disso. Faz com que se sinta importante.

Percebo um tom de crítica na voz dela. Talvez esse seja o prelúdio da história de uma briga feia entre eles.

- Você acha?

- Eu sei - diz ela, enquanto somos levadas a uma mesa do lado de fora. - Você já sabe que Alice conheceu um cara, não?

- É, ela me falou. Você chegou a conhecer?

- Rapidamente.

- E aí? O que você achou?

- Ele não é nada feio. Não faz meu tipo ... muito metido a artista. Mas ainda assim é bem bonitinho. Não dá para entender.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - pergunto, sabendo direitinho que ela acha improvável Alice conhecer um cara gatinho.

- Dá só uma olhada nela. Alice não dá a menor bola para a aparência. Metade do tempo ela nem mesmo age como uma garota.

- Eu acho ela bonita.

Narcissa me dá uma olhada do tipo "cai na real'

Penso na calça amassada e nas unhas descasca das de Alice.

- Só porque ela não faz o gênero mulherzinha não significa que não seja atraente.

- Ela tem mais de trinta anos, precisa começar a usar maquiagem Essa bobagem de au naturel saiu de moda nos anos 1970.

- Bem, pelo visto Frank não concorda.

- É, bem, vamos ver quanto tempo dura - diz ela, passando pão num prato de azeite _É, vamos ver quanto tempo você e Jay duram_. Penso nos dados vermelhos, guardados em segurança na caixinha de bala, e o remorso instantaneamente toma conta de mim. Não quero que ela fique magoada. Gostaria que houvesse um modo de Jay e eu ficarmos juntos e de Narcissa não sofrer. Por que os finais felizes são tão difíceis? Tento me concentrar em Alice e Frank.

- Acho que ela realmente está na dele - comento.

- Uau! - diz ela, revirando os olhos. - Você sabia que o ex dela está com uma garota nova, não é?

- É, é claro que eu sei disso, mas ela não está nem aí para o Corey. E foi ela quem dispensou ele, lembra?

- Bem, lembro. Só que aí ele começou a sair com uma garota gostosona de 23 anos e a desfilar pelo Talkhouse com ela bem na frente da Alice ... e então ela fica toda convencida de que Frank é o homem da vida dela. Coincidência? Não creio.

Digo que acho que ela está sendo perversa.

- Pára de agourar!

- Tudo bem. Não importa. Próximo assunto - diz Narcissa, pousando o guardanapo de leve no canto da boca. - Quando você falou com Lucius pela última vez?

- Em algum momento da semana passada.

Ela se debruça um pouco na mesa e diz que ele mencionou meu nome diversas vezes durante o fim de semana.

- Legal - digo, sem tirar os olhos do cardápio. Lucius soa como uma história do passado.

Ela faz uma careta.

- Por que você não se anima com ele? Você não acha que ele é uma gracinha?

- É, ele é uma graça - respondo.

O garçom se aproxima da mesa para anotar nossos pedidos. Narcissa pede uma pizza só para ela. Digo a ele que vou querer uma Caesar salad.

Narcissa não acha uma boa idéia.

- Você quer apenas uma salada?

Dá para perceber que ela fica irritada porque estou pedindo uma salada e ela uma pizza. Narcissa gosta de ser aquela que come com moderação.  
Então eu a tranqüilizo:

- Essa salada é bem calórica e engordativa.

- Bem, você vai ter de comer um pouco da minha pizza. Não consigo comer uma pizza inteira sozinha.

Ela está falando comigo, mas na verdade quer que o garçom escute. Ele sorri. Então ela oferece a ele uma expressão amigável e aberta. Percebo que está escondendo a mão esquerda sob a mesa de forma que ele não veja o anel dela.  
Quando ele vira para ir embora ela diz:

- Ah, e será que você pode se certificar de que não vão queimar a minha pizza? Às vezes queimam. E eu gosto das minhas pizzas ... como é que eu posso dizer ... "malpassadas"? - Ela traz o rabo-de-cavalo para a frente de um dos ombros.  
Ele ri e pisca.

- Sem problema.

- Ele é muito novinho para você - digo, sem me preocupar que ele ainda esteja perto o bastante para me ouvir.

- O quê? - diz ela toda inocente. - Ora, por favoooor, eu não estava paquerando o cara.

Antes que ela passe para outro assunto, preciso saber se há qualquer problema amoroso iminente. Uso o subterfúgio do casamento.

- E então? O que você decidiu a respeito dos CDS?

- Dos CDS?- Ela parece confusa. - Ah, claro, as lembrancinhas.

- Ainda não voltei a pensar nisso. Tirei o fim de semana para não pensar em providências para o casamento. Além do mais, acho que os CDS vão dar muito trabalho. Talvez eu fique mesmo com as amêndoas ou as balas de menta. Eles fazem caixas de bala em forma de coração que são uma gracinha. Talvez a gente providencie as caixinhas. Você sabe como o Jay adora balinhas.

- Hum... Não sabia disso.

- É - confirma ela. - As de canela.

Nesta noite James só telefona mais tarde e eu perco a ligação porque estou revisando documentos numa sala de reuniões. A mensagem dele é curta: "Oi, Lily. Desculpe por não ter ligado hoje ... O dia inteiro tem sido um verdadeiro 'treinamento de incêndio', estou me preparando para aquela apresentação na quinta. Eu realmente deveria ter trabalhado nisso no fim de semana ... Mas eu não faria diferente. Valeu a pena estar com você. Estou com saudade. Falo com você logo, logo."

A mensagem me dá uma sensação de vazio. Isso é tudo? Uma descrição do horário de trabalho dele? E ainda por cima falando em "treinamento de incêndio", uma expressão irritante de funcionários de banco? Da próxima vez ele vai usar "atolado", outro desses termos odiosos, para dizer que está ocupadíssimo. E o mais importante, ele não cita Narcissa, mas também não diz quando vou encontrá-lo outra vez, apenas que sente saudade. Tenho a impressão de que ele está escorregando para longe de mim, minha chance de ser feliz está se dissipando. Começo a ficar em pânico, mas aí digo a mim mesma para ser paciente. Jay vai tomar a decisão certa. No fim ele vai ficar comigo.

Finalmente nos encontramos na quinta-feira à noite. Ele chega à minha casa tarde, exausto do trabalho. Conversamos por uns minutos antes de ele pegar no sono com a cabeça no meu colo, enquanto assisto a uma reprise de "Sopranos". Tony está traindo Carmella mais uma vez. Minha identificação com ela é grande e bem abrangente de uma forma irônica, porque, afinal, ela é a esposa e não a outra. Penso em Narcissa, comparo nossos sentimentos por Jay. Ela não o ama tanto quanto eu. Não é possível. Esse vai ser meu argumento na reta final.

Quando já passa da meia-noite, dou uma sacudidela nele, digo que é melhor ir para casa. Ele concorda relutante e se desculpa novamente por seu horário de trabalho maluco. Digo que entendo, sei como é. Ele me beija e me dá um abraço demorado. E então sai para estar novamente com Narcissa. Quando ele já está perto da porta, pergunto o que vai fazer no fim de semana.

Tento parecer despreocupada, mas por dentro me agarro à esperança de que ele me conceda algumas horas.

- Meu pai e sua mulher vêm me visitar. Não falei isso para você?

- Não, não. Você não falou. Mas que legal. O que vocês vão fazer?

- Você sabe... o de sempre. Jantares. Talvez um show.

Imagino os quatro pela cidade. Fico magoada de não poder conhecer o pai dele, e isso deixa tudo ainda mais claro: não estou com Jay. Sou a outra. Penso em todas as mulheres que têm de se contentar apenas com eventuais noites de quinta-feira. Nada de feriados, ocasiões especiais de família ou jantares de trabalho importantes. Excluídas quando realmente importa. Então, penso comigo mesma que Jay nem chegou a me fazer qualquer promessa, falsa ou não, coisa que as outras mulheres sempre conseguem nos filmes. Nada a não ser dois "eu te amo" e alguns dados vermelhos.

No sábado à noite, Alice me convence a sair com ela e Frank. Sinto-me culpada por invadir o jantar deles, mas concordo, sem querer ficar sozinha pensando em Jay. Tenho estado obcecada pelo seu aconchegante fim de semana familiar, ele sorrindo em meio a todas as inevitáveis conversas sobre casamento, fingindo-se em dia com suas providências nupciais. E talvez esteja mesmo. Não tenho idéia do que está acontecendo e, depois do nosso fim de semana juntos, esperar e imaginar é muito mais difícil.

Então vou até Gramercy e encontro Alice e Frank no I Trulli, um restaurante italiano. Nos sentamos numa pequena mesa redonda, no bonito pátio dos fundos, cercado de muros de pedras marrons, um pedaço de céu azul bem acima da gente. O pátio está iluminado com velas, e pequenas luzes brancas enfeitam os galhos das árvores. O cenário não poderia ser mais romântico. A não ser pelo fato de eu estar sobrando.

Passados 15 minutos, já sei que gosto de Frank. Ele não tem nenhuma afetação, fala devagar, escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras: ele usa "prefiro" em vez de "gosto mais': "agradável" em vez de "legal", "início" em vez de "começo". São alternativas simples e não expressões pomposas.

Então sei que ele não está se exibindo. (Uma vez saí com um cara que usou as palavras "salubre", "sartorial" e "loquaz" numa única noite. Recusei o convite para o encontro número dois com medo de que ele aparecesse usando um lenço amarrado no pescoço e preso com um alfinete.)

E apesar de Frank não ter uma beleza tradicional, gosto de sua aparência. Seu cabelo encaracolado meio comprido, sua pele queimado e seus olhos castanho-escuros me lembram um pescador português.

Observo enquanto ele ri de alguma coisa que Alice acabou de dizer inclinando-se na direção dela. Ninguém diria que eles se conheceram há apenas uma semana. A interação deles é fluida e natural, Alice não está agindo como as mulheres costumam agir nos primeiros estágios de um relacionamento. Ela pergunta duas vezes a ele se está com espinafre no dentes, come até a última garfada de sua massa e depois insiste que a gente peça sobremesa.

Saboreando nossas fatias de cheesecake, Alice e eu contamos a Frank o quanto detestamos nossos trabalhos. Ele pergunta por que a gente simplesmente não pede demissão. Explicamos que não é assim tão fácil, há incentivos que perderíamos ao deixar o escritório, precisamos pagar nossos empréstimos, blá blá blá. E além do mais, o que poderíamos fazer?

Ele olha para mim e diz sim, o que vocês poderiam fazer? Olho para Alice esperando que ela responda primeiro.

- Lice abriria uma loja de antiguidades - diz ele, colocando a mão na cintura dela. - Certo?

Alice sorri. Eles já falaram dos seus sonhos. Minha aposta é que ela vai abrir a loja no centro de Leeds.

- E você, Lily? - pergunta Frank novamente, seus olhos escuros com uma expressão investigativa.

Essa é uma pergunta comum nas entrevistas de trabalho dos escritórios de advocacia, ao lado de "por que você decidiu estudar Direito?".

É o momento em que se oferece a resposta apropriada sobre a busca pela justiça, quando o que realmente se pensa é: sou uma aluna exemplar, que tem ótimos resultados e não tenho a menor idéia do que poderia fazer além disso. Teria estudado Medicina, mas não tolero ver sangue.

Digo a ele que não sei, envergonhada com essa verdade.

- Se você pedisse demissão, talvez fosse capaz de descobrir mais rapidamente  
- Frank diz na sua voz calma. - Pobreza, fome ... essas coisas fazem você pensar com mais clareza.

Meu celular toca. É um barulho estridente. Peço desculpas, digo que pensava ter desligado antes do jantar. Talvez seja Jay. Talvez ele tenha escapado para o banheiro para me telefonar.

- Quem é? - pergunta Alice. Pelo visto ela também acha que é Jay.

- Não tenho certeza.

- Bem, dá uma olhada - diz ela. - A gente não se importa, não é?  
Frank dá de ombros.

- Nem um pouco.

Não consigo resistir. Pego o telefone na bolsa e escuto a mensagem. É apenas Lucius. Ele diz que sabe que está tarde, mas queria saber o que eu estava fazendo.

- Lucius - digo, incapaz de esconder minha decepção.

Alice lembra a Frank quem é Lucius, o cara que alugou a casa com a gente. Ele faz que sim com a cabeça e diz que se lembra dele.

- Por que você não telefona e diz para ele vir até aqui? – pergunta ela. - Nós pedimos uma outra garrafa de vinho.

É legal da parte dela o oferecimento, mas dá para perceber que ela está pronta para terminar a noite acompanhada apenas de Frank. E eu não quero mais caridade. Digo que não, estou cansada, foi um jantar maravilhoso, mas tenho mesmo de ir para casa. Frank olha para a garçonete e pede a conta fazendo um gesto de mão.

Quando saímos do restaurante, Alice me pergunta se vou pegar um táxi. Digo a ela que não, que vou a pé.

- Quarenta e poucos quarteirões?

- A noite está gostosa.

Nós nos despedimos e Frank beija meu rosto. Ele tem mais ou menos a minha altura, seis centímetros menos que Alice. Estou surpresa que Narcissa não tenha mencionado isso.

Digo a Frank que foi um prazer conhecê-lo. Ele retribui me convidando para visitá-lo em Leeds. Abraço Alice e sorrio para mostrar que sinceramente aprovo seu novo namorado. Quando começo a caminhar em direção à minha casa, me dou conta de que apesar de me sentir feliz por Alice, seu novo relacionamento me deixa ainda mais vazia, mais sozinha.

O simpático quarteto deve estar saindo do teatro agora, indo para um gostoso restaurante, andando pelas avenidas, rindo e cantando melodias mais marcantes do espetáculo. O ressentimento toma conta de mim. Se eu estivesse com os dados agora, os jogaria na sarjeta.

Continuo andando e olho meu relógio. Passa um pouquinho das dez e de repente não quero ir para casa. Considero retomar a ligação de 'Lucius, mas fico preocupada, achando que não é justo usá-lo para esquecer  
Jay. Mas me sinto tão mal e estou com tanta raiva que telefone para ele assim mesmo.

Ele atende de primeira.

- O que você está fazendo? - pergunto.

- Ei, você recebeu o meu recado?

- É, recebi, eu estava jantando. Estou na sua área. Quer me encontrar para um drinque?

- Adoraria. Onde você está exatamente?

Digo a ele que estou quase entrando na Belgrave.

- Perto do Rodeo Bar?

Dou uma olhada. Ele está certo.

- É, fica do outro lado da rua.

- Bem, entra e pede uma cerveja para mim, tá? Já estou chegando.

A voz dele está animada, alegre e me faz sorrir. Digo que vou estar no bar, esperando com a cerveja.

O Rodeo Bar é o que há de mais caipira em Manhattan. Placas de carro antigas emolduram o bar e há um enorme bisão empalhado pendurado no teto. Cascas de amendoim cobrem o chão.

- Ei, bonitona - ouço Lucius dizendo atrás de mim. - Este lugar está ocupado?  
Rio e digo que não, que ele é bem-vindo.

- Aqui está a sua cerveja.

- E ainda está gelada - diz ele, tomando um grande gole. - Obrigado.  
-De nada.

- E aí? Onde você estava?

- No I Trulli.

Ele faz que sim com a cabeça para mostrar que conhece o lugar.

- Que bom, você estava num encontro? - pergunta fingindo ciúme.

Depois ergue o pulso como se prestes a agredir o cara que acabou de invadir seu território.

Rio.

- Não, estava com Alice e Frank, o novo namorado dela. Você conheceu Frank no último fim de semana, não foi?

- Ah é, aquele sujeito que ela encontrou na praia.  
Rio novamente.

- É, mais ou menos.

- Foi isso mesmo. De verdade. Foi uma jogada ousada.

- De diversas maneiras, Alice age mais como um cara do que como uma garota - digo e penso que jamais seria capaz de abordar um cara na praia daquele jeito.

- É - . - É ótimo, eu ainda estou esperando você se tornar agressiva comigo.  
Sorrio.

-É mesmo?

- É, é mesmo. Ele sorri olhando bem para mim.

- Então - digo.

- Então.

Ele encosta o braço no meu.

- Eu estou tão branca - digo, comparando a cor de nossas peles.

- Gosto de pele clara - diz ele. - É feminino.

- Então deixa eu entender - digo. - Você gosta de mulheres agressivas que sejam bem femininas?

Ele estala os dedos no ar e aponta para mim.

- Isso mesmo. Será que você pode me ajudar?

Rio e tomo um gole da minha cerveja, imaginando se Lucius vai me beijar hoje à noite. Se ele me beijar, é possível que eu retribua. Posso até mesmo gostar. Se você não pode estar com quem ama ...

Acabamos nossas cervejas. Digo que estou cansada de música country e pergunto se ele não quer ir embora. Ele concorda e me convida a ir a um outro bar.

- Você já foi ao Aubette? - ele pergunta. - Fica a apenas alguns quarteirões.

- É, fica no mesmo quarteirão do I Trulli, certo?

- É. Mas nunca fui lá num sábado à noite, então não sei se vai estar bom. Mas eles têm aqueles maravilhosos martínis com maçã que combinam com você. Quer ir?

Eu rio. Como ele sabe o que tem tudo a ver comigo? Jay é que tem tudo a ver comigo.

- Claro, vamos ..

Chegamos rápido ao Aubette e ultrapassamos a barreira do segurança musculoso e vestido de preto. Entramos. É difícil definir o perfil dos numerosos freqüentadores ...

O ambiente é bastante heterogêneo. Acompanho Lucius em direção ao bar onde se pode fumar charutos, lá nos fundos, e sento perto dele num sofá forrado de couro, com acabamento em botões e braços altos. É aconchegante, mas seria ainda mais se fosse com Jay. Tento afastá-lo do pensamento.

- O que você quer?

- Um martíni com maçã.

Posso sentir o vinho tinto e as cervejas me subindo à cabeça. Um  
martíni provavelmente não é uma boa idéia, mas não me importo.

- Você não vai se arrepender. Volto já, já.

Lucius volta com o meu martíni e um copo de scotch para ele.

- Que tal? - pergunta depois que dou um gole.

- Bom.

Tomo mais um gole.

- Quer experimentar?

Ele toma um gole do meu copo, depois passa a língua nos lábios e olha para mim. É um convite. Por um segundo, no meu estado semi bêbado, me sinto confusa, sem saber o que fazer. Penso em Jay. Ele ainda não rompeu o noivado. Pode ser que nunca rompa. Enquanto isso posso beijar Lucius. Devo proteger meu coração. E algo me diz que Lucius não se importaria em ser usado dessa maneira. Vou me inclinando na direção dele e começo um beijo.

- Hum - ele diz sorrindo. - Eu não reparei que isso vinha na minha direção.  
Beijo mais uma vez.

- Nem isso - diz ele.

Fico imaginando se ele vai contar a Jay. Um lado meu espera que sim. Beijo-o uma terceira vez e acrescento um pouco de língua só para garantir. Conversamos mais um pouco. Estou bêbada e vagamente atraída por ele. Ele tem belos antebraços, a quantidade ideal de pêlos. Nós nos beijamos algumas outras vezes e é gostoso, mas nada muda dentro de mim. A cada vez que nossos lábios se tocam, tenho ainda mais saudade de James.  
Finalmente saímos do Aubette e paramos na rua, meio sem jeito. Um táxi aparece. Lucius não me impede de chamá-lo e também não me convida para ir à casa dele. Estou aliviada, porque provavelmente teria dito sim. E isso seria um erro. Seria apenas por conta do martíni de maçã... do martíni e também de um crescente ressentimento por estar, seis dias depois do lance de dados, de vela num jantar romântico e beijando o cara errado, num bar fechado, cheio de fumaça de charuto.


	16. Capítulo 16

Bem, me desculpem pelo meu faniquito de poucas reviews, vocês são realmente maravilhosas e eu nunca quis ofender ninguém, só lembrar que vocês comentarem na fanfic alegra meu dia e me dá muito mais disposição pra postar, um agradecimento especial pra , **Thaty**, **Anne**, **Renata** e **Nah Reis**, tudo que vocês disseram aqui me fez feliz o suficiente pra postar um capítulo extra!

Nos vemos nessa sexta _(Logo logo as coisas esquentam!),_ super beijos!

* * *

Beijar Lucius é o que preciso para dar mais tempo a Jay. A lógica é meio complicada, mas sinto que essa pequena traição me iguala a Jay pelo menos por enquanto. Ele é noivo; eu beijei o amigo dele.

Alice discorda dessa lógica. Ela está inquieta, dizendo para eu acabar logo com essa história. Chega. Já foi o suficiente.

- Só mais um pouco - argumento. - Ainda estamos em julho.

Ela olha para mim, cética.

- Ah, Lice - imploro. - A paciência é uma virtude ... Quem espera sempre alcança ... O tempo cura tudo.

- Ahã - diz ela. - Que tal "Não deixe para amanhã o que você pode fazer hoje"? Já ouviu essa?

- Vou conversar com ele logo, logo. Vou mesmo.

- Isso aí. Você realmente não pode adiar essa conversa por mais tempo.

Você precisa definir tudo de uma vez por todas - diz ela. – Seguir em frente, de uma maneira ou de outra. Lil's, essa coisa de ficar esperando eternamente não faz bem. Estou muito preocupada com você ...

- Eu falar com ele. Você deve lembrar que só estivemos juntos uma vez desde o nosso fim de semana. E isso foi tarde da noite, depois do trabalho. Ele dormiu no meu sofá.

- Bem ... - diz ela com malícia.

- Bem o _quê?_

- Você não acha que isso indica alguma coisa?

Sei o que ela está insinuando. Que se Jay me amasse o bastante passaria mais tempo comigo. Que perdi a empolgação inicial desde o Quatro de Julho.

- Não, na verdade _não_ indica nada - respondo na defensiva. – O trabalho tem sido uma loucura para nós dois. Les anda agitado o tempo todo. Você sabe disso.A gente literalmente não teve tempo de se encontrar.

- Certo - diz ela. - Mas vou esperar só mais uma semana. Depois disso, não aceito nenhuma desculpa.

- Mais duas semanas - negocio.

Explico que apenas uma pessoa muito insensível cancelaria tão facilmente um noivado. Que a situação é muito mais complicada do que ela imagina. Que Jay não ficaria me enganando só para se divertir. Que no mínimo ele preza nossa amizade. Que ele também considera minha amizade com Narcissa. Que ele é íntegro. Que ele afirmou que me amava. E que, quando disse isso, falava sério. Falo pausadamente, tentando me convencer.

- Está bem, então - diz ela. – Duas semanas. No máximo.

Sorrio e concordo aliviada, duas semanas serão suficientes. De um jeito ou de outro.

Enquanto isso, preciso encarar um outro obstáculo: a despedida de solteira de Narcissa. Há séculos está marcada para o terceiro sábado de julho, mas, por razões óbvias, ainda não planejei a noite. Claire me telefona de tarde para perguntar detalhes.

- É melhor comemorar em Kensington ou na cidade?

- Não sei. O que você acha?

Estou distraída, notando que minha secretária está prestes a encaminhar um fax que ainda não revisei. Se Les perceber isso, vai ficar furioso.

- Depende do que a Narcissa quiser - diz Claire.

Naturalmente. Como sempre.

- Certo - respondo.

-_ E então?_ O que ela quer fazer? - pergunta Claire insinuando que eu deveria saber disso, já que sou a madrinha.

Confesso que não sei.

- Vamos ligar para ela e descobrir - sugere Claire com a autoridade de quem já organizou muitos eventos na época da faculdade. Ela me deixa esperando e retoma com Narcissa na linha.

Apresentamos a ela duas opções: A cidade ou a casa de veraneio. Claire enfatiza os prós e contras de cada lugar e garante que de qualquer maneira será a melhor despedida de solteira de todos os tempos.

Narcissa diz que tanto faz, as duas opções são ótimas. Ela está abatida.  
Alguma coisa está errada. Talvez seja o início de um problema no noivado, um atrito surgindo no relacionamento dos dois. Talvez Jay tenha contado alguma coisa para ela. Sinto uma onda de esperança, logo seguida de uma pontada de culpa. Como posso ser a causa da infelicidade da minha amiga?

- Para você tanto faz? - pergunta Claire. - Isso é inédito.

- Vocês decidam. Para mim está bom de um jeito ou de outro.

- O que Jay vai fazer? - pergunta Claire.

Estou imaginando a mesma coisa.

- Não tenho certeza - responde Narcissa. - Ele mencionou a possibilidade de ir pra Ken's pra jogar golfe.

- Bem, se ele vai para lá, então deveríamos ficar na cidade. Você não quer que ele esteja por perto na sua grande noite, quer? – pergunta Claire.

- Não - responde Narcissa. - Acho que não.

Algo está definitivamente errado. Ela não parece nem um pouco animada com sua própria festa. Meu instinto de consolá-la entra em ação.

- Claire e eu vamos organizar tudo e depois avisamos você - digo.

- Que tal?

- É, está ótimo - a voz dela mostra desânimo.

- Tudo bem com você? - pergunta Claire.

- Tudo, só estou um pouco cansada.

- Está bem, nós cuidamos disso, Cissy. Vai ser uma festa maravilhosa- digo.

Nós nos despedimos e desligamos. Claire me telefona em seguida.

- O que houve com ela? Parecia chateada.

- Não sei.

- Você acha que ela está aborrecida porque ainda não planejamos nada? Realmente fomos desleixadas - Claire diz, transparecendo preocupação.

Fico com medo só em pensar na hipótese de Narcissa estar com raiva da gente.

- Não, não pode ser isso. Ela sabe que já avisamos todo mundo semanas atrás ... Vão estar todos lá. Falta só definir os últimos detalhes. Vou conversar com ela - decido.  
Desligo e telefono para Narcissa. Ela atende, abatida.

- Tem certeza de que você está bem? - pergunto, entrando em conflito comigo mesma, enquanto espero por uma resposta.

- Estou bem, apenas cansada ... Talvez um pouco pra baixo.

- Por quê? Como foi o fim de semana? - pergunto meio hesitante.

- Legal.

- Você se divertiu com o pai do Jay?

- É, ele é legal - diz ela.

- Você gostou da madrasta dele?

- Ela é legal. Mas sabe ser um pé no saco.

_Os iguais se reconhecem._

- O que ela fez?

- Bem, ela não parava de reclamar do frio no teatro. Você devia ter visto como ela insistiu nisso durante todo o intervalo, mesmo depois de o pai do Jay ter cedido seu próprio casaco a ela. Jay e eu concordamos que é isso que acontece quando se usa um vestido muito decotado.

_Jay e eu .._. Meu estômago dói. Espero não ter que continuar ouvindo isso para sempre.

- Mas de modo geral o fim de semana foi bom?

Continuo investigando e grudo o telefone na orelha.

- É, foi legal.

- Então por que você está pra baixo?

- Oh, eu não sei. Acho que é apenas TPM. Vou ficar numa boa

.  
Em outras épocas eu me esforçaria para tirar Narcissa desse baixo-astral, encontraria um modo de animá-la, mas em vez disso digo apenas:

- Bem, preciso desligar. Tenho de tomar algumas providências para uma festa.

Ela ri.

- É. Realmente. Vê se capricha.

- Está bem - respondo.

Mas sei que vou deixar Claire tomar a frente na organização de ficará feliz em armar essa despedida de solteira. Sei que ela acredita que é mais importante para Narcissa, que seria a madrinha do casamento se eu não conhecesse Narcissa há mais tempo. Ela provavelmente tem razão. O que Narcissa e eu temos de mais significativo em comum é o passado.

O passado e Jay.

O restante da semana passa muito rápido. Não vejo Jay, mas apenas porque ele está em Dallas, numa viagem de trabalho. Tento convencer Alice a estender o prazo por três dias, pois enquanto estiver no Texas ele não pode tomar nenhuma decisão (apesar de termos gastado mais de  
quatro horas em telefonemas). Alice diz que ele devia aproveitar a distância para reavaliar seus sentimentos e estabelecer um plano. Afirmo que é isso o que ele está fazendo.

Na sexta-feira de manhã, apenas algumas horas depois de voltar para Inglaterra, Jay telefona me convidando para almoçar antes de ir para Kensington. Combinamos de nos encontrar num café próximo ao meu apartamento para evitar as multidões da hora do almoço no centro. Fico nervosa quando pego o metrô. Não o vejo há mais de uma semana - desde que beijei Lucius. Sei que beijar Lucius não foi um acontecimento significativo (para ele também não, já que mal nos falamos desde esse dia), mas me sinto estranha quando dou um beijo em Jay. Não exatamente culpada, apenas hesitante.  
- Senti _tanta_ saudade de você - diz ele, balançando a cabeça. – Tive esperanças de que você voaria até Dallas para me fazer uma surpresa.

- Também tive muita saudade de você, mas não é pra tanto - digo, me sentindo confortável em fazer uma piadinha.

Ficamos na esquina, sorrindo feito loucos, antes de entrar no café.

O lugar está lotado, um pretexto para tocarmos um no outro. Os dedos dele tocam os meus de leve, encostamos nossas pernas, a mão dele se apóia nas minhas costas enquanto ele me conduz pela fila. Estou muito feliz perto de Jay, muito distraída para fazer o pedido. Deixamos três pessoas passarem na nossa frente antes de escolhermos sanduíches  
de salada de ovo para viagem. Pagamos pela comida e pelos dois chás de limão, depois caminhamos em ritmo acelerado para o meu apartamento. Digo a mim mesma que devo manter o controle quando estivermos finalmente sozinhos. Eu realmente preciso falar com ele sobre Narcissa antes da despedida de solteira. Preciso falar enquanto comemos nossos sanduíches. A não ser, é claro, que ele comece a conversa.

No exato momento em que nos aproximamos do meu prédio, dou de cara com Claire vindo em nossa direção, a meio quarteirão de distância.

Ouço Jay praguejar com a boca entreaberta, assim como percebo um olhar de incompreensão no rosto de Claire. Não há tempo para inventar uma história. Cinco passos depois ela está na nossa frente. Um tremendo flagra.

- Oi, Claire! - diz Jay com vigor.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? - ela passa sua bolsa Prada cor de mostarda de um ombro para o outro e sorri intrigada.

Rio, nervosa.

- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? -pergunto.

Trata-se de uma tentativa fajuta de ganhar tempo. Estou sob uma pressão terrível, um desastre. Não deveria ser advogada, pelo menos não do tipo que trava embates num tribunal. Prefiro minhas grandes caixas de documentos em salas de reuniões com ar-condicionado.

- Saí do trabalho mais cedo para me preparar para a festa amanhã. Estava comprando um papel de presente e um cartão para Narcissa. – Ela vê nossas sacolas. Estou segurando as bebidas, Jay os sanduíches. Vocês vão almoçar?

- Não - Jay responde. Ele está perfeitamente controlado. - Bem, nós acabamos de comprar comida. Mas estou indo para o meu carro ... Vou para os Hamptons.

- Oh - diz Claire, sem parecer satisfeita. Por sorte, ela continua olhando para Jay. Levo mais fé nele do que em mim.

- Vim deixar uma coisa para Lílian entregar a Narcissa – explica Jay.  
Ela inclina sua cabeça para o lado.

- O quê?

Acho que ela não suspeita de nada. Ela simplesmente não percebe que o que estamos fazendo não é da conta dela. Ao seu ver, ela faz parte do círculo íntimo de amizades de Narcissa, e por isso tem direito a saber tudo que diga respeito à amiga. E isso certamente inclui Jay e eu.

- Um bilhete - responde Jay. – Uma coisinha que quero entregar a Narcissa antes de sua noitada.

- Ah - Claire sorri, sem ao menos imaginar por que Jay simplesmente não deixou o bilhete no apartamento deles por que ele precisaria me designar como mensageira. - Bem, vai ser mesmo o maior festão. Pode apostar.

- Imagino ... - diz Jay.

- E então, Lílian? Você também vai matar o trabalho hoje à tarde?

Eu gaguejo, hesito e digo não, sim, não tenho certeza, talvez.

- Ah, manda tudo pro espaço. Aproveita pra me ajudar a tomar as últimas providências para a festa. Estou a caminho de uma loja de roupas íntimas para pegar umas coisinhas extras - diz ela. Nós decidimos fazer da noite de amanhã uma mistura de festival de _lingerie_ e despedida de solteira. - Por favor, vem comigo?

- Está bem. Só preciso dar uma subidinha, trocar de roupa e telefonar. Encontro você daqui a 15 minutos?

- Ótimo! - responde Claire.

Espero que ela saia primeiro, torcendo para ter ainda um tempinho sozinha com Jay, mas ela está grudada na calçada. Depois de alguns segundos, Jay desiste e se despede da gente. Tenho cuidado de não olhar para ele enquanto vai embora.

- Então combinado - digo a Claire. - Encontro você daqui a pouco.

Caminho para casa em pânico, me convencendo de que está tudo bem, de que Claire não suspeita de uma traição tão cruel. Jay me liga assim que entro no apartamento. Atendo o telefone, minhas mãos trêmulas.

- Ei - diz Jay. - Dá para acreditar nisso?

- Oh, meu Deus - lamento. - Parece que vou desmaiar. Onde você está?

- Virando a esquina ... Acha que ficou tudo bem?

- Espero que sim - digo, sentindo minha pulsação voltar ao normal.

- Você se saiu bem ... Como conseguiu inventar aquela desculpa tão rápido?

- Não sei. Ela engoliu, não foi?

- Parece que sim ... E o bilhete?

- Estou escrevendo um agora ... Droga, nem sei o que escrever. Isto é ridículo ... Vou subir, está bem?

Digo que não é uma boa idéia, tenho de me encontrar com Claire.

Ele suspira.

- Queria passar um tempo com você. Será que você não consegue se livrar dela?  
Sinto que vou ceder.

- Você não acha que pode parecer estranho se eu der um bolo nela?

- Ah, vamos lá, só por alguns minutos.

- Está bem - digo. - Sobe, mas só para me dar o bilhete. Depois eu realmente tenho de ir me encontrar com ela.

Ele chega ao meu apartamento alguns minutos depois e me entrega o sanduíche e o bilhete dobrado. Coloco os dois na mesa de centro, perto das bebidas. Sentamos no sofá.

- Incrível como é fácil esbarrar em alguém conhecido nesta cidade, não é? - pergunto.

- É, é mesmo - diz ele, segurando minha mão. Ele tenta me beijar, mas ainda estou muito abalada para retribuir. Não consigo relaxar. É como se Claire ainda estivesse com a gente.

- Tenho mesmo de ir - digo, furiosa por Claire ter arruinado a chance de termos nossa grande conversa, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviada.

Ele me beija enquanto tira meu terninho e massageia meu ombro.

-Jay!

-O quê?

- _Tenho_ de ir.

- Só um minuto.

- Não. Agora.

Mas quando ele acaricia meu pescoço, esqueço Claire. Em pouco tempo estamos fazendo amor.

Meu celular toca. Dou um salto.

- Merda. Deve ser Claire. Eu _realmente _tenho de ir - digo, sentando.

- Mas eu queria conversar sobre este fim de semana - diz ele.

- O que é que tem? - pergunto, evitando seu olhar enquanto abotôo a camisa.

- Bem ... sinto muito pela despedida de solteira e tudo o mais ...

Eu o interrompo.

- Eu sei, Jay.

- Preciso tomar uma providência logo. Simplesmente ainda não tive um momento livre. Ainda não tive uma chance ... mas quero que você saiba que penso sobre isso, e sobre você, o tempo todo. Quero dizer, o tempo _todo_ ... - sua expressão é sincera, torturada. Ele espera que eu fale.

Esta é a minha deixa. As palavras vêm na minha cabeça. Estão na ponta da língua, mas eu me calo, ponderando que este não é o melhor momento. Não temos tempo para uma conversa de verdade. Não sou  
covarde, sou apenas paciente. Quero esperar a hora certa para discutir a  
ruína da minha melhor amiga. Então sugiro um acordo.

- Eu sei, Jay - repito. - Vamos conversar na semana que vem, está bem?

Ele concorda meio melancólico e me abraça com força.

Depois que ele vai embora, telefono para Claire e digo que fiquei presa numa ligação de trabalho e que já estou a caminho. Acabo de me vestir, bebo meu chá gelado e coloco o sanduíche na geladeira. Vou para a porta e olho o bilhete dobrado. Não consigo resistir. Volto, desdobro e leio:

NARCISSA,  
SÓ QUERIA QUE VOCÊ RECEBESSE ALGUMA COISA MINHA ANTES DA SUA NOITADA.  
ESPERO QUE VOCÊ SE DIVIRTA COM AS SUAS AMIGAS.  
COM AMOR, JAMES

Por que ele tinha de incluir a palavra "amor"? Meu consolo é que ela não acabou de fazer amor com ele e que vamos conversar na semana que vem, ainda dentro do prazo estabelecido por Alice. Então, corro para encontrar Claire e ajudá-la a preparar o grande fim de semana de Narcissa.

A situação está completamente fora de controle, aquelas histórias que só acontecem com os outros. Nunca com a gente.

O misto de festival de lingerie e despedida de solteira é uma agonia do  
início ao fim, por razões óbvias e também porque não tenho nada em comum com as amigas de trabalho da Narcissa, todas materialistas, superficiais, umas vadias egocêntricas. Claire é a melhor do lote, o que é assustador. Me convenço a sorrir e engolir. É apenas por uma noite.

Primeiro nos encontramos na casa de Claire, para dar a _lingerie_ a Narcissa, um arsenal incomparável de rendas pretas e sedas vermelhas. Se ela resolver usar qualquer uma dessas peças antes do casamento, especialmente a cinta-liga com a meia arrastão, estou ferrada, a menos que ela use apenas o meu presente: uma camisola comprida, cor de marfim,

com um decote quase inexistente. É como se essa camisola gritasse "sou uma virgem inocente", ao contrário dos outros presentes sensuais, que gritam "me joga na cama e me enche de amor". Narcissa finge que gosta do meu presente, enquanto percebo uma troca de olhares maliciosos entre Claire e Jocelyn, uma amiga da Narcissa que é sósia da Uma Thurman.

Paranóica, acredito que Claire suspeita de tudo e está contando para Jocelyn. Mas logo percebo os cochichos: _Lílian, a amiga antiquada de Narcissa ataca novamente. Como ela pode ser a madrinha se não sabe nem escolher uma lingerie?_

Depois do festival de _lingerie_ vamos de táxi para a Churrascaria Plataforma,  
um restaurante brasileiro de rodízio de carnes perto dos teatros. Ali os garçons servem intermináveis porções de carne. Trata-se de uma escolha intrigante para um bando de mulheres magérrimas, metade das quais é vegetariana e sobrevive à base de aipo e cigarro. Nosso grupo desfila orgulhoso, atraindo os olhares da clientela predominantemente masculina.

Depois de uma dolorosa rodada de coquetéis caríssimos (debitados do meu cartão de crédito), somos encaminhadas a uma mesa comprida, no centro do restaurante, onde as meninas continuam a provocar o ambiente, fingindo ignorar os olhares que vêm de todas as direções.

Observo perto de nós um grupo de mulheres em trajes sóbrios olhando para a gente com uma estranha mistura de inveja e condescendência. Aposto que até o fim da noite elas vão reclamar com o garçom que a nossa mesa está muito barulhenta. Ele vai pedir educadamente para falarmos  
mais baixo. Então as amigas de Narcissa vão ficar ofendidas e chamar as mulheres de um bando de gordas fracassadas. _Estou sentada na mesa errada_, penso, Narcissa ao meu lado. Ela ainda está usando um pequeno véu feito com as fitas e laços dos seus presentes, feliz em ser a garota mais sensual numa mesa cheia de mulheres bonitas. Isto é, tirando eu. Finjo me importar com a conversa inconsistente, enquanto bebo minha sangria e sorrio o tempo todo.

Depois do jantar seguimos para uma boate em Midtown com cordas de veludo e seguranças arrogantes organizando as filas. Obviamente estamos numa lista VIP, uma gentileza de Claire, e ultrapassamos a longa fila de "ninguéns" (descrição da Narcissa). A noite segue a mesmice boba da típica despedida de solteira de uma pessoa de vinte e poucos anos. O que seria razoável, imagino, exceto pela maioria de nós ter passado dessa idade. Estamos velhas demais para os gritinhos, as doses de bebida e a dança selvagem com qualquer cara atrevido (ou autodestrutivo) o bastante para se aproximar do nosso grupo de nove mulheres. E Narcissa é velha demais para cumprir a lista de tarefas preparada por Claire: encontrar um cara ruivo que lhe pague um drinque chamado _sex on the Beach_, dançar com um cinqüentão (imagine aquele tipo que ainda freqüenta clubes noturnos), beijar um cara tatuado ou com um _piercing_.  
Todo o evento é exagerado, cafona e espalhafatoso, mas Narcissa brilha. Ela está na pista de dança, cintilando, seu cabelo fica um pouco encaracolado por causa da transpiração. Sua barriga malhada se revela entre a calça de cintura baixa e o _top_ sem mangas. Seu rosto está rosado pelo suor. Todos querem falar com a noivinha. Solteiras perguntam ansiosas pelo vestido, e mais de um cara alerta que ela deve pensar duas vezes antes de se casar, ou, no mínimo, ter ainda uma última aventura. Danço por ali, fazendo hora.

Quando a noite finalmente termina, estou exausta, sóbria e quinhentos dólares mais pobre. Quando saímos da boate, Narcissa diz que quer dormir na minha casa, só nós duas, como nos velhos tempos. Ela está tão entusiasmada que não posso recusar. Sorrio. Ela sussurra no meu ouvido sua intenção de dispensar Claire, porque não será a mesma coisa se ela for junto. Isso me lembra os tempos do segundo grau, de como Narcissa decidia quem ela queria incluir e excluir. Annalise e eu raramente opinávamos e muitas vezes não conseguíamos entender por que alguém era incluído ou não.

Chamamos um táxi enquanto Narcissa se despede de Claire, dizendo que a noite foi um sucesso. Depois, falando bem alto e me dando uma cutucada:

- Por que a gente não racha um táxi? Deixo você primeiro.

Concordo e saímos em direção ao meu apartamento.

José está de serviço. Ele fica feliz em ver Narcissa, que sempre dá bola para ele.

- Por onde cê tem andado, garota? - pergunta ele. - Você num me visita mais.

- Estou organizando meu casamento - diz ela jogando charme.

Aponta para o véu que agora está todo amassado, como se fosse precioso.

- Ah, não. Diz que é mentira! Você vai se casar?

Trinco meus dentes e chamo o elevador.

- É- diz ela, inclinando a cabeça. - Você acha que eu não deveria?

José ri, mostrando todos os dentes.

- Droga, não. Não faça isso! - Até mesmo o meu porteiro deseja Narcissa. - Dispensa esse cara - diz ele.

Com certeza ele não juntou as peças deste quebra-cabeça.

Narcissa segura a mão de José, rodopia e termina o movimento com uma batida de quadril contra quadril.

- Vamos lá, Cissy - digo, já dentro do elevador, segurando a porta.  
- Estou cansada.

Ela rodopia mais uma vez e depois entra no elevador.

Na subida, acena e joga beijinhos para a câmera de segurança, para o caso de José estar observando.

Quando entramos no apartamento, tiro o volume da secretária eletrônica e desligo meu telefone celular para o caso de Jay resolver telefonar. Então visto um _short_ e uma camiseta e empresto uma roupa para Narcissa.

- Será que posso usar sua velha camiseta da escola? Assim vou ter uma sensação de velhos tempos.

Digo que botei para lavar e que ela vai ter de se virar com a minha camiseta" 1989 Essex 500". Ela aceita, já que não tem jeito.

Escovo os dentes, passo o fio dental e lavo meu rosto enquanto ela fica sentada na beira da cama e fala sobre a despedida de solteira, de como se divertiu. Trocamos de lugar. Narcissa lava o rosto e pergunta se  
pode usar minha escova de dentes. Concordo, apesar de achar repulsivo compartilhar escova de dentes seja lá com quem for. Até mesmo o Jay. Tudo bem, talvez não o Jay, mas qualquer outra pessoa. Com a boca cheia de pasta, ela fala que não está bêbada, nem mesmo alta, o que é surpreendente, considerando a quantidade de álcool que consumimos. Deve ser por causa de toda a carne que a gente comeu.  
Ela cospe na pia.

- Eca. Nem me lembre disso. Devo ter engordado mais de dois quilos esta noite.

- Imagina. Você queimou tudo dançando e suando.

- Tem razão! - ela bochecha, espalhando água para todos os lados antes de sair do banheiro.

- Você já está pronta para dormir? - pergunto, enxugando a água que ela derramou.  
Ela olha para mim completamente despreocupada.

- Não, quero ficar acordada e conversar.

- Será que a gente pode pelo menos conversar na cama?

- Com a luz acesa. Se não você vai cair no sono.

- Está bem - concordo.

Vamos para a cama. Graças a Deus troquei os lençóis hoje de manhã. Olhamos uma para a outra, nossos joelhos flexionados se tocam.

- O que devemos falar primeiro? - pergunta ela.

- Você escolhe.

Esperava conversas sobre o casamento, mas em vez disso ela dispara uma longa sessão de fofocas sobre as meninas da festa, suas roupas, o novo corte de cabelo de Tracy, a luta de Jocelyn para superar a bulimia, a mania de Claire de ficar citando nomes.  
Falamos da ausência de Alice. É claro, Narcissa ficou indignada.

- Mesmo apaixonada, ela devia ter deixado o Frank pelo menos por uma noite.

É claro, não pude dizer que a verdadeira razão do boicote de Alice não tinha nada a ver com seu novo namorado.

Então chegamos ao Remus. Ela quer saber se ele é _gay_. Ela está sempre especulando, apresentando pequenas evidências inconsistentes: ele brincava  
com as meninas no primário, estudava economia doméstica no segundo grau em vez de noções de mecânica, tem várias amigas mulheres, se veste bem, e desde Brandi não namorou mais ninguém. Digo que não, que tenho quase certeza de que ele não é_ gay_.

- Como você sabe?

- Só não acho que ele seja.

- Não há nada de errado se ele for – diz Narcissa.

- Eu sei disso, Cissy. Eu só não acho que ele seja _gay._

- Bissexual.

-Não.

- Então você realmente não acha que ele já transou com outro cara?

- Não – respondo

.  
- Também tenho dificuldade em imaginar Remus tocando o pênis de outro cara.

- Chega - digo.

- Está bem. Tudo bem. Qual é a sua última impressão sobre Lucius?

- Ando mais interessada nele do que antes - respondo, só para garantir que ela não tenha uma mínima intuição dos meus sentimentos por Jay.

- É mesmo? Desde quando?

- Dei um beijo nele no sábado à noite - digo e imediatamente me arrependo. Ela vai contar ao Jay.

- Sério? Pensei que você tivesse saído com Alice e Frank no sábado à noite.

- Eu saí. Mas encontrei Lucius depois ... para alguns drinques. Não foi grande coisa, sério.

- Depois você foi para a casa dele?

- Não. Não mesmo.

- Então, onde foi que você deu um beijo nele?

- Num bar.

- E isso foi tudo? Vocês só se beijaram?

- É. O que você está pensando? Que nós transamos num bar? Nossa.

- Bem, isso é interessante ... pensei que as coisas tinham esfriado entre vocês dois. Então você consegue se imaginar casando com ele?

Rio. Isso é típico de Narcissa ... transformar um fiapo de informação numa grande viagem.

- Por que você está rindo? Ele não é "casável"?

- Não sei. Talvez... Agora será que a gente pode, por favor, apagar a luz? Os meus olhos estão doendo.

Ela concorda, mas me lança um olhar ameaçador insinuando que ainda não é hora de dormir.

Desligo a lâmpada da minha cabeceira e logo que ficamos no escuro ela fala sobre Jay e o bilhete. Ela foi bem indiferente quando recebeu o papel no começo da noite, mas agora diz que foi atencioso da parte dele.

- Hum - respondo.

Segue um longo silêncio. Então ela diz.

- As coisas têm estado meio estranhas com a gente ultimamente.

Meu coração dispara. -É mesmo?

- A gente não transa há um tempão.

- Quanto tempo? - pergunto, cruzando os dedos embaixo dos lençóis.

Ela me dá a resposta que quero ouvir: desde antes do Quatro de Julho.

- É mesmo? - as palmas das minhas mãos estão suadas.

- É. Isso é um mau sinal?

- Não sei... Com que freqüência vocês costumavam transar antes? - pergunto, satisfeita por estarmos no escuro.

- Antes disso?

_Antes de ele me dizer que me amava_.

- Antes do Quatro de Julho.

- Variava, mas quando as coisas estavam bem a gente transava todos os dias. Às vezes duas vezes por dia.

Tento afastar essas imagens revoltantes da minha cabeça, tentando encontrar algo para dizer.

- Talvez seja a pressão do casamento?

- É... - responde ela.

_E talvez seja porque ele está tendo um caso comigo._ Sinto uma pontada de culpa dez vezes maior quando ela muda de assunto e pergunta do nada

:  
- Você acredita que a gente já seja amiga há tanto tempo assim?

- É, há um tempão.

- Pensa só em quantas vezes dormimos uma na casa da outra. Quantas vezes você acha que isso aconteceu? Não sou boa com contas. Talvez umas mil vezes?

- Provavelmente algo em torno disso - respondo.

- Fazia tempo que a gente não dormia juntas - diz ela.

Meus olhos já se acostumaram com o escuro, então agora posso vê-la vagamente. Com seu rosto recém-lavado e seu cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo,  
ela parece uma adolescente. Nós poderíamos estar na cama dela, de volta aos tempos de escola, dando risadinhas e cochichando, com Juliet roncando levemente ao lado da cama em seu saco de dormir do Garfield. Narcissa sempre deixava Juliet pegar no sono. Acho que ela quase desejava que Juliet dormisse. Eu pelo menos sei que às vezes desejava.

- Você quer jogar "Vinte perguntas"? - proponho. Era uma das nossas brincadeiras favoritas.

- Tudo bem. Você começa.

- Está bem. Tenho uma.

- As mesmas regras?

- As mesmas regras.

As regras eram simples: você deve escolher alguém que ambas conheçam  
pessoalmente (não vale celebridade, morta ou viva) e depois o outro tem de adivinhar quem é fazendo perguntas a serem respondidas com sim ou não.

- Do segundo grau? - pergunta ela.

-Sim.

-Homem?

-Não.

- Da nossa turma de formatura?

-Não.

- De uma sala acima ou abaixo da gente?

- Aí já são duas perguntas.

- Não, é uma pergunta composta - diz ela. - Se a resposta for sim. eu ainda tenho que subdividir e usar uma outra pergunta. Lembra?  
- Está certo. Você tem razão - respondo, lembrando dessa nuance.

- A resposta é não.

-Aluna?

- Não. Já está na pergunta cinco. Faltam 15.

Narcissa fica impaciente, ela também está contando.

- Alguma das nossas professoras?

- Não - digo, seis dedos escondidos embaixo das cobertas. Narcissa era famosa por "errar nas contas" durante o jogo.

- Uma professora que você teve?

-Não.

- Uma professora que eu tive?

-Não.

- Orientadora?

-Não.

- A diretora?

- Essa foi a décima. Não.

- Alguma outra funcionária?

-Sim.

- Zeladora?

-Não.

- Inspetora?

- Não - sorrio, lembrando da vez que a inspetora flagrou Narcissa e Blaine indo para um _fast-food_ na hora do almoço. Enquanto a inspetora os conduzia à sala da diretora, Narcissa disse para ela arranjar um trabalho de verdade: "Quantos anos você tem? Trinta? Você não acha que já está mais do que na hora de sair do segundo grau?" O comentário rendeu a ela duas advertências adicionais.

- Ah! Acho que descobri! - ela começa a rir sem parar. - Ela é por acaso responsável pelo lanche?

Rio.

-Ahã.

-É a June.

- Isso! Você acertou.

June foi um símbolo do segundo grau. Ela tinha uns oitenta anos, 1,20m de altura e era muito enrugada por ter fumado por muito tempo. E o principal motivo de sua fama foi ter deixado cair uma unha postiça na lasanha de Tommy Baxter. Todo cheio de formalidades, Tommy entrou de novo na fila e devolveu a unha para June.

- Acho que você perdeu isso aqui, June, não foi?

June abriu um sorriso, limpou o molho e o queijo da unha e a grudou de volta no dedo. Todo mundo comemorou, bateu palmas e cantou:

- Dá-lhe, dá-lhe, dá-lhe Ju-ne! Dá-lhe, dá-lhe, dá-lhe Ju-ne!

Além de recolocar a unha, não sei o que mais ela fez para merecer o respeito dos alunos. Na verdade algum aluno entre os mais populares simplesmente decidiu que era bacana gostar de June. Talvez tenha até sido a Narcissa. Ela tinha esse tipo de poder.  
Narcissa ri.

- A boa e velha June! Será que ela já morreu?

- Não, certamente ela ainda está lá, perguntando às crianças com sua voz rouca se elas querem molho de tomate ou à bolonhesa no _rigatoni._

Quando finalmente pára de rir, ela diz:

-Ah, isto aqui está igualzinho àquelas vezes em que dormíamos uma na casa da outra, há muito tempo.

- É, parece - digo, enquanto uma onda de afeto por Narcissa toma conta de mim.  
-. A gente se divertiu na infância, não foi?

- É, é verdade.

Narcissa começa a rir novamente.

- O que foi? - pergunto.

- Você lembra de quando dormimos na casa da Juliet e enforcamos as Barbies da irmã dela?

Caio na gargalhada lembrando das Barbies, enforcadas com barbante e penduradas no vão da porta. A irmã de Juliet chorou e reclamou histericamente com os pais, que logo combinaram com nossos pais a punição adequada. Ficamos uma semana sem brincar. O que no verão representava bastante tempo.

- Agora, pensando melhor, acho que realmente foi meio doentio - digo.

- É mesmo. E você lembra de como Juliet não parava de dizer que não tinha sido idéia dela?

- É, nada era idéia dela, nunca - digo.

- Nós é que sempre tínhamos idéias originais. Ela era uma tremenda  
maria-vai-com-as-outras.

- É- concordo.

Estou silenciosa, pensando na nossa infância. Lembro do dia em que fomos deixadas no _shopping_ com nossas reles economias da sexta série e saímos correndo para comprar nossos colares de "melhor amiga", um coração partido com dizeres em cada uma das partes, cada lado pendurado numa corrente folheada a ouro.

Narcissa ficou com a metade "Mel Am" e eu com a "hor iga". É claro, ficamos tão preocupadas com os sentimentos de Juliet que só usávamos os colares secretamente, sob nossas golas rulê, ou na cama, à noite. Mas ainda me lembro da emoção de enfiar a metade do coração  
dentro da camisa, contra a minha pele. Tinha uma melhor amiga. Havia tanta segurança nisso, um senso tão grande de identidade e de pertencimento.

Ainda guardo o colar na minha caixa de jóias. A placa dourada ficou esverdeada pelo uso e pelo tempo e também está manchada por algo que não pode ser removido. De repente sou tomada por uma profunda tristeza por essas duas menininhas. Pelo que agora não existe mais entre elas. Pelo que talvez nunca seja recuperado, independente de Jay.

- Fala mais - pede Narcissa com doçura. Não há vestígio daquela futura noiva egoísta e arrogante que passou a me inspirar indignação e até mesmo desgosto. - Por favor, não dorme ainda não. Nós nunca mais ficamos assim juntas. Eu sinto saudade disso.

- Eu também - digo, e estou falando sério.

Pergunto se ela se lembra do nosso colar de "melhor amiga".

- Lembro. Mas como foi mesmo? - ela diz de um jeito charmoso.

Narcissa adora ouvir meus relatos nostálgicos, sempre elogiando a minha boa memória. Conto a ela a história do colar, na versão mais longa possível. Depois que acabo, sussurro:

- Você já dormiu?

Nenhuma resposta.

Enquanto escuto Narcissa respirando no escuro ao meu lado, fico imaginando  
como chegamos a este ponto. Como pudemos nos apaixonar pela mesma pessoa? Como pude sabotar o noivado da minha melhor amiga? Nos últimos segundos antes de pegar no sono, desejo voltar atrás e desfazer tudo, presentear essas menininhas com uma nova chance.


	17. Capítulo 17

Já consertei o errinho, valeu Gabi Black!

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, acordo com o barulho de Narcissa fuçando no meu armário de remédios. Enquanto ela faz barulhos pela casa, tento reconstruir o sonho desta noite, uma série de ações incoerentes, representadas pelos personagens de sempre: meus pais, Narcissa, Jay, Lucius e até mesmo Les. A trama era confusa, mas me lembro de ter fugido e me escondido bastante.

Quase beijei Jay uma dúzia de vezes, mas sem jamais concretizar o beijo. Fracasso até nos meus sonhos. Cissy surge do banheiro feliz da vida.

- Não estou nem um pouquinho de ressaca - anuncia. – Tomei um antiácido para prevenir. O seu acabou. Espero que você não precise.

- Estou bem - respondo.

- Nada mau para o dia seguinte de uma despedida de solteira! O que você vai fazer hoje? Será que a gente pode passar o dia juntas? Sem fazer nada, como nos velhos tempos?

- Tudo bem - respondo meio relutante.

- Maravilha! - Ela vai até a cozinha e começa a mexer nas coisas.

- Você tem cereal?

- Não, o meu acabou. Você quer ir até o EJ's?

Ela diz que não, quer comer cereais açucarados bem aqui, no meu apartamento, como nos velhos tempos, nada dos _brunchs_ modernos de Nova York. Ela abre minha geladeira pra ver o que tem de comer.

- Cara, você está sem nada. Vou dar uma saidinha para buscar um café e umas coisas básicas.

- Será que a gente deveria tomar café? - pergunto.

- Por que não?

- Porque não seríamos autênticas. Nós não bebíamos café na infância.

Ela vacila, sem captar o meu sarcasmo.

- Vamos abrir uma exceção para o café.

- Você quer que eu vá junto? - ofereço.

- Não, não precisa. Não demoro.

Logo que ela sai, verifico minha secretária eletrônica. Jay me deixou duas mensagens: uma ontem à noite, outra hoje de manhã. Na primeira ele diz que sente saudade. Na segunda pergunta se pode vir aqui hoje à noite. Telefono de volta e fico surpresa em perceber o quanto estou aliviada pela ligação ter caído na secretária eletrônica.

Então sento no sofá pensando na noite passada, na minha amizade com Narcissa. Será que vou conseguir viver em paz roubando o noivo dela? Como seria a vida sem ela? Ainda estou pensativa quando ela retoma, cheia de sacolas. Seguro apenas os copos de café enquanto de forma dramática ela deixa as sacolas caírem no chão e me mostra as marcas vermelhas nos seus braços. Lamento manhosa e solidária, e ela sorri novamente.

- Comprei coisas ótimas! Fanta laranja! Suco de maçã-verde! E sorvete com pedacinhos de chocolate!

- Sorvete para o café da manhã?

- Não. Para mais tarde.

- Você não vai engordar para o casamento?

Ela desdenha.

- Deixa para lá. Nem ligo.

- Por que não? - pergunto, certa de que ela vai comer agora e mais tarde me culpar por permitir aquilo.

- Porque não! Não seja estraga-prazeres! ... Agora vamos comer!

Ela se ocupa na cozinha procurando potes, colheres e guardanapos. Depois traz tudo para a mesa. Ela está fazendo o gênero alto-astral, cheia de energia.

- Você prefere comer aqui? - digo, apontando para a pequena mesa  
redonda.

- Não. Quero que seja igual quando a gente dormia na minha casa. A gente sempre comia em frente à televisão. Lembra? - Ela pega o controle remoto, passa pelos canais até encontrar a MTV. Depois serve o cereal em potes, certificando-se cuidadosamente de que temos a mesma quantidade.

Não estou a fim de comer cereal, mas obviamente não tenho escolha. Apesar de achar comovente lembrarmos da nossa infância, também estou irritada com o jeito mandão dela. _Pisando em você_, disse Remus. Talvez essa seja efetivamente uma descrição precisa. E aqui estou eu, com boa vontade, deixando que ela passe o rolo compressor sobre mim.

- Me diz quando estiver bom - diz ela, despejando leite integral no meu pote. Detesto leite integral.

- Está bom - digo quase instantaneamente.

Ela pára e olha para mim.

- Sério? Não deu nem para molhar o cereal.

- Eu sei - digo, acalmando-a -, mas é assim que eu gosto, desde os  
tempos da escola.

- Tem razão - diz ela, servindo-se de leite. Ela enche seu pote até a  
borda.

Ficamos ouvindo música enquanto Narcissa faz um barulho danado comendo o cereal. Quando já está no finalzinho, ergue o pote até os lábios, bebendo o leite em goles grandes.

- Estou fazendo muito barulho? - pergunta, olhando para mim.

Nego.

- Não, tudo bem.

- Jay sempre me chama de A Barulhenta.

Sinto uma pontada no estômago sempre que vislumbro um detalhe íntimo deles, coisa que prefiro fingir que não existe. Depois percebo, com uma pontada ainda mais aguda, que Jay não me deu nenhum apelido. Talvez eu seja sem graça demais para merecer um. Narcissa é o contrário.

Não é de se estranhar que seja tão difícil abandoná-la. Ela é o tipo da mulher que sufoca, mas prende a atenção. Mesmo quando é irritante, ela é envolvente, cativante.

Jennifer Lopez aparece na tela em toda sua voluptuosidade. Olhamos melancólicas enquanto ela rodopia numa paisagem rural.

- Será que a bunda dela é tão maravilhosa assim? - pergunta Narcissa.

- Receio que sim - digo, na verdade sentindo prazer com o comentário.

Ela enxerga rivais até mesmo entre as celebridades, enquanto eu nem ligo para Jennifer Lopez e sua bunda fantástica.  
Narcissa estala a língua.

- Você não acha que ela é meio gorda? - pergunta.

- Não, ela é ótima - digo, sabendo que a bunda de Narcissa equivale à metade da bunda de Jennifer.

- Bem, eu acho...

Dou de ombros.

- Jay gosta dela. Ele acha que ela é muito atraente.

Nova informação sobre o James. Blein! Blein! Blein! O que isso pode significar? Eu sou mais cheinha que Narcissa, mais morena. Não, nada a ver, bobagem minha. A maioria dos caras gosta da Jennifer, não importa que caras. É como Brad Pitt para nós mulheres. Você pode não gostar de homem louro com traços finos, mas, puxa vida, é o Brad. Ninguém recusa o Brad Pitt.

- Não se preocupe, ela não deve ser assim tão bonita na vida real.

Narcissa diz, partindo do princípio de que todas as mulheres são como ela e precisam ser consoladas sempre que encontram alguém mais bonita.

- Ahã-digo.

- Entenda, os maquiadores são capazes de fazer verdadeiros milagres - diz toda metida a sabichona, como se tivesse trabalhado no _show busines_s durante anos. Ela puxa o cobertor no encosto do sofá e se enrola nele. - Gosto daqui.

James também.

- Você está com frio? - pergunto.

- Não, só quero ficar bem aconchegada e confortável.

Ficamos assistindo a clipes até eu quase esquecer Jay. Tanto quanto possível para uma pessoa apaixonada. Então, do nada, durante um clipe da Janet Jackson, Narcissa faz uma pergunta inimaginável:

- Você acha que devo me casar com James?

Fico paralisada.

- Por que você está me perguntando isso?

-Não sei.

- Deve haver uma razão - digo, tentando manter a calma.

- Você acha que eu devia estar com alguém mais tranqüilo? Como eu?

- Jay é tranqüilo.

- Não, não é. Ele é totalmente estressado.

- Você acha? - pergunto. Talvez seja. Só que eu simplesmente não o enxergo assim.

- Totalmente.

Tiro o som da TV e me disponho a ouvir: Vá em frente, estou pronta para ser uma ouvinte maravilhosa. Lembro no primário quando a gente colocava o "capacete de ouvir" apertando o fecho imaginário sob o queixo como os meninos sempre faziam. Respiro fundo, faço uma pausa e aí digo:

- Fico preocupada com essa pergunta. O que está acontecendo com você?

Posso sentir meu coração acelerado e ansioso pela resposta.  
- Não sei... Às vezes nosso relacionamento parece um pouco desgastado. Entediante. Isso é ruim? - ela olha para mim com cara de vítima.

Esta é a minha chance. Tenho uma oportunidade. Penso bem nas palavras que posso dizer, como seria fácil manipulá-la. Mas inexplicavelmente não consigo. Já estou cometendo um erro absurdo, não posso ser desonesta também, é demais. Há um conflito de interesses, como diz o jargão jurídico. Não posso aceitar a causa.

- Eu realmente não sei, Cissy. Só você e Jay são capazes de decidir. Mas você realmente devia pensar com cuidado. Talvez vocês devessem adiar - digo.

- Adiar o casamento?

- Talvez.

Narcissa contrai o lábio e franze a testa. Tenho certeza de que ela está prestes a chorar, mas aí seus olhos se viram para a televisão. Ela se anima toda.

- Ah, eu adoro este clipe! Aumenta! Aumenta!

Tiro a TV do mudo e aumento o som ainda mais. Narcissa se sacode toda, dançando com a cabeça e o tronco, como um roqueiro, cantando uma música que nunca ouvi antes, de uma banda qualquer de garotos. Ela sabe toda a letra. Fico observando, espantada com a repentina transformação.

Quero que ela volte a falar de Jay, mas ela não faz isso. Arruinei minha chance de aconselhá-la a cancelar tudo, de dizer que Jay não é o cara certo. Por que não disse isso, por que não plantei a semente do descontentamento? Não joguei a meu favor. Por outro lado, não acho que Narcissa realmente queira um conselho. Queria consolo, alguém para dizer que tudo vai ficar bem, que ela deve se casar com James. Como eu não disse o que ela esperava ouvir, Narcissa preferiu um clipe para animá-la no meu lugar.

- Esta música arrebenta - diz Narcissa, jogando o cobertor para o lado. Ela levanta e sai dançando pelo apartamento. Então pára e vasculha minha estante, onde há pouco tempo coloquei a latinha de balas de canela e os dados.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Procurando o álbum do segundo grau. Onde está o seu?

- Na prateleira perto do chão.

- Ah, aqui está - ela levanta e percebe a latinha, tolamente colocada na altura do olho. - Posso pegar uma?

- Está vazia - digo, mas ela já abriu a tampa.

-. Por que você tem dados aqui?

- Hum, não sei - hesito.

- Você não sabe? - pergunta ela.

- Por nada, eu acho.

Ela me olha penalizada, como olharia para um esquizofrênico balbuciando no metrô.

- Você não sabe por que guarda dados numa latinha de balas? Está bem. Tudo bem, sua esquisita.

Ela tira os dados da latinha, sacudindo-os, como se estivesse prestes a lançá-los.

- Não faça isso - grito. - Guarde os dados de volta na lata.

Não é uma boa idéia dar ordens a Narcissa. Ela é uma criança, vai querer contestar, vai querer jogar só porque eu proibi.

Como era de se esperar:

- Para o que eles servem? Não entendi.

- Nada. Eles são apenas os meus dados da sorte.

- Dados da sorte? Desde quando você tem dados da sorte?

- Desde sempre.

- Bem, então por que você guarda seus dados numa latinha de balas?  
Você não gosta de balas de canela.

- Gosto sim.

Ela sacode os ombros.

-Ah.

Examino seu rosto. Ela não está suspeitando de nada, mas ainda segura meus dados. Planejo atravessar o apartamento correndo, agarrá-la e arrancá-los à força de suas mãos antes que ela possa jogá-los. Mas ela apenas olha para eles mais uma vez e os guarda na latinha. Não tenho certeza se os seis ficarão para cima. Verifico mais tarde. Desde que ele não sejam jogados mais uma vez, tudo bem para mim.

Ela pega novamente meu álbum escolar e traz para o sofá, folheando as páginas finais com esportes e atividades nos ginásios. Isso vai distraí-la por algumas horas. Ela encontrará milhares de assuntos para comentar: lembra disso, lembra daquilo? Narcissa nunca se cansa do nosso álbum, discutindo o passado e especulando o futuro desse ou daquele ausente no reencontro, ou porque agora é um fracassado, ou, ao contrário, tão espetacularmente bem -sucedido que não tem tempo de voltar para Essex só para um fim de semana (a categoria na qual Cissy me encaixa, porque, é claro, tive de trabalhar naquele fim de semana e perdi o encontro). Ou  
então ela brinca do que mais gosta: abre uma página do álbum, fecha os olhos, passeia o dedo pela página até eu dizer "pare!" então terei de transar com o cara indicado. Esses são os jogos típicos da Narcissa e, quando ganhamos nosso álbum há 12 anos, eles eram muito divertidos.

- Ah, meu Deus. Olha só o cabelo dela! Você já viu uma franja tão grande? - Narcissa leva um susto quando vê a foto de Gilda Finnigan. Ela está tão ridícula. A franja deve ter uns trinta centímetros!

Concordo e aguardo a próxima vítima: Aidan Greengrass. Só que agora ela decide defendê-lo, o contrário do que aconteceu no final do segundo grau.

- Nada mau. Ele até que é bonitinho, não é?

- É. Ele tem um sorriso legal. Mas lembra como ele cuspia na gente quando falava?

- É, bem lembrado.

Narcissa folheia o livro até finalmente se cansar dele, deixá-lo de lado e retomar o controle da TV. Ela encontra Harry e Sally,_ feitos um para o outro_ e dá um gritinho.

- Está começando agora! Oba!

Nós duas nos encostamos no sofá, colocamos os pés na mesinha e assistimos ao filme juntas mais uma vez, após uma infinidade de vezes. Cissy sempre fala alto, recitando as partes que sabe de cor. Não peço para ela ficar quieta nem uma vez. Porque embora ela diga que isso irrita Jay, eu não me importo, nem quando ela erra levemente uma fala de Meg Ryan. Essa é a Narcissa. É isso o que ela faz. Às vezes, a mesmice de uma amiga é o que você mais gosta nela.


	18. Capítulo 18

Gente, desse capítulo pra frente vocês precisam ter muita calma comigo e ignorarem os erros sórdidos de adaptação, na realidade Rachel e cia (personagens originais) Rachel = Lílian, são de Manhattan, nos States, mas pra adquirir verrossímilhança eu quis colocá-los em Londres, agora me estrepei por que o Ethan = Remus do livro mora em Londres, e eu vou ter que transformar isso em Estados Unidos e... Ah, vocês tão sentindo a confusão! Então ignorem quando se fala de castelos nos Estados Unidos e não prestem atenção na conversa sobre a Princ. Diana... Mais pra frente vocês vão entender por que o lance Londres - Estados Unidos vai ser essencial.

Oba! Só faltam uns sete ou oito capítulos agora!

* * *

Na noite seguinte Narcissa me telefona exatamente quando estou chegando do trabalho. Ela está histérica. Preciso me manter fria e calma...

Será que aconteceu? Será que Jay cancelou o casamento?

- O que houve, Narcissa? - pergunto.

Minha voz está tensa e artificial, meu coração em conflito: o amor por Jay versus a amizade por Narcissa. Preparo-me para o pior, embora não saiba o que seria pior, perder minha melhor amiga ou o amor da minha vida. Sou incapaz de imaginar as duas possibilidades.  
Narcissa grita algo incoerente, alguma coisa sobre seu anel.

- O que é, Cissy? Calma ... O que houve com o anel?

- Perdi! - ela cai no choro.

Não parece possível sentir um desespero e ao mesmo tempo um alívio tremendo, mas é o que acontece enquanto percebo que a conversa se trata apenas de uma jóia perdida.

- Onde foi que você perdeu? Está no seguro, não está?

Pergunto como uma amiga responsável faria. Estou sendo prestativa. Mas pareço muito mecânica. Se ela fosse menos histérica, perceberia que não dou a mínima para a perda do anel. Digo que ela é uma desleixada, que provavelmente colocou em algum lugar e esqueceu.

- Lembra quando você pensou que tinha perdido e depois achou em um dos seus chinelos? Você está sempre colocando as coisas no lugar errado, Cissy.

- Não, dessa vez é diferente! Dessa vez já era! Já era! Jay vai me matar! - a voz dela está trêmula.

Talvez não, penso. Talvez seja essa a oportunidade que ele espera. Então eu me odeio por pensar uma coisa dessas.

- Você disse a ele?

- Não. Ainda não. Ele ainda está no trabalho ... O que vou fazer?

- Bem, onde você perdeu o anel?

Ela não responde, apenas continua chorando.

Repito a pergunta.

-Não sei.

- Quando você viu o anel pela última vez? - pergunto. – Você estava com ele no trabalho hoje? Você tirou para lavar as mãos?

- Não, eu nunca tira o anel para lavar as mãos! Que tipo de idiota faria isso?

Penso em retrucar, lembrar que é ela a idiota que perdeu o anel de noivado. Mas estou solidária, digo que ele certamente vai acabar aparecendo.

- Não, não vai.

Ela chora ainda mais alto.

- Como você sabe?

- Porque simplesmente sei.

Não tenho mais sugestões.

- Posso passar aí? Eu realmente preciso conversar com você – diz ela.

- Pode vir, vem agora - digo, imaginando se há algo mais além do  
anel perdido. - Você já comeu?

- Não - diz ela. - Pede para mim uma sopa de bolinho de carne do restaurante chinês?

- Claro.

- E rolinhos-primavera?

- Está bem. Vem logo.

Telefono para o restaurante e peço duas sopas, dois rolinhos-primavera, duas Sprites e uma porção de carne com brócolis. Narcissa bate na minha porta 15 minutos depois. Ela está meio desarrumada, usando uma calça Levi's que reconheço dos tempos da escola - ainda cabe direitinho nela - e um top branco. Está sem maquiagem, com os olhos muito vermelhos e um rabo-de-cavalo todo desgrenhado. Ainda assim consegue estar bonita. Digo a ela para sentar e me contar tudo.

- Já era -lamenta ela, mostrando a mão esquerda sem o anel.

- Onde você acha que perdeu? - pergunto com calma, lembrando que Narcissa já fez isso uma centena de vezes. Estou sempre ajudando ela, arrumando sua bagunça, seguindo e consertando suas burradas.

- Eu não perdi. Alguém roubou o anel.

- Quem roubou?

- Uma pessoa.

- Como você sabe?

- Porque desapareceu!

Nós não progredimos. Suspiro e peço que Narcissa me conte tudo. Ela me encara, os olhos lacrimosos e os lábios trêmulos.

- Lily...

-o quê?

- Você é a minha melhor amiga.

Ela começa a chorar novamente, as lágrimas escorrem graciosamente por suas bochechas e caem em seu colo. Ela sempre fica bonita quando chora.

Concordo.

-Sou.

- Minha melhor amiga no mundo todo. Preciso contar para você uma coisa.

- Você pode me contar o que quiser - digo, em pânico e certa de que Jay sinalizou o rompimento.

Ela olha para mim e choraminga. Por mais confiante que seja, ela pode parecer bastante digna de pena e desprotegida quando está deprimida. E o meu instinto sempre foi, e ainda é, ajudá-la.

- Conta para mim, Cissy - digo com delicadeza.

- Lílian... eu... eu tirei meu anel no apartamento de alguém.

-Sei.

- No apartamento de um cara.

Sinto como se olhasse através de uma câmera, tentando encontrar o foco. Será que ela está dizendo isso mesmo?

- Lílian - repete Narcissa, dessa vez num sussurro. - Eu traí o James.  
Olho para ela, visivelmente chocada.

Sim, Narcissa é uma namoradeira. Sim, ela vive se arriscando. Sim, ela é egoísta. E sim, ela adora a atenção masculina. Os atributos se somam e fazem sentido. Não me surpreende ela ser capaz de trair Jay. Quer dizer, Jay não é como ela e também é capaz disso. Ainda assim, estou chocada. Ela vai se casar, em menos de dois meses. Ela é uma noiva com um vestido estonteante, sonhado por toda menininha. E ela está com James.

Como alguém no mundo teria coragem de trair James?

As seis perguntas básicas do jornalismo me ocorrem. Estou em ritmo de repórter do segundo grau, fazendo entrevistas para o jornal da escola.

-Com quem?

Ela funga. Sua cabeça está baixa.

- Um cara lá do trabalho.

- Quando?

- Algumas vezes. Hoje - ela esfrega os olhos com os pulsos e olha de lado para mim.

Não sei o que o meu rosto deixa transparecer. E nem tenho certeza de como estou me sentindo. Aliviada? Ultrajada? Enojada? Esperançosa? É cedo para pensar nas implicações da questão para mim e Jay.

- E foi assim que você perdeu o anel?

Ela confirma balançando a cabeça.

- Estive com ele hoje, depois que saí de casa, antes de ir para o trabalho - ela engole a saliva e depois solta um pequeno suspiro. – Nós ficamos juntos, você sabe, ficamos de sacanagem ...

- Você transou com ele?

O rabo-de-cavalo balança para cima e para baixo.

- Tirei o meu anel porque ...bem, eu não queria usar o anel enquanto  
fazia sexo com outra pessoa - ela assoa o nariz com o lenço já encharcado.

- Você quer outro lenço?

Ela faz que sim mais uma vez. Dou um pulo até o banheiro para buscar minha caixa de lenços.

- Aqui está - digo, entregando a caixa para ela.

Ela pega um lenço e assoa o nariz bem forte.

- Então, enfim, tirei o anel e deixei no peitoril da janela, perto da  
cama dele. - Ela aponta para a minha cama. - Ele tem um apartamento parecido com o seu.

Um apartamento como o meu. Então ele não é um alto executivo, o que me surpreende. Eu imaginaria Narcissa envolvida com um cara poderoso. Um homem mais velho. Pensava em alguém como o Richard Gere em Uma linda mulher. Agora penso em Matt Damon em Gênio indomável.

- Então nós ficamos juntos, você sabe. - Ela gesticula. - Então a gente se veste e vai até o metrô. Vamos para o trabalho.

-Ahã ...

- ...Quando chego ao trabalho, percebo que esqueci de colocar o anel. Então telefono a ele e digo que tenho de voltar e pegar o anel. Ele diz que não há problema, mas terá uma longa reunião às três, por isso pergunta se a gente pode se encontrar lá às sete. Concordo ... Então, quando a gente entra, o lugar está totalmente arrumado. Mas quando saímos, estava a maior bagunça. E ele diz: "Merda, a faxineira esteve aqui." Vamos até o peitoril da janela e o anel não está mais lá. - Agora ela chora ainda mais. - Aquela piranha pegou o anel.

- Tem certeza? Não acredito que alguém seja capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas ...

Ela olha para mim como se dissesse: "Não seja tão otimista."

- O anel se foi, Lílian. Já era. Já era!

- Bem, será que ele não pode simplesmente falar com a faxineira e  
esclarecer tudo?

- Nós tentamos isso. Ela não fala inglês bem. Ela só ficava repetindo "não vi anel nenhum, não" - Narcissa imita o sotaque da empregada. Eu até mesmo peguei o telefone. Ofereci uma ótima recompensa se ela achasse o anel. A piranha não é burra. Ela sabe que dois quilates correspondem a vinte milhões de privadas sujas.

- Tudo bem - digo. - Mas está no seguro, não é?

- É, está no seguro. Mas como vou contar ao James?

- Eu não sei. Inventa que caiu no ralo no banheiro do trabalho ... Ou então diga que você tirou na academia e alguém arrombou o seu armário.

Ela me dá um meio-sorriso.

- Gosto da idéia da academia. Isso é verossímil, certo?

- Totalmente.

- Não consigo acreditar que aconteceu.

Posso dizer o mesmo. Não consigo acreditar que Narcissa tenha traído Jay com um cara qualquer. Não consigo acreditar que esteja ajudando a acobertar o caso de Narcissa. Será que todo mundo trai quando está noivo?

- Esse é um caso antigo? - pergunto.

- Não, não mesmo. Foram apenas algumas vezes.

- Então não é sério?

- Não sei. Realmente não sei - ela sacode a cabeça e depois apóia a testa nas mãos.

Talvez o comportamento de Narcissa nos últimos tempos tenha a ver com esse cara.

- Você está apaixonada por ele?

- Não, meu Deus, não - diz ela. - É só diversão. Não é nada.

- E você ainda quer se casar? - pergunto.

- Sabia que você me questionaria - Narcissa começa a chorar de novo.

- Será que você não pode simplesmente me ajudar sem ser puritana?

Acredite em mim, não estou sendo puritana.

- Sinto muito, Cissy, não quis ser puritana ... estou apenas sugerindo  
uma saída, se você quiser uma.

- Eu não quero uma. Quero me casar. É só que ... não sei... Às vezes entro em pânico achando que isso será o fim. Que nunca mais vou ficar com ninguém novamente. Então eu apenas tive essa pequena aventura. Não foi nada.

- Tudo bem - digo. - Só quero que você tenha certeza do casamento ... só quero que você saiba que apóio qualquer que seja sua decisão...

Ela me interrompe.

- Não há nenhuma decisão a ser tomada. Eu vou me casar. Eu amo o Jay.

- Sinto muito - digo. E eu sinto mesmo. Sinto muito que eu também ame Jay.

- Não. Eu sinto muito, Lílian - diz ela, tocando minha foi um dia horroroso.

- Entendo.

- Será que você entende mesmo? Você pode imaginar o que significa estar a poucas semanas de fazer uma promessa que deve durar para  
sempre?

Oh, pobrezinha. Será que ela imagina quantas garotas matariam alguém para fazer uma promessa como essa para alguém como James?

Sou uma delas.

- Para sempre é muito tempo - digo, sarcástica.

- É realmente muito tempo - diz ela. - E às vezes duvido da minha capacidade de compromisso. Quer dizer, sei que quero me casar, mas às vezes não consigo me imaginar passando mais quarenta anos, ou seja lá quanto tempo for, e nunca mais sentir aquela emoção de beijar alguém diferente. Olha só a Alice. Ela está nas nuvens, não está?

-É.

- E não é mais assim com James. Nunca mais será. É apenas rotina: ele trabalha o dia todo, deixando para mim toda a organização do casamento. Nós nem nos casamos ainda e a parte divertida já acabou.

- Cissy - digo -, o seu relacionamento evoluiu. Não é mais aquele frenesi inicial, o desejo, a novidade.

Ela olha para mim atenta e pensativa. Não posso acreditar no que estou falando. Estou convencendo Narcissa de que seu relacionamento é ótimo, especial Não sei por que estou fazendo isso. Provavelmente apenas nervosismo. Continuo.

- A emoção da conquista é sempre excitante. É diferente do amor, duradouro, real. A paixão inicial, aquela coisa "não consigo tirar minhas mãos de você" acaba para todo mundo.

Exceto Jay e eu, penso. Seríamos eternamente apaixonados.

- Você tem razão - diz ela. - E eu o amo.

Sei que ela acredita em mim, mas duvido que ela realmente o ame. Duvido que ela seja capaz de amar alguém de verdade além de si mesma.

José toca o interfone para me avisar que a comida chegou.

- Obrigada. Pode deixar ele subir - respondo pelo interfone.

Quando abro a porta para o entregador, meu telefone toca. Entro em pânico. E se for o Jay? Entrego o dinheiro a ele, disparo para dentro, jogo a sacola sobre a mesa e tiro o telefone do gancho exatamente quando a secretária eletrônica está prestes a ser acionada. Como era de se esperar, é o Jay.

- Oi - diz ele. - Sinto muito por não ter ligado para você antes.  
Hoje o dia foi um verdadeiro pesadelo. Roger me pediu para ...

- Tudo bem - digo, interrompendo-o.

- Posso passar aí? Quero ver você.

- Hum, não - digo.

- Não posso?

- Não ...

- Tudo bem. Por quê? Você está com alguém? - ele abaixa a voz.

- É - digo, tentando controlar a voz para ambos os ouvintes. – Na verdade estou.

Olho para Narcissa. Ela mexe os lábios, sem emitir nenhum som:  
"Quem é?"  
Eu a ignoro.

- Tudo bem. Tudo bem, então ... Não é o Lucius, é? - Jay pergunta.

- Não ... Narcissa está aqui - explico.

- Ohhhh. Merda. Ainda bem que liguei antes - ele sussurra.

- Então a gente se fala amanhã?

- É - diz ele. - Sem falta.

- Está bem.

- Quem era? - pergunta Narcissa enquanto desligo o telefone.

- Era o Remus.

- Ah, vai, era o Lucius? - pergunta. - Você pode falar para mim.

- Não, realmente era o Remus.

- Talvez ele esteja telefonando para dizer que é gay.

- Ahã - digo, abrindo as embalagens da comida.

Enquanto comemos, pergunto como Jay está.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Será que ele suspeita de alguma coisa?

Ela revira os olhos.

- Não, ele trabalha demais.

Ela ignora o tempo verbal: tanto faz "suspeita" ou "suspeitou", presente ou passado.

- Não?

- Não. Ele continua o mesmo, o bom e velho Jay de sempre.

- Sério?

- É sério. Por quê? - Ela abre a Sprite e bebe da lata.

- Só fiquei pensando - digo. - Já ouvi falar que, quando alguém trai, a outra pessoa no fundo acaba percebendo a traição.

Ela toma a sopa com a colher de plástico e olha para mim sem entender.

- Não acredito nisso - diz.

- É - digo. - Acho que também não.

Depois que terminamos o jantar, pego dois biscoitos da sorte.

- Qual dos dois você quer?

Ela aponta para a minha mão esquerda.

- Este aqui - diz. - E é melhor que diga alguma coisa boa. Chega de má sorte.

Tenho vontade de dizer que transar com um colega de trabalho e esquecer o anel no apartamento dele não têm nada a ver com sorte. Abro a embalagem de plástico do biscoito da sorte murcho e silenciosamente leio o meu pedacinho de papel. Você tem muito o que agradecer.

- O que diz? - Narcissa quer saber. Digo a ela.

- Essa é boa.

- É, mas não é uma previsão. É uma declaração. Detesto quando eles fazem declarações em vez de previsões.

- Então faz de conta que diz "você terá muito o que agradecer" ela comenta, abrindo o papel. - É bom que o meu diga "você vai conseguir o seu anel de volta daquela piranha porto-riquenha".  
Ela silenciosamente lê o seu papel e então ri.

- O que foi?

- Diz: "você tem muito o que agradecer" ... Isso é bobagem.

Previsões coletivas!

Apenas uma de nós vai ter muito o que agradecer.

Narcissa avisa que vai embora, que ela terá de arcar com as conseqüências.

Ela chora mais uma vez enquanto pega a bolsa.

- Será que você pode contar ao Jay por mim?

- Absolutamente não. Não vou me envolver nisso - digo, me divertindo com o absurdo do pedido.

- O que é mesmo que eu digo?

- Que você perdeu na academia.  
- Será que vou conseguir um novo nates do casamento?

Digo que sim, percebendo seu desapego ao anel que Jay escolheu para ela.

- Lílian?

- Hum?

- Você acha que sou um monstro? Por favor, não pense que sou um monstro. Nunca tinha traído Jay antes. Não vou mais fazer isso. Eu amo o Jay de verdade.

- Tudo bem - digo, imaginando se ela vai continuar traindo o noivo.

- Você acha que sou horrível?

- Não, Narcissa - digo. - As pessoas cometem erros.

- Eu sei, foi isso mesmo. Um erro completo. Eu realmente me arrependo.

- Vocês usaram camisinha, não foi? - pergunto.

Lembro da aula de educação sexual, da professora explicando que para cada parceiro que você tenha, há essencialmente dúzias completamente desconhecidos: todo mundo com quem você dormiu e assim por diante ...

- É claro!

- Ótimo! - Pelo menos isso. - Pode ligar mais tarde se precisar.

- Obrigada - diz ela. - Obrigada por me apoiar.

- Bobagem.

- Oh, e nem preciso lembrar ... não conte para ninguém. Quer dizer,  
para ninguém. Remus, Alice ...

E que tal Jay? Posso contar para o Jay?

- É claro. Não vou contar para ninguém.

Ela me abraça, dando uns tapinhas nas minhas costas.

- Obrigada, Lil's. Não sei o que faria sem você.

Quando Narcissa vai embora, encaro meu óbvio dilema ... contar ou não contar. Tento ser racional, deixando a emoção de lado:  
À primeira vista, a resposta parece clara: contar. Tenho três grandes razões para essa decisão. Primeiro, quero que ele saiba. Desejo que ele saiba. Se ele ainda não decidiu cancelar o casamento, saber da traição vai provavelmente impulsioná-Io a terminar tudo com Narcissa. Em segundo lugar, amo o James, o que significa que tenho de tomar decisões considerando o que for melhor para ele. Portanto, quero que ele esteja ciente dos fatos quando estiver tomando uma decisão tão crucial para sua vida. Em terceiro lugar, a moralidade impõe que Jay saiba; tenho obrigação moral de contar para ele a verdade sobre Narcissa. (Isso não deve ser confundido com vingança, embora Narcissa mereça uma boa dedurada.) Por fim, valorizo e respeito a instituição do casamento, e a infidelidade de Narcissa certamente não é o prenúncio de uma união longa e duradoura. Essa terceira razão não tem nada a ver com meus próprios interesses, já que o raciocínio se aplicaria mesmo que eu não estivesse apaixonada pelo Jay.

Contudo, a lógica da terceira razão indica tanto que Narcissa também tem o direito de saber da traição de Jay quanto que eu não devia esconder minhas ações dela (porque Narcissa é minha amiga e confia em mim, e porque é errado mentir). Portanto, alguém poderia argumentar que contar a verdade a Jay é fundamentalmente incoerente com a decisão de não contar a Narcissa sobre a minha própria má conduta.

Entretanto, esse raciocínio ignora um detalhe essencial e básico para a minha análise final: há uma  
diferença entre achar que a pessoa deve ser informada e ser quem vai contar. Sim, Jay precisa saber o que Narcissa fez e (talvez? provavelmente?) vai continuar a fazer. Mas será que cabe a mim contar? Acho que não. Além do mais, o motivo de Jay não se casar com Narcissa não é a traição de ambos, nem o nosso amor. Essas coisas são todas verdadeiras, mas são meros sintomas de um problema maior, isto é, a relação imperfeita deles.

Narcissa e Jay não foram feitos um para o outro. O fato de os dois terem sido infiéis, apesar de movidos por razões distintas (amor versus uma mistura egoísta de medo do compromisso e de desejo), é apenas um indicador. Mas mesmo que nenhum dos dois tivesse sido infiel, a relação ainda assim seria equivocada. E se Narcissa e Jay não podem enxergar essa verdade por causa do envolvimento deles, dos sentimentos e dos anos de convivência, então a traição é um erro necessário e não cabe a mim bancar a delatora.

Talvez pudesse também fazer um adendo a respeito da discussão moral, no qual eu abordaria a traição de Narcissa:

Sim, contar o segredo de Narcissa seria errado, mas, comparado à minha traição, não é nada. Por outro lado, alguém poderia alegar que contar o segredo é pior. Dormir com Jay não tem nada a ver com Narcissa, mas revelar a traição envolve Narcissa diretamente. Entretanto, considerando-se que a  
decisão final é não contar, essa discussão não tem significância legal.  
Então, eis a minha resposta. Meu raciocínio pode ser um pouco inconsistente, particularmente no final, em que termino abruptamente com "Então, eis". Vejo as anotações em vermelho nas margens da folha. "Confuso!" e "Por que se trata de um erro que eles devem cometer? Você os está punindo pela estupidez deles ou pela sua infidelidade? Explique!".  
Apesar do meu raciocínio imperfeito e de saber que Alice e Remus me acusariam de estar sendo passiva como sempre, resolvo não "contar" nada para Jay.


	19. Capítulo 19

Oie! Obrigado pelos os comentários fofinhos, adoro todas vocês ;)

Continuem lendo por que a coisa vai ficar quente.

* * *

No dia seguinte, quando volto do trabalho, José me entrega a roupa que chegou da lavanderia, depois verifico minha caixa de correspondências e encontro a conta da TV a cabo, uma revista de moda e um grande envelope marfim escrito em uma caligrafia elaborada e postado com dois selos em forma de coração. Antes mesmo de ler o endereço do remetente em Indianápolis, reconheço o convite de casamento de Jay e Narcissa.

Preciso acreditar que um casamento ainda pode ser cancelado depois que os convites já foram enviados. Este é apenas mais um obstáculo. Sim, torna tudo mais doloroso, mas é apenas uma formalidade, um detalhe técnico. Ainda assim fico tonta e meio enjoada enquanto abro o envelope e encontro outro envelope dentro dele, com o meu nome e as humilhantes palavras: "e acompanhante". Deixo de lado esse pequeno envelope e seus dois convites individuais quando uma folha de papel de seda cai no chão, deslizando para baixo do sofá. Não tenho energia para apanhá-la. Em vez disso, sento e respiro bem fundo, reunindo coragem para ler o que está impresso, como se as palavras pudessem melhorar ou piorar as coisas:

NOSSA ALEGRIA SERÁ INFINITA  
SE COMPARTILHADA POR VOCÊS NO CASAMENTO DE NOSSA FILHA  
NARCISSA BLACK  
COM O  
SR. JAMES POTTER

Eu pisco para conter as lágrimas e suspiro lentamente, passando direto para o final do convite:

CONVIDAMOS VOCÊS A CELEBRAREM CONOSCO,  
TESTEMUNHAREM SUAS PROMESSAS E SE JUNTAREM A NOS NUMA RECEPÇÃO NO  
CARLYLE DEPOIS DA CERIMONIA.  
CASO NÃO POSSAM COMPARECER, PEDIMOS QUE ESTEJAM  
PRESENTES EM PENSAMENTO E EM SUAS PRECES.  
DR. E SRA. BLACK

É, realmente as palavras podem piorar ainda mais as coisas. Largo o convite na minha mesa de centro e fico olhando para ele. Imagino a senhora Black pondo os envelopes no correio da rua Jefferson, suas longas unhas vermelhas alisando a pilha de convites com seu orgulho maternal. Ouço sua voz nasalada dizendo: "Nossa alegria será infinita" e "Pedimos que estejam presentes em pensamento e em suas preces".

Vou oferecer a ela uma prece ... uma prece para que o casamento jamais aconteça. Uma prece para que chegue ao meu apartamento outra correspondência.

DR. E SRA. BLACK  
ANUNCIAM QUE O CASAMENTO DE  
SUA FILHA NARCISSA COM O  
SR. JAMES POTTERR  
NÃO SE REALIZARÃ

Essas palavras sim, posso admirar. Poucas e doces, na medida certa. "Não se realizará".Os Black serão obrigados a abandonar seu estilo pomposo. Quero dizer, eles não podem fornecer mais detalhes: "Lamentamos informar que o noivo está apaixonado por outra': ou "Infelizmente anunciamos que James partiu o coração da nossa querida filha". Não, essa correspondência será objetiva: papel barato, letra de forma e impressa em casa mesmo. A senhora Black não vai querer gastar mais dinheiro ainda com papel caro e caligrafia. Posso imaginá-la no correio, não mais triunfante, recusando os selos em forma de coração; selos comuns serão bastante.

Já estou deitada quando Jay telefona e pergunta se pode vir me ver.  
Mesmo no dia em que recebo seu convite de casamento eu ainda digo "venha agora mesmo". Tenho vergonha da minha fraqueza, mas aí me lembro de todos que já fizeram as coisas mais patéticas em nome do amor. E é inegável: eu amo Jay. Mesmo que ele seja a última pessoa no mundo pela qual eu deva sentir isso, eu o amo de verdade. E ainda não desisti dele.

Enquanto espero pela sua chegada, fico pensando se devo esconder o convite ou deixá-lo sobre a mesa, bem à vista. Decido enfiá-lo entre as páginas da revista de moda. Minutos depois, abro a porta vestida com a minha camisola branca de algodão.

- Você estava dormindo? - pergunta Jay.

- Ahã.

- Bem, deixa eu levar você de volta para lá.

Vamos para a cama. Ele nos cobre.

- Você é tão macia - diz ele, acariciando meu quadril por dentro da camisola.

No começo resisto, mas depois acabo cedendo. Nossos olhos se encontram antes de ele me beijar bem lentamente. . Não importa o tamanho da minha decepção, não consigo me imaginar interrompendo esse momento.

Quase não me mexo enquanto fazemos amor. Ele fala o tempo todo, o que normalmente não acontece. Não consigo entender quase nada, mas ouço as palavras "para sempre". Ele quer ficar comigo para sempre, penso. Ele não vai se casar com Narcissa. Ele não pode. Ela o traiu. Eles não estão apaixonados. Ele me ama.

Enquanto fazemos amor, minhas lágrimas molham o travesseiro.

- Você está tão quieta hoje - diz ele.

- É - respondo, tentando manter a voz firme. Não quero que ele saiba que estou chorando. Meu último desejo é que Jay sinta pena de mim. Sou passiva e fraca, mas tenho algum orgulho, apesar de limitado.

- Fala comigo - diz ele. - O que está se passando na sua cabeça?

Quase pergunto do convite, dos planos dele, de nós dois, mas em vez disso falo despreocupada.

- Nada, sério ... só estava imaginando se vocês vão para Kensington neste fim de semana.

- Eu prometi ao Lucius que iria. Ele quer jogar golfe de novo.

- Ah.

- Você não parece querer ir, não é?

- Não acho uma boa idéia.

- Por favor.

- Não, acho que não.

Ele beija minha nuca.

- Por favor, vai, por favor.

Três vezes "por favor" me convence.

- Ok, eu vou.

Pego no sono odiando a mim mesma.

No dia seguinte Alice invade minha sala.

- Adivinha o que recebi pelo correio - o tom dela é agressivo, nada simpático.

Não me ocorreu que Alice também receberia um convite. Por isso, não preparei uma defesa.

- Eu sei - digo.

- Então você tem a sua resposta.

- Ele ainda pode cancelar - argumento.

- Lílian!

- Ainda há tempo. Você deu a ele duas semanas, lembra? Ele ainda tem alguns dias.

Alice ergue as sobrancelhas e tosse com desprezo.

- Vocês têm se encontrado ultimamente?

Penso em mentir, mas não tenho forças para isso.

- Ontem à noite.

Ela arregala os olhos para mim, incrédula.

- Você disse a ele que recebeu o convite?

- Não.

- Lílian!

- Eu sei - digo, envergonhada.

- Por favor, diz para mim que você não se tornou uma dessas mulheres.

Sei o tipo ao qual ela está se referindo. Uma mulher que mantém um relacionamento com um homem casado por anos e anos, esperando, até mesmo acreditando, que um dia ele vai resolver abandonar a esposa. O rompimento está prestes a acontecer ... se ela continuar com ele, não vai se arrepender no final. Mas o tempo passa e os anos apenas criam novas desculpas. As crianças ainda estão na escola, a esposa está doente, um casamento está sendo planejado, um neto vai nascer. Há sempre um motivo uma razão para manter o status quo. Mas aí as desculpas acabam e finalmente ela aceita que ele jamais abandonará a esposa, que ela vai terminar sempre em segundo lugar. Ela passa a acreditar que o segundo lugar é melhor do que nada. Ela se rende ao destino. Começo a sentir empatia por essas mulheres, apesar de ainda não acreditar que tenha me juntado a elas.

- Não me chame assim - protesto.

Ela olha para mim como se dissesse: "É mesmo"?

- James não é casado.

- Você tem razão. Ele não é casado. Mas é noivo. O que pode ser pior. Ele pode mudar a situação dele assim - ela estala o dedo. – Mas não está fazendo porra nenhuma.

- Olha aqui, Alice, nós temos ainda um tempo até o casamento se concretizar ... eu só posso ser umas dessas mulheres por mais um mês.

- Um mês? Você vai levar adiante essa história até o último segundo?  
Olho pela janela.

- Lílian, o que você está esperando?

- Quero que seja uma decisão dele. Não quero ser responsável...

- Por que não?

Dou de ombros. Se ela soubesse da traição de Narcissa teria um chilique.

Ela suspira.

- Você quer um conselho?

Não quero, mas aceito mesmo assim.

- Você deve acabar tudo com . Faça alguma coisa enquanto ainda tem escolha. Quanto mais tempo isso durar, pior você vai se sentir quando estiver parada naquela igreja, observando os dois selarem os votos matrimoniais com um beijo que Narcissa prolongará por mais tempo do que manda o bom gosto... Depois você vai ficar olhando eles cortarem o bolo, darem garfadas, e ela limpando o rosto dele sujo de cobertura. Em seguida vai observá-los dançando a noite toda ... e então ...

- Eu sei, eu sei.

Alice não terminou.

- Vai assisti-los escapando noite adentro para sua lua-de-mel na porra do Havaí!

Faço uma cara de dor e digo a ela que já consegui imaginar a cena.

- Só não entendo por que você não faz alguma coisa, não força a barra.

Repito que não quero ser responsável pelo rompimento deles, que só James pode decidir.

- Vai ser uma decisão dele. Você não pode fazer uma lavagem cerebral nele. Mas pode lutar por aquilo que você quer. Por que você não está lutando por algo tão significante e importante?

Não tenho resposta. Pelo menos nenhuma aceitável. Meu telefone toca, interrompendo o silêncio constrangedor.

Olho para o identificador de chamadas. É o Les.

- É melhor atender - digo, sentindo-me aliviada com o fim do interrogatório. Se fiquei satisfeita em receber um telefonema de Les é porque o dia está realmente muito triste.

Mais tarde, dou um tempo nas minhas pésquisas e deslizo a cadeira até a janela. Fico olhando lá para baixo, para a Avenida Park, observando as pessoas enfrentarem seu dia-a-dia. Quantas delas se sentem desesperadas, eufóricas ou simplesmente mortas por dentro? Será que alguém está prestes a perder sua maior chance? Será que já perdeu? Fecho os olhos e imagino as cenas de casamento que Alice descreveu. Então, acrescento minha própria seqüência da lua-de-mel: Narcissa usando as lingeries novas e fazendo poses sedutoras na cama deles. Posso imaginar a cena perfeitamente.

E, de repente, de uma vez, fica claro por que não forço a barra. Por que não disse nada no Quatro de Julho, por que fiquei calada desde então, até mesmo na noite passada. Tudo tem a ver com expectativas. No fundo, duvido que Jay vá adiar o casamento e ficar comigo, não importa o que eu faça ou diga. Acredito naquelas cenas de Narcissa e Jay se casando e partindo para a lua-de-mel, enquanto sou deixada de lado, sozinha. Antevejo minha tristeza, meus momentos finais com Jay, se isso ainda não aconteceu.

É claro, de vez em quando imagino um final diferente, eu e Jay juntos, mas essas imagens são sempre passageiras, nunca escapam da esfera do "e se". Em resumo, não levo fé na minha própria felicidade. Por outro lado, há Narcissa. Ela é uma mulher superconfiante e, conseqüentemente, consegue tudo. Tem sido sempre assim. Ela ganha porque espera ganhar. Eu não espero conseguir o que quero, então não consigo. E nem mesmo tento.

Sábado de manhã, estamos em Ken's Peguei o trem hoje bem cedo e agora estamos reunidos novamente no jardim. A proximidade é um convite ao desastre. Frank e Alice estão jogando badminton. Eles perguntam se alguém topa desafiá-los numa partida de duplas. Jay aceita.

Alice olha para ele séria.

- Quem você quer que seja seu par, James?

Até agora, Jay não sabia que eu contara para Alice sobre nós. Eu tinha duas razões para não revelar isso a ele: não queria que ele ficasse desconfortável perto dela, nem que se sentisse no direito de contar para um amigo.

Mas Alice fez seu comentário sarcástico de uma maneira que quem estivesse a par da situação simplesmente não deixaria de perceber. O que aparentemente é a condição de Frank, porque ele lança a ela um olhar de censura. Fica claro que Frank será a força que vai manter firme o relacionamento dos dois.

Ela não pára por aí.

- E então, Jay? Quem vai ser? - ela coloca a mão na cintura e aponta para ele com a raquete.

Jay olha furioso para Alice. O maxilar dele trava.

- E se por acaso duas pessoas quiserem formar dupla com você?  
E aí? - Alice provoca.

Narcissa parece não perceber a tensão. Assim como Lucius e Claire.  
Talvez todos já estejam acostumados com o tom de confrontação que  
Alice adota de vez em quando. Talvez eles apenas o atribuam à advogada que existe nela.

Jay vira e olha para nós.

- Alguém de vocês quer jogar?

Lucius abana a mão dispensando a oferta.

- Não, cara. Não, obrigado. Este jogo é de mulherzinha.

Narcissa ri.

- É, Jay. Você é um homem feminino.

Claire recusa também, ela odeia esportes.

- Badminton nem mesmo é um esporte - diz Lucius, abrindo uma lata de cerveja. - É como chamar jogo-da-velha de esporte.

- Você precisa escolher entre Narcissa e Rachel. Não é? - pergunta  
Alice. - Você quer jogar, Rachel?

Estou paralisada junto à mesa de piquenique, entre Narcissa e Claire.

- Não, obrigado - digo com suavidade.

- Você quer que eu seja sua parceira, querido? - pergunta Narcissa.  
Seu olhar cruza o jardim na direção de Jay, enquanto ela protege os olhos da luminosidade com as mãos.

- Claro - diz ele. - Então vem.

Alice bufa enquanto Narcissa logo pula da mesa dizendo que não joga bem badminton.

Jay olha para a grama, esperando que Narcissa pegue a quarta raquete e se junte a ele no espaço verde demarcado por uma fileira de chinelos e tênis.

- Jogamos até dez - diz Alice, lançando a peteca para o alto a fim de dar o primeiro saque.

- Por que você vai começar a sacar? - pergunta Jay.

- Aqui está - diz ela, jogando a peteca por cima da rede. – Faço questão.

Jay agarra a peteca e olha sério para ela.

A partida é violenta, pelo menos todas as vezes em que Alice e Jay têm o controle. A peteca é como a munição e eles rebatem com toda a força, mirando um no outro. Lucius imita um comentarista esportivo:

- E o clima está tenso aqui em Kensinton, onde os dois times finalistas disputam o campeonato.

Claire torce para todos. Eu fico calada.

O placar está 9 a 8, Alice e Frank lideram. Frank saca por baixo.  
Narcissa dá um gritinho e joga de olhos fechados conseguindo acertar a peteca por pura sorte. Ela rebate para o outro lado em direção a Alice.

Alice prepara o movimento e lança a peteca com força. A peteca voa. Zunindo bem acima da rede em direção a Narcissa. Narcissa se encolhe, pronta para rebater, quando Jay grita.

- Fora! Vai para fora! - O rosto dele está suado.

A peteca aterrissa bem ao lado do chinelo de Claire.

- Fora! - grita James, enxugando a testa com as costas da mão.

- Bobagem. Foi dentro! - Alice grita de volta. -Acabou a partida!

Lucius comenta conciliador que um joguinho de badminton não merece ser chamado de partida. Claire se levanta do banco e caminhe até a peteca para verificar o alinhamento com o seu chinelo. Alice e Frank se juntam a ela. Há cinco pares de olhos sobre a peteca. Frank diz que é difícil decidir. Alice olha séria para ele antes de Jay e ela começarem a gritaria de "fora" e "dentro", como jogadores de times rivais.

Claire manda voltar o ponto num clima de "vamos fazer as pazes". Ela obviamente não era uma criança que brincava fora de casa porque mandar voltar o ponto é uma das maiores causas de desavenças na vizinhança.

Alice comprova.

- Bobagem - diz ela. - Nada de voltar o ponto. A peteca passou o dia inteiro caindo do lado de dentro.

- O dia inteiro? Nós estamos jogando há apenas vinte minutos - Jay diz, sarcástico.

- De qualquer forma, não acho que tenha caído na linha – Narcissa palpita, indiferente. Apesar de competitiva na vida real, esportes e jogos não a preocupam muito. Ela costumava comprar propriedades no Banco Imobiliário baseada no tamanho. Achava as casinhas muito mais bonitinhas do que "aqueles hotéis horríveis de tão enormes".

- Está bem. Se você quer trair as regras - diz Alice para Jay, disfarçando sua alfinetada com um sorriso amigável, como se estivesse apenas brincando. Seus olhos estão arregalados, inocentes.  
Acho que vou desmaiar.

- Está bem, você venceu - diz Jay para Alice, como se não se importasse. Alice ganhou seu joguinho bobo. Alice se recusa. Ela parece desorientada, indecisa entre discutir ou saborear a vitória. Estou com medo do que ela possa dizer.

Jay joga a raquete na grama, sob uma árvore.

- Vou tomar uma chuveirada - diz, indo em direção à casa.

- Ele está puto - comenta Narcissa, com uma expressão ofuscante de tão óbvia. Ela acha que é por causa do jogo. - Jay detesta perder.

- É, ele sabe dar uma de bebezão - diz Alice enojada.

Percebo (com satisfação? esperança? superioridade?) que Narcissa não defende Jay. Se ele fosse meu noivo, eu o defenderia.

É claro, se eu estivesse no lugar de Narcissa, Alice não teria sido tão impiedosa.

Olho firme para ela, como se dissesse "chega".

Ela dá de ombros, cai na grama e coça uma mordida de mosquito no tornozelo até sangrar. Depois, limpa o sangue com um pedacinho de grama e olha para mim novamente.

- E então? - diz ela, desafiadora.

Naquela noite, Jay está muito quieto, quase mal-humorado. Não sei se ele está furioso com a Alice ou comigo por ter contado a ela sobre nós.

Ele ignora nós duas. Alice também o ignora, a não ser por algumas provocações ocasionais, enquanto eu tento inutilmente falar com ele.

- O que você vai pedir? - pergunto enquanto ele examina o cardápio.  
Ele nem ergue o olhar.

- Não sei ainda.

- Não é novidade - resmunga Alice. - Por que você não pede dois pratos?

Frank aperta o ombro dela e me olha sem graça.

Jay se volta para Lucius e faz de tudo para evitar qualquer conversa ou mesmo cruzar o olhar comigo e com Alice até o final do jantar.  
Estou muito preocupada. Você está com raiva? Você está com raiva? Você está com raiva?, penso enquanto luto para comer meu peixe-espada. Por favor, não fique zangado. Estou desesperada, aflita para conversar com Jay, esclarecer tudo e aproveitar o tempo que ainda nos resta. Não quero terminar de um jeito assim tão amargo.  
Mais tarde, no Talkhouse, Jay e eu ficamos finalmente sozinhos. Estou pronta para pedir desculpas por Alice quando ele olha para mim, seus olhos verdes faiscando:

- Por que diabos você contou para ela? - ele murmura.

Não sou muito bem treinada em conflitos e sua hostilidade me pega de surpresa. Olho para ele sem entender, fingindo estar confusa. Será que devo pedir desculpas? Dar alguma explicação? Sei que tínhamos um acordo tácito de manter segredo, mas eu precisava contar para alguém.

- Alice, você contou para ela - diz ele, afastando o cabelo da testa.  
Ele é ainda mais atraente quando está com raiva ... seu maxilar fica de alguma forma mais quadrado.

Desprezo o comentário dele quando de repente me bate uma sensação estranha. Como ele se atreve a ficar com raiva de mim! Eu não fiz nada! Por que estou enlouquecida, desesperada para ser perdoada?

- Posso contar para quem eu quiser - digo, surpresa com a dureza da minha voz.

- Fala para ela ficar fora disso - diz Jay.

- Ficar fora do quê, Jay? Do nosso relacionamento fodido?

Ele está chocado. E depois magoado. Ótimo.

- Não é fodido - diz ele. - A situação é, mas o nosso relacionamento não.

- Você está noivo, James. - Minha indignação aumenta e se transforma em fúria. - Você não pode ignorar isso.

- Eu sei. Ainda estou noivo ... mas você ficou com Lucius.

- O quê? - pergunto incrédula.

- Você deu um beijo nele no Aubette.

Não posso acreditar no que estou ouvindo - ele está noivo e reclama de um beijinho de nada! Rapidamente me pergunto há quanto tempo ele sabe disso e por que não disse nada até agora. Luto contra o instinto de me arrepender.

- É, eu beijei o Lucius. Grande coisa.

- Para mim é grande coisa, sim. - Ele está tão perto de mim que sinto seu cheiro de álcool. - Eu odeio isso. Não faça de novo.

- Não me dê ordens - sussurro de volta bem agressiva. Lágrimas de raiva escorrem dos meus olhos. - Eu não digo a você o que fazer... Quer saber do que mais? Talvez eu devesse...Que tal: Case-se com a Narcissa. Eu não me importo.

Saio de perto de Jay, quase acreditando no que disse. É o meu primeiro momento de liberdade do verão. Talvez o momento mais livre da minha vida. Estou no comando. Eu decido. Vou para os fundos, sozinha entre a multidão, o coração acelerado. Minutos depois, Jay me encontra e me segura pelo cotovelo.

- Você não falou aquilo a sério ... sobre não se importar.

Agora é sua vez de ficar desesperado. Sempre me impressiono em ver como esta regra é infalível: a pessoa que se importa menos (ou que finge se importar menos) tem o poder. Mais uma vez tenho a prova. Sacudo meu braço para me desvencilhar dele e o encaro com frieza. Ele se aproxima e segura meu braço novamente.

- Sinto muito, Lílian - ele sussurra, inclinando-se em direção ao meu rosto.

Resisto. Não vou amolecer.

- Estou cansada dessa espiral de emoções, Jay. O interminável ciclo de esperança, culpa e ressentimento. Estou cansada de imaginar o que vai acontecer com a gente. Estou cansada de esperar por você.

- Eu sei. Sinto muito - diz ele. - Eu te amo, Lily.

Sinto que estou enfraquecendo. Apesar da fachada de mulher forte, tremo por estar tão perto de Jay, por causa de suas palavras. Olho no olho dele. Todos os meus instintos e desejos ... tudo me leva a fazer as pazes, a dizer a ele que eu também o amo. Mas resisto como alguém que se afoga numa correnteza. Sei o que preciso dizer. Penso nos conselhos de Alice, seus alertas para uma atitude. Mas não estou fazendo isto por ela. Isto é por mim. Formulo as frases, as palavras que estiveram martelando na minha cabeça durante todo o verão.

- Quero ficar com você, Jay - digo com firmeza. - Cancele o casamento, fique comigo.

Aí está. Depois de dois meses de espera, depois de uma vida inteira de passividade, as cartas estão na mesa. Sinto-me aliviada, liberada, modificada. Sou uma mulher que quer ser feliz. Eu mereço a felicidade. Certamente, ele vai me fazer feliz.

Jay inspira, prestes a me responder.

- Não - digo balançando a cabeça. - Por favor, não fale comigo outra vez, exceto para me dizer que o casamento foi cancelado. Nós não temos nada mais para discutir até lá.

Ficamos nos olhando fixamente. Por algum tempo, nenhum de nós pisca. E então, pela primeira vez, venço Jay no jogo de quem consegue ficar sério por mais tempo.


	20. Capítulo 20

Daqui pra frente a adaptação vai ficando complicada e preciso que vocês tenham muitíssima paciência.

* * *

Já se passaram dois dias depois do meu ultimato e falta um mês para o casamento. Ainda me sinto fortalecida pela minha decisão e, melhor que esperançosa, estou confiante. Levo fé em Jay, levo fé em nós dois. Ele vai cancelar. Nós vamos viver felizes para sempre. Ou alguma coisa perto disso.

Obviamente, me preocupo com Narcissa. Até tenho medo de que ela faça uma loucura quando se deparar com sua primeira rejeição. Tenho visões dela definhando numa cama de hospital, recebendo soro, cheia de olheiras, o cabelo oleoso, a pele acinzentada. Nessas cenas, estou ao seu lado, trazendo revistas e balinhas, dizendo a ela que tudo vai acabar bem,  
que tudo tem uma razão de ser. Mesmo se essas cenas se concretizarem, nunca vou me arrepender de ter me declarado a Jay. Nunca vou me arrepender de lutar. Pela primeira vez, não coloquei Narcissa acima dos meus desejos.

Enquanto os dias passam, vou ao trabalho, volto para casa, vou ao trabalho de novo, esperando a bomba explodir. Tenho certeza de que Jay vai telefonar a qualquer momento com notícias. Boas notícias. Enquanto isso,agüento firme, resistindo à tentação de telefonar para ele.

Só que depois de uma semana inteira começo a me preocupar e volto a ser como antes.

Digo a Hillary que quero telefonar para ele, sabendo que ela vai me reprimir. Pareço uma alcoólatra que se arrasta até um encontro dos alcoólatras anônimos numa última tentativa desesperada de resistir à bebida.

- De jeito nenhum - diz ela. - Não faça isso. Não tente falar com ele.

- E se ele estava tão bêbado a ponto de não se lembrar da nos a conversa? - pergunto a ela, tentando me agarrar a qualquer desculpa.

- Pior para ele.

- Você acha que ele se lembra?

- Lembra.

- Bem, gostaria de não ter dito nada.

- Por quê? Para que você pudesse passar mais umas noites com ele?

- Não - respondo na defensiva.

Embora a razão seja exatamente essa.

Depois de mais alguns dias de tortura, sem conseguir comer, trabalha: ou dormir, decido que tenho de fugir. Preciso ir para outro lugar, longe de Jay. Sair da cidade é a única maneira de me impedir de telefona para ele, de desconsiderar tudo que eu disse em troca de mais uma noite, mais um momento com ele. Penso em ir para Essex, mas não é longe o suficiente. Além do mais, ir para casa só vai me fazer lembrar de Narcissa e do casamento.

Telefono para Remus e pergunto se posso visitá-lo. Ele fica todo animado, diz que é para eu viajar quando quiser. Então ligo para a companhia aérea e faço reserva num vôo para os Estados Unidos. Viajo em cinco dias e por isso tenho de pagar a tarifa sem descontos, 890 dólares, mas vale cada centavo.

Depois de digitar meu memorando de férias, vou até a sala do Les. Pela graça divina, ele não está.

- Ele está numa reunião fora do escritório. Graças a Deus – diz Cheryl, sua secretária. Ela é minha aliada, muitas vezes me alerta quando Les está num humor difícil.

- Tenho só alguns papéis para ele - digo a ela, indo em direção sala  
de tortura dele.

Deixo alguns documentos sobre a cadeira, o memorando de férias embaixo de tudo. Então mudo de idéia e coloco o memorando em cima da pilha. Fico feliz em deixá-lo tão puto.

- Por que o sorriso malicioso? - pergunta Cheryl enquanto saio do escritório.

- Memorando de férias - digo. - Depois você me conta o quanto Les vai me xingar.

Ela levanta as sobrancelhas e diz:

- O, ô - sem interromper sua digitação. - Alguém vai estar em _encrencas._

Les me telefona no fim do dia, quando volta para o escritório.

- Que idéia é essa?

- Como assim? - pergunto, sabendo que a minha calma vai irritá-lo ainda mais.

- Você não me avisou que ia tirar férias!

- Ah, pensei que tivesse avisado - minto para ele.

- Quando foi isso?

- Não sei exatamente ... Semanas atrás. Estou indo para um casamento.

Duas mentiras.

-Meu Deus.

Ele está bufando no telefone, esperando que eu cancele a viagem. Nos velhos tempos, quando ainda estava no meu primeiro ano, o truque intimidado poderia ter funcionado. Mas agora não digo nada. Fico esperando que ele fale.

- É um casamento de família? - pergunta ele afinal. São os seus limites: funerais e casamentos de família. Provavelmente apenas de parentes próximos. Então invento que é o casamento da minha irmã. Três mentiras.

- Sinto muito - digo petulante. - Madrinha, você sabe.

Deixo ele soltar seu palavreado bombástico por alguns segundos e ameaçar me substituir por outro advogado. Como se todo mundo estivesse louco de vontade de trabalhar com ele. Como se me importasse com isso. Então ele anuncia com prazer que não terei vida fora do escritório até sexta-feira. Tenho certeza de que isso não vai ser problema.

Narcissa telefona minutos depois e se revela tão egoísta quanto ele.

- Como você pode viajar tão perto do meu casamento?

- Prometi ao Remus que iria visitá-lo neste verão. E o verão está quase acabando.

- Qual o problema de ir no outono? Tenho certeza de que a casa do Tio Sam é ainda mais bonita no outono.

- Preciso de umas férias. Agora.

- Por que agora?

- Eu simplesmente preciso viajar.

- Por quê? Tem alguma coisa a ver com Lucius?

- Não.

- Você esteve com ele?

- Não.

- Por que não?

- Está bem. Talvez seja o Lucius ... - digo, na esperança de que ela cale a boca. - Não acho que as coisas vão dar certo com ele. E talvez eu esteja um pouco deprimida. Tudo bem?

- Ah - diz ela - Sinto muito que não tenha dado certo.

A última coisa que eu quero é a solidariedade de Narcissa. Digo que meu maior motivo é o trabalho.

- Preciso dar um tempo do Les.

- Mas eu preciso de você aqui - ela choraminga. Pelo visto, seus dez segundos de solidariedade se esgotaram.

- Claire vai estar aqui.

- Não é a mesma coisa. Você é a minha madrinha.

- Narcissa. Eu preciso de férias. Tudo bem?

- Se não tem outro jeito. - Posso imaginar o beiço se projetando. - Não é mesmo? - acrescenta com um tom esperançoso.

- É, é isso mesmo.

Ela suspira e tenta uma outra tática.

- Não dá para você ir na semana em que vou estar em lua-de-mel no  
Havaí?

- Eu poderia - digo, imaginando Narcissa com sua nova _lingerie_. - Se meu mundo girasse em torno do seu, eu poderia ... Mas sinto muito.  
Ele não gira.

Nunca falei assim com a Narcissa. Mas os tempos mudaram.

- Está bem. Tudo bem. Mas não se esqueça de me encontrar amanhã  
ao meio-dia para buscar o seu vestido de madrinha ...A não ser que você tenha planos de ir para Veneza ou coisa do tipo.

- Muito engraçado - digo e desligo o telefone.

Então agora Jay vai saber que estou indo para Londres. Tento imaginá-lo ao ouvir essa notícia. Talvez a viagem faça com que ele se decida logo, talvez ele me dê uma notícia boa antes da minha partida.

Fico esperando, me sentindo cada vez mais torturada. Nenhuma palavra dele. Nenhum telefonema. Nenhum _e-mai_l. Verifico minhas mensagens o tempo todo, esperando que a luz vermelha esteja piscando. Nada. Por milhares de vezes pego no telefone e desisto, escrevo longos _e-mails_ e não envio. De alguma forma me mantenho firme.

Então, na noite anterior ao meu vôo, José avisa pelo interfone.

- Jay está aqui.

Uma torrente de emoções toma conta de mim. _O casamento foi cancelado!_ Pela primeira vez me sinto plena, transbordando. Minha alegria é abalada ao me lembrar de Narcissa... o que vai acontecer com a nossa amizade?

Será que ela sabe de mim? Afasto esses pensamentos e me concentro nos meus sentimentos por Jay. Ele é mais importante agora.

Mas, quando abro a porta, a expressão dele destoa de tudo que eu havia imaginado.

- Podemos conversar? - pergunta ele.

- Sim - minha voz sai num sussurro.

Sento tensa, como se alguém fosse me dizer a qualquer momento que um parente próximo morreu. Ele poderia muito bem ser um policial, vindo até minha porta dar a notícia.

Ele senta ao meu lado e as palavras começam a sair.

_Esta foi uma decisão muito difícil... Amo você de verdade ... apenas não posso ... Pensei muito nisso... estou me sentindo culpado ... não pretendia iludir você... nossa amizade... incrivelmente difícil... eu me importo demais com Cissy... não posso fazer isso com ela... devo isso à família dela ... sete anos ... o verão foi intenso... eu falei sério... desculpe ... desculpe ... desculpe mesmo ... vou te amar sempre, sempre ..._

Jay cobre o rosto com as mãos e lembro do meu aniversário, de como fiquei admirando suas mãos enquanto estávamos no táxi subindo a Primeira Avenida. Um pouco antes de ele me beijar. E aqui estamos agora.

Bem no final. E eu nunca mais vou beijá-lo.

- Diga alguma coisa - pede Jay. Os olhos dele estão vidrados, os cílios molhados e bem pretos. - Por favor, diga alguma coisa.

Ouço a mim mesma dizendo que entendo, que vou ficar bem. Não choro. Em vez disso, me concentro na minha respiração. Para dentro e para fora. Para dentro e para fora. Mais silêncio. Não há mais nada a dizer.

- Agora é melhor você ir embora - peço.

Enquanto Jay se levanta e caminha até a porta, penso em gritar, implorar.

_Não vá! Por favor! Eu te amo! Mude de idéia! Ela traiu você!_ Mas permaneço imóvel, observando ele ir embora, sem hesitar ou virar para me olhar pela última vez.

Fico olhando para a porta por um longo tempo, escutando o silêncio barulhento. Quero chorar, para preencher o vazio assustador, mas não consigo. O silêncio aumenta ainda mais quando considero o que fazer em seguida. Arrumar as malas? Dormir? Telefonar para Remus ou Alice?

Por um segundo irracional tenho um desses pensamentos que a maioria das pessoas não admite: engolir uma dúzia de comprimidos, e depois vodca. Poderia punir Jay de verdade, arruinar o casamento deles e acabar com minha própria tristeza.

_Não seja maluca. É apenas uma pequena decepção. Você vai superar isso._

Penso em todos os corações partidos neste momento, em Manhattan, em todo o mundo. Penso em toda a avassaladora tristeza. Imaginar o sofrimento alheio faz com que eu me sinta menos sozinha. Maridos abandonando suas esposas depois de vinte anos de casamento. Crianças chorando:

"Não me abandone, papai! Por favor, fique!" Meu sofrimento não se compara a esse tipo de dor. Foi apenas um romance de verão. Nunca duraria para além de agosto.

Levanto, caminho até a estante de livros e pego a latinha de balas. Tenho uma última esperança. Se eu tirar duplo seis talvez ele mude de idéia, volte para mim. Como se fosse mágica, sopro sobre o dado, exatamente como Jay fez. Então sacudo uma vez a minha mão direita e jogo cuidadosamente. Exatamente como na nossa primeira jogada, um dado pára antes do seu par. Pára num seis! Prendo a respiração. É apenas um cinco. Joguei um onze. É como se alguém estivesse me sacaneando, dizendo:

_Chegou perto, mas está sem sorte._


	21. Capítulo 21

Estou sobrevoando o oceano Atlântico quando decido que não vou contar a Remus os terríveis e patéticos detalhes da minha história com Jay. Não vou pensar nisso o tempo todo nem ficar na fossa depois que o avião pousar em solo britânico. Será o primeiro passo para minha nova vida. Mas usarei o vôo para pensar nele e na minha situação. Como arrisquei tudo e perdi. Como não vale a pena se arriscar. Como é melhor não criar expectativas. Como eu estaria bem melhor se nunca tivesse me envolvido, me expondo à rejeição, à decepção e ao espetáculo de Narcissa ganhando mais uma vez.  
Recosto a cabeça na janela quando uma menininha atrás de mim chuta minha poltrona uma, duas, três vezes. Ouço sua mãe repreendê-la com uma voz doce:

- Ashley, não chute a poltrona da moça simpática. - Ashley continua a chutar. - Ashley! Isto é errado. Não pode chutar no avião – a mãe repete com uma calma exagerada, tentando demonstrar a todos a mãe competente que é. Fecho os olhos enquanto voamos pela noite e  
me recuso a abri-los até a aeromoça oferecer os fones de ouvido.

- Não, obrigada - digo.

Nada de filme para mim. Nas próximas horas estarei muito ocupada ruminando toda a tristeza possível.

Disse para Remus não vir me buscar no aeroporto, falei que pegaria um táxi até seu apartamento. Mas sinceramente espero que ele venha mesmo assim. Apesar de viver em Londres, me sinto intimidada em outras cidades grandes, especialmente cidades estrangeiras. Com exceção da viagem a Roma com meus pais, nas bodas de prata deles, nunca saí do país.

Por isso fico aliviada ao encontrar Remus esperando por mim bem depois da alfândega, com um sorriso enorme, a cara de menino feliz de sempre. Ele está usando óculos novos e modernos, ao estilo Buddy Holly, só que marrons.

Ele vem e me abraça forte como um irmão. Nós dois rimos.

- É tão bom ver você! Aqui, me dá sua mala - diz ele.

- É, é bom ver você também - sorrio de volta para ele. – Gosto dos seus óculos.

- Você acha que eles me deixam com cara de inteligente? - ele escorrega os óculos pelo nariz e faz uma pose bem acadêmica, mexendo numa barba inexistente.

- Muito mais - dou risadas.

- Estou tão feliz que você esteja aqui!

- Estou muito feliz em _esta_r aqui.

Tive um verão repleto de decisões ruins, mas enfim tomei uma boa decisão. Só de ver Remus já me sinto melhor.

- Até que enfim você resolveu me fazer uma visita - diz ele, manobrando minha mala através da multidão. Conseguimos sair do terminal e entramos na fila do táxi.

- Não consigo acreditar que estou nos Estados Unidos. Isso é demais!

Respiro o ar americano pela primeira vez. O tempo está exatamente como eu imaginava: nublado, chuviscando e ligeiramente frio.

- Você não estava brincando sobre o tempo aqui. Parece que estamos em novembro, não em agosto.

- Bem que eu disse... Na verdade tivemos alguns dias quentes este mês. Mas agora tudo já voltou ao normal. É implacável. Mas você se acostuma. Você apenas precisa vestir mais roupa.

Em poucos minutos estamos no banco de trás de um táxi preto, minhas malas aos meus pés. O táxi é amarelinho, não tem muito a ver com os taxis britânicos.

Remus pergunta como estou me sentindo e por um segundo penso que ele se refere a Jay, mas aí percebo ser apenas a costumeira pergunta pós-vôo.

- Ah, bem - respondo. - Realmente animada de estar aqui.

- Está sentindo o fuso horário?

- Um pouco.

- Uma cerveja vai resolver isso - diz ele. - Nada de dormir. Temos muitos compromissos esta semana.

Rio.

- Como o quê, por exemplo?

- Passear. Beber. Relembrar. Coisas intensas que consomem muito tempo ... Meu Deus, como é bom ver você.

Chegamos ao apartamento de Remus, que fica num porão em Manhattan. Ele me mostra logo o quarto, a sala e a cozinha. Sua mobília é elegante, moderna, as paredes estão cobertas de pinturas abstratas e._posters_ de músicos de _jazz_. Trata-se de um apartamento de solteiro, mas sem aquela sensação de eu-estou -fazendo-de- tudo- para -levar-alguém -para -a-cama.

- Você provavelmente quer tomar um banho, não é?

Digo a ele que sim, preciso de um bom banho. Ele me dá uma toalha e avisa para eu não demorar, que quer conversar.

Depois do banho e da roupa trocada, Remus pergunta:

- E então? Como ficou a situação com Jay? Eles ainda estão noivos, não é?

Eu tentei parar de pensar nele, mas não consegui nem por um instante. Tudo me faz lembrar dele. Um anúncio da Newcastle. _Bebendo Newcastles com ele no meu aniversário. _Dirigir no lado direito da Rua, _Jay é destro._

Mas a pergunta sincera de Remus me dá uma dor aguda no peito. Minha garganta aperta enquanto tento não chorar.

- Oh, meu Deus. Eu sabia - diz Remus. Ele abre os braços e segura minha mão, me puxando para o seu sofá preto de couro.

- Sabia o quê? - digo, ainda prendendo o choro.

- Que o seu rosto tenso, seu gênero "eu não me importo" era só fachada - ele coloca o braço sobre o meu ombro. - O que aconteceu?

Finalmente choro e conto tudo para ele, sem omitir nada. Nem mesmo os dadinhos vermelhos. Minha promessa sobre o Atlântico não resistiu por muito tempo. Sinto minha dor completamente.  
Quando termino, Remus diz:

- Ainda bem que não vou. Não seria capaz de suportar.

Assôo o nariz e enxugo as lágrimas.

- Essas foram exatamente as palavras que Alice usou. Ela também  
não vai.  
- Você não deveria ir, Lílian, boicote. Será uma tortura. Você precisa se poupar.

- Tenho de ir.

- Por quê?

- O que eu ia dizer a ela?

- Invente que você vai precisar fazer uma cirurgia ... diga que você vai ter de retirar um órgão que não é essencial...

- Que tipo de órgão?

- Seu baço, por exemplo. As pessoas podem viver sem o baço, certo?

- Qual a razão para alguém tirar o baço?

- Sei lá. Uma pedra no baço? Um problema ... um acidente, uma doença. Que diferença faz? Inventa alguma coisa. Eu ajudo você ... vamos inventar alguma coisa plausível. Apenas não vá.

- Tenho obrigação de estar lá - digo. Estou de volta ao esquema de seguir as regras.

Permanecemos calados por alguns minutos e então Remus se levanta, desliga as lâmpadas e pega sua carteira na mesinha do corredor.

-Vamos.

- Onde?

- Vamos até o meu _pub_ preferido. Vou deixar você bem calibrada. Acredite em mim. Vai ajudar.

- São onze horas da manhã - rio da extravagância dele.

- Então você tem alguma idéia melhor? - ele cruza os braços sobre o peito. - Você quer sair para ver a cidade? Você acha que ver alguns pontos turísticos vai fazer algum bem a você agora?

- Não - respondo.

- Então vamos - diz ele.

Acompanho Remus até um _pub_ chamado Americca. É exatamente como eu imaginava um _pub_ americano: abafado e cheio de jovensfumando e lendo jornal. As paredes e os tapetes são de um vermelho escuro e há pinturas a óleo bem comuns que retratam raposas, veados e cenas da guerra de secessão

Poderíamos estar em outra época, penso.

- O que você quer? - pergunta Remus.

_Jay_, penso, mas uma cerveja seria ótimo. Estou começando a gostar da idéia de me embebedar.

- Que tipo? Guinness? Kronenbourg? Carling?

- Qualquer uma - digo. - Tudo menos Newcastle.

Remus pede duas cervejas, a dele mais escura que a minha. Sentamos numa mesa de canto. Fico passando o dedo na madeira da mesa e pergunto a ele quanto tempo levou para ele superar Brandi.

- Não muito - diz ele. - Quando descobri o que ela tinha feito, percebi a mulher que ela realmente era. Não perdi nada. É assim que você precisa pensar. Ele não era o cara certo para você. Deixe que Narcissa fique com ele...

- Por que ela sempre ganha? - Pareço uma criança de cinco anos de idade, mas ajuda muito poder ouvir minha própria infelicidade de forma tão simplifica da: _Narcissa ganhou de mim. De novo._

Remus ri, mostrando sua covinha.

- Ganhou o quê?

- Bem, pelo menos o Jay. - Sinto pena de mim mesma quando imagino Jay e Narcissa. É manhã em Nova York. Provavelmente eles ainda estão juntos na cama.

- Tudo bem, o que mais?

- Tudo. - Bebo minha cerveja quase de um só gole. Sinto quando ela bate no meu estômago vazio.

- Como por exemplo ...

Como posso explicar para um homem o que quero dizer? Soa tão superficial: ela é mais bonita, as roupas dela são melhores, ela é mais magra. Mas isso é o de menos. Ela também é mais feliz. Ela consegue o que quer, seja lá o que for. Tento ilustrar isso com exemplos verdadeiros.

- Bem, ela tem um trabalho incrível e ganha toneladas de dinheiro e sua obrigação é apenas planejar festas e estar bonita.

- Aquele trabalhinho de papo-furado? Por favor.

- É melhor que o meu.

- Melhor que ser uma advogada? Não acho.

- Mais divertido.

- Você detestaria.

- Mas isso não importa. Ela adora o trabalho - percebo minha ineficácia em mostrar como Narcissa se sai sempre vitoriosa.

- Então encontre um trabalho de que você goste. Embora isso seja um assunto completamente diferente. Um assunto que vamos abordar mais adiante ... Mas tudo bem, em que mais ela ganha?

- Bem... ela conseguiu passar para a Notre Dame - digo, sabendo que estou sendo ridícula.

- Ah, não passou, não.

- Passou, sim.

- Não. Ela _disse_ que passou para Notre Dame. Quem prefere optar pela Universidade de Essex em vez da Notre Dame?

- Muita gente. Por que você sempre desdenha de Essex?

- Tudo bem, olha só. Eu odeio a Notre Dame ainda mais. Só acho que se você se candidata para essas duas universidades e consegue ser aprovada nas duas, certamente escolheria a Notre Dame. É uma universidade melhor, certo?

Concordo.

- Acho que sim.

- Mas ela não foi aprovada. Nem tirou, quanto mesmo que ela disse, 1.305 e meio ou sei lá quanto nas provas de admissão? Lembra dessa merda?

- É, ela mentiu sobre a pontuação dela.

- E ela mentiu sobre Notre Dame também. Pode _acreditar_ em mim ...Você alguma vez viu aquela carta de aceitação?

- Não, mas ... bem, talvez ela não tenha sido aceita.

- Meu Deus, você é tão ingênua - diz ele, falando lentamente de propósito. - Pensei que você tivesse entendido tudo naquela época.

- Era um assunto delicado. Lembra?

- Claro que lembro. Estávamos tão tristes - diz ele. - Você deveria estar comemorando sua fuga do Meio-Oeste. Depois você escolheu a segunda universidade mais insuportável do país, a Duke ... Você sabe da minha teoria sobre a Duke e a Notre Dame, certo?

Sorrio e admito ter dificuldade de lembrar de todas as suas teorias.

- Qual era mesmo?

- Bem, fora você, e algumas raras exceções, essas duas universidades estão repletas de gente insuportável. Talvez apenas os insuportáveis queiram estudar lá, ou talvez essas universidades atraiam apenas essa gente. Provavelmente uma combinação das duas coisas, um círculo vicioso. Você não fica ofendida, não é?

- Claro que não, continue - digo. Concordo em parte. Muitas pessoas na Duke, incluindo meu próprio namorado, eram difíceis de aturar.

- Está bem. Então por que elas têm uma taxa maior de babacas _per capita_? O que elas têm em comum?

- Desisto.

- É simples. Liderança num esporte famoso e lucrativo para a universidade. O futebol americano no caso da Notre Dame e o basquete no caso da Duke. Alie-se a isso uma reputação acadêmica exemplar. O resultado é um corpo de alunos tão presunçosos que é difícil tolerar. Você é capaz de citar outra universidade com essas características?

- Lyans - digo, lembrando de um colega de ginásio insuportável e de seu discurso sobre o futebol americano da Lyans. Até hoje ele ainda lembra os lances decisivos do Rumeal Robinson nas finais dos  
jogos universitários.

- Ah! Lyaans! Boa, valeu a tentativa. Mas não é uma universidade cara e nem particular. O fato de ser pública salva Lyans, torna os seus ex-alunos ligeiramente menos insuportáveis.

- Espera aí! Que tal a sua própria universidade? Stanford. Vocês tiveram Tiger Woods. Grandes nadadores. Debbie Thomas, aquela patinadora, não foi ela que ganhou uma medalha de ouro? Diversos jogadores de tênis. Além de grandes acadêmicos ... e é particular e cara. Então  
por que ex-alunos de Stanford não são tão irritantes quanto os das outras  
universidades?

(Não cosegui adaptar )

- É simples. Não somos os melhores em futebol americano ou basquete. Algumas vezes vencemos, mas não como a Duke no basquete ou como a Notre Dame no futebol americano. Ninguém em Stanford se torna convencido por ser campeão em esportes pouco convencionais. É  
isso o que nos salva.

Sorrio e concordo. Sua teoria é interessante, mas fiquei intrigada em saber que Narcissa foi rejeitada pela Notre Dame.

- Você se importa que eu fume? - pergunta Remus enquanto pega um maço no bolso de trás da calça. Ele tira um cigarro e depois brinca com ele entre os dedos.

- Pensei que você tivesse parado.

- Por um tempo - diz.

- Você deveria.

- Eu sei.

- Tudo bem. Então, de volta a Narcissa.

- Certo.

- Então talvez ela não tenha passado para Notre Dame. Mas ela realmente conseguiu Jay.

Ele risca um fósforo e leva para perto dos lábios.

- Quem se importa? Deixe que ela fique com ele. Ele é um fracote.

Sinceramente, você está melhor assim.

- Ele não é fracote - digo, esperando Remus me convencer do contrário.

Quero me agarrar a uma falha, acreditar que Jay não seja perfeito. O que seria bem menos doloroso do que acreditar que não sou a mulher que ele escolheu.

- Está bem, talvez "fracote" seja exagero. Mas, Lil's, tenho _certeza_ de que ele prefere você. Ele apenas não sabe como dispensá-la.

- Obrigada pela preferência. Mas na verdade eu acho que ele simplesmente decidiu ficar com Narcissa. Ele preferiu ela a mim. Todo mundo escolhe Narcissa. - Bebo minha cerveja ainda mais rápido.

- Todo mundo. Quem além do fracote do Jay?

- Tudo bem - sorrio. - Você escolheu Narcissa.

Ele olha para mim intrigado.

- Eu não.

Solto uma risada irônica.

- Foi isso que ela contou a você? - pergunta Remus.

Em todos esses anos, eu nunca havia falado sobre o romance que eles tiveram na escola.

- Ela não precisou me contar. Todo mundo sabia.

- Do que você está falando?

- Do que _você_ está falando?

- A comemoração da formatura? - pergunta ele.

- Os nossos dez anos de formatura? - pergunto, sem lembrar de nenhuma outra festa. Lembro da decepção que senti quando Les me obrigou a trabalhar. Naquela época ainda não sabia mentir, então ele zombou de mim quando falei da comemoração dos meus dez anos de formada.

- É. Ela não contou nada? - ele dá uma longa tragada no cigarro e depois vira a cabeça, soltando a fumaça para longe de mim.

- Não. O que aconteceu? - digo, pensando que vou desmoronar se Remus tiver dormido com ela. - Por favor, me diga que você não ficou com ela.

- Que diabos, não - diz ele. - Mas ela bem que tentou.

Termino o resto da minha cerveja e ainda tomo uns goles da cerveja do Remus, enquanto ele conta a história da festa de formatura. Como Narcissa se encostou nele no pátio da casa de Horace Carlisle depois da festa convidando-o para passarem a noite juntos. Que mal teria?

- Você está brincando!

- Não - diz ele. - E eu fiquei meio assim, Cissy, _que diabos_, não.  
Você tem namorado. Que porra é essa?

- Foi por isso?

- Que eu não fiquei com ela?

Faço que sim com a cabeça.

- Não, não foi por isso.

- Por que então? - Por um segundo imagino que ele vai se revelar.  
Talvez Narcissa tenha razão.

- Por que você acha? É a Narcissa. Eu não vejo a Narcissa desse jeito.

- Você não acha ela ... bonita?

- Francamente, não. Não acho.

- Por que não?

- Preciso de motivos?

- Sim.

- Tudo bem - ele suspira, olha para o teto. - Porque ela usa muita maquiagem, porque ela é muito, não sei, rígida.

- Com os músculos firmes demais?

- É, isso e... excessivamente depilada.

Lembro das sobrancelhas finas e arqueadas de Narcissa.

- Excessivamente depilada, essa é boa.

- É. E aqueles ossos dos quadris que saltam para fora. Ela é magra demais. Não gosto disso. Mas não é só isso. O ponto é que ... é Narcissa. Ele se arrepia e então pega sua cerveja de volta.

- Espera aí, deixa eu pegar mais uma rodada. - Ele apaga o cigarro, caminha até o bar e volta com duas cervejas. - Aqui está.

- Obrigada - digo, e então dou uns bons goles na minha.  
Ele ri.

- Não posso deixar que você beba mais do que eu.

Limpo a espuma dos lábios com as costas da mão e pergunto por que ele nunca contou nada sobre a investida de Narcissa na comemoração.

- Ah, sei lá. Porque não é importante. Ela estava bêbada - ele dá de ombros. - Provavelmente nem sabia o que estava fazendo.

- Sei, vai nessa. Ela sempre sabe o que está fazendo.

- Acho que sim. Talvez. Mas aquilo realmente não significou nada.

Isso explica por que ela achava que Remus era _gay_. Recusá-la daquele jeito ... ela só acreditaria nessa explicação.

- Acredito que o charme dela dos tempos da 5° série já não exerça em você o mesmo fascínio.

Ele ri.

- É, nós realmente saímos juntos uma vez - ele faz sinal de aspas para "saímos".

- Está vendo, você também escolheu Narcissa em vez de me escolher.

Sua covinha aparece rapidamente.

- Que diabos você está falando agora?

- Do bilhete. O bilhete onde você tinha de marcar com um x.

- O quê?

Suspiro.

- O bilhete que ela mostrou para você. Aquele do "você quer sair comigo ou com a Rachel?".

- Não era isso que o bilhete dizia. Não tinha nada sobre você. Porque teria?

- Porque eu gostava de você! - Fico envergonhada ao admitir isso, mesmo depois de todos esses anos. - Você sabia disso.

Ele balança a cabeça com firmeza.

- Não, não. Eu não sabia.

- Você deve ter esquecido.

- Eu não esqueço esse tipo de merda. Tenho uma memória de elefante. O seu nome _não_ estava no bilhete. Você não percebe? Eu saberia, porque também gostava de você naquela época. - Ele olha para mim por trás dos óculos e então acende um outro cigarro.

- Merda - sinto que estou ficando vermelha. É só o Remus, penso.  
Agora nós somos adultos.

- Tudo bem - ele dá de ombros, parecendo envergonhado. – Você não acredita em mim.

- Você gostava?

- À beça. Lembro de sempre dar uma ajudinha para você ganhar quando nós brincávamos. Vai me dizer que você nunca percebeu?

- Nunca - digo.

- No fim das contas, você é muito menos perceptiva do que eu imaginava... É, eu gostava de você. Gostei de você durante todo o segundo grau. Então você saiu com o Beamer. Partiu meu coração.  
Isso é uma grande novidade, mas ainda não consigo entender o fato de meu nome não constar naquele bilhete.

- Juro que achava que a Juliet tinha visto o bilhete.

- Juliet é um amor de garota, mas muito submissa. Narcissa provavelmente disse a ela para mentir. A propósito, como vai a Juliet? Ela já teve o bebê?

- Não, mas vai ter a qualquer momento.

- Ela vai ao casamento?

- Se não estiver em trabalho de parto - respondo. - Todo mundo vai, menos você.

- E você. Que coisa horrorosa esse problema com o seu baço.

- É, trágico. - Sorrio. - Então você tem certeza de que o meu nome não estava naquele bilhete?

Estou apegada a uma evidência de vinte anos atrás. É um absurdo, mas atribuo tal importância a isso.

- Com certeza - responde ele. - Com cer-te-za.

- Merda - digo. - Que piranha.

Ele ri.

- Eu nem imaginava que era cobiçado. Pensei que Doug Jackson é que era o tal.

- Você não era cobiçado. Doug Jackson era o tal - digo. - Essa é a questão ... Eu era a única que gostava de você. Ela me imitou. – Mais uma vez, noto minha infantilidade sempre que descrevo meus sentimentos por Narcissa.

- Bem, você não perdeu muito. Sair comigo significava dividir alguns bolinhos da Hostess. Não era nada excitante. E eu ainda ajudava você nas brincadeiras.

- Então talvez Jay fique comigo da próxima vez que todos nós jogarmos - digo. - Isso seria realmente... Não consigo achar a palavra certa. Estou ficando bêbada.

- Excelente? Brilhante? Extraordinário? - Remus sugere. 

Concordo.

- Tudo isso. Sim.

- Está se sentindo melhor? - pergunta ele.

Ele está se esforçando bastante. Entre a amizade e a cerveja eu me sinto curada, pelo menos temporariamente. Percebo que estou a milhares de quilômetros de distância de Jay. James ... ele _realmente_ gostava de mim, mesmo tendo escolhido Narcissa.

- Sim, um pouco melhor. Sim.

- Bem, vamos recapitular. Nós sabemos que eu nunca escolhi Narcissa em vez de você. E que ela não entrou para Notre Dame.

- Mas ela ficou com o Jay.

- Esquece o Jay. Ele não vale a pena - diz Remus e então olha para o cardápio rabiscado no quadro-negro atrás de nós.

- Agora vamos pedir o tradicional cheddar com fritas pra você!

Nós almoçamos hambúrgueres, batata frita e coca-cola, o que me lembra comida de criança. Comida reconfortante. E ainda bebemos mais algumas cervejas. Eu sugiro que a gente dê um passeio, para ver alguma coisa bem americana. Então ele me leva a Kensington Gardens e me mostra o palácio onde morava a princesa Diana.

(Por favor, não me matem! É impossível adaptar isso pros Estados Unidos!)

- Está vendo este portão? Foi aí que eles amontoaram todas as flores e cartas quando ela morreu. Lembra daquelas fotos?

- Ah, claro. Foi aqui?

Eu estava com Jay e Narcissa quando soube da morte de Diana. Estávamos no Talkhouse quando um cara se aproximou de nós para dar a notícia: "Vocês já souberam que Diana morreu num acidente de carro?" E embora ele só pudesse estar falando de uma Diana, tanto eu quanto Narcissa  
perguntamos a que Diana ele estava se referindo. O cara confirmou, era a princesa. Então ele nos contou que ela morrera num acidente em alta velocidade enquanto um _paparazzo_ a perseguia em um túnel de Paris. Narcissa caiu no choro na hora. Pela primeira vez não eram lágrimas para chamar atenção. Eram genuínas. Ela estava verdadeiramente comovida.

Argh pegar do livro

- Ela realmente achou que ele iria! Lembra como ela ficou preocupada de como contar ao Blaine?

- E aí o Jordan respondeu. Ou o pessoal dele escreveu, enfim. Essa é a parte surreal. Nunca pensei que ela fosse receber uma resposta. Ele ri. Não importa o que diga, ele tem um certo carinho involuntário por ela. Da mesma forma que eu.  
- É, ela recebeu. Ela ainda tem a carta.

-Você viu?

- Vi. Você não se lembra que ela colou no nosso armário da escola?

- E ainda assim - diz ele - você nunca viu a carta de Notre Dame.

- Tudo bem. _Tudo bem_. Talvez você esteja certo. Mas como você percebeu isso há tanto tempo?

- Como eu disse, pensei que você tivesse sacado. Tudo foi muito transparente ... Sabe, para uma mulher inteligente você pode ser bem lenta.

- Ora, obrigada.

Ele faz uma reverência com um chapéu imaginário.

-De nada.

Voltamos para o apartamento de Remus, onde me rendo ao cansaço.  
Quando acordo, Remus me oferece uma xícara de chá e um pãozinho torrado. Em resumo, almoço num _pub_, passeio pela antiga residência de Diana, soneca durante a tarde sem sonhar nem uma vez com Jay e um chá com pãozinho torrado em companhia do meu bom amigo. A viagem começou bem. Se é que alguma coisa pode ser boa quando se está com o coração partido.


	22. Capítulo 22

Vocês vão morrer com o final desse capítulo, mas fiquem felizes, surpresas boas virão! Obrigada pelos comentários e o carinho!

* * *

Naquela noite nos encontramos com os amigos de Remus, Sirius e Tonks. Já ouvi falar muito nos dois: sei que Sirius é um daqueles que vive a vida loucamente, estudou em Harvard e é de família rica; Tonks vem da parte leste de Massachusets, uma vez foi demitida por mandar o chefe "ir à merda" e já dormiu com muitos homens.

Eles são exatamente como eu imaginava. Sirius é bem vestido e atraente com um _sex appeal _que não poderia passar despercebido_. _Ele senta com as pernas cruzadas no joelho, balança a cabeça, franze bastante o rosto e murmura "hum" enquanto qualquer outra pessoa fala, mostrando total atenção. Tonks é altona e tem cabelos rebeldes cor de tomate. Não sei se o seu batom laranja entra em choque com o cabelo ou o complementa. Também não sei se ela é muito bonita ou simplesmente esquisita. Seu corpo definitivamente não é perfeito, mas ela não tem vergonha disso. Uma parte de sua barriga branca e meio molenga fica aparecendo entre a camisa e o _jeans. _Ninguém no meu país exibiria a barriga assim, a não ser que fosse dura como uma pedra. Remus me disse uma vez que as mulheres britânicas não são obcecadas com aparência e muito menos com peso, como as britânicas. Tonks é a prova dessa afirmação e isso é reconfortante. Durante toda a noite ela fala de um cara com quem ela quer transar e de outro com quem ela já transou. Ela fala naturalmente, como se dissesse que o trabalho foi puxado ou que está cansada de tanta chuva. Gosto da franqueza dela, mas Sirius revira os olhos e faz comentários sarcásticos sobre suas próprias conquistas serem ainda maiores.

Depois de Tonks esgotar o assunto sobre o tal Roger, que "merece ser castrado", ela vira para mim e pergunta:

- E então, Lílian? O que você acha dos homens da Grã-Bretanha? Será que eles são tão pavorosos como os americanos?

- Fico lisonjeado com seu comentário - diz Sirius, torcendo os lábios.

Sorrio para ele e depois respondo.

- Depende ... varia muito. - Nunca tinha pensado no "homem britânico". Não tenho outra referência.

- Você está envolvida com alguém no momento? - pergunta ela e então sopra a fumaça em direção ao teto.

- Hum. Não exatamente. Não. Estou ... solteira.

Remus e eu trocamos olhares. Tonks está curiosa.

- O quê? Tem uma história aí. Eu sei que tem.

Sirius descruza os braços, abana a fumaça do rosto e espera. Tonks gesticula como se dissesse "vamos lá, desembucha".

- Não é nada - digo. - Não vale a pena falar, verdade.

- Conta para eles - diz Remus.

Então agora eu não tenho escolha, porque Remus assumiu que há algo para contar.

Não quero incomodar ninguém com uma longa sessão de "não é nada", "conta", "realmente nada", _"vamos __lá, _conta" e Tonks não parece tolerar esses joguinhos evasivos. Neste ponto ela é como Alice, que gosta de dizer "então por que você mencionou o assunto?". A diferença é que nesta situação foi Remus quem mencionou. De qualquer maneira, estou encurralada, então digo:

- Durante todo o verão, estive saindo com um cara que vai se casar em ... menos de duas semanas. Pensei que ele fosse cancelar o casamento. Mas ele não desistiu. Então aqui estou eu. Solteira novamente. – Conto minha história sem me emocionar, o que me deixa orgulhosa. Estou progredindo.

Tonks diz:

- Em geral eles esperam até se casar para trair. Esse sujeito é apressado, hein? Como é a futura mulher dele? Você conhece?

- Conheço. É, conheço bem.

- Uma piranha e tanto, não é? - Tonks pergunta demonstrando interesse.

Sirius pigarreia e abana a fumaça dela mais uma vez.

- Talvez a Lílian queira privacidade. Será que nós podemos respeitá-la?

- Não, _não podemos _- responde Tonks para ele e depois para mim: - Você se importa em discutir isso?

- Não, não me importo - respondo. E acho que é a verdade.

- E então? A garota com quem ele está se casando... Como você conheceu ela?

- Bem...- começo a dizer. - A gente se conhece há bastante tempo.

Remus explica, bem curto e grosso.

- Em poucas palavras, Lil's é a madrinha do casamento.

Ele me dá uns tapinhas nas costas e mantém a mão no meu ombro como se estivesse me parabenizando. Está visivelmente orgulhoso por oferecer aos seus amigos essa fofoquinha transatlântica.

Tonks não se altera. Ela já deve ter visto coisa pior.

- Que confusão dos diabos - diz ela, compreensiva.

- Mas agora acabou - digo. - Fui bem clara. Pedi para ele cancelar o casamento. Ele escolheu ficar com ela. Então é isso. - Tento mascarar minha sensação de rejeição. Acho que estou me saindo bem.

- Ela está superando de uma maneira maravilhosa - diz Remus.

- É. Você não parece nem um pouco abalada - diz Tonks. – Eu nunca teria sido capaz de adivinhar.

- Por que ela deveria estar chorando? – pergunta Sirius a Tonks.

- Eu estaria. Lembra do Oscar?

Remus geme e Sirius se contorce todo. Com certeza eles se lembram do Oscar.

Então Remus diz a eles que acha que eu não deveria ir ao casamento. Tonks quer saber mais sobre a noiva, então Remus dá a ficha completa de Narcissa, incluindo alguns detalhes da nossa amizade. Ele até acrescenta a Notre Dame. Eu respondo algumas perguntas e no resto do tempo apenas ouço os três discutirem minha situação, como se eu não estivesse presente. É divertido ouvir Sirius e Tonks usando os nomes de Jay e de Narcissa, analisando os dois com seus sotaques americanos. Pessoas que eles nunca conheceram e provavelmente nem vão conhecer. De alguma forma o debate ajuda a pôr os fatos em perspectiva. Quase.

- De qualquer modo, você não deveria ficar com ele - diz Tonks.

- É o que eu digo para ela - completa Remus.

Sirius considera que ele talvez ainda cancele o casamento.

- Não - digo. - Ele foi até a minha casa na noite anterior à viagem e me deixou isso bem claro. Ele vai se casar.

- Pelo menos ele falou abertamente - comenta Sirius.

- Pelo menos - digo, reconhecendo honestidade nele. Do contrário eu continuaria cheia de esperanças durante esta viagem. Tenho de dar um certo crédito ao Jay por ter me dito sua decisão cara a cara.

De repente, Tonks tem uma idéia excelente. Seu amigo Peter ficou solteiro há pouco tempo e adora mulheres ruivas.

- Por que não arranjar um encontro entre ele e Lílian?

- Ela mora em Londres - diz Sirius. - Você lembra disso?

- E então? Esse é apenas um detalhe logístico. Ela poderia se mudar. Ele poderia se mudar. No mínimo os dois vão se divertir. Talvez dar uns bons amassos.

- Nem todo mundo encara uns amassos como terapia - diz Remus.

Tonks ergue uma sobrancelha. Gostaria de poder arquear assim a sobrancelha. Há momentos decisivos para esse gesto.

- É mesmo? Você devia experimentar, Remus - ela se vira para mim, esperando minha opinião.

- Uns bons amassos nunca fazem mal - digo, para agradar Tonks. Ela acaricia o cabelo revolto e parece bem satisfeita.

- Exatamente o que eu acho.

- O que você está fazendo? - pergunta Remus, ao ver Tonks pegando seu celular na bolsa.

- Telefonando para Peter - diz ela.

_- Porra, _Nymphadora! Larga este celular - diz Sirius. - Tenha algum tato.

- Não, tudo bem - digo, lutando contra meus instintos puritanos. - Pode ligar para ele.

Tonks abre um sorriso.

- Vocês meninos fiquem fora dessa.

Então, na noite seguinte, graças a Tonks, estou comendo comida tailandesa num encontro às cegas com Peter Pettigrew. Peter tem trinta anos e é um jornalista _freelancer. _Ele é bonito, embora o oposto de James: é mais baixo, tem olhos azuis, cabelo claro e sobrancelhas ainda mais claras. Alguma coisa nele me lembra Brad Pitt. Primeiro acho que é apenas o sotaque, mas depois me dou conta de que, como Brad, ele tem um certo jeito de falar meio de garotão. E como Brad, aposto que ele já dormiu com muitas mulheres. Talvez eu devesse entrar para sua Lista.

Percebo envergonhada que não prestei atenção no que Peter estava dizendo, alguma coisa sobre Madonna.

- Você gosta dela? - pergunta ele.

- Não sou fã - digo. - Mas ela é legal.

- Geralmente Madonna provoca uma resposta mais forte. Em geral as pessoas amam ou odeiam ... Conhece esse jogo? Ama ou odeia?

- Não. Como é?

Peter me ensina as regras do jogo. Ele explica que alguém lança um assunto, uma pessoa, ou qualquer outra coisa, e os outros têm de decidir se amam ou odeiam. Não é permitido ser neutro.

- E se você for neutro? - pergunto a ele. - Eu não amo _ou _odeio a Madonna.

- Você precisa escolher um ou outro. Então escolha - diz ele. – Você ama ou odeia Madonna?

Hesito e então digo:

- Está bem, então eu odeio.

- Ótimo. Eu também.

- É mesmo? - pergunto.

- Bem, na verdade, sim. Ela não tem talento. Agora é sua vez.

- Hum, não consigo pensar em nada. Você de novo.

- Está bem. Colchão de água.

- É tão cafona. Odeio esse tipo de colchão - respondo. Nesse caso não estou em cima do muro.

- Eu também odeio. Sua vez.

- Tudo bem. Bill Clinton.

- Eu amo - diz Peter.

- Eu também.

Continuamos a jogar enquanto terminamos o vinho.

No fim das contas, nós dois odiamos (ou pelo menos odiamos mais que amamos) pessoas que têm peixe de aquário como animais de estimação e o Ross de _Friends. _Nós dois amamos (ou amamos mais que odiamos) Chicken McNuggets, implantes de silicone (aqui eu minto, só para parecer bacana, mas me surpreendo com a resposta dele – talvez ele tenha mentido por achar que eu já fiz implante) e ver golfe pela televisão. Desempatamos no _rap _(eu amo, ele sente dor de cabeça), Tom Cruise (ele ama, eu ainda o odeio por ter acabado tudo com Nicole), a família real (eu amo, ele diz que é republicano, seja lá o que isso signifique) e Las Vegas (ele ama, eu associo a jogo de dados, dados rolando, Jay).

Percebo que gosto (quer dizer, amo) desse jogo. Ser radical, tomar uma posição. Tudo ou nada. Faço o mesmo com Jay, alterando minha decisão várias vezes: odeio, amo, odeio, amo. Lembro de minha mãe dizendo que o oposto do amor não é o ódio, é a indiferença. Ela tinha razão. Meu objetivo é ser indiferente ao Jay.

Peter e eu terminamos o jantar, decidimos dispensar a sobremesa e ir para a casa dele. Ele tem um apartamento legal - maior que o do Remus - cheio de plantas e mobílias aconchegantes e estofadas. Dá para perceber que uma mulher se mudou dali recentemente. Agora, metade da prateleira está vazia. Todo o lado esquerdo. A não ser que eles tenham mantido os livros separados desde o começo, o que é pouco provável, ele empurrou os dele para um dos lados. Talvez precisasse medir o quanto sua vida ficara vazia sem ela.

- Qual era o nome dela? Da sua ex? - pergunto com delicadeza. Talvez eu não devesse puxar esse assunto, mas ele deve saber que Tonks me contou sobre o fim de seu relacionamento. Tenho certeza de que ela falou da minha situação para ele também.

- Katherine. Kate.

- Como você está?

- Meio triste. Mais aliviado do que qualquer outra coisa. Às vezes até mesmo eufórico. Já tinha acabado há muito tempo.

Faço que sim com a cabeça, como se entendesse, embora a minha situação seja bem diferente. Talvez Jay e eu pudéssemos ter economizado anos de esforço e mágoa se de qualquer maneira fôssemos acabar como Peter e Kate.

- E você? - pergunta ele.

- Tonks contou a você?

Percebo que ele considera contar uma pequena mentira e então desiste:

- Mais ou menos ... sim ... Como você está?

- Estou bem - respondo. - Foi uma relação curta. Diferente do seu rompimento.

Mas não acredito nas minhas palavras. Tenho um _flashback _do Quatro de Julho e sinto toda a tristeza de uma só vez. Entro em pânico e acho que vou chorar. Se Peter perguntar mais alguma coisa sobre Jay, vou chorar mesmo. Por sorte, conversas sérias não parecem ser o forte de Peter. Ele pergunta se pode me oferecer algo para beber. Chá? Café? Vinho? Cerveja?

- Uma cerveja seria ótimo - respondo.

Enquanto ele vai para a cozinha, respiro fundo e expulso Jay da minha cabeça. Fico de pé dando uma olhada na sala. Há apenas uma fotografia à mostra. É de Peter com uma mulher mais velha, bem atraente, que parece ser a mãe dele. Tento imaginar quantas fotos de Kate e Peter foram retiradas por causa do rompimento. Tento imaginar se ele jogou fora ou guardou as fotos. Isso pode revelar muito de uma pessoa. Gostaria de ter algumas fotos de Jay. Não tenho nenhuma de nós dois juntos, apenas algumas dele com Narcissa. Tenho certeza de que depois do casamento vou ter ainda mais. Narcissa vai me forçar a encomendar algumas, talvez até mesmo me dê uma foto num porta-retratos, como lembrança do casamento. Como um dia vou conseguir superar isso?

Peter volta com pequenos guardanapos de pano, duas canecas de cerveja e um pequeno pote de vidro com castanhas variadas. Tudo bem arrumadinho numa bandeja quadrada de estanho. Ele foi bem treinado por Kate.

- Obrigada - digo, tomando um gole de cerveja.

Sentamos no sofá próximos um do outro e conversamos sobre meu trabalho e sobre as matérias dele. Não estamos perfeitamente confortáveis, mas não é horrível. Provavelmente porque nossa história termina aqui. Não haverá um segundo encontro, então não é preciso agradar. Não há expectativas. Nós nunca teremos de lidar com aquela fase estranha depois dos papos iniciais, com aquelas calmarias comuns do segundo encontro, num momento em que as duas pessoas têm de decidir se vale a pena investir ou não. É claro, Jay e eu não tivemos que lidar com isso. Outra qualidade do Jay. Primeiro nós ficamos amigos.

_Não lembre do Jay. Pense no agora, em estar aqui com Peter!_

Peter se aproxima e me beija. Ele mexe demais a língua, em frenéticos movimentos circulares, e seu hálito cheira vagamente a cigarro, o que é estranho, porque ele não fumou durante a noite. Talvez tenha fumado na cozinha. De qualquer modo, beijo-o também, fingindo entusiasmo. Eu até mesmo gemo um pouco num determinado instante. Nem sei por quê.

Quantas vezes vou precisar passar pelo primeiro beijo? Apesar de Narcissa sentir falta desse elemento de sua vida de solteira, não tenho nenhum apreço por isso. A não ser pelo meu primeiro beijo de verdade com Jay, que foi completamente mágico. Será que Peter está pensando tanto em Kate quanto eu em Jay? Depois de um tempo razoavelmente longo, a mão de Peter sobe pela minha camisa. Não faço objeção. Seu toque não é tão desagradável e eu penso, por que não? Deixe ele experimentar um peito americano.

Depois de uma meia hora de amassos "leves" seguidos de amassos um pouco mais ousados, Peter me convida para passar a noite com ele, mas diz que não quer transar comigo... bem, ele quer, explica, mas não vai tentar nada. Estou quase concordando, mas aí descubro que Peter não tem soro fisiológico. Não posso dormir com as minhas lentes de contato e deixei meus óculos no apartamento de Remus.

Então é isso. Parece divertido que a visão perfeita de Peter me impeça de realizar uma jogada potencialmente promíscua.

Nós nos beijamos por mais um tempo, ouvindo música. As músicas me lembram do fim do curso de Direito, na época em que namorei Severus, e depois fui dispensada por ele. Ouço e me lembro da tristeza.

Mais do que qualquer outra coisa, sons e cheiros são capazes de transportar alguém a algum momento no passado. É impressionante o quanto se pode lembrar com algumas notas musicais ou o cheiro solitário de um cômodo. Uma música a que na época você nem prestava atenção, um lugar que você nem sabia que tinha um cheiro específico. Penso no que trará de volta Jay e nossos poucos meses juntos daqui a algum tempo. Talvez uma música. Talvez o cheiro do xampu que usei durante todo o verão.

Algum dia, meu envolvimento com Jay fará parte de uma memória distante. Isso também me entristece. É como quando alguém morre: no início, a dor é horrível. O mais triste, porém, é quando o tempo passa e continuamos a sentir e sofrer a ausência dos que já se foram.

Enquanto caminha comigo até o apartamento de Remus, Peter diz:

(Essa parte vocês fingem que está acontecendo nos States, ta? Amocês.)

- Você quer ir comigo até Leeds Castle amanhã? Convidarei Remus também.

- O que é Leeds Castle? - pergunto, imaginando que é uma pergunta estúpida.

- É um castelo que no passado foi uma fortaleza normanda e residência de seis rainhas medievais. É realmente adorável. Há um teatro ao ar livre nas proximidades. É um pouco turístico, mas você afinal de contas é uma turista, não é?

Estou começando a notar que os americanos acrescentam uma pequena pergunta ao final de cada frase, em busca de uma confirmação.

Respondo o que ele quer ouvir.

- É, eu _sou _uma turista, é verdade.

Então digo que Leeds Castle me parece uma ótima idéia. Porque realmente parece. E porque tudo o que faço, todas as pessoas que encontro, me afastam de Jay. O tempo cura todas as feridas, especialmente quando se preenche esse tempo com um monte de coisas.

- Fale com Remus, depois ligue para mim. - Ele escreve o número do telefone no verso de um papel de chiclete que encontro na minha bolsa. - Vou estar por perto.

Agradeço a ele pela noite agradável. Ele me beija mais uma vez, sua mão na minha nuca.

- Dar uns amassos em alguém logo depois de um grande rompimento. Ama ou odeia? - pergunta ele.

Eu rio.

- Amo.

Peter dá um sorriso sarcástico.

- Eu concordo.

Destranco a porta do Remus, pensando se Peter também estava mentindo.

Na manhã seguinte, Remus caminha sonolento até a cozinha, onde estou tomando suco de laranja.

- E então? Você está apaixonada pelo Peter?

- Loucamente.

Ele coça a cabeça.

- Sério?

- Não, mas foi divertido.

Acabo me dando conta de que não consigo me lembrar direito da cara de Peter. Seu rosto se confunde com o de um colega dos tempos da faculdade, da sala de Direito Tributário.

- Ele quer se encontrar com a gente hoje. Convidou nós dois para irmos a algum palácio ou castelo.

- Hum, um palácio ou um castelo nos Estados Unidos. Há poucas alternativas.

- Leeds, ou coisa parecida.

Remus conhece.

- É, Leeds Castle é legal. É isso o que você quer fazer?

- Não sei. Por que não? - pergunto.

Parece inútil e forçoso conversar ainda mais com Peter, mas acabo telefonando para ele e todos passamos o dia em Leeds Castle. Tonks e Sirius também vão. Pelo visto, todos os amigos de Remus têm horário de trabalho flexível, porque nenhum deles hesita em tirar um dia de folga numa quarta-feira qualquer. Penso em como a minha vida é diferente lá em Londres, com o Les me perturbando, mesmo nos fins de semana.

O dia está agradável, quase quente para os padrões londrinos. Exploramos o castelo e as redondezas, depois fazemos um piquenique na grama. Num determinado momento, Tonks me pergunta, alto o suficiente para todo mundo ouvir, se eu tinha gostado de Peter. Olho para ele, que revira os olhos para Tonks. Então sorrio e digo a ela no mesmo volume que ele é bem legal, se pelo menos morasse em Londres. Que mal há em elogiá-lo? Se ele realmente gosta de mim, ficará feliz em ouvir isso. Se não gosta, vai se sentir seguro por causa da distância.

- Então por que você não se muda para Nova York? - pergunta ela. – Remus diz que você definitivamente detesta seu trabalho. Venha para cá e tente arrumar alguma coisa. Seria uma excelente mudança, não seria?

Eu rio e recuso a oferta. Mas, sentada à beira de um lago tranqüilo e admirando um castelo americano de contos de fada, penso que poderia de fato fazer exatamente isso. É uma saída depois de rolar os dados e perder: pegá-los e jogá-los novamente. Imagino o prazer incrível de entregar a Les a minha carta de demissão. E eu ficaria longe de Narcissa e Jay. Como será que um bom terapeuta caracterizaria essa jogada: uma fuga ou um novo e saudável começo?

No meu último dia aqui, Remus e eu retomamos ao seu _pub _favorito, onde já começo a me sentir em casa. Pergunto sua opinião sobre minha mudança para Nova York. Em 15 minutos ele já me vê na vizinhança: sabe de um apartamento, um trabalho e vários caras, caso Peter não seja o ideal, ele diz para eu me mudar. Simplesmente

me mudar. O conselho parece simples. _É _simples. A semente já está mais do que plantada. Já está crescendo, desabrochando e surgindo um brotinho.

Remus continua.

- Você devia se afastar de Narcissa. Aquela amizade tóxica ... não é saudável. E vai se tornar ainda mais destrutiva quando encontrar os dois depois do casamento.

- Eu sei - digo, empurrando uma batata frita na direção do molho barbecue.

- E mesmo que você continue em Londres, é _essencial _limitar essa amizade. Ela não é nem mesmo uma amizade verdadeira, Narcissa quer apenas ser melhor que você.

- Não é tão ruim assim - digo, sem entender por que estou defendendo Narcissa.

- Você tem razão. Não é apenas para derrotar você. Acho que ela te respeita tanto que quer vencer para ser reconhecida ... Ela não fica tentando superar Annalise. É só você. Às vezes acho que você acaba sendo sugada por ela, e toda a dinâmica de vocês se transforma mais numa competição que numa amizade verdadeira - ele me lança um olhar paternal, de quem sabe o que diz.

- Você acha que eu gosto do Jay pela mesma razão, para competir com Narcissa, não acha?

Ele pigarreia, enxuga a boca com o guardanapo e põe no colo.

- Bem, isso é possível? - pergunta ele.

Nego.

- Nem pensar. Não duvide dos meus sentimentos - digo.

- Tudo bem. Era só uma teoria.

- Absolutamente não. É para valer.

Mas antes de dormir na cama do Remus (ele insistiu em ficar com o sofá durante toda a semana), reavalio sua teoria. Será mesmo possível que tudo aquilo que senti quando beijei Jay tenha vindo do prazer em ser má, em quebrar as regras, ter algo que pertence a Narcissa? Talvez o meu caso com Jay seja resultado de uma revolta contra minhas certezas, contra Narcissa e anos em que me senti inferior. Fico perturbada com a idéia, porque a gente não gosta de pensar que é escravo desse tipo de impulso inconsciente. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, a idéia me consola. Se gostei de Jay por essas razões, então no fim das contas eu não o amo. Será muito mais fácil seguir em frente.

Mas no dia seguinte, enquanto eu e Remus pegamos o metrô até o terminal de trens, eu reconheço, mais uma vez, que realmente amo Jay e provavelmente vou continuar amando por um bom tempo. Compro a passagem do trem expresso até o aeroporto e verifico no painel de informações que o próximo trem vai partir em três minutos, então caminhamos até a plataforma.

- Você sabe o que está fazendo, certo? - pergunta ele todo protetor.

Por um segundo acho que ele está perguntando sobre minha vida, então percebo que ele apenas se refere ao trajeto da viagem.

- Sei, este trem vai direto para o aeroporto, certo?

- É. Salte no terminal três. É fácil.

Abraço Remus e agradeço pelos dias maravilhosos.

- Não quero ir embora.

- Então venha morar aqui ... Eu realmente acho que você deveria. Você não tem nada a perder.

Ele tem razão. Realmente não tenho nada a perder. Eu não deixaria nada para trás. Um pensamento deprimente.

- Vou pensar - digo e me comprometo a pensar no assunto quando chegar em casa, em vez de voltar à velha rotina.

Nos abraçamos pela última vez, então embarco no trem e observo Remus acenando para mim através da janela. Aceno de volta, pensando que não há nada melhor que velhos amigos.

No terminal três faço o _check-in _mecanicamente, passo pela segurança e espero pelo embarque. O vôo parece interminável, e, apesar de tentar, não consigo dormir de jeito nenhum. Apesar da minha semana repleta de distrações, não me sinto muito melhor do que no vôo da ida. Mesmo vendo Londres de cima, o que geralmente me enche de expectativa e animação, não sinto nada. Jay está num desses prédios. Preferia quando o oceano Atlântico nos separava.

Ao sair do avião, abro caminho até o controle de passaporte, pego a bagagem e passo pela alfândega, para depois entrar na enorme fila do táxi. Está um calorão lá fora e dentro do táxi percebo que o ar-condicionado mal chega ao banco de trás.

- Será que você pode aumentar o ar-condicionado, por favor? – peço ao motorista, que está fumando um cigarro, uma infração que poderia arrancar dele uma multa de 150 dólares.

Ele me ignora e dirige aos trancos e barrancos, de uma maneira revoltante. Ele troca de pista a cada dez segundos.

Peço para ele aumentar o ar-condicionado mais uma vez. Nada. Talvez ele não esteja me ouvindo por causa do rádio. Ou talvez ele não fale inglês. Consulto a Lista dos Direitos do Passageiro. Tenho direito a: um motorista cortês, que fale inglês e obedeça às leis de trânsito ar-condicionado se solicitado... uma viagem sem rádio (silenciosa) ar livre de fumaça e incenso... bagageiro limpo.

Talvez o bagageiro esteja limpo.

Está vendo? Tudo tem a ver com ausência de expectativas.

O banco de trás está cada vez mais quente, então abro a janela e enfrento o vento sujo chicoteando meu cabelo em torno do rosto. Finalmente chego em casa. Pago ao motorista mal-educado e ainda dou gorjeta (embora conste na Lista dos Direitos do Passageiro que eu posso me recusar a dar gorjeta se os meus direitos não forem cumpridos). Suspendo minha mala de rodinhas e saio do carro.

São cinco e meia. No sábado, a essa hora, Narcissa e Jay estarão casados. Já terei ajudado Narcissa com seu vestido de noiva e amarrado o ramo de copos-de-leite com meu lenço de renda, que foi escolhido por ela para ser o objeto emprestado que a noiva tem de usar na cerimônia. Terei garantido a ela umas mil vezes que nunca esteve tão bonita, que tudo está perfeito. Já terei andado até o altar em direção ao Jay sem olhar para ele, mas talvez percebendo seu olhar furtivo, uma mistura de culpa e pena. Terei suportado os dolorosos trinta segundos de Narcissa, em toda sua glória, caminhando para o altar, enquanto seguro a aliança de platina na minha mão suada. Em seis dias, o pior já terá passado.

- Olá, senhorita Lílian! - José diz enquanto fecho a porta do táxi. Então ele avisa para alguém que está no saguão: - Ela chegou!

Fico tensa, esperando encontrar Narcissa com sua pasta de casamento, pronta para fazer exigências. Mas não é Narcissa quem espera no saguão do prédio, numa solitária poltrona de couro.


	23. Capítulo 23

______

__

_Gente, me desculpem mais uma vez pelo atraso, mas vocês sabem né? Estréia de Harry Potter é estréia de Harry Potter e eu não podia perder a oportunidade de ficar passeando por aí fantasiada de estudante da Sonserina o dia todo! Haha, mas, sério, sinto muito, ontem eucheguei muito tarde em casa e a internet resolveu me sacanear._

Hoje eu vou postar só o Cap. 23, por que ele é bombástico por si só e eu tenho certeza que vai dar muita trama pra vocês pensarem, lembrem de comentar ok? Me sinto conversando com almas penadas. :)

___

* * *

_

É o Jay. Ele levanta me olhando fixamente. Está de jeans e camiseta cinza, mais bronzeado que antes. Não gosto desse ar saudável e tranqüilo.

- Oi - diz ele, vindo em minha direção.

- Oi. - Fico paralisada e ereta. – Como você soube da minha volta?

- Remus me deu os detalhes do seu vôo. Encontrei o número dele na agenda de Narcissa.

- Ah... O que você quer? O que você está fazendo aqui? - pergunto.

Tento não soar amargurada, mas não consigo.

- Deixa eu subir. Preciso conversar com você - diz ele calmamente, mas decidido. José ainda está sorrindo, sem desconfiar de nada.

Dou de ombros e aperto o botão para chamar o elevador. A subida é interminável, silenciosa. Olho para ele, enquanto ele me dá passagem. Suponho que esteja aqui para se desculpar mais uma vez. Ele não suporta ser o vilão da história. Bem, não concederei a ele esse prazer. Não vou deixá-lo dar uma de bonzinho para cima de mim. Se ele disser mais uma vez que sente muito, vou dar um fora nele. Talvez até mesmo falar do Peter. Vou dizer que estou bem, que irei ao casamento, mas que depois quero distância dele e espero que ele coopere. _Não se engane_, direi, _nossa amizade acabou._

Giro a chave na fechadura e abro a porta. Entrar no meu apartamento é como entrar num forno, apesar de eu ter me lembrado de abaixar as persianas. Minhas plantas estão todas murchas. Esqueci de pedir a Hillary para regá-las. Ligo o ar-condicionado e percebo que ele não vai funcionar no máximo. Sempre que a temperatura passa de 35 graus, há uma queda de tensão na energia de toda a cidade.

- Queda de tensão - diz Jay.

- É, dá para perceber - digo.

Passo por ele bem rápido, sento no sofá, cruzo os braços e tento levantar as sobrancelhas como Tonks ... Mas ambas se elevam juntas.

Jay senta ao meu lado sem pedir licença. Ele tenta pegar na minha mão, mas eu a afasto.

- Por que você está aqui, Jay?

- Acabei de cancelar.

- O quê? - pergunto. Certamente entendi errado.

- O casamento foi cancelado. Eu... eu não vou me casar.

Entro em estado de choque, lembrando da primeira vez em que ouvi dizer que as pessoas se beliscam quando acham que estão sonhando. Eu tinha quatro anos quando encarei o conceito literalmente, beliscando com força meu próprio braço para garantir que não estava sonhando.

Lembro-me de ter sentido alívio com a dor que senti.

Jay continua, sua voz firme e baixa. Ele olha para os punhos fechados sobre o colo enquanto fala, dirigindo o olhar para mim apenas entre uma frase e outra.

- Durante o tempo em que você esteve fora, quase enlouqueci. Tive tanta saudade de você. Tinha saudade do seu rosto, do seu cheiro, até do seu apartamento. Não conseguia parar de repassar tudo na minha cabeça. Todo o nosso tempo juntos, todas as nossas conversas. O curso de Direito. O seu aniversário. O Quatro de Julho. Tudo. E simplesmente não consegui imaginar que nunca mais estaria com você. É simples assim.

- E a Narcissa? - pergunto.

- Eu me preocupo com ela. Quero que ela seja o casamento como uma obrigação. Nós estivemos juntos por sete anos e por muito tempo fomos muito felizes. Eu não queria magoá-la.

Eu também não quero magoá-la, penso.

Ele continua.

- Mas isso foi antes de você. Não posso me casar com ela e esquecer o que sinto por você. Não posso fazer isso. Eu te amo. E isso é apenas o começo ... Se você ainda me ama.

Tenho tanto a dizer, mas de alguma forma estou sem palavras.

- Diz alguma coisa.

Pergunto com dificuldade:

- Você contou para ela sobre nós dois?

- Não. Mas falei que não a amava e que seria injusto se me casasse com ela.

- E ela? - pergunto. Preciso saber de cada detalhe para acreditar que isso é real.

- Ela perguntou se havia outra pessoa. Eu neguei ... disse apenas que as coisas não estavam muito bem entre nós.

- Como ela está?

- Chateada. Mas na verdade ela está mesmo chateada com a maldita cerimônia de casamento, com o que as pessoas vão pensar. Garanto a você que é isso que mais incomoda Narcissa.

- Onde ela está agora? - pergunto. - Ela não me ligou.

- Acho que ela foi para a casa da Claire.

- Tenho certeza de que ela acha que você vai mudar de idéia.

No fundo, eu também acho. Ele vai mudar de idéia, o que será ainda mais cruel.

- Não - diz ele. - Ela entende que falei a sério. Liguei para os meus pais e contei a eles. E eu e ela vamos telefonar para os pais dela hoje à noite. Ela precisa que eu conte para eles... e depois avisaremos a todas as outras pessoas. - Ele engasga, talvez esteja prestes a chorar.

Digo que sinto muito. Não sei o que dizer. Não consigo digerir essa informação tão rápido. Quero beijá-lo, agradecê-lo, quero sorrir. Mas não posso. Não parece apropriado.

Ele faz que sim com a cabeça, passa as mãos pelo cabelo e então põe as mãos no colo outra vez.

- É difícil, mas sinto que me livrei de um peso enorme. Fiz o que tinha de fazer.

Nós nos encaramos antes de nos beijarmos. Enquanto sou envolvida por seus braços, penso: _Isto é real_. Então lentamente relaxo, me sentindo feliz e plena pela primeira vez num espaço de tempo que parece uma eternidade. Nunca tivemos um momento de serenidade, nem mesmo durante o Quatro de Julho. Agora temos tempo. Todo o tempo do mundo.

Talvez até mesmo para sempre.

Fico pensando no fantasma de Narcissa nos trazendo culpa. Fazer amor será diferente? Estou prestes a descobrir isso, porque Jay está desabotoando minha camisa. Meu coração está acelerado enquanto vamos para a cama e tiramos a roupa.

- Senti saudade de você, Lílian - diz ele.

Posso sentir seu coração batendo contra o meu.

Então José nos interrompe tocando o interfone uma, duas vezes. Atendo pensando que seja um pacote, a lavanderia ou alguma coisa que ele esqueceu de me dizer. Direi que pego seja lá o que for mais tarde. Mas não é um pacote. É a Narcissa. E ela ouviu minha voz pelo interfone.

- Diz a ela que eu desço já - respondo.

- Ela já está subindo! - José praticamente canta as novidades.

Claramente, ele não imagina que a chegada de Narcissa significa que eu e meu primeiro visitante estamos ferrados. Por outro lado, talvez ele saiba. Talvez os porteiros, mesmo aqueles que parecem amigos, secretamente se deliciem com o drama dos moradores.

- Oh, merda! - digo, levantando e olhando em volta. - Ela está subindo! Merda!

Jay está calmo, veste a cueca, vai até o armário menor carregando a calça e a camiseta. As prateleiras tomam todo o espaço do armário. Não serve.

- Entra no outro. No guarda-roupa! - eu aponto para ele com os olhos arregalados, completamente histérica.

Ele volta e abre meu guarda-roupa. Há espaço lá. Ele agacha perto de um cesto, segurando suas roupas. Fecho a porta exatamente quando Narcissa chega.

- Estou indo! - grito.

Visto a calcinha e o sutiã, depois abro a porta.

- Desculpe, estava trocando de roupa.

- Oh, meu Deus. Ainda bem que você voltou - diz ela.

Pergunto o que aconteceu antes de me dar conta de que ela parece estar bem. Nada de olhos vermelhos, nada de rímel escorrendo, nada de olhar deprimido. Narcissa anda pelo apartamento enquanto explico gaguejando que acabei de chegar e queria pôr uma roupa mais confortável.

Visto um _short_ e uma camiseta.

Ela ainda está calada.

- E então, faltam seis dias. Você deve estar ficando louca! – rio nervosamente. - Bem, agora posso ajudar com as providências de última hora, estou à sua disposição. Para ajudá-la com qualquer providência de última hora que seja necessária para o casamento.

- Não vai haver casamento.

Ela funga.

- O quê? - prendo a respiração e me aproximo dela com os olhos arregalados. Exatamente quando estou prestes a oferecer toda a minha solidariedade, lembro que devo fingir que não sei quem cancelou tudo. Então pergunto.

- Foi mútuo.

- Mútuo? - pergunto, minha voz ainda mais alta.

Levo Narcissa até minha cama e sento. O _closet_ fica perto da cama.

Quero que James escute tudo. _Mútuo?_

Jay disse que foi ele quem tomou a iniciativa. Se foi mútuo, ou se ela falou primeiro, talvez não signifique tanto quanto eu imaginava. É claro, ainda assim ficarei feliz. Mas quero que essa escolha seja do Jay. Agora eu quero ser o motivo.

- Bem, na verdade foi Jay quem terminou tudo. Ele me disse hoje de manhã que não podia mais levar as coisas adiante. Que ele acha que não me ama. - Ela revira os olhos e sorri. Gostaria que Jay pudesse ver o rosto de Narcissa agora, demonstrando auto confiança e desprezo. Ela acredita tanto que ele não a ame mais quanto que eu seja capaz de esconder um homem seminu no meu _closet_.

- Você está de brincadeira? Que loucura! Como você está se sentindo?

Narcissa olha para baixo. _Agora_ ela vai começar a chorar. E eu vou confortá-la garantindo que tudo vai ficar bem. Convidarei-a para darmos um passeio. Pegar um ar fresco, embora lá fora esteja nojento de tão úmido. Talvez eu sugira que a gente vá jantar. Ainda assim, Narcissa não chora. Ela respira fundo.

- Lílian... tenho uma coisa para te contar.

A voz dela está calma, não soa como "acabei de levar um fora".

Alguma coisa está acontecendo. Por um segundo imagino ela dizendo que sabe de tudo, que entende, que o amor verdadeiro deve prevalecer e que Jay e eu devemos ficar juntos.

- É? - pergunto confusa.

- Para mim, isto é ainda mais difícil do que quando contei a você sobre minha aprovação para Notre Dame - continua ela.

Essa é a primeira vez que ela menciona a Notre Dame desde os tempos de faculdade, o que é uma loucura, considerando as revelações recentes.

A conversa definitivamente não faz sentido algum. Talvez ela confesse que também foi rejeitada. Que durante toda a sua vida esteve competindo comigo e agora finalmente reconhece a derrota.

- Você se lembra quando contei sobre ter perdido meu anel?

- Lembro.

- Como perdi no apartamento do meu colega?

Agora estou realmente confusa. Jay deve estar ainda mais confuso.

Ainda bem que não contei a verdade sobre Narcissa ter perdido o anel. Ele cancelou o casamento mesmo sem saber disso.

- Como eu fiquei com aquele cara e perdi o anel?

É como se fosse uma cena em que um homem está conversando com sua amiga quando a namorada dele chega e se esconde pra ouvir a conversa, cheia de mal-entendidos e duplos sentidos. A câmera focaliza o rosto da namorada, chocada e indignada. Mas não há confusão aqui no meu apartamento. Essa conversa entre nós duas tem apenas um significado e Jay está entendendo direitinho: ela transou com outra pessoa. _Por que você não me contou?_ Ele vai me perguntar, talvez de maneira taxativa. _Teria facilitado tanto as coisas,_ ele dirá. Vou convencê-lo de que não era correto contar. Talvez me faça parecer nobre, e Narcissa ainda mais errada.

- Bem, na verdade não fiquei com um cara do trabalho - ela fala devagar, articulando cada sílaba.

- Você não perdeu o anel?

Será que ela está prestes a confessar uma fraude no seguro?

- O cara com quem eu estava não era um colega de trabalho. Era outra pessoa.

- Quem era então?

- Era o Lucius - diz ela.

- Lucius Malfoy? - estou chocada.

- O seu Lucius. Isso mesmo.

É _claro_. O meu Lucius. Tive que atravessar o Atlântico para esquecê-lo.

- Você me odeia? - pergunta ela, culpada. - Por favor, diga alguma  
coisa.

- Você estava com Lucius no dia em que perdeu o anel? Você perdeu no apartamento dele? - esclareço tudo para James e para mim.

Ela admite. Então, por um segundo, ela olha de soslaio ... vejo um brilho nos olhos dela, um ligeiro sorriso surgindo nos cantos da boca. Ela está sentindo prazer com isso. Este é o momento em que ela vai escandalizar. Escandalizar e ser o centro das atenções. Vencer novamente.

Respondo como ela esperava. Finjo ter sido derrotada. Mais uma vez sou a boa perdedora.

- Então você dormiu com ele? - mantenho minha voz ligeiramente agressiva, fingindo estar magoada.

- É.

- Mais de uma vez?

- É - ela sussurra tão suavemente que Jay não deve ter escutado. Então eu pergunto mais alto e mais claro:

- É mesmo?

- É - diz ela.

Finjo aceitar tudo. Na verdade, ainda estou digerindo tudo. Mas numa perspectiva desconhecida para Narcissa.

- Então - digo. - Então.

Não peço mais nenhuma explicação, mas ainda assim ela fala.

- Tudo começou no feriado do Quatro de Julho. Nós voltamos do Talkhouse bêbados. E uma coisa levou à outra.

- No Quatro de Julho? - pergunto.

Isso está ficando cada vez melhor.

- É, mas ele se sentiu péssimo. Nós juramos que isso nunca mais aconteceria. Só que nós estávamos muito a fim um do outro. Foi intenso... Nós simplesmente não conseguíamos ficar separados. Começamos a nos encontrar no almoço e depois do trabalho. O tempo todo nós nos culpávamos por causa do Jay e por sua causa. Mas aí acontecia uma vez e mais outra ... Você me odeia?

Estou numa saia justa. Não sei como agir. O que será que Remus me aconselharia a fazer? Fingir um acesso de raiva? _Sim, eu odeio você. Sai daqui. Vai embora. Vai embora!_ Seria uma maneira de reagir. Ou então uma aceitação suave: _Como posso odiar você? Você é a minha melhor amiga._ Ou talvez: _Não sei o que pensar. Preciso de um tempo._

Enquanto penso na minha resposta, ela diz que tem algo mais para me contar. Alguma coisa pior.

- Pior?

- Sim. Muito pior. - Sua voz é frágil, mas a expressão é reveladora.

Ela definitivamente está adorando falar.

Olho para baixo.

- Vá em frente.

- Minha menstruação está atrasada. Sou muito regular, meu ciclo é de exatos 28 dias. - Ela toca a barriga com ternura. Ainda está bem  
magra.

Meu estômago revira.

- Você está grávida?

- Acho que sim. É.

Tenho medo de saber quem é o pai. Se for Jay, perderei tudo.

- Eu fiz um teste ... deu positivo.

- Positivo significa que você está grávida?

- É. Duas linhas vermelhas. Sim, estou grávida.

Prendo minha respiração, rezo, peço a Deus. Nunca mais vou pedir nada se pelo menos...

- Quem é o pai? - a pergunta ressoa no quarto, dá voltas sobre nós e passa por baixo da porta do _closet._

- Lucius.

Respiro aliviada e ao mesmo tempo tonta.

- Você tem certeza?

- Tenho, absoluta. Jay e eu não transamos desde a minha última  
menstruação. Séculos atrás.

- Ele sabe?

- Quem? Lucius?

- É. Lucius sabe?

- Sabe. Mas Jay não. Ainda não.

_Ele sabe sim._

- Eu queria falar primeiro com você.

Entendo, ainda tentando assimilar tudo.

- E então? O que você vai fazer?

- O que você quer dizer?

- Você vai ter o bebê?

- Sim. Eu quero ter este bebê. - Ela massageia a barriga com pequenos movimentos circulares. - Quero me casar com Lucius e ter um filho dele. Sei que pode parecer loucura, mas para mim parece o ideal.

- Você tem certeza de que Lucius quer se casar?

- Absoluta.

- Você acha que Jay desconfia? - pergunto com a voz baixa. Por alguma razão não quero que ele ouça essa pergunta.

- Não. Mas, honestamente, acho que ele sente o quanto tenho estado distante. Foi provavelmente por causa disso que ele cancelou o , ele disse que não me ama... porque ele sentiu que me afastei dele primeiro.

- Sei.

- Estou chocada em ver como você está calma. Obrigada por não me odiar.

- É... não odeio você.

- Espero que Jay leve isso numa boa. Pelo Lucius. Por um tempo ele vai odiá-lo Mas Jay é racional. Ninguém planejou nada, simplesmente aconteceu.

E exatamente quando penso que essa história está chegando ao seu desfecho de uma maneira organizada e perfeita como na cena do mesmo filme, em que tudo se esclarece no final, percebo que Narcissa olha fixamente para alguma coisa atrás de mim. Pelo seu olhar irritado, pensei que Jay tinha acabado de sair do esconderijo. Eu me viro esperando encontrá-lo. Mas não. A porta ainda está fechada. Olho para Narcissa novamente. Ela ainda encara alguma coisa atrás de mim, sua expressão perversa, espantada.

Então pergunta:

- Por que o relógio do Jay está na sua mesa-de-cabeceira?

Acompanho seus olhos novamente. O relógio do Jay está mesmo na minha mesa-de-cabeceira. O relógio do James. Minha cabeceira. Não há escapatória. Pelo menos não me ocorre nenhuma.

Dou de ombros e gaguejo uma desculpa. Se havia alguma dúvida sobre minha incapacidade de improviso, agora não resta nenhuma. Falo com uma voz enrolada:

- Oh, o relógio não é dele. É meu ... comprei na Inglaterra - minha voz está trêmula. Estou completamente descontrolada e desesperada.

Narcissa salta da cama e pega o relógio para ver a dedicatória.

- Todo o meu amor, Narcissa - diz ela em voz alta. Então olha para mim com um ódio mortal, exatamente como eu deveria ter reagido antes.

- Que porra é essa? - pergunta ela. Trata-se de uma pergunta fria e dura. Os olhos dela se estreitam. - Que porra é essa! - grita ela novamente, mas dessa vez é uma afirmação. O que significa que não preciso responder.

Levanto, enquanto ela anda desarvorada na direção do banheiro. Vou atrás dela e a observo puxando a cortina do box com violência. Apenas dois frascos de xampu, um barbeador de plástico rosa e o restinho de um sabonete.

Começo a formular uma história: Jay veio até aqui para falar do tirou o relógio para ler, com pesar, a dedicatória. Estava transtornado. Tentei confortá-lo, mas ele logo saiu para dar uma caminhada pelo parque.

Mas é tarde demais para dar explicações. Os meus trinta segundos para inventar uma história já se passaram. Os longos e finos dedos de Narcissa já estão na maçaneta do meu guarda-roupa.

- Narcissa, não faça isso - digo, indicando claramente que seu ex-noivo se encontra atrás da segunda porta. Tento impedir, minhas costascontra a porta.

- Sai da frente! - berra ela. - Sei que ele está aí dentro!

Desisto, porque o que mais posso fazer? Ela está certa. Ele está ali dentro. Mas antes de abrir a porta, uma parte de mim realmente acredita que Jay descobrira um jeito de ficar invisível num canto bem no fundo do armário. Ou talvez ele tenha saído, de alguma maneira escapado durante os quatro segundos em que eu e Narcissa ficamos paradas no banheiro. Ou talvez ele milagrosamente tenha encontrado uma passagem secreta bem no fundo do guarda-roupa como em um conto de fadas.

Mas não, ele está aqui, agachado exatamente onde o vi pela última vez, segurando o _jeans_ e a camisa, usando cuecas listradas de azul-marinho, encarando a gente. Ele se estica e fica de pé.

- Seu mentiroso! - Narcissa grita, enfiando o dedo no peito dele.

Ele a ignora e se veste calmamente, pondo um pé dentro da perna da calça e depois o outro. O barulho do zíper ecoa pelo apartamento.

- Você mentiu para mim!

- Você só pode estar brincando - diz Jay, procurando a manga da camiseta enquanto se veste. Sua voz está baixa e contida. - Vai se foder, Narcissa.

O rosto de Narcissa fica vermelho e ela cospe enquanto grita.

- Você me garantiu que não tinha mais ninguém! E você está _comendo_ a minha melhor amiga!

Eu fico repetindo o nome dela como um disco arranhado.

- Narcissa. Narcissa. Narcissa.

Ela me ignora, olhando fixo para Jay. Espero que ele nos defenda, vire o jogo, diga que não transamos. Não até hoje, quando ele veio aqui em busca de conforto. Mas Jay diz calmamente:

- O roto falando do esfarrapado, não é, Cissy? Você e Lucius, hein? Vão ter um bebê? Preciso lhe dar os parabéns.

Espero que ela faça um sermão sobre lealdade, amor e amizade. Espero que ela nos acuse de termos começado. Mas ela apenas nos olha e depois diz que sabia o tempo todo e que nos odeia. E que vai odiar para sempre. Ela caminha em direção à porta.

- Ah, Narcissa? - diz Jay.

- O quê? - ela berra, mas no fundo está carente, cheia de esperanças.

- Devolva o meu relógio, por favor?

Ela joga o relógio com força. Obviamente tenta atingi-lo e machucá-lo. Mas a mira dela é ruim e o relógio se espatifa na parede e depois  
desliza pelo chão até o pé dela, com a inscrição para cima. Ela olha para o relógio e depois para mim.

- E você! Eu nunca mais quero ver você! Você morreu para mim!

Ela bate a porta e vai embora.

* * *

_Voilá! Posto os capítulos seguintes na próxima sexta, parece que ONMMA está chegando ao seu fim!_


	24. Capítulo 24

__

_Espero que estejam gostando do desfecho da história, na minha opinião as coisas foram todas para os eixos e todo mundo está rindo horrores da Narcissa!_

Bem, falando dela, eu adoro, adoooooro a Cissy do Harry Potter, embora não pareça aqui, mas só quero ressaltar que foi conveniente colocá-la nesse lugar, quem imagina a Bellatrix sendo a bonitona da área? Bem, pois é, amor irrevogável a Cissy Canon. Por que essa UA é o fim!

* * *

Narcissa não perde tempo e sai espalhando sua versão da história. Pelo visto começou por José. Quando saímos do prédio, minutos depois dela, passamos por ele. Pela primeira vez ele não sorri. Falhar na guarda da portaria pode ser motivo de demissão. Ele parece preocupado.

- Oi, José - Jay e eu dizemos ao mesmo tempo.

- Oh, cara, eu realmente sinto muito por ter deixado ela subir - diz ele. - Eu... é... eu não ... você sabe...

- Não - digo a ele. - Não se preocupe, José.

- Por acaso ela encheu seus ouvidos? - pergunta Jay alegremente, como se tudo fosse apenas um pequeno mal-entendido, em vez de uma guinada na vida de quatro pessoas.

José percebe que pode sorrir novamente.

- É, ela falou para burro. Mas não se preocupem - ele ri. - Não acreditei em nada... Pelo menos não na maior parte das coisas. - Jay e ele apertam as mãos como se fossem velhos amigos, o que acho que eles começam a se tornar. Caminho com Jay até a esquina. Ele vai para casa resgatar o máximo de pertences que couber em suas malas. Acreditamos que Narcissa faz o tipo destrutiva, e seria bem capaz de usar uma tesoura para atacar o armário dele.

- Volto assim que puder - diz ele.

Aceito.

- Tem certeza de que posso ficar com você por uns dias?

Essa já é a terceira vez que ele me pergunta.

- É claro. Fique quanto tempo quiser - digo. Agora ele não apenas me quer, mas precisa de mim. É uma sensação gostosa, reconfortante.

Ficamos encantados um com o outro por um tempo até que Jay faz sinal para um táxi e se inclina para me beijar. Instintivamente desvio e ofereço o rosto. Então me lembro que não precisamos mais nos esconder. Viro meu rosto outra vez e nossos lábios se encontram em plena luz do dia.

Volto para casa quase em estado de choque. Sinto uma necessidade de fazer algum tipo de ritual. Escrever em meu diário, que permaneceu intacto por meses (nunca consegui escrever sobre Jay, receosa de ser descoberta). Dançar pelo apartamento. Chorar. Em vez disso me concentro na rotina, naquilo em que sou boa. Tomo um banho, desfaço a mala, rego as plantas, abro a correspondência, tiro dois ventiladores do armário, ligo na tomada perto da cama e como alguns biscoitos meio murchos.

Jay volta uma hora depois com suas malas Hartman bege e duas bolsas Nike de ginástica, todas arrumadas de qualquer jeito e completamente lotadas de roupas, sapatos, papéis, produtos de higiene e até mesmo algumas fotos emolduradas.

- Missão de resgate bem-sucedida - diz ele. - Ela não estava em casa.

Dou uma olhada nas malas.

- Como você conseguiu arrastar tudo isso até aqui tão rápido?

- Não foi fácil - diz ele, enxugando o suor da testa. Sua camiseta cinza está molhada em torno das axilas e na altura do peito.

- Você pode pendurar seus ternos no primeiro armário - digo, ainda tentando ser prática, mas incapaz de absorver tudo, embora a presença das coisas do Jay ajude um pouco.

- Obrigado. - Ele sacode alguns ternos escuros e camisas brancas e depois olha para mim. - Não precisa ficar assutada. Eu não estou me mudando para cá.

- Não estou assustada - digo, enquanto o observo pendurando suas roupas. Embora na verdade esteja apreensiva. O que vem depois? E agora? Nunca planejei isso... vivermos juntos temporariamente, o final da minha amizade com Narcissa, a estranha e repentina mudança de rotina. - Simplesmente não consigo acreditar.

Ele me abraça.

- No que você não consegue acreditar?

- Em tudo. Em nada. Em nós dois.

Fecho os olhos exatamente quando meu telefone toca. Dou um pulo.

- Merda. Você acha que é ela? - estou quase com medo de Narcissa, do que ela é capaz.

- Acho que não. Ela deve estar com Lucius. Tenho certeza.

Atendo.

- Isso é verdade? - Minha mãe me pergunta em pânico. - O que eu soube pela senhora Black? Diz para mim que não é verdade, Lílian. Por favor, diz isso para mim!

- Depende do que você soube.

Escolho as palavras com cuidado e então murmuro para Jay que é minha mãe.

Ele faz uma careta e se agarra ao braço do sofá como se um meteoro fosse atingir o apartamento. Eu preferia um meteoro a uma conversa dessas.

- Ela me disse que Jay cancelou o casamento?

- É isso mesmo.

- E que você está envolvida com Jay? - Pensei em desmentir, mas ela estava certa disso. Ela está muito chateada. - Seu pai e eu ficamos sem palavras.

- Mãe, é complicado - respondo, confirmando meu envolvimento com Jay.

- Líiii-lian. Como você pôde? - ela jamais soou tão decepcionada comigo. Todo o meu trabalho duro, minhas conquistas, anos sendo uma boa filha ... tudo por água abaixo. - Narcissa é sua amiga mais antiga! Como você pôde fazer isso?

Eu dou minha versão dos fatos antes de ela fazer julgamentos. Não pensava que fosse necessário ser um advogado para ter de entender o conceito de "inocente até que provem o contrário".

Ela diz, está bem, por favor, prossiga. Posso imaginá-la sacudindo a cabeça, andando para lá e para cá na cozinha, esperando uma justificativa, embora nada seja convincente.

Estou furiosa demais para explicar qualquer coisa. Como ela tem coragem de defender Narcissa antes mesmo de me ouvir?

- Não estou a fim de falar sobre isso com você agora - explico. Depois acrescento: - Nem com o papai. - Porque sei que ela vai utilizá-lo como sua arma mais poderosa, exatamente como fazia quando eu era criança. "Espere até o seu pai chegar em casa", uma ameaça ouvida com freqüência por muitas crianças, porém com outro significado em nossa casa. Era a ameaça de manchar minha reputação de menininha perfeita do papai. Um olhar sério do meu pai era pior que qualquer castigo, e minha mãe sabia disso.

- Seu pai está na garagem, completamente transtornado - diz ela, oscilando entre estridente e calma. - Não acho que ele conseguiria te ouvir mesmo que você quisesse falar com ele. Você não pensou em Narcissa ou na senhora e no senhor Black?

Quando me apaixonei? Não, não pensei! Nem no seu clube de bridge, nem na minha professora da 3a série.

- Mãe, não é da sua conta. Ou da do papai ... Olha só, preciso desligar. Digo até logo e desligo antes que ela possa falar novamente. Deixo para ela se arrepender quando descobrir que Narcissa espera um filho de outro cara. Ela fará as contas, vai subtrair os meses até agosto. Talvez então ela me telefone, peça desculpas e declame mais um de seus ditados favoritos: Quem não tem teto de vidro...

Desligo e penso em telefonar para Juliet, alcançá-la antes de Narcissa. Mas não quero incomodar sua gravidez com essa história.

- Pelo que estou vendo as notícias já viajaram para longe - comenta Jay.

- Isso. A senhora Black telefonou para minha mãe.

- Isso é uma babaquice - diz ele. - Narcissa está grávida de outro homem! Será que ela contou isso para os vizinhos de Essex?

- Obviamente não.

- Você acha que eu deveria telefonar para a senhora Black?

- Não... Vamos apenas ser discretos até que tudo venha à tona. Eles que se danem.

- Você está certa - diz ele, socando uma das mãos na palma da outra. - Porra, Narcissa é inacreditável.

- Eu sei - digo.

Permanecemos em silêncio. Estou inquieta. Por um instante penso que talvez Remus esteja certo, eu só queria o Jay para vencer Narcissa, e agora que consegui, não sei o que fazer. Mas não, há um sentimento inconfundível de amor surgindo em meio à ansiedade. Vai levar um tempo para que tudo volte ao normal. O que é irônico porque nunca vivemos numa normalidade de fato.

- Vamos pedir o jantar? - pergunta Jay, quebrando o silêncio.

- Não estou com fome. Preciso mesmo dormir - digo, embora sejam apenas oito horas. - Estou sentindo os efeitos do fuso horário. Além do mais, está quente demais para comer.

Acho que ele sabe a verdadeira razão de eu não conseguir comer.

- Também não estou com fome - diz ele.

Observo Jay desanimado arrumando seus pertences e procurando seu kit de barbear. Então ele toma banho enquanto escovo os dentes, tranco o apartamento e vou para cama. Minha cabeça está a mil. Eu luto para ser coerente. Detesto sentir tanto e ser incapaz de demonstrar. Estou feliz? Triste? Assustada? Não sei. Penso em Remus. Como ele vai ficar surpreso. O fracote do Jay no fim das contas não é tão fraco te assim. Então lembro de Peter. Será que enquanto eu beijava Peter James imaginava um jeito de ficar comigo? Será que devo me sentir culpada? Será que devo contar ao Jay?

Penso em nós quatro: Lucius traiu Jay. Eu traí Narcissa. Jay traiu Narcissa. Apenas Narcissa traiu duas pessoas, eu e Jay. Ela foi duplamente desleal. Lembro da minha aliada na bancada do júri. Ela está triunfante, salientando esse fato, dizendo para a Terninho Chanel:

- Eu não disse?

Observo Jay tirar a toalha, vestir uma cueca branca que parece um short e caminhar na minha direção. Ele está ao lado da cama. Chego mais perto dele. Talvez a gente troque de lado, nosso modo de comemorar a mudança no relacionamento, de reconhecer sua legitimidade.

Ele desliga a lâmpada e se encontra comigo embaixo das cobertas. Então me envolve em seus braços e beija minha orelha duas vezes. Mas nenhum de nós vai além. Talvez ele também esteja encantado com a magnitude da mudança.

- Boa noite, James Potter – digo, sorrindo.

- Boa noite, Lílian Evans – ele também sorri, sei que seus olhos cor de chocolate estão faiscando.

Por um bom tempo escuto a respiração dele. Quando tenho certeza de que ele dormiu, digo seu nome suavemente.

- Sim - responde ele ainda bem acordado.

- Você está bem? - pergunto.

- Estou ... e você?

- Estou – digo

Então escuto um barulho. Primeiro soa como um choro. Então eu percebo aliviada que ele está rindo.

- O quê?

- Você. - Ele me imita: - Comprei o relógio em Manhattan - ele ri mais ainda.

Eu sorrio envergonhada.

- Não conseguia raciocinar.

- Foi óbvio.

- Foi você quem deixou na mesa-de-cabeceira.

- Eu sei... Merda. Eu me lembrei quando você abriu a porta para ela. Depois fiquei torcendo para que ela não visse. Então ouvi a pergunta... E fiquei esperando que você inventasse uma resposta boa. "Comprei em Manhattan" não era o que eu tinha em mente. Eu permaneci escondido, balançando a cabeça no escuro e pensando: "a festa acabou, baby."

- Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ...Agora está tudo às claras. Ela descobriria mais tarde.

Na verdade discordo. Mais tarde teria sido melhor. E talvez ela nunca soubesse que tudo começou nesse verão, enquanto ela ainda estava com Jay.

- É, um noivado e duas amizades chegam ao fim - diz ele.

Qual o motivo da tristeza de Jay? Espero que seja Lucius.

- Você realmente acha que nunca mais vai voltar a ser amigo do Lucius?

Ele suspira e ajusta o travesseiro.

- Acho que tão cedo a gente não vai sair para tomar umas cervejas.

- Você está triste por isso?

- Por que ficaria? - diz ele. - Estamos aqui agora.

Quero dizer ao Jay que o amo, mas decido que isso pode esperar até amanhã. Ou talvez até mesmo depois de amanhã.

Doze horas depois caminho para a sala de Alice quando Les me cerca no corredor.

- Ótimo, você está de volta. Precisamos conversar.

Sim, minhas férias foram ótimas. Obrigada por perguntar.

- Agora? - pergunto.

- É, agora. Venha até a minha sala. Prontamente.

Gostaria de dizer que pessoas normais não usam a palavra "prontamente", a não ser que estejam brincando ou fazendo palavras cruzadas.

- Preciso de um bloco - digo. Nada mau para quem deseja um retorno suave à velha rotina.

Logo depois estou sentada na sala dele, que tem cheiro de cebola, anotando furiosamente as instruções para três novas tarefas. Todas exigirão muito tempo, tomarão minha mente, mas não passam de pesquisas bobas feitas por recém-contratados do escritório, com prazos desnecessariamente curtos. Trata-se da minha punição pelas férias. Ele fala de forma agressiva e sem pausas, seu tom é de superioridade sempre que me atrevo a interrompê-lo. Enquanto observo seu nariz batatudo, percebo que não preciso disso. Lembro de como me senti livre em Nova York, longe deste lugar. Fantasio meu pedido de demissão e a possibilidade de arranjar um outro trabalho em Nova York, ou de me mudar para Manhattan com Jay. Vou me demitir no meio de uma tarefa. Deixar Les numa furada. Despejar nele todo o meu ressentimento quando estiver saindo pela porta. Avisar que ele realmente deveria cuidar desses cabelos no nariz.

Depois de passar uma hora como prisioneira (ele inclusive responde a três longas ligações durante a minha sentença), sou liberada. Vou direto para a sala de Alice. O lugar está uma bagunça, pior do que de costume. Documentos se amontoam por todo lado. Ambas as cadeiras de visitantes estão cobertas de papéis e na sua mesa há pilhas de pastas, tratados e jornais velhos.

Ela gira a cadeira.

- Ei, é você! Senta aí. Conta da viagem.

- Onde é que eu sento?

- Ah, jogue esses papéis em qualquer canto por aí... E então? Como foi na Nova York? Como você está?

- Bem, vamos lá ... - digo enquanto desocupo uma das cadeiras. - Nova York foi o máximo. Progredi bastante buscando superar Jay... Mas cheguei ontem à noite e soube que ele finalmente cancelou o casamento.

Ela olha para mim intrigada.

- Ele cancelou? Tem certeza?

Conto toda a história. Ele presta atenção a cada palavra e no final parece receber um prêmio surpresa em casa, diante de um baita cheque e uma equipe de televisão. Ela cobre os olhos com as palmas da mão, ri, sacode a cabeça, contorna a mesa e me dá um abraço. Não estou surpresa pela reação dela. Não esperava que ela sentisse nenhuma das sutilezas... A minha briga com Narcissa, a decepção dos meus pais e a fofoca se espalhando por toda Indiana.

- Bem, isso é excelente, as notícias são excelentes. Eu devo pedir desculpas ao Jay. Merda. Eu realmente o considerava apenas mais um garoto bonitinho e mulherengo.

- Ele não é assim.

- É, dá para perceber... Estou tão feliz por você.

Eu sorrio.

- E então? O que anda acontecendo por aqui?

- Ah, nada demais. A mesma velha merda de sempre... Frank e eu tivemos nossa primeira briga.

- O quê? Por quê?

Ela encolhe os ombros.

- Começamos uma discussão que foi ficando séria.

- A respeito do quê?

- É uma longa história ... basicamente, temos um acordo de sinceridade total. Nada de segredos, de tipo algum.

- Segredos do passado?

- É. E sobre qualquer outra coisa. Então, enfim, ele estava conversando com uma garota numa festa e me apresentou a ela. E nós três conversamos longamente sobre vários assuntos. Mais tarde naquela noite, perguntei como eles se conheceram... Ele disse que foi há dois verões... e só. Então, meio de brincadeira, perguntei: "Você dormiu com ela?" E ele ficou apenas olhando para mim... Ele tinha dormido com ela!

Nem tento esconder meu sorriso debochado.

- Você ficou furiosa por causa de uma ex-namorada?

- Não, fiquei furiosa porque tive de perguntar sobre isso. Ele deveria ter mencionado antes! Isso não fazia parte do nosso acordo. Então, é claro, comecei a me preocupar e duvidar da honestidade dele.

Balanço a cabeça.

- Você é impressionante. Tão teimosa.

- Ele também... Já faz 24 horas que a gente não se fala.

- Liceee! O que é isso, você precisa ligar para ele.

- Sem chance. O dedo dele não está quebrado.

Suas palavras e sua postura são audaciosas e desafiadoras, mas pela primeira vez eu enxergo seu lado vulnerável. Alguma coisa transparece no olhar dela.

- Você deveria ligar para ele - digo. - Isso é bobagem.

- Talvez seja. Não sei... E, por outro lado, talvez não sejamos perfeitos um para o outro.

- Por causa de uma briga?

Ela finge não se importar.

- Alice, sua reação é exagerada. Pegue o telefone e ligue para ele.

- Nem pensar - diz ela, mas dá para perceber, pelo jeito que Alice olha para o telefone, que ela está fraquejando.

Percebo que estar apaixonada significa ceder e resistir ao mesmo tempo. É um equilíbrio. Quando o relacionamento é bom, você encontra esse equilíbrio. Tenho certeza de que Alice e Frank vão conseguir.

Quando volto para a minha sala, telefono para meu outro aliado incondicional. Sei que Remus não vai ignorar a complexidade da situação, talvez porque conhece Narcissa melhor que Alice. E, de alguma forma, ele também a entende melhor que eu.

Ele não interrompe nenhuma vez enquanto conto tudo.

- E aí? Você desconfiava? Quando Jay telefonou para saber sobre o meu vôo? - pergunto depois de terminar.

- Fiquei esperançoso... Foi por isso que passei o horário da sua chegada para ele. Mas não fiz nenhuma pergunta. Apenas cruzei os dedos.

- Você ficou esperançoso? Sério? Pensei que você não gostasse dele.

- Ah, eu só implicava por ele ter feito você de joguete durante todo o verão. Agora eu gosto dele. Na verdade, agora eu realmente o admiro. Jay não escolheu o caminho mais fácil. É por isso que eu realmente o respeito. Tantas pessoas se deixam levar pela onda do noivado e acabam arrastadas pela euforia do casamento. Jay foi corajoso. Merece crédito por isso. De verdade.

- Fiquei satisfeita por ele ter cancelado o noivado antes de Narcissa confessar a gravidez. Se fosse de outra maneira, eu me sentiria em segundo lugar, como sempre.

- E então? Como você está se sentindo? - sua pergunta é gentil e sei que ele se refere a Narcissa.

Digo que estou feliz, é claro, mas também arrasada por perder Narcissa, por me dar conta de que nossa amizade acabou. Embora, na verdade, ainda não tenha me acostumado à idéia.

- Só não é um final de conto de fadas - explico.

- Não. Nunca é.

- E tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Num minuto eu me preparava para o casamento no sábado. No seguinte, nada de casamento. Consigo ficar com Jay, Narcissa está com Lucius e vai ter um filho dele. É muito louco.

- Não consigo acreditar que ela esteja grávida... Merda! Aquela garota! - diz ele, achando tudo de certa forma divertido.

- É, eu sei.

- Ela é sempre surpreendente.

- Eu sei... Acho que talvez eu sinta saudade disso.

- É. Bem, talvez ela apareça por aí.

- Talvez.

Ele pigarreia.

- Embora eu tenha minhas dúvidas.

- Eu também.

- Então, Lucius e Narcissa? - ele assobia. - Isso é certamente uma virada e tanto.

- É. Agora eu realmente consigo enxergar tudo... Faz sentido. Ela sempre reclamando que Jay trabalha muito. E Lucius é justamente o oposto.

- E você é como o Jay.

- É. Isso derruba a teoria "opostos que se atraem".

- Parece que tudo terminou bem. Isto é, a não ser pelo Peter. Ele vai ficar arrasado.

- Ah, sei - falo com deboche.

- E, é claro, eu também estou um pouco decepcionado.

- Por quê?

- Pensei que você viria para cá.

- Quem sabe? Talvez eu ainda me mude.

- E vai deixar Jay?

- Talvez ele vá comigo.

- Você acha que ele faria isso?

- Talvez.

Talvez ele me ame o suficiente para me acompanhar aonde eu for.

Desligo e começo meu trabalho fazendo pesquisas na internet, depois folheio e sublinho cada causa a resolver. Checo o e-mail a todo instante e espero o telefone tocar. Primeiro acho que desejo falar com Jay, então decido ligar para ele, mas a dolorosa sensação de vazio não passa. É aí que me dou conta de que espero falar com Narcissa. Espero que ela telefone a qualquer momento. Para gritar comigo, dizer coisas horríveis, mas falar comigo. Comunicar-se de alguma forma. Mas meu telefone não toca até a hora do almoço. Lá pelas quatro da tarde, finalmente recebo uma ligação.

- Lílian? - Claire berra ao telefone.

Reviro os olhos.

- Olá, Claire.

- Que diabos está acontecendo? - pergunta ela fingindo desconhecer os detalhes. Sei que Narcissa mandou ela telefonar. Talvez esteja me ouvindo. É típico da Narcissa. Lembro que no segundo grau ela designava Juliet e eu para realizarmos tarefas assim.

Não mordo a isca. Apressadamente dispenso Claire, preciso estar na corte em meia hora e não posso conversar agora.

- Tudo bem - sua decepção é óbvia. - Telefona para mim quando puder...

Melhor esperar sentada.

- Eu simplesmente me sinto péssima por vocês duas. Era uma longa amizade... - A falsidade escorre da voz dela. Ela está se deliciando com sua nova condição de melhor amiga. Penso nas duas usando o colar de "melhor amiga". Se alguém pudesse fazê-los entrar na moda outra vez, essas pessoas seriam Cissy e Claire.

- É... - continuo quieta.

Meu rompimento com Narcissa pelo menos serviu para eu me livrar de Claire. Não preciso mais fingir que gosto dela.

É quarta-feira à noite. Três dias depois da briga. Jay e eu estamos aninhados na cama quando o telefone toca. Desta vez é a Narcissa, penso. Simultaneamente temo e anseio pelo telefonema, que talvez nunca aconteça.

Atendo nervosa.

- Alô?

- Oi, Lílian.

É Juliet. Ela parece cansada e acho que Narcissa a envolveu na nossa saga. Me preparo para um sermão hesitante e ineficaz ao estilo Juliet-agora-Parkinson. Em vez disso, ouço ao fundo um bebê abrir o berreiro.

- É uma menina - diz Lílian. - Tivemos uma menininha!

Narcissa estava certa, é o meu primeiro pensamento, antes de começar a chorar. Estou profundamente emocionada com a notícia. Minha amiga é mamãe.

- Parabéns! Quando foi que ela nasceu?

- Duas horas atrás, às 20h45. Pesa dois quilos e novecentos gramas.

- Qual o nome dela?

- Pansy, de Violeta... Uma linda florzinha, que nem Narcissa de Narciso e Lily de Lírio.

Nossa amizade com Juliet e nossos nomes de flor são as únicas coisas que eu e Narcissa ainda compartilhamos.

- Lílian... Estou tão comovida - digo. – Eu nunca tinha pensado que esse era o motivo de Pansy.

- Era uma surpresa, eu fiquei preocupada que você tivesse descoberto no chá-de-bebê.

- Pansy, é um nome bonito.

- Ela é bonita.

- Ela se parece com você?

- Não sei. Minha mãe diz que sim. Mas acho que ela tem o nariz e os pés do Greg.

- Não vejo a hora de conhecê-la.

- Quando é que você vem aqui?

- Logo, logo. Prometo.

Por um momento acho que Narcissa preservou Lílian do nosso escândalo. Mas aí ela diz:

- Lílian, você e Narcissa têm de fazer as pazes. Ela me telefonou ontem à noite. Eu ia telefonar para você, mas minha bolsa estourou logo depois.

Induzir trabalho de parto é com Narcissa mesmo.

- Seja lá o que aconteceu, pode ser consertado, não é? - indaga ela.

Quero perguntar o que ela sabe, o que Narcissa relatou. Mas obviamente não vou imitar Narcissa. Não é hora de nos aprofundarmos nessa novela.

- É mesmo - respondo. - Não se preocupe com isso... Essa notícia é muito mais importante. Você tem um bebê!

- Eu tenho um bebê!

- Você é mãe de alguém!

- Eu sei. A sensação é tão boa.

- Você já contou para Narcissa?

- Ainda não. Vou ligar para ela depois...

Acredito que se Narcissa descobrir que Jules me telefonou primeiro, vai ficar ainda mais furiosa.

- É, sei que você tem muitas ligações a fazer. Mande meus parabéns ao Greg. E aos seus pais... Estou tão feliz por você.

- Obrigada, Lílian.

- Amo você, Lílian - sinto as lágrimas chegando.

- Eu também amo você.

Desligo, emocionada e confusa. Sabia que o bebê nasceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ainda assim a novidade me emociona. Juliet é mãe. Ela tem uma filha. Conversamos sobre esse momento quando éramos menininhas. Agora Narcissa também vai ter um filho e eu nem vou saber quando. A não ser por outras pessoas. Não devia ser assim. O bebê de Jules faz da ruptura algo ainda mais trágico. Boas notícias nunca foram tão amargas e doces ao mesmo tempo.

- Nasceu o bebê da Juliet? - pergunta Jay quando volto para a cama.

- É, uma menina .. Pansy - digo, e em seguida caio no choro. É o meu primeiro choro sincero na frente do Jay. Daqueles em que o rosto fica todo inchado, feio e molhado, o nariz entupido e a cabeça doendo. Sei que terei uma enxaqueca de manhã se não me controlar. Mas não consigo. Afasto-me de Jay e choro bastante. Jay me abraça e consola, mas não me pergunta por que exatamente estou chorando. Talvez ele compreenda. Talvez ele saiba que este não é o momento para perguntas. Seja lá o que for que ele esteja pensando, nunca o amei tanto. Deixo que ele me beije. Retribuo o beijo. Fazemos amor pela primeira vez na fase pós-Narcissa.

* * *

_ Já consertei os errinhos tá, Gabi? Fica muito difícil sem uma beta e eu agradeço que vocês leitoras sejam tão gentis e não se incomodem com esses erros monstruosos. Assim que terminar a fica eu vou dar um jeito nesse Londres/Nova York, achei que poderia colocar Lily e cia como britânicos pra der mais fidedigna a história, mas aparentemente só fiz uma grande confusão._

_Acho que agora só falta mais um capítulo, mas vocês já viram que tudo está saindo muito bem pra nossa Lil's_


	25. Capítulo 25

_O Noivo da Minha Melhor Amiga_

**Capítulo 25**

No dia seguinte Cissy finalmente entra em contato com Jay. Ele me liga depois para contar, meu coração palpita. Ainda não superei o medo de Nacissa tomar James novamente, interromper a gravidez, mudar de idéia, reescrever a história.

- Conta tudo para mim - peço a ele.

Jay resume a conversa, ou melhor, as exigências de Cissy: ele tem de tirar o resto das coisas dele de casa em sete dias, em horário comercial, ou tudo será jogado no lixo. Ele deve deixar as chaves. A mobília vai ficar, exceto a mesa que ele "a obrigou a comprar", a cômoda que ele "trouxe para aquela piada de relacionamento" e as "luminárias horrorosas" de sua mãe. Ele reembolsará os pais dela pelo vestido e pelos adiantamentos da festa, ou seja, quase tudo, o que dá mais de cinqüenta mil dólares. Ela vai cuidar da devolução dos presentes. E vai ficar com o anel de brilhante que ele comprou após ela ter perdido o primeiro, apenas alguns dias antes do rompimento.

Espero ele terminar e então digo:

- Exigências injustas, você não acha?

- Pode-se dizer que sim.

- Vocês deveriam dividir os custos do casamento - protesto. - Ela está grávida de outra pessoa.

- Nem me fala.

- E tecnicamente o anel é seu - digo. - Pela lei vocês não eram casados. Ela só fica com o anel se vocês se casarem.

- Eu não me importo - diz ele. - Não vale a pena brigar por causa disso.

- E o apartamento? O apartamento era seu.

- Eu sei... mas agora não quero mais, nem a mobília - diz ele.

Estou satisfeita que ele se sinta assim. Não consigo me imaginar visitando Jay no antigo apartamento de Cissy.

- Onde você vai morar?

- Vou ficar morando com você.

- É mesmo?

- Foi só uma piadinha, Lil's... Vamos ficar assim por um tempo.

Rio.

- Ah... é. Está bem

Estou um pouco decepcionada, mas apesar de tudo aliviada. Tenho a sensação de que poderia viver com Jay imediatamente, mas quero que nossa história dê certo e não vejo motivo para apressar as coisas.

- Liguei para alguns lugares hoje de manhã ... encontrei um apartamento de um quarto perto da 7th Boulevard. Acho que vou ficar com ele, não importa o preço.

Ficar com ele, não importa o preço. Exatamente como você fez comigo.

- Como Narcissa vai pagar o aluguel sozinha? - pergunto, mais curiosa que preocupada, embora uma parte de mim se preocupe com o bem-estar dela, com seu futuro, com o futuro do bebê. Não consigo parar de me preocupar com Cissy depois de ser assim a vida inteira.

- Talvez Lucius passe a morar com ela - diz Jay.

- Você acha?

- Eles vão ter um filho.

- Acho que sim. Mas você realmente acredita nesse casamento? - pergunto.

- Sei lá, não me importo - diz ele.

- Você não teve notícias do Lucius, não é?

- Não... Você teve?

- Não.

- Não acho que ele vá telefonar.

- Você vai ligar para ele?

- Talvez algum dia. Não agora.

- Hum - digo. Talvez um dia eu também telefone para Cissy. Mas não agora. – Então foi só isso? Ela falou alguma coisa sobre mim?

- Não. Fiquei chocado. Uma tremenda discrição para ela. Narcissa deve estar sendo muito bem orientada.

- Com certeza. Discrição não faz o estilo de Cissy.

- Mas chega de falar nela - diz Jay. - Vamos esquecê-la por um tempo.

- Eu esqueço, se você também esquecer - digo.

- Então o que você quer fazer hoje à noite? - pergunta Jay. - Acho que vou conseguir sair mais cedo, e você?

São cinco horas e eu ainda tenho pelo menos quatro horas de trabalho, mas respondo que posso sair a hora que ele quiser.

- Que tal a gente se encontrar às oito?

- Claro. Onde?

- Vamos cozinhar juntos na sua casa. A gente nunca fez isso.

- Está bem, mas ... Eu não sei cozinhar - confesso.

- Sim, você cozinha.

- Não, sério, eu não sei.

- Cozinhar é fácil - diz ele. - Você simplesmente pega o jeito à medida que faz.

Sorrio.

- Isso eu sei fazer.

Afinal, isso é mais ou menos o que tenho feito ultimamente.

Uma hora depois saio do escritório, sem me importar de esbarrar com Les. Desço de elevador até o saguão e depois mais duas escadas rolantes até a estação central. Paro para apreciar o deslumbrante terminal principal, tão familiar e tão associado ao trabalho que de alguma maneira ignorava sua beleza no dia-a-dia.

Observo as escadarias de mármore de ambos os lados da construção, as janelas em arco, as sensacionais colunas brancas e o elevadíssimo teto turquesa retratando constelações. Observo as pessoas, a maioria delas com roupas de trabalho, se movimentando em todas as direções para tomar o metrô em direção às áreas residenciais nos arredores da cidade, metrôs que cobrem cada esquina de Londres e têm diversas saídas para as agitadas ruas da cidade. Olho para o relógio central, observo atentamente seu elaborado mostrador. São exatamente seis horas. É cedo.

Caminho lentamente até o mercado, um espaço com barracas que vendem delícias para gourmets localizado na ponta leste da estação. Já passei muitas vezes por esses corredores com Alice, comprando de vez em quando uma trufa de chocolate para acompanhar o café do Starbucks. Mas esta tarde vim numa missão maior. Ando de uma barraca à outra, enchendo meus braços com as mais variadas iguarias: queijos duros e cremosos, pães frescos, azeitonas verdes sicilianas, salsinha italiana, orégano fresco, uma cebola Vidalia perfeita, alho, azeites e temperos, massa colorida, um vinho caro e dois sofisticados doces, desses que se vêem em restaurantes.

Saio da galeria, passando por uma fila improvisada para o táxi e pela multidão de transeuntes apressados. Decido ir a pé para casa. Minhas sacolas estão pesadas, mas não me importo. Não levo uma mala cheia de causas e livros de Direito. Estou carregando o jantar para Jay e para mim. Quando chego ao meu prédio, digo a José para deixar James subir quando ele chegar.

- Não precisa mais interfonar quando for ele.

Ele pisca e abre a porta do elevador para mim.

- Ah, então é sério! Isso é bom.

- Muito bom - repito e sorrio.

Logo depois, ponho as compras sobre a bancada da cozinha. Meu apartamento nunca teve tanta comida de uma vez. Ponho o vinho na geladeira, coloco uma música clássica e procuro o livro de receitas que minha mãe me deu de Natal há pelo menos quatro anos, um livro que até agora eu não tinha nem aberto. Folheio as páginas brilhantes e intocadas, encontro uma salada e uma receita de massa que posso preparar com os ingredientes de que disponho. Então encontro um avental, mais um presente intacto, e começo a descascar, picar e refogar. Consulto o livro para não me perder, mas não sigo todas as instruções com muita precisão. Uso o orégano fresco no lugar do manjericão e dispenso as alcaparras. O jantar não vai ser perfeito, mas estou aprendendo que a perfeição não é o que importa. Na verdade, perfeição demais pode ser perigoso.

Troco de roupa, escolho um vestidinho branco com detalhes bordados em rosa. Depois arrumo a mesa, ponho água para esquentar, acendo velas e abro a garrafa de vinho, servindo duas taças e bebendo um gole da minha. Olho para o relógio. Tenho ainda dez minutos. Dez minutos para sentar e pensar na minha nova vida, na sensação de ser o único e legítimo amor de Jay. Eu me instalo no sofá, fecho os olhos e respiro fundo. Cheiros gostosos e sons claros e bonitos preenchem meu apartamento. A paz e a calma tomam conta de mim enquanto percebo que não estou com qualquer sentimento ruim: não tenho ciúmes, preocupação, medo, nem estou sozinha.

Só então reconheço que talvez esteja sentindo a verdadeira felicidade. Até mesmo alegria. Nos últimos dias, quando senti essa emoção em meu coração, percebi que a chave da felicidade não deveria ser encontrada num homem. Que uma mulher independente e forte deveria se sentir realizada e plena por conta própria. Isso é verdade, é realmente possível. E mesmo sem o Jay, gosto de pensar que ainda poderia ser feliz. Mas a verdade é: eu me sinto mais livre com o Jay que quando estava solteira. Eu me sinto mais Lily com ele do que sem ele. Talvez o amor verdadeiro faça isso.

E eu realmente amo Jay. Eu o amei desde o começo, desde os tempos da faculdade, quando acreditei que ele não fazia o meu tipo. Eu o amo pela inteligência, pela sensibilidade, pela coragem. Eu o amo completa e incondicionalmente, sem reservas. Eu o amo o suficiente para me arriscar. Eu o amo o suficiente para sacrificar uma amizade. Eu o amo o suficiente para aceitar minha própria felicidade e com ela fazê-lo feliz também.

Ouço alguém bater na porta. Levanto-me para atender. Estou pronta.

* * *

_Att dupla, dou satisfações no Cap. 26 (THE END) :O_


	26. Capítulo 26

_O Noivo da Minha Melhor Amiga_

**Capítulo 26 - Capítulo Final**

É sábado, o que seria a noite de casamento de Cissy e James. Estou com ele no o bar onde tudo começou, de volta à noite do meu trigésimo aniversário. Nos sentamos na mesma mesa de bancos com encosto alto. Foi minha idéia voltarmos aqui. Sugeri meio de brincadeira, mas no fundo precisava voltar e revisitar minhas primeiras sensações deste relacionamento. Queria perguntar se Jay está triste nesta noite, mas em vez disso conto uma história sobre Les, como ele me atacou no corredor por eu não ter destacado pontos importantes do rascunho de um relatório.

- Esse cara é um miserável... Será que você não pode trabalhar com outra pessoa?

- Não. Sou sua escrava pessoal. Ele monopoliza meu tempo e os outros advogados não me convidam porque ficam intimidados por ele. Estou encurralada.

- Você alguma vez já pensou em mudar de escritório?

- Às vezes penso. Na verdade, hoje mesmo comecei a revisar meu currículo. Talvez eu até abandone a área de Direito, embora não saiba o que fazer.

- Você seria boa em tantas coisas - diz Jay, confiante.

Adiciono sua confiança em mim à crescente lista de suas qualidades. Penso em lhe contar sobre a minha idéia de me mudar temporariamente para Nova York, imaginando se ele me acompanharia. Mas hoje não é o dia para essa conversa. Já tem muita coisa acontecendo. Ele deve estar pensando no casamento suspenso, levantando suposições. Como ele poderia não pensar nisso?

- Vou botar algumas músicas para tocar na jukebox - digo.

- Quer que eu vá com você?

- Não. Volto logo.

- Escolha umas bem boas, tá?

Lanço aquele olhar de "confie em mim". Caminho até a jukebox, passo por um casal fumando em silêncio. Enfio na máquina uma nota de cinco meio amassada. A máquina recusa a nota umas três vezes, mas sou paciente, aliso as pontas na minha coxa, até que finalmente ela aceita. Seleciono as músicas calmamente. Escolho algumas que Jay gosta e outras em homenagem ao nosso primeiro verão juntos. E, claro, ponho "Thunder Road" para tocar. Olho para Jay, que está pensativo. De repente, ele olha para mim e acena, está com um sorriso despreocupado. Volto para a mesa e deslizo para o lado dele. Enquanto ele põe o braço sobre o meu ombro, uma onda de emoção me deixa sem fôlego.

- Oi, você aí - diz ele, tão carinhoso e apaixonado quanto eu.

- Oi - respondo no mesmo tom.

Nós somos um daqueles casais que eu costumava olhar, pensando que jamais viveria algo tão especial. Lembro-me de me tranqüilizar imaginando que provavelmente esses casais pareciam mais felizes do que realmente eram. Felizmente me enganei. Sorrio para Jay, reparo numa falha em sua sobrancelha, um espaço vazio onde talvez três ou quatro fios de cabelo deveriam estar.

- O que aconteceu aqui? - pergunto, esticando o braço para alcançar sua sobrancelha.

As pontas dos meus dedos tocam suavemente o local.

- Ah, isso? É uma cicatriz. Eu caí jogando hóquei quando era criança. Os pêlos nunca mais cresceram aí.

Nunca notei isso antes e percebo que nunca soube que ele jogava hóquei. Tem tanta coisa que eu ainda não sei sobre Jay. Mas agora nós temos tempo. Um tempo interminável pela nossa frente. Analiso seu rosto atrás de outras novidades, até ele rir encabulado. Eu rio também e então nossos sorrisos se apagam juntos. Bebemos nossas cervejas num silêncio tranqüilo.

- James - digo depois de um bom tempo.

- O quê?

- Você sente saudade dela?

- Não - diz ele com firmeza. Sua respiração esquenta minha orelha.

- Estou com você. Não, não sinto.

Dá para perceber que é verdade.

- Você não está nem um pouco triste hoje à noite?

- Não, nem um pouco - ele beija minha cabeça. - Sinto um monte de coisas neste momento. Mas tristeza não é uma delas.

- Ótimo - digo. - Fico satisfeita.

- Como você está se sentindo? Você sente saudade dela? - pergunta ele.

Analiso a pergunta dele. Estou bem feliz, mas com uma ponta de nostalgia, pensando em tudo o que compartilhei com Cissy. Até agora, nossas vidas estavam entrelaçadas, ela foi minha referência para tantos acontecimentos. Batemos tambores no desfile do bicentenário. Amarramos fitas amarelas em volta das árvores do quintal durante um protesto. Vimos a queda do muro de Berlim, a dissolução da

União Soviética, choramos a morte da princesa Diana, observamos de mãos dadas o 11 de Setembro nas televisões. Tudo isso ocorreu com Cissy ao meu lado. E também há nossa história pessoal. Lembranças que só nós duas compartilhamos. Coisas que nenhuma outra pessoa compreenderia.

Jay olha bem para mim, esperando minha resposta.

- Sim - digo afinal, de certa forma me desculpando. - Tenho saudade dela. Não posso evitar.

Ele balança a cabeça como se entendesse. Por que tenho saudade dela e Jay não tem? Talvez porque eu a conheça há muito mais tempo. Ou talvez por conta da própria natureza da amizade versus relacionamento íntimo. Um namoro pode acabar. Podemos nos separar, encontrar outra pessoa, simplesmente deixar de amar. Mas uma amizade é diferente de um jogo de tudo ou nada, em que se um ganha o outro perde. Por isso ela parece eterna, especialmente uma amizade antiga. Apostamos na continuidade, exatamente o que é tão apreciado nesse tipo de relação. Mesmo quando Jay tirou aquele duplo seis, nunca imaginei o fim da minha amizade com Cissy.

Penso nela agora, seus sentimentos neste exato momento. Será que está tão melancólica quanto eu? Ou apenas com raiva? Será que está com Lucius ou com Claire? Será que está sozinha, folheando pesarosamente o nosso álbum do segundo grau e as velhas fotografias do Jay? Será que ela também sente saudade de mim? Será que um dia vamos ser amigas novamente, concordando hesitantes em almoçar ou tomar um café juntas, dando um pequeno passo de cada vez? Talvez nós nos lembremos, rindo, deste verão maluco quando uma de nós ainda tinha vinte e tantos anos. Mas tenho minhas dúvidas. Não podemos ignorar os fatos, especialmente se eu e Jay ficarmos juntos. Nossa amizade provavelmente acabou de verdade e talvez assim seja melhor. Talvez Remus tenha razão, não posso mais usar Cissy como parâmetro da minha própria vida.

Acaricio meu copo, impressionada com o quanto tudo mudou em tão pouco tempo. Com o quanto mudei. Eu era uma pessoa que gostava de agradar os pais, uma amiga obediente. Fazia escolhas seguras, cuidadosas, e esperava que tudo se encaixasse na minha vida. Então me apaixonei pelo Jay sem ao menos encarar os fatos. Esperei que ele tomasse uma decisão, ou que o destino interferisse a meu favor. Mas aprendi que é você quem constrói sua própria felicidade, que para ganhar algo que se deseja muito é necessário perder algo também. E quando os riscos são grandes, as perdas também podem ser.

Jay e eu conversamos por um bom tempo, relembrando cada momento do nosso verão, as coisas boas e as ruins. Rimos na maior parte das vezes, mas fico com os olhos cheios d'água quando lembro que ele me disse que se casaria com Cissy. Conto dos nossos dados depois que ele saiu do apartamento. Ele me pede desculpas. Digo que ele não tem motivo para se desculpar, como não tinha naquele momento. E então, um pouco antes da meia-noite, começa aquele som doce de gaita, tocando baixo no começo e depois aumentando o volume, ganhando impulso antes de Bruce Springsteen começar a cantar os primeiros versos de "Thunder Road". Um sorriso se espalha pelo rosto de Jay, seus olhos brilham e estão parecendo chocolate derretido. Ele me puxa para junto do peito e diz no meu ouvido:

- Estou feliz que a gente não esteja comendo bolo agora.

- Eu também - sussurro.

Jay me segura enquanto ouvimos Bruce, as palavras da música repletas de significado para nós dois. De repente me ocorre que esta noite é ao mesmo tempo um final e um começo. E pela primeira vez aceito ambos. Quando a música acaba, pergunto a Jay:

- Você quer ir embora agora?

Ele concorda.

- Quero.

Levantamos e caminhamos pelo bar enfumaçado, deixando o bar antes da próxima música começar. A noite está bonita e clara, o ar ligeiramente frio. O outono está chegando. Caminhamos de mãos dadas pela avenida, procurando um táxi amarelo que esteja indo na direção da minha casa.

**Fim**

* * *

_Me desculpem por fazer vocês esperarem tanto pelo final! Espero que leiam tudo e que possam também me mandar uma review respondendo as seguintes perguntas._

_Vocês gostaram da história?_  
_Era necessário mesmo trocar o ambiente para Londres ou a história original em NY ficaria melhor?_  
_Já viram o filme?_ _Já leram o livro? (antes, durante ou depois a leitura dessa fanfiction)_

_Vocês gostariam que a continuação (o livro Something Blue) que seria basicamente uma Remus/Cissy fosse publicada?_

_Muito obrigado por lerem! Espero que tenham aproveitado! _


End file.
